Love or Lust
by blck.monster
Summary: [Chap 12: 'Midnight Talk' Update!] Mereka normal. Dan mereka yakin itu. Tapi suatu malam yang memabukan merubah segalanya. Warn! BoysLove, BTS, Namjin, Rated M
1. Prologue

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tak paham, _hyung_. Cinta dan nafsu itu berbeda."

.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk."

.

"AKU INI LELAKI! NORMAL! KATAKAN PADA KU KAU JUGA NORMAL!"

.

"Ku bunuh kau, bajingan!"

.

" _Listen, babe. I've fucked you_."

.

"Kau menyukainya? Dasar murah."

.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

.

"Permainan apa ini!? Apa aku perlu dimasuki berkali-kali baru kau datang, hah!?"

.

"Ta– Taehyung?".

.

"Sialan kau, Kim Namjoon. Ini semua salahmu."

.

"Kita bahkan tak saling mencintai."

.

"Anak haram yang lahir dari rahim jenazah. Keren juga 'kan?."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Apa iniiii !? ;_;_

 _Hai, semuaa. Maaf kalau gaje, karena ini fict namjin pertamaku *hiks_

 _Aku ngasih teasernya dulu karena aku masih ragu apa harus menerbitkan fanfic ini atau engga mengingat aku masih newbie:(_

 _Untuk panjangnya mungkin bakal berchapter wkwk_

 _Mending lanjut atau delete?_

 _Mohon reviewnya ya, reader-nim!_


	2. Kesalahan

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

"Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Si empunya nama yang tengah terduduk manis di sofa empuk kafetaria kantor pun menengok ke sumber suara. Maniknya menangkap sosok tinggi yang tampan lengkap dengan kaos putih polos tertutupi blazer hitam dan _choker_ longgar dari kulit dengan hiasan berlapis membuat kesan kharismatik dan sedikit liar. Tangan kiri kekarnya menjinjing tas _Louis Vuitton Keepall Bandoulière_ 45\. Surainya coklat manis dengan poni kanannya melengkung spiral. Seokjin pun terbelalak kaget. "Namjoon?" Seokjin tersenyum senang dan berdiri menyamai tinggi Namjoon. "Wah! Apa kabar!?"

Yang lebih muda pun tak kalah lebar senyumnya. "Baik, _hyung_! Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

"Begitu pula aku! Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah Tuan Kim Namjoon yang terhormat? Pemegang saham tertinggi?" Tanya Seokjin memastikan.

Namjoon tertawa pelan. "Sahamku hanya 45 persen disini."

"Kau rapat dengan kaos oblong? Dasar bocah tengik." Ejek yang lebih tua setelah memuji Namjoon.

"Setidaknya aku tidak rapat dengan kemeja merah muda, bahu pasifik." Sindir Namjoon karena Seokjin kini tengah memakai kemeja berwarna _pink_ yang terkesan _girly_.

"Wow, ada apa ini? Kalian saling kenal?" Potong Yoongi. Lelaki imut yang duduk di seberang Seokjin hanya menekukan dahi. Sedikit kesal karena ketenangannya terusik dan juga merasa dikesampingkan.

"Yoongi, kau takkan percaya. Dia adalah adik kelasku saat di universitas." Jawab Seokjin kepada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Kenalkan, dia Min Yoongi. Walau dia lebih muda dariku, dia adalah seniorku di kantor."

"Kim Namjoon." Namjoon menyodorkan tangannya.

Yoongi berdecak malas. "Min Yoongi." Ia meraih tangan Namjoon yang kekar. Keduanya berjabat tangan untuk sesaat.

"Namjoon- _ah_! Kau sibukkah? Ayo duduk dulu!" Ajak Seokjin.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Namjoon yang kini duduk di samping Yoongi.

Manik Seokjin berbinar penuh antusias. "Lalu, Tuan Kim Namjoon. Kenapa kau tertarik membeli saham di perusahaan kecil ini?"

"Perusahaan kecil? Tidak, Jinnie! Kau bekerja di perusahaan yang hebat! Grafik sahamnya naik dengan mulus. Apa itu karena kau bekerja disini?" Namjoon kembali berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

Hancur sudah _mood_ Yoongi. Bukan karena ia benci Namjoon, bahkan siapa yang akan membenci pria setampan dan sekarismatik dia? Apalagi Yoongi yakin uang yang dimiliki pria berponi spiral itu lebih dari kata 'banyak'. Tetapi ia benar-benar tak suka saat waktu istirahatnya diganggu. Jam istirahat di kantor tidak sebanyak waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk tidur siang. Dan kini hilang sudah waktu istirahatnya. Ia hanya menyeruput secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang ia pesan. Maniknya tertuju pada Seokjin, menatap tajam lelaki cantik itu, berharap yang lebih tua sadar bahwa dirinya sedang kesal.

Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi. Seokjin terlalu fokus pada sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Yoongi pun menyerah dan akhirnya mendengarkan semua yang mereka bahas. Mereka saling bertukar kabar. Mulai dari menanyakan hal yang tengah mereka jalankan akhir-akhir ini, hingga kabar kawan-kawan lamanya. Bahkan nama 'Hoseok' pun menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Dari yang Yoongi dengar, Hoseok yang merupakan teman Yoongi dan Jin di kantor adalah teman satu grup belajar Namjoon saat di universitas.

Tapi bagi Yoongi, Hoseok lebih dari teman. Ya, Hoseok adalah sahabat yang hebat.

Dan dari perbincangan ini pula, pemuda surai hitam ini tahu bahwa Namjoon memang senang 'bermain' saham sejak dibangku sekolah. Jarang ia melihat Seokjin akrab dengan orang lain selain kawan-kawan akrabnya di kantor. Tak jarang telinga Yoongi menangkap suara Seokjin yang tengah mengejek Namjoon. Dan Namjoon pun membalas ejekan Seokjin, bahkan terdengar lebih dalam dan sarkas.

 _Bocah tak tahu tata karma._ Pikir Yoongi.

Tapi ia tak begitu peduli, karena memang dia tak mau peduli. Ia sudah sibuk memikirkan hidupnya yang tak banyak waktu untuk tidur. Tak jarang ia merutuki dirinya yang justru memilih bekerja sebagai orang kantoran, bukan pekerjaan yang lebih santai.

Hingga beberapa saat pun hilang, dan jam istirahat akan segera habis. Yoongi dengan malas pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Permisi Tuan-tuan, maaf menganggu pembicaraan berharga kalian. Tapi waktu istirahat akan segera habis."

Seokjin melihat ke arah mesin waktu yang membalut pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ah, kau benar Yoongi."

"Baiklah. Sepulang kantor kau ada jadwal? Ayo kita makan." Ajak Namjoon kepada sosok manis di seberangnya.

"Kau serius, Namjoon- _ah_? _Cash_ takkan cukup. Kau butuh kartu kredit untuk mengisi perut gentong seorang Kim Seokjin." Ejek Yoongi .

"Hei, jangan kurang ajar!" Balas Seokjin kesal dengan menggemaskan.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Tenang, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku pastikan untuk membawa kartu kredit demi si perut gentong ini." Sahut Namjoon dengan nada mengejek juga.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan!" Seokjin mendengus kesal. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Namjoon!"

.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Dentuman sepatu yang dihentak-hentakan pada lantai dansa semakin kencang. Sang joki cakram memperkuat volume musik hingga ulu hati pun ikut bergetar. Gemerlapnya lampu di- _setting_ begitu indah di dalam ruangan gelap ini. Di lantai dansa penuh dengan orang-orang yang tak tahu neraka – mungkin karena sebagiannya atheis – yang sibuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiringan denga ritme lagu. Sebagian lainnya bercumbu dengan wanita bayaran di _club_ ini, atau dengan orang asing lainnya. Hal ini cukup wajar, karena mereka – ralat, organ reproduksi mereka – memang membutuhkan hiburan. Dan sisanya memilih untuk duduk di pinggir, menyaksikan atau mungkin hanya menyesap alkohol di gelas mereka.

Ya, Seokjin dan Namjoon termasuk ke dalam kategori 'sisanya'. Pukul 23.49 dan Seokjin yang masih mengenakan kemeja kantornya masih dengan setianya mendengarkan curahan hati seorang Kim Namjoon.

Setelah beberapa bulan lamanya setelah pertemuan mereka kembali di kafetaria, kini mereka semakin akrab. Bukan, malah terlalu akrab. Tak jarang mereka saling bertemu usai Seokjin bekerja. Tak jarang dalam pertemuan mereka, Yoongi dan/atau Hoseok ikut menemani.

Terkadang di restoran, atau di jajanan kaki lima favorit Namjoon. Dan klab malam ini salah satu tempat favorit mereka setelah bar didekat kantor Seokjin. Biasanya mereka ke klab malam hanya jika penis mereka butuh asupan. Dan malam ini, mereka memang membutuhkan 'asupan'.

.

"Setelah itu, aku mengantarnya pulang. Dan saat itu juga dia mengatakan putus." Ucap lelaki dengan poni spiral itu sambil meneguk segelas _vodka_.

Seokjin mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aish.. Kenapa? Kau terlalu sempurna untuk diputuskan perempuan!"

"Dia berkata bahwa aku terlalu baik! Astaga, apa aku harus mengikatnya di tiang kasurku lalu mencambuknya sampai dia puas?!"

Seokjin tak pernah mempermasalahkan Namjoon bila pria itu tak memanggil dirinya dengan embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' dibelakangnya. Karena baginya, Namjoon memang temannya. Pun terkadang dia lupa jika Namjoon berbeda dua tahun lebih muda darinya bila Namjoon tak memanggilnya dengan akhiran _'hyung'_.

Namjoon tinggal tiga tahun di California, selama masa _high school_ -nya, lalu kembali ke Seoul saat hendak masuk perguruan tinggi. Wajar saja bila dirinya sudah terasuki dengan budaya barat yang lebih liar dibanding negara tanah kelahirannya. Pada awal-awal tahun setelah ia kembali, orang-orang yang tak tahu tentang sepak terjang hidup Namjoon selama 10 tahun terakhir merasa sedikit gusar dan kesal akan sikap Namjoon yang terkadang lupa akan sopan santun yang berlaku di tanah ibu pertiwinya. Tapi seiring dengan waktu, ia berhasil beradaptasi kembali dan tahu kapan ia harus menggunakan _banmal_.

Yang lebih tua memainkan gelasnya. "Kalau itu memuaskannya – dan juga kau – kenapa tidak?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Kau tahu 'kan, aku takkan pernah meniduri pacarku. Aku tipikal lelaki yang men- _treasure_ dia seperti mutiara di dalam tiram."

"Dan kau adalah tiramnya? Lucu sekali, terdengar seperti ayah yang sedang hamil anaknya." Dengus yang lebih tua.

"Ayah takkan bisa hamil, Seokjin. Ayah itu tak punya rahim." Ucap Namjoon sejalan dengan logikanya.

"Maksudku, kau tiram itu, Namjoon. Dan bayi tiram itu adalah mutiara."

"Kau salah, _hyung_! Mutiara itu bukan bayi!" Tukas Namjoon. Seokjin memutar bola matanya, dan Namjoon menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya mutiara itu terbentuk dari benda-benda asing seperti pasir atau benda padat yang menyelusup masuk dari cangkang kerang yang terbuka, lalu mengenai mantel – atau kau bisa anggap sebagai lapisan yang melindungi organ dalam tiram itu. Kemudian, si tiram itu merasa bahwa objek itu adalah ancama–"

"Ah, kau masih juga berlagak seakan kau buku pengetahuan berjalan." Potong Seokjin. Begah rasanya mendengar Namjoon mengeluarkan ilmu yang ia punya.

"Jangan lupa, aku juga kamus berjalan." Tambah Namjoon dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

Astaga, percakapan apa ini? Mereka semakin _ngelantur_ dan jauh dari inti pembicaraan. "Intinya! Kau harusnya paham, bodoh. Semua wanita itu sama saja. Mereka butuh sentuhan! Dan kau, aku yakin kau bahkan belum pernah mencium bibirnya" Tegas Seokjin.

Ia paham sekali dengan sahabatnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Bocah yang berbeda dua tahun lebih muda itu memang lelaki brengsek, tak kenal tata krama, dan menggilai penari striptase. Tapi, ia akan berubah drastis bila dihadapan gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Namjoon akan selalu menjaga sang kekasih dengan lembut. Melindunginya bagai sepatu kaca yang indah. Sehingga membuat Namjoon takut menyentuhnya berlebihan, takut membuat wanita yang Namjoon cintai rusak karena dirinya. Seokjin tak tahu apakah wanita itu beruntung karena begitu dijaga atau tersiksa karena tak mendapat sentuhan yang menjadi hak semua gadis.

"Setidaknya aku pernah mencium dahinya." Ucap Namjoon.

Seokjin menjadi sedikit geram. "Sadarlah, Kim Namjoon. Aku sangat kenal dirimu. Semua manusia di klub ini pasti pernah kau tiduri, kan? Kau bukan orang suci, berhentilah berlagak polos di depan pacarmu. Masukki tubuhnya, buat dia mendesahkan namamu! Aku yakin, kalau bukan karena uang dan ketampananmu, dia sudah bosan sejak 5 jam kalian jadian." Omel Seokjin yang sedikit kesal dengan prinsip Namjoon.

Tapi omelan seorang Kim Seokjin takkan mempan menghancurkan prinsip Kim Namjoon yang sekeras batu nenek moyang. "Jin _nie_ , aku takkan meniduri dirinya sebelum menikah. Titik."

"Kita hidup di abad dimana sarapan adalah seks. Sosok yang mendambakan romantisme sudah tak ada lagi, kecuali kau."

"Kau tak paham, _hyung_. Cinta dan nafsu itu berbeda." Ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum ke arah yang lebih tua.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia muak sekali mendengar kata 'cinta'. "Aku tak mengenal kata cinta, Joon." Dengusnya.

"Lalu apa kabar antara kau dengan Wendy? Kau tak pernah membahasnya saat bersamaku."

"Jangan membahasnya." Seokjin segera mencari bahan perbincangan lain. Entah karena dia kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Namjoon atau karena Namjoon mengungkit masa lalunya. "Hei, apa kabar Taehyung?"

"Tae? Bocah ingusan itu baru saja lulus kuliah."

Seokjin kembali memperdekat jarak kedua alisnya. " _Wait?_ Bukankan itu terlalu cepat?"

"Dibalik wajah idiotnya, otaknya sangat jenius. Sama seperti _hyung_ -nya" Ujar Namjoon bangga.

Kim Taehyung, adik kandung Namjoon yang berbeda satu tahun darinya. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang terlampau cerdas. Taehyung yang kini mendapat gelar Sarjana Hukum ini, disaat masa kuliah berhasil mencapai nilai tinggi. Dan untuk beberapa semester ia dikenal sebagai asisten dosen. Wajar kalau Taehyung lulus lebih awal dari teman-temannya.

Dasar keluarga kutu buku. "Baiklah, _brain monster._ " Balas Seokjin dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, kau lihat kemana Hyuna _Noona_?" Tanya yang lebih muda.

"Yang mana?" Seokjin justru bertanya balik.

"Jalang yang kita setubuhi bersama beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Namjoon dengan santainya. Jangan kaget mendengarnya, persahabatan mereka memang kuat. Hingga saat di ranjang pun mereka berbagi satu gadis dalam semalam. Dan tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang berangan-angan bisa bersetubuh dengan kedua pria tampan ini dalam satu ranjang.

Seokjin mencoba mengingat. Semua gadis yang pernah ia tiduri – kecuali Wendy – tak satupun yang ia ingat namanya. "Oh, yang ada tanda lahir di dadanya?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat karena aku bermain di bawah. Kemana dia?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tak lihat juga. Kau tidak menghamili dia kan, Joon?" Yang tua memicingkan matanya yang indah ke arah sahabatnya dengan pandangan mencurigai.

Dengan cepat, Namjoon menampis dugaan Seokjin. "Aku selalu memakai pengaman gara-gara kau yang terus mengomeliku, Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum lega. Ia pun mencoba mencari gadis itu. "Ah, dia disana, bersama Hoseok."

"Oh ya?" Namjoon mengernyit, lalu melirik ke arah pandangan Seokjin. "Ah, kuda itu."

Hoseok – salah satu teman kantor Seokjin dan Yoongi, juga kawan Namjoon di universitas – tengah bercumbu dengan gadis sekal itu. Ia menggengam sepasang bongkahan besar yang tengah ia pangku. Meremas pantat gembul itu dengan gemas. Mencium serta melumat bibir merah itu dengan liar.

Namjoon menatap mereka. "Sial, aku jadi ingin."

"Minum segelas lagi. Dan aku yakin kau terbangun dengan gadis di samping mu. Lupakan gadis itu, Namjoon-ie" Seokjin menaikkan gelasnya, mengajak Namjoon untuk bersulang.

Namjoon menghela nafas. Sedih rasanya bila mengingat mantannya itu. "Baiklah!" Namjoon tersenyum, memamerkan cekungan manis di pipinya.

Keduanya pun bersulang, lalu meneguk minuman mereka dalam satu kali nafas.

.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Jin terbangun di kamar asing bernuansa merah muda – yang pasti bukan kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Beruntung, _hangover_ kali ini tidak begitu menyakitkan. Ia kedinginan, merasa suhu ruangan yang menusuk kulit putih polosnya. Ia menarik selimut, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar, mendapati tangan kiri orang lain di atas pinggulnya.

 _Ah, aku melakukannya lagi._

Ia tapi tak begitu peduli tentang sosok tengah ia punggungi. Ia hanya masih mengantuk dan istirahat karena pening yang ia rasakan. Kelopak matanya saling ia pertemukan kembali, berharap kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Sampai ia mendengar suara dengkuran.

 _Wanita ini sangat aneh. Dengkurannya terlalu keras._

 _Sebentar, ini bukan suara dengkuran wanita._

Ia melirik perlahan, menatap tangan kekar yang berada di atas pinggulnya.

 _Ini juga bukan tangan wanita._

Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuh, terkejut saat wajah tampannya berhadapan dengan dada bidang seseorang.

 _Ini bukan dada wanita!_

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya. Menjerit sekencang mungkin setelah melihat wajah damai sosok dihadapannya. Mendorong dada bidang itu sampai sang pemilik tubuh terbangun.

"Ada apa!?" Sang pria terbangun dengan panik. Apa ada kebakaran? Atau gempa? Atau kecoa terbang? Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Nyawanya belum terkumpul semua, hingga tak paham situasi.

Seokjin menarik selimut itu menutupi dadanya bagai wanita Sedangkan yang lebih muda masih panik karena teriakan Seokjin. Kedua pasang manik itu saling bertatapan, menjelajahi tiap sudut tubuh sosok di seberangnya. Hening menyelimuti hingga beberapa saat.

Satu..

Dua..

Ti–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Mereka masih saling mengklarifikasi apa yang terjadi. Dua orang pemuda telanjang tanpa berbalut pakaian apapun dalam satu ranjang. Dan mereka yakin mereka ada di dalam kamar hotel. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun, mereka sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Setidaknya, itu masih asumsi.

"Astaga! Apa yang kita telah lakukan?!"

Seokjin menggeleng. Mencoba mengatur nafas. "Tunggu, sebentar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan?"

Namjoon masih berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. "Seingatku, kita hanya minum beberapa gelas semala– "

"Kim Namjoon! Katakan padaku ini tak mungkin terjadi kan!? AKU INI LELAKI! NORMAL! KATAKAN PADA KU KAU JUGA NORMAL!" Jerit Seokjin histeris.

"Hyung! Aku masih menyukai dada 36 B!" Balas Namjoon dengan nada tinggi walau tak semelengkik Seokjin.

"AKU JUGA! KITA BERDUA INI LAKI-LAKI!"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan lain terbesit di pikiran Namjoon. "Sebentar.. Kita berdua laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu. "TENTU SAJA, NAMJOON!" Jawab Seokjin geram.

Baritone Namjoon memelan. "Lalu, siapa yang menjadi…"

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

Seokjin paham maksud Namjoon. Sosok yang menjadi orang yang 'dimasuki'. Sosok yang lubangnya sudah hilang keperawanannya. Seokjin kembali membelalakan bola matanya. Ia meremas kuat ujung selimut yang menutupi dada hingga lehernya. "TIDAK! ITU BUKAN AKU! PASTI BUKAN AKU!"

Namjoon meletakkan jemari telunjuknya ke ujung bibir penuhnya. "Jin- _hyung_ , pelankan suara mu! Kau bisa membuat _security_ datang karena mengira kau gila! Lagi pula, semua orang tahu, kau ini berparas cantik seperti wanita!"

Seokjin kembali menggeram dengan menurunkan sedikt desibel suaranya, tetapi tetap lantang. "Bukan berarti, aku yang dibawah! Dan aku tidak cantik! Camkan itu!"

"Lalu menurutmu, aku yang menjadi perempuannya?!" Tegas Namjoon kesal. Jujur, Namjoon sekarang setengah takut dan setengah kesal. Ia cukup kesal dengan pekikan Seokjin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Ia juga takut, bila ternyata kenyataannya dia yang menjadi 'wanita' dalam permainan semalam. Bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi Seokjin termasuk pria yang cukup jantan di ranjang.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi!?" kelit Seokjin. "Kau tak punya bukti!"

Memang, Seokjin adalah orang yang luar biasa hebat dalam beragumentasi. Tak jarang ia tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil memenangkan perdebatan dengan teman sekantornya, walau kadang ia juga harus kalah berdebat dengan Yoongi. Dan sekarang ini bukan sekedar berdebat tentang siapa yang harus memesan kopi atau membawa berkas-berkas yang harus di duplikat ke mesin _fotocopy_. Ini adalah perang yang mengatasnamakan keperawanan dan harga diri masing-masing.

Namjoon terdiam. Benar, ia tak punya bukti. Ketakutan perlahan menggerogoti relung hatinya. Air mukanya menjadi sedikit cemas.

Seokjin mendengus pelan lalu setengah berdiri, hendak membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tiba-tiba pinggangnya terasa ngilu dan perih. Reflek ia melepas remasannya sehingga dadanya mulusnya terekspos. Salah satu lengannya memegang sumber rasa sakitnya. "Aduh, kenapa pinggangku sakit.."

Manik Namjoon membulat. "AHA! SUDAH KUDUGA! BUKAN AKU! ASTAGA, AKU TAK PERNAH SELEGA INI!" Ia memekik lantang. Awan kegusaran yang mengepul di hatinya hilang seketika.

Kini wajah Seokjin yang semakin panik. "TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Seokjin menggeleng tak percaya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa pening dan sakit di bagian selatannya. Tidak, dari awal rasa _hangover_ yang biasanya ia alami memang itu hilang setelah terkejut melihat sosok Namjoon terlelap damai di ranjang.

"Rasa sakit di lubangmu adalah buktinya, _hyung_!" Ujar Namjoon bangga. Tiba-tiba manik indah Namjoon menatap leher dan dada Seokjin yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh selimut. Ia kembali menyeringai. "Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi kau harus lihat lehermu."

"Le-leherku?" Seokjin menelan salivanya. Ia segera merogoh _smartphone pink_ -nya di meja yang terletak persis di samping ranjang. Ia segera membuka aplikasi kamera, menyetel ke kamera depan, lalu terkejut dengan apa yang layar mungil itu tampilkan.

"Itu adalah bukti konkritnya, Seokjin-ssi." Namjoon menyeringai lebar, nada bicaranya dibuat seolah memancing emosi Seokjin. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Ia begitu puas setelah tahu dia yang meniduri Seokjin, bukan ditiduri Seokjin.

"KIM NAMJOON!" Emosi Seokjin tergeret.

Ia memukul Namjoon sekuat mungkin dengan bantal bersarung putih yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, tetapi Namjoon berhasil menangkap gumpalan empuk itu. Iris Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan intens, membuat Seokjin diam sesaat untuk menatap sosok di depannya. Namjoon memajukan wajahnya, menuju ke telinga Seokjin.

" _Listen, babe. I've fucked you_."

Wajah Seokjin memerah. Emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia mendorong dada bidang dihadapannya sekuat mungkin. "Kubunuh kau, bajingan!"

Emosi Namjoon berubah, dari penuh rasa kaget dan cemas, menjadi lega dan terkesan jahat. Namjoon menyeringai puas, sangat puas. Maafkan dia yang memang sangat kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, tapi hal ini menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. "Sudahlah, hyung! Aku mau mandi! Kurasa spermamu menempel di tubuhku." Namjoon menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian selatannya lalu melengos keluar dari ranjang sambil terkekeh pelan.

"PERGI KAU, BRENGSEK!" Hardik Seokjin. Dengan segera ia melempar bantal lain yang tak jauh darinya ke arah pria menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, Namjoon berhasil menangkis serangan Seokjin. Ia pun memberikan _duck face_ yang begitu menyebalkan ke arah Seokjin. Sepertinya, tak ada kata hormat dalam kamus hidup Namjoon bila itu menyangkut Seokjin. Namjoon pun berdiri menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa ia sadar, tubuhnya tak tertutup sehelai benang apapun, tak seperti Jin yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kim Namjoon, pakai pakaianmu!" Pekik Seokjin sambil menarik selimut kembali guna menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak mau melihat penis orang lain selain miliknya. Selain penisnya yang indah.

Namjoon mengerenyit bingung, lalu berdecak sambil memengangi pinggangnya. "Kita berdua laki-laki! Kau bahkan punya benda ini di tubuhmu!" Namjoon bahkan dengan bangganya memamerkan 'adik'-nya ke arah Seokjin walau Namjoon tahu bahwa Seokjin tengah melindungi matanya dibalik selimut tebal itu. Astaga, Namjoon memang sudah gila.

"Aku kaget melihat milik orang lain selain milikku!" Teriak Seokjin membela diri dengan suara yang teredam karena selimut.

Namjoon memicingkan matanya. Pikiran jahil terlintas kembali di otak encernya. "Kenapa? Apa punyamu kecil?"

"Ap– TIDAK! Aku tidak kecil!" Lagi-lagi, emosi Seokjin mengigit kail yang dilempar oleh Namjoon. Ia keluar dari zona amannya, menyibak selimut yang melindunginya hingga tubuh atasnya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya suhu ruangan.

Namjoon menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh yang lebih tua, hingga ia bisa melihat kemaluan milik kakak kelasnya. Ia kembali terkekeh. "Hahahaha! Jelas sekali punyaku lebih besar! Bagaimana kau memuaskan jalang-jalang itu dengan ukuranmu!?" Ejek Namjoon. Namjoon tidak sepenuhnya benar soal ukuran Seokjin, tapi memang ukuran Namjoon sedikit 'ekstra'.

Reflek, Jin menarik selimut itu kembali. "Aku termasuk bes–" Hampir Seokjin meneruskan perdebatannya, tetapi akal sehat kembali melindunginya. "Persetan dengan semua pembicaraan ini! Cepat mandi!" Ia mengusir Namjoon dengan melempar guling yang ada di dekatnya. Kenapa bukan bantal? Karena bantal-bantal tersebut sudah berada di karpet bawah ranjang karena ia lempar sebelumnya.

Namjoon berhasil menghindari lemparan Seokjin. Ia terkekeh lagi, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, telinga Seokjin mendengar suara _shower_ yang tengah mengeluarkan air. Seokjin mengatur nafasnya. Ia meremas surai cokelatnya.

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

.

.

* * *

 **Hollaaa~**

 **Terima kasih karena ternyata cukup banyak yang mendukung kelanjutan fanfic picisan ini.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena karakter disini masih plinplan, dalam artian saya masih belum bisa menetapkan bagaimana sifat tiap-tiap karakternya. Mohon maaf, reader-nim!**

 **Saya juga kurang ahli soal bahasa korea, karena saya hanya suka BTS. Saya hanya pernah nonton mv dari boy/girlband lain. Belum pernah nonton drakor, jadi suka bingung soal akhiran seperti -ssi, -ah, dll.**

 **Dan saya juga minta maaf, kalau mungkin fanfic ini tak begitu bagus, dan ceritanya mungkin mainstream. Tapi ini lah yang ada di otak saya hehe^^**

 **Apakah cerita ini Mpreg? Sepertinya tidak. Karena, disini mereka benar-benar laki-laki tulen pada awalnya *lol**

 **Dramanya juga mungkin hanya drama picisan karena saya author baru, belum bisa seperti author lain yang keren bgt bikin cerita, jadi mohon maaf T_T**

 **Untuk slight pairing, saya tidak janji akan ada Yoonmin dan Vkook, jadi mohon maaf bagi yang nge-ship mereka T_T *sujud minta maaf**

 **Terima kasih! Kritik dan saran akan membangun chapter yang lebih baik ==)/**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _ **dyahayudy, bunnymonster, Iruyori, iind, JinnieJin4, Kyootecute, angelshin, hanashiro kim, Reikira, beeyoungjee, babytae95, loveiscurl, 10113k, Cahaya Azahra, vkook'3001, kim widy, QnQueen, dan semua yg udh ngefollow dan favorite, and silent reader**_


	3. Malam Itu

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

Seokjin memainkan gelasnya. Kedua pemuda itu sudah cukup mabuk. "Dan kau harus tau, Joon. Dia bahkan membelikanku dua _pan_ _pizza_ , _lasagna_ , dan _fettuccine alfredo_ hanya karena aku memasang status "p.a.s.t.a & p.i.z.z.a" di _ktalk-_ ku! Apa dia kira aku semurah itu!?" Racau Seokjin seolah sedang berkumur-kumur karena sikap direkturnya.

Namjoon mendengarkan tiap kicauan pemuda cantik itu dengan seksama. " _Hyung_ , kau sadar 'kan kalau tak hanya wanita yang ingin menidurimu?" Ucap Namjoon.

Lalu datang sosok pemuda yang merupakan pelayan disana, membawa sebotol _vodka_ ke hadapan mereka. Namjoon menerimanya dengan senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

Seokjin berdecak kesal. "Persetan! Aku ini normal! Aku masih tertarik memasukkan penisku ke lubang wanita. Ia hanya om-om haus belaian yang diceraikan istrinya karena dia homo!"

Om-om? Seingat Namjoon direkturnya baru berusia sekitar tiga puluh atau mungkin empat puluh tahun.

"Lalu kau apakan _pizza_ -nya?" Tanya Namjoon yang penasaran dengan kabar roti khas Italia itu. Ia lalu menuangkan alkohol itu ke gelas miliknya dan milik seniornya.

Seokjin mengambil gelas yang penuh itu dan meneguknya pelan. "Tentu, aku makan. Tak baik membuang makanan sebanyak itu."

Yang lebih muda tertawa pelan. "Dasar perut koruptor."

"Kenapa dengan perut koruptor?"

"Buncit." Jawab Namjoon seraya tertawa renyah.

"Haha, sangat tidak lucu sekali, Tuan Kim. Kau mau adu _jokes_ , eh?" Ekspresi Seokjin kini terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

 _Oh, tidak lagi._

"Bagaimana sapi tertawa?"

Namjoon hanya terdiam. Tak berniat menggubris dan mencoba tak bereskpresi. Ia hanya mengidikan bahunya ke atas sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Moo_ -hahahahaha!" Seokjin tertawa geli sendirian setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Namjoon tertawa pelan. Senyumnya lebar hingga menampilkan _dimples_ manisnya. "Baiklah, itu sedikit lucu. "

"Kau kalah dengan si perut koruptor ini, eh?" Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Namjoon melanjutkan topik awal. "Tapi, serius. Itu sama saja dengan kau menerima dia, _hyung_. Dia akan semakin mendekatimu."

"Tapi dia atasanku, Namjoon- _ah_. Kalau aku menolaknya, aku bisa dipecat. Susah sekali mempertahankan pekerjaan di era mendekati kiamat seperti ini." Bela Seokjin sambil memautkan bibirnya gemas. "Maksudku, kami berdua laki-laki! Dan buat apa dia mendekatiku? Apa dia kehabisan stok gigolo?"

Namjoon diam sebentar, menatap wajah Seokjin yang sedang menekuk. Meneliti tiap sudut wajah yang lebih tua.

"Tapi, kau memang manis, _hyung_!"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon sejenak, lalu menyeringai. "Hm? Kau tertarik denganku juga kah?" Goda Seokjin sambil menopang dagu. Ia memainkan bibirnya mencoba menaikan nafsu pemuda di seberangnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sengatan panas di bagian selatan Namjoon. Tapi ia mencoba tak menggubrisnya. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku belum tertarik menyentuh penis orang lain selain milikku. Bahkan kita berdua terkadang adalah partner _threesome_ , kau lupa?"

Seokjin mendengus pelan. "Tak usah diperjelas, bodoh. Hik." Kini ia jauh lebih kehilangan akal sehatnya karena kadar alkohol yang tinggi di tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau wanita, mungkin aku sudah memakaimu berkali-kali." Lanjut Namjoon sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Haha.." Seokjin terlalu mabuk untuk menggubris kalimat yang dilontarkan si poni spiral.

Hening menyelimuti di antara mereka berdua. Aroma alkohol dan _vape_ menyeruak di atmosfer mereka.

"Hei, manis." Namjoon akhirnya membuka mulut, tak sadar ia tengah menggoda lelaki cantik itu. Sekali lagi, **ia tak sadar**.

"Hmm?" Sahut Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon menelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengajak Seokjin keluar dari tempat duduk nyamannya. " _Show me what you got on the dance floor_."

" _Alright._ "

Mereka kembali meneguk satu gelas penuh _vodka_ dalam satu tarikan nafas, lalu menuju lantai dansa. Mengikuti tempo dan ritme musik yang menggebu-gebu dan memekakan telinga. Membuat dada melonjak sehingga tubuh terus bergoyang.

" _This dance monster will teach you how to dance._ "

Namjoon hanya bergoyang seperti cacing yang diberi garam. Tangannya dibuat seolah kejang dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh tapi lucu. Gerakan lainnya seperti gerakan rumput laut yang melambai-lambai. Bahkan, tarian itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ritme musik yang cenderung _hype_.

Seokjin tertawa geli melihat lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Suaranya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan decit jendela yang sedang di bersihkan. Berkali-kali ia menepis pahanya setelah melihat gerakan unik Namjoon. Wajahnya pun memerah hingga daun telinganya, entah karena tertawa atau mabuk.

Namjoon mendongkakkan rahangnya, seolah meminta Seokjin untuk menunjukan tarian terbaiknya.

Seokjin merasa tertantang. Ia menunjukan gerakan khas-nya yang ia sebut ' _Traffic Dance_ '. Sumpah, tak pernah ada seorang polisi lalu lintas yang menggerakan tubuhnya seaneh Seokjin. Gerakan kaki yang dihentak-hetakan keras hingga sepatu beradu kencang di lantai, dan tangan digerakan bagai sandi semapur pramuka.

Giliran Namjoon yang tertawa seraya menutupi mulutnya. Ya, memang kebiasaan seorang Kim Namjoon bila ia tertawa atau malu, ia menutup sebagian atau seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan kekarnya.

Setelah itu, Seokjin menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Menggoyang badannya seolah menggoda Namjoon. Jangan salahkan Seokjin, ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Salahkan afrodisiak yang terkandung dalam alkohol yang mereka minum tadi. Namjoon hanya tersenyum, memamerkan cekungan manis di pipinya. Lalu bergoyang seperti yang dilakukan lawan tarinya.

Dan berkat _Beer Goggles_ – kondisi di mana seseorang yang menikmati minum mengalami tingkat perubahan ketertarikan seksual terhadap seseorang, mereka saling melihat hal yang menarik dari lawannya. Namjoon tahu, bahkan mengakui kecantikan Kim Seokjin. Pipinya gembul, bibirnya ranum, dan matanya bulat. Oh, jangan lupakan tawanya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Seokjin kini terpana melihat bagaimana manisnya Namjoon karena _dimples_ yang terpampang dengan sengaja. Mata Namjoon cukup tajam, dan poni spiralnya membuat terkesan maskulin dan – sedikit – seksi. Manik Seokjin menatap bibir _dongsaeng_ -nya yang penuh seperti miliknya. Tak sadar, Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

.

Dan saat itu juga, Namjoon kehilangan akalnya.

.

Namjoon menarik tengkuk leher Seokjin, membunuh jarak antara kedua belah bibir mereka. Seokjin memejamkan kelopak matanya, tak menolak dengan sentuhan yang ada di belahan bibirnya. Menikmati tiap gerakan yang diberikan Namjoon pada mulutnya. Melumat dan menyesap dengan liar gumpalan kenyal merah muda itu. Mereka begitu liar, bagai menyantap makanan setelah perut kosong selama tiga hari.

Tak ada yang peduli dengan kedua pemuda mabuk itu, semua orang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seperti Hoseok yang kini jemarinya menyelinap ke _g-string_ milik jalang bernama Hyuna. Memainkan klirotis wanita binal itu dengan sensual.

Tapi, lupakan mereka. Karena sekarang Namjoon menarik Seokjin keluar dari _tempat laknat_ itu menuju _tempat laknat_ lainnya.

.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke hotel terdekat dari klab itu. Yang lebih muda mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya ke hadapan resepsionis. Resepsionis cantik itu hanya mengerjap kaget.

Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah pelanggan tetap di hotel itu. Jadi, mereka paham bila Namjoon mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, berarti ia dalam keadaan mabuk dan hendak menyewa satu kamar. Seolah kartu kredit itu adalah barang gadai yang Namjoon berikan sebagai jaminan. Dan mereka tetap melayani Namjoon dengan baik, karena Namjoon pasti akan membayar kamar tersebut pada pagi harinya lengkap dengan uang tip – yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit – sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tapi yang membuat resepsionis itu kaget adalah, ia tak melihat gadis diantara mereka. Karena, biasanya mereka atau salah satu dari mereka membawa wanita. Bahkan, kedua pemuda tampan terlihat sangat mesra.

"Ayo ke kamar yang warnanya _pink_! Aku suka _pink_!" Tentu Seokjin mengatakan hal ini karena sedang mabuk.

Gadis resepsionis hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memberikan kunci kamar yang memiliki nuansa merah muda. Kedua pemuda itu langsung melengos menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

.

.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Menutup dan memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat. Lalu saling mencumbu kembali.

Seokjin menarik Namjoon ke kasur berukuran _king size_ dan mendorong hingga Namjoon terhempas kasar pada _spring bed_ empuk itu. Si Bahu Pasifik kembali melumat bibir Namjoon yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya.

Seokjin yang memang lelaki normal, terbiasa untuk berada diatas. Menjadi seorang dominan yang memuaskan wanita. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi malam ini.

Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya, memutarbalikkan situasi. Kini, Namjoon menindih tubuh Seokjin dengan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Seokjin di atas kepala. "Selamat menikmati."

Seokjin memberontak, merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi tangannya yang terkekang. Pemilik _dimples_ itu kembali menyerang bibir yang lebih tua. Namjoon mengincar telinga Seokjin. "Jangan melawan. Ini akan menyenangkan." Ia lalu mengulum pelan daun telinga itu lalu meniup-niupkannya dengan sensual.

"Nnh.." Satu desahan lolos dari bibir penuh Seokjin.

Tersenyum? Ah, lebih tepatnya serigai. Namjoon menyeringai mendengar bisikan lembut dari lawan mainnya. Perlahan ia menuruni leher jenjang Seokjin dengan lidahnya, dan berhenti di tulang selangka yang terbalut kulit mulus itu. Ia mengecup, menghisap, membuat tanda kepemilikan seolah Seokjin miliknya.

Seraya mengecupi, jemari yang bebas kini memisahkan satu persatu kancing dari lubangnya. Tapi ia tak berniat menanggalkan baju Seokjin dari tubuhnya, ia hanya melepas kancing mungil itu dengan satu tangan.

Setelah terpisah semua, ia lalu membelai pelan perut rata Seokjin, dari selatan menuju utara, ke puncak mungil kembar yang sudah menegang. Perlahan, ia memainkan puting di sebelah kanan. Memutar-mutarnya, mempelintir, sehingga semakin mengeras.

"Ah!" Desahan lainnya kembali terlontar. Tak berniat kembali memberontak, Seokjin pun menurut, mengikuti alur yang dijalankan Namjoon. Merasa tangan Seokjin tak melawan lagi, Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya.

Dengan lidah nakalnya, Namjoon menghisap puting kiri merah muda itu. Tubuh Seokjin tersentak setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di dadanya. Seokjin meremas surai gelap milik pemuda yang tengah memainkan tubuhnya. Lenguhan demi lenguhan tak henti-henti lolos dari pita suara Seokjin. Libido kedua pemuda itu semakin meningkat karena aksi liar mereka.

Namjoon memutuskan menuju ke permainan lain. Ia menjulurkan jemarinya ke mulut Seokjin. Dengan naluri seks yang baik, Seokjin menjilati jemari Namjoon dengan sensual. "Emh.." Seokjin dengan lihai mengulum tiga jari Namjoon. Lidahnya menjilati sela-sela jari Namjoon, mengemut nikmat hingga membuat Namjoon semakin menegang karenanya. Tatapan sayunya, begitu menggairahkan.

Merasa pelumasnya sudah cukup basah, ia melepaskan pautan bibir Seokjin, membuat seutas jembatan saliva antara jari dan lidah pria cantik itu. Tak lama dan tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukan tiga jarinya ke lubang Seokjin.

"Ah!" Pekik Seokjin begitu merasa jemari orang lain terbenam di dalamnya. Seokjin mengejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Wajahnya bagaikan tomat bulat yang merah. Peluh pun menetes di _spring bed_ itu. Dengan perlahan, Namjoon menggerakan jemarinya dengan lihat. Membuat Seokjin melengkung nikmat karena ulah _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Milik Namjoon sudah mengacung sempurna. Ia siap memasuki puncak kegiatan. Ia melepas sabuk yang mengikat pinggangnya, menurunkan resleting juga celananya. Mempertontonkan miliknya yang ekstra besar.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Namjoon memasuki seluruh batangnya ke liang Seokjin. "Hmph." Namjoon melenguh pelan saat penisnya terasa terpijat oleh kehangatan rektum milik Seokjin.

"Ah!" Seokjin menjerit. Bulir bening lolos dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Jujur, ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Beruntung, Ia mengigit bibirnya, berharap mengalihkan rasa perih di sana dengan gigitan mungil di bibir.

Namjoon masih diam, membuat Seokjin nyaman dan terbiasa dengan miliknya. Ia mengecup bibir Seokjin sebelum bibir merah muda itu berdarah karena gigi si bahu lebar. Lalu menciumi dengan lembut guna membantu menenangkan lelaki yang ia masuki.

Setelah Seokjin sedikit lebih tenang, Namjoon bergerak. Dengan percepatan teratur, seirigan dengan berjalannya waktu, semakin cepat pula tempo mereka. Namjoon menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, memasuki yang lebih tua semakin liar. Menyebabkan suara ranjang berdenyit akibat goyangannya.

"Ah- ahh! Oh! Mmh~" Raung Seokjin erotis ketika Namjoon berhasil menyentuh titik kelemahannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berganti menjadi kenikmatan.

Seokjin butuh pegangan. Ia harus memegang sesuatu. Harus. Seokjin pun meremas sprei di sekitar telapak tangannya, tak peduli bila ranjang tersebut menjadi berantakan. Karena, ia bisa merasakan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Seokjin tak pernah merasakan sensasi asing seperti ini sebelumnya. Kemana sosok Kim Seokjin yang selalu membuat wanita menjeritkan namanya? Kemanakah dirinya yang penuh dominasi? Entahlah. Ia yang biasanya memegang kendali penuh dalam permainan kini tunduk di bawah sosok Kim Namjoon, seorang dominan sejati.

" _Damn_." Namjoon bisa merasakan kedatangan klimaksnya yang tak lama lagi. Begitu pula Seokjin. Ia semakin melesak jauh ke dalam, menambah tempo yang sudah cepat. Membuat nafas kedua insan itu semakin memburu. Desahan dan lenguhan yang penuh ekstasi serta decitan ranjang berbaur menjadi simponi yang mampu membuat semua orang bermanstrubasi di tempat. Begitu menggairahkan dan liar.

Mereka berdua layak diberikan tepuk tangan. Karena, walau dalam keadaan mabuk, kepiawaian mereka bermain di ranjang sangat luar biasa. Insting dan naluri yang perlu diacungi jempol, membuat mereka – yang kini tak sadar dengan apa yang mereka perbuat – semakin memanaskan atmosfer serta tubuh mereka.

"A-aku mau kelu – Ahh!" Tubuh Seokjin membusur ketika ia berhasil mencapai klimaksnya yang bersamaan pula dengan Namjoon. Ia dapat merasakan semburan hangat benih Namjoon di dalam rahimny – oh maaf, dia tak punya rahim.

Nafas Seokjin tersenggal-senggal, perlahan menjadi semakin tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu alam mimpi dengan segera menjemputnya. Suara erangan indah itu berubah menjadi dengkuran halus. Namjoon pun mencium dahi pemuda yang sudah terlelap karena malam yang luar biasa. Lalu merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

" _Good Night._ "

.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Sial.

Seokjin akhirnya mengingatnya.

Mengingat segala hal yang terjadi semalam.

Mengingat betapa 'jalangnya' ia semalam.

Mengingat bagaimana caranya ia terangsang sempurna karena laki-laki.

Ah, bukan hanya tersangsang. Ia berhasil klimaks karena terjamah Kim Namjoon.

Astaga.

Seokjin menutup wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus menatap wajah Namjoon seperti apa. Betapa memalukannya dirinya. Mendesah karena rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia menjadi yang berada di posisi 'bawah'.

Seokjin membalut tubuhnya yang sedang meringkuk dengan selimut tebal bagai bola salju. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada bantal empuk, berharap bisa meredam rasa malunya.

"Jin- _hyung_?" Suara berat itu membuat Seokjin semakin membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam.

"Ugh.. Jangan mengejekku." Lirih Seokjin dengan suara teredam.

Seokjin bisa merasakan ada tepalak tangan yang menyentuh belakangnya. "Aku tidak mengejekmu, _hyung_." Tangan itu pun mengelus-elus Seokjin seolah menenangkannya.

 _Apa Namjoon sebentar lagi akan minta maaf?_ Pikiran bodoh itu pun terlintas di benak Seokjin.

"Itu memang faktanya." Tambah Namjoon.

Benar-benar pikiran bodoh. Seokjin menggeram kesal. Ia semakin mengeratkan tarikan selimutnya. "Argh! Aku benci padamu, Kim Namjoon!"

Melihat yang lebih tua semakin marah, Namjoon menimpa sambil memeluk gumpalan menggemaskan itu. " _Hyung_! Jangan marah!"

"Pergi dariku!" Seokjin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar Namjoon melepas pelukannya dari lapisan pertahanan miliknya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_!" Sayangnya, pertahanan Seokjin hanya selembar selimut yang memang tidak dirancang untuk bertempur. Namjoon berhasil menembus dan menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam perisai lembut itu, lalu memainkan jemarinya di kulit Seokjin.

Seokjin memang sudah terbiasa dengan jemari Namjoon yang menggelitikinya. Biasanya, Namjoon akan menggelitikinya ketika Seokjin hendak membaca privasi antara Namjoon dengan gadis yang tengah ia kencani di _handphone_ milik Namjoon, itu pun saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah.

"Ah! Geli!" Seokjin memekik sembari tertawa. Wajahnya memerah bagai _cherry_ , lalu menyembul keluar dari selimut karena kehabisan nafas.

Pertahannya melemah. Namjoon semakin bebas menggerakan jari-jarinya. "Ayo, maafkan aku, _hyung_!"

Seokjin semakin memberontak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan pemuda jahil didepannya. Ia mendorong bahu tegap itu sekuat tenanga, sayangnya tenaganya melemah karena keisengan jari Namjoon. "Ah! Namjoon- _ah_ , geli! Cukup! Ini pemaksaan! Ahahahahaha!"

"Takkan hingga kau memaafkanku!" Namjoon terus menerus menyerang pemuda berbahu lebar itu. Hingga selimut tebal yang merupakan pelindung Seokjin pun tak lagi menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Iya, iya!" Jerit Seokjin seraya terkikik geli.

Namjoon menyelusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Seokjin. Bibir penuhnya mendekati telinga merah itu. Ia pun masih tetap menjahili tubuh pemuda yang ada di seberangnya. Memang, mengisengi Seokjin adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Namjoon. "Aku tak mendengar suaramu, _hyung_!"

Seokjin lelah. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Ia kehabisan oksigen karena ia tertawa tak henti-henti. Sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menggeliat atau menendang Namjoon. Tidak, bahkan mendorong pun ia tak kuasa. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa meremas pundal tegap Namjoon yang tertutupi bulu-bulu handuk. "Iya, Namjoon! Ahahaha! K-ku maafkan!"

Namjoon akhirnya memberhentikan aksinya. Seokjin masih terengah-engah seraya meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Keduanya masih tersenyum seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang habis bermain bersama.

Mereka kemudian baru menyadari, Seokjin masih terekspos tanpa busana, sedangkan Namjoon hanya berbalut _bathrobe_. Dan dengan posisi yang cukup strategis – Namjoon benar-benar tepat di atas Seokjin dengan kedua kaki putih Seokjin terkekang dengan kedua kaki jenjang milik pemuda di atasnya. Tangan Seokjin masih meremas pundak Namjoon.

Kedua pasang iris indah mereka saling bertemu. Menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata pemuda di seberangnya. Hanya karena posisi yang sedikit tidak nyaman, degup jantung Seokjin menjadi tidak stabil. Bahkan berdetak terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba alarm berbahaya imajiner beresonansi di kepala Seokjin. Dengan segera ia mendorong dada bidang Namjoon, hingga Namjoon – yang belum siap untuk di dorong – terhempas ke belakang.

"Menyingkirlah! A-aku mau mandi." Seokjin langsung melengos pergi menuju kamar mandi sembari memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terjungkir balik karena dorongannya.

.

.

Seokjin segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar nada dering – _Super Mario Bros Theme Song_ – di ponsel merah mudanya. Beruntung, ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Ya, dia mengenakan seperangkat baju dan celananya di kamar mandi agar _dongsaeng_ -nya tak bisa melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Baru saja ia menggeser layarnya untuk menerima sambungan telepon, terdengar suara yang membuat dirinya belum sempat berkata 'halo'.

" _Hyung_! Kau dimana!? Semalam kau menghilang!" Tanya Hoseok khawatir di seberang jaringan telepon.

"A-aku mabuk lalu pulang duluan. Aku baik-baik saja, Hoseok- _ah_." Jawab Seokjin sedikit gagu.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega disana. "Lalu, apa kau melihat Namjoon?"

"Em.. Kurasa dia sudah pulang." Lagi-lagi pemuda manis itu berbohong. "Nanti ku hubungi lagi ya." Dengan segera ia memutuskan sambungannya dengan pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

"Kau merahasiakannya?" Suara berat itu berhasil mengagetkan Seokjin. Ia menatap adik kelasnya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dari atas hingga mata kaki serta poni yang dibuat melengkung.

"Apa harus aku umbar begitu saja?"

"Boleh, kau 'kan tinggal berkata 'aku diperkosa Namjoon dan penisnya lebih besar dariku'." Kekeh Namjoon.

"Sialan!" Si pemuda cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya dan segera mengambil langkah besar untuk menjauhi lelaki yang tak kenal kata sopan itu.

 _Aduh, keceplosan._

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan segera melesat guna mengejar yang lebih tua secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.: :.**

* * *

"Terima kasih. Semoga anda menikmati pelayanan kami." Ucap manis gadis berseragam yang menjaga meja resepsionis kepada pelanggannya yang baru saja menyewa kamar di lantai enam. Kalimat itu, entah sudah ke berapa ribu kali telah ia ucapkan.

Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara ricuh dua orang yang sedang bertengkar. Dan suara itu semakin mendekat, dan mendekat. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Oh, bahkan ia tahu siapa pemilik kedua suara ini.

"Berisik! Memaafkanmu adalah hal terbodoh bagiku."

"Ayolah, _hyung_! Maafkan aku." Namjoon saling menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap maafnya diterima oleh lelaki berbahu lebar itu.

Seokjin terus berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. "Dengar, ya! Ini semua salahmu! Aku minta ganti rugi!"

 _Wait_? Ganti rugi? Atas apa? Ini semua bukan murni kesalahannya. Kesabaran Namjoon semakin menipis. Amarah Namjoon pun terpelatuk. Mereka berhenti tepat di meja resepsionis. " Kau menyalahkan aku? Sudah ku katakan agar kita tak meminum _vodka_!"

Mendengar Namjoon meninggikan volume suaranya, Seokjin juga terpancing. "Jadi kau menyalahkan _vodka_ sekarang? IQ 148-mu itu memang hanya sekedar gelar, ya!? Bodoh!" Sakras Seokjin.

"Setidaknya pria bodoh ini telah memerawanimu! Dasar otak udang!" Kelit Namjoon kesal.

Seokjin semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Memerawani?! Aku ini laki-laki! Harusnya aku yang memasukimu!"

Namjoon mendengus, seolah meremehkan Seokjin. "Hah?! Lalu bagaimana dengan bercak merah di lehermu!? Nona resepsionis juga tau kalau nyamuk takkan membuat semerah itu!"

 _Sial._

Sekarang gadis penjaga resepsionis itu merutuki dirinya karena merasa akan dibawa-bawa ke masalah kedua pemuda tampan ini. Gadis itu memandang _security_ yang ada di ujung pintu, berharap ia mau melerai kedua pria tampan ini. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki kekar dengan seragam petugas keamanan itu lebih tertarik mendengar ocehan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Ayolah, delapan tahun ia bekerja dan baru sekarang ia menemukan kedua pria bertengkar karena masalah seks segamblang itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa menonton hiburan ini langsung mata kepalanya sendiri.

Seokjin memandang gadis yang memiliki _name tag_ bernama 'Seo Ju Hyun' di dada kanannya. Bukan tepat di dadanya, tapi terkait rapih di seragamnya. " _Noona_ , apakah terlihat sangat jelas?" Tanya Seokjin seraya mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya yang sedikit merah.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu Seokjin beri lihat, bercak itu sudah langsung terpampang jelas hanya dengan mata telanjang. Tapi bukan berarti itu adalah kesalahan kemeja kantor Seokjin yang tak berhasil menutupi _kissmark_ di lehernya.

Gadis berpakaian rapi itu hanya mengangguk kaku. Tak berani mengeluarkan banyak suara.

"Ha! Mati lah kau! Hingga akhir musim panas kau harus menggunakan syal untuk menutupi 'bekas nyamuk' itu! Kau beruntung sebentar lagi akan musim gugur." Semprot Namjoon tepat di wajah tampan Seokjin.

Yang lebih tua menggeram kesal. "Sialan! Apa kau selalu membuat bercak ini kepada semua jalangmu?"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau termasuk jalangku?" Kekeh Namjoon. Sekali lagi, ia berhasil menggoyahkan argumentasi Seokjin.

Seokjin menaikan desibel suaranya. "Bajingan! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Em, Tuan-tuan." Cicit nona resepsionis pelan, tetapi berhasil membuat kedua insan itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si sumber suara. "Ku rasa Anda menganggu kenyamanan tamu lainnya." Akhirnya si gadis manis itu berhasil mengeluarkan segenap keberanian untuk memotong pertengkaran tak berujung ini.

Netra kedua pemuda itu pun melihat sekelilingnya yang tak mereka sadari sebelumnya. Mulai dari nenek tua, petugas keamanan, hingga paman buncit dan gadis cantik – Namjoon rasa mereka hanya wanita bayaran dan pengusaha haus belaian – memandang mereka berdua.

Wajah Seokjin perlahan memerah. "Apakah suara kami sekencang itu?" Tanya Seokjin ke arah pemirsa _live show_ mereka.

Namjoon menepuk dahi lebarnya. Apa otak udang benar-benar mendarah daging di diri kakak kelasnya ini, atau penyebab bahunya begitu lebar karena otaknya terletak disana?

 _Kenapa ia masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya kepada tamu hotel, bodoh!_

Beberapa tamu pun menggangguk. Wajah Seokjin semakin memerah, hingga pucuk daun telinganya.

Namjoon segera mengeluarkan sejumlah uang _cash_ yang tak sedikit dari dompet _Louis Vuitton_ hitam polos yang ia dapat dari teman bisnisnya.

"Anggap ini tak pernah terjadi. Kami hanya mabuk. _Okey_?" Bisik Namjoon dengan baritone menggoda yang berhasil membuat gadis berseragam itu diam terpaku.

Tanpa persetujuan dari nona resepsionis, ia langsung melengos keluar sambil membungkukan badannya seolah meminta maaf telah menganggu kenyamanan hotel. Dan Seokjin menyusul _dongsaeng_ -nya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya pula.

.

Baru beberapa langkah dari _lobby_ hotel, perdebatan dimulai kembali. "Dasar siluman bebek! Kau memalukanku!" Hardik Seokjin kepada pemuda yang lebih muda.

Emosi Namjoon kembali tersulut. "Aku? Kau yang memulainya!"

"Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan aku lagi!?" Balas Seokjin yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Oh aku lupa. Aku yang salah, ya?" Ucap Namjoon sarkas. "Maafkan aku yang menumpahkan spermaku didalammu, Kim-Seok-Jin." Namjoon benar-benar menghina Seokjin.

Seokjin menepuk kencang pundak Namjoon. Wajahnya semakin menekuk kesal. "Kau tak berniat meminta maaf, ya!"

" _Hyung_?"

Kedua pemuda itu menengok ke arah sumber suara. Manik kedua insan itu menangkap sosok lelaki manis dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar menatap mereka dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Loh.. Kookie?"

 _Bugh!_

.

.

* * *

a.n:

 _Gimana? Aneh ya? Maaf kalo kurang puas karena ini fanfic abal-abal T_T_

 _Maaf agak ngaret ya_

 _Karena saya pake hotspot telkomsel, saya engga bs publish cepet karena kena internet sehat_

 _Dan saya juga sedang masa ospek menjelang menjadi maba *ashoy_

 _Otak saya juga lagi beku, makanya untuk ena-enanya kurang greget_

 _Saya juga kurang banyak membaca referensi, jadi kalau ada kesalahan di atas, **mohon diberitahu dengan baik** ;))_

 _BTW,GIMANA LOVE YOURSELF POSTER? ASLI PADA GANTENG-GANTENG BGT :'))_

 _UDAH GITU MINGGU LALU MUBANK SG JUGA SERU BGT *kaum streaming periscope_

 _Ohiya, saya minta izin ngaret update juga buat mingdep, karena saya masih ospek_

 _Terima kasih kepada reader-nim! Kritik dan saran membangun chapter yg lebih baik ==)/_

 _Thanks to:_

 _Atika, Sugahoney, QnQueen, 10113K. ShinSeulRin, bitchycurly, Shoujo Record, vkook'3001, Iruyori, moodymonniej, loveiscurl, Reikira, kim widy, dyahayudy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, dan semua yang udah nge-favorite & follow juga sider~_


	4. Masalah

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

Hongdae merupakan tempat yang dikenal dengan suasana muda dan romantis, budaya _underground_ , dan kebebasan dalam mengekspresikan diri. Semakin malam, semakin banyak – bahkan terlalu banyak – hal yang dapat kau jumpai di jalan yang terletak di dekat _Hongik University_ ini. Mulai dari remaja yang hendak berbelanja, peramal jalanan yang ramai dikunjungi, para penari jalanan, manusia yang mewarnai seluruh dirinya hingga terlihat seperti manekin, sampai pemuda yang muntah karena mabuk sehabis meminum soju.

Pemuda bertudung hitam itu sedang berjalan kaki sendirian. Melewati blok yang merupakan daerah _club-club_ malam terbaik di Hongdae, walau tak sehebat yang ada di Gangnam.

Semalam merupakan malam yang hebat. Ia beradu dengan _dance crew_ yang mengaku mempunyai _title_ yang unik bernama ' _Smooth like a Snake' crew_. Satu persatu, tiap-tiap anggota menunjukan keahlian yang sudah hafal di luar kepala.

Tentu, pertarungan dansa mereka hanya sekedar untuk kesenangan dan tantangan semata, tak peduli siapapun pemenangnya. Yang mereka inginkan hanya mengekspresikan hati mereka. Karena tarian dihayati dengan jiwa, bukan sekedar gerakan raga semata. Ketika musik dimainkan, mereka melepaskan semua beban yang mereka pendam di sekolah, rumah, kantor atau dimana saja. Mengikuti tiap ritme yang ada. Menjadikan jiwa masa muda mereka yang liar menjadi bebas dan terhanyut lebih jauh dalam irama dan _beat hip-hop_. Seperti melakukan _windmill_ , _popping_ , bahkan terkadang _twerking_.

Ada yang menarik dari duel semalam. Terdapat pemuda mungil yang menarikan _breakdance_ dengan sedikit bumbu tarian kotemporer. Membuat nuansa yang sedikit berbeda dan terkesan unik dari biasanya. Penonton – yang biasanya merupakan pemuda-pemudi yang sedang menikmati malam di Hongdae – hingga para penari lainnya cukup tercengang dengan kelihaian _namja_ menggemaskan itu.

.

Si manusia kelinci ini merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan salah satu teman satu tim _b-boy_ -nya untuk memarkir mobilnya di parkiran klab yang terletak empat blok dari jalan yang semalam menjadi arena adu dansanya. Ia harap tak ada bekas muntahan atau kejahilan anak muda yang terbekas di kap mesin sedan yang bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. _Hyung_ -nya pasti akan marah kalau itu terjadi.

Baru beberapa ratus meter dan ia sudah lelah. Memang tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi ia sudah cukup mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat hingga terasa bisa jatuh kapan saja. Pasalnya, semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur karena asik bercanda tawa dengan teman satu tim maupun lawan tandingnya. Mereka saling bertukar kisah tentang sepak terjang di dunia _breakdance_ seraya menikmati sekaleng bir dan gemerlapnya malam di sudut jalan Hongdae.

Sembari berjalan, manik bulatnya menangkap figur yang sangat ia kenal tengah keluar dari hotel bersama pemuda asing.

 _Seokjin-hyung?_

Dan itu bukan sembarang hotel. Biasanya hotel itu digunakan orang-orang untuk... Sial. Firasatnya memburuk.

 _Oh, tidak._

Ia memperbesar langkahnya. Merasa ada yang janggal. Ia takkan begitu panik bila pemuda kelahiran 1992 itu keluar dari hotel bersama wanita. Seokjin sudah cukup umur untuk mencicipi seks. Tapi, yang membuat relungnya gelisah adalah, ia bersama **laki-laki**.

Tatapannya terpaut pada kedua pemuda yang kini terlihat beradu mulut. Entah karena jaraknya yang semakin dekat, atau kedua _namja_ itu memang mengeraskan volume suaranya, hingga daun telinga Jungkook – atau panggilan akrabnya Kookie – dapat mendengar jelas perbincangan mereka.

Semakin dekat, dan semakin telihat jelas keadaan pria-pria itu. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh, dan juga tidak terlalu polos untuk mengetahui penyebab bercak kemerahaan mewarnai leher putih Seokjin.

Hilang sudah rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya meniup-niup kelopak matanya. Emosinya merambat tinggi hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dan kalimat terakhir pemuda berponi spiral itu membuat Jungkook mengepalkan tinjunya.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku yang menumpahkan spermaku didalammu, Kim-Seok-Jin."_

.

" _Hyung_?" Suaranya terdengar membendung amarah.

"Loh.. Kookie?"

Iris gelapnya menangkap wajah Seokjin yang memerah entah karena apa. Jiwanya tak bisa menahan tinjunya untuk tidak melayang ke rahang pemuda bejat di seberangnya.

 ** _Bugh!_**

Tanpa permisi, dan dengan gerakan terlalu cepat, satu hantaman dari Jungkook berhasil membuat bokong hingga punggung Namjoon mencium aspal. Namjoon tidak siap untuk itu, sama sekali tidak. Dan Seokjin? Dari ekspresinya, sudah terlihat jelas bagaimana terkejutnya lelaki cantik itu karena gerakan tiba-tiba Jungkook.

"Bajingan! Kau apakan Seokjin- _hyung_!? Dia lelaki normal, dasar homo!" Hardik pemuda Jeon itu kepada lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

Namjoon meringis sambil memegangi rahangnya yang ditinju Jungkook. Rasa kaget bercampur kesal mengepul di hatinya. "Dan aku juga lelaki normal, bocah ingusan!"

"Jungkook! Tenangkan dirimu!" Seokjin menyelinap diantara kedua pemuda itu lalu segera menahan tubuh tegap Jungkook.

Kini, tatapan mengerikan Jungkook tertuju kepada pemuda berbahu lebar itu. "Tiga menit untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada lehermu."

Seokjin tergidik ngeri melihat lelaki yang biasanya tersenyum manis sambil menyembulkan gigi kelincinya kini menjadi sangar dan penuh amarah. Bohong bila Seokjin tidak – sedikit – takut. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya akibat kaget campur panik.

"Dengar, kami berdua mabuk." Cicit Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lalu bebek ini memanfaatkanmu yang sedang mabuk? Begitu?"

"Astaga! Kau bahkan tak memberikanku waktu tiga detik, bukan menit!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pastikan kau takkan minum alkohol lagi, _hyung_." Ucap Jungkook tegas. Seokjin pun hanya tertunduk lesu. Lalu, Jungkook menatap tajam Namjoon.

 _Out of_ _the blue_ , Namjoon merasa rambut halus yang menempel dikulitnya berdiri setelah melihat kilatan mata Jungkook. Begitu menusuk dan menyeramkan. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasa hendak diterkam oleh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tahu, Jungkook bukan orang yang lemah.

"Ayo pulang."

Jungkook menarik lengan kanan Seokjin menuju mobil sedannya yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tersungkur di aspal.

 _Sial. Kenapa aku takut sama bocah itu?_

.

* * *

Mereka sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan dan tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Jungkook yang menyetir mobil milik mereka berdua dengan sedikit emosi, membuat Seokjin kerap meremas pegangan di dekat puncak pintu. Sunyi menghibur mereka berdua. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana mungkin kesunyian yang mencekam bisa menjadi penghibur? Seokjin kini benar-benar bingung tak tahun harus bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa kau ada disana?" Ia pun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Semalam ada _battle dance_. Aku dan kawan-kawanku baru saja bubar." Jawaban Jungkook membuat Seokjin bermangut-mangut paham. " _Hyung_ , siapa dia?"

"Dia Kim Namjoon. Adik tingkatku di kampus dulu. Kami satu klub." Jelas Seokjin. Ia merasa pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. "Sebentar, bukankah dulu aku pernah mengenalkanmu dengannya, ya?"

Namjoon? Kim Namjoon?

Otak Jungkook membuka lembaran-lembaran memori lama tentang pria yang sudah ia tinju. Lalu terhenti disaat ia mengingat bayangan pemuda yang sedang berjalan di kedai kopi dekat kampus Seokjin dulu. Memorinya melihat Namjoon tengah menuruni tangga, lalu dengan tak sengaja memecahkan keramik di lantai kedai itu.

"Ah! Pria perusak lantai itu?"

Seokjin mengulum senyum kecil. Sungguh buruk sekali kesan pertama Jungkook terhadap Namjoon. Memang, kalau direka ulang kembali, saat itu Namjoon memang sangat ceroboh.

Waktu itu, para mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam klub musik mengadakan _gathering_ kecil di kedai yang tak jauh dari kampus. Saat itu, Namjoon masih menjalin hubungan dengan – mantan – kekasihnya yang berasal dari Jepang, Yuiko. Kebetulan Jungkook juga sedang berada tak jauh dari kedai tersebut. Seokjin meminta Jungkook untuk datang, hendak memperkenalkan dengan kawan-kawan yang satu minat dengannya.

Tepat saat Jungkook datang, Namjoon baru saja keluar dari toilet yang terletak di lantai atas. Dengan langkah kasarnya, ia tak sengaja memecahkan keramik yang tersemen di bawah. Tak ada yang tak bisa menahan tawa saat Namjoon membungkuk minta maaf kepada pemilik kedai. Termasuk Yuiko dan Jungkook.

"Ya, dia memang dewa perusak." Sahut Seokjin setelah membayangkan insiden menggelikan waktu itu.

Melihat yang lebih tua tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian bebek buruk rupa itu, Jungkook membalas dengan ketus. "Hati-hati, _hyung_. Kau bisa menjadi rusak karenanya."

 _Oh, ternyata ia masih marah._

Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Jungkook memang masih marah, tetapi emosinya sudah mereda, tak separah sebelumnya. Ia rasa _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri sudah lebih tenang.

"Dengar, kami benar-benar mabuk. Kami berdua masih suka wanita. Kau pikir aku terima dicumbu olehnya?" Seokjin mulai membela dirinya. Mengharap Jungkook mau mendengarkannya dengan kepala dingin.

"Kalau begitu, jauhi dia." Perintah Jungkook yang masih tak menatap Seokjin dari awal mengemudi.

Seokjin merapatkan pangkal aslinya merasa tak setuju. "Kau ini lebih muda enam tahun dariku! Jangan mengaturku!"

"Lima, _hyung_." Koreksi Jungkook. "Kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu, aku takkan mengatur seperti ini."

Seokjin mendengus pelan. Jungkook ada benarnya. Dan ia juga sudah lelah untuk berdebat dengan yang lebih muda karena tenaganya sudah habis untuk mencaci maki Namjoon saat di hotel. "Baiklah.. Aku yang salah."

Jungkook menginjak rem pelan karena lampu merah. Akhirnya, ia menengokan wajahnya ke arah pemuda berbahu lebar itu. "Kau tak salah, _hyung_. Dia yang salah."

Seokjin hanya diam tak bergeming. Sekali lagi, Jungkook ada benarnya. Ini semua bukan murni salahnya, tapi tak sepenuhnya salah Namjoon juga. Namun, tak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan siapa yang salah, karena semua sudah terjadi.

"Kau harus ikut klub beladiri."

Iris cokelat Seokjin menatap kaget pemuda yang tengah memegang kendali kemudi. "Kau bercanda."

"Setelah melihatmu diperkosa, apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Rahang Jungkook yang begitu tegas walau tak setajam Hoseok mengeras. Menunjukan keseriusan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak diperkosa." Tegas Seokjin.

"Maksudmu, kau melakukannya dengan sukarela?"

"Tidak!" Bantah Seokjin. "Lagipula, jadwalku sudah cukup padat. Kalau aku ikut, bagaimana bisa aku menghidupi kita berdua?"

Jungkook menurunkan sedikit volume suaranya. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah cukup besar. Walau sekarang aku masih tinggal bersamamu, bukan berarti aku tak bisa mencari uang sendiri."

"Kau masih tanggung jawabku. Yoo Sun - _ahjumma_ sudah mempercayakan dirimu kepadaku."

Jungkook termenung sesaat. Hatinya terhenyak ketika nama Yoon Yoo Sun tertangkap di daun telinganya. Wanita paruh baya itu, wanita satu-satunya yang dapat mereka percaya di dunia ini. Hanya beliau yang menyayangi kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu dengan tulus walau mereka bukanlah darah dagingnya. Beliau yang mengajarkan tentang segenap hal yang harus mereka ketahui. Baca dan kira, hingga tata krama. Beliau lah satu-satunya wanita yang pantas di kehidupan mereka untuk panggil ' _eomma_ '.

Air muka pemuda serba hitam itu berubah menjadi lebih teduh. "Maafkan sikapku tadi."

Seokjin juga melembutkan nada suaranya. " _Gwenchana_. Kau mau makan apa? Aku yakin kau belum sarapan."

Si pemuda kelinci mempautkan bibirnya, memilih diantara beribu makanan di pikirannya yang hendak ia jadikan santapan pagi. "Monster Pizza?"

"Tidak. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Lagi pula, Monster Pizza sudah tutup jam 5 pagi." Bantah Seokjin lembut. Pemuda manis ini memberikan _opsi_ lain mengingat Jungkook suka makanan yang mengandung tepung. "Bagaimana kalau roti?"

"Tak masalah." Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan pilihan Seokjin.

"Akan aku buat roti spesial untukmu nanti di apartemen."

Si pemegang kemudi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengangkat rem tangan karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti menjadi hijau.

.

.

* * *

 ** _[8/8, 1:15 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Hei, bahu pasifik. Kau masih marah?_

 ** _[8/8, 1:39 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Hyung, angkat teleponku._

 ** _[8/8, 2:24 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Seokjin-hyung._

 ** _[8/8, 2:56 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Aku takut Jungkook akan membunuhku._

 ** _[8/8, 3:04 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Kau akan mengatakan yang baik-baik tentangku, 'kan?_

 ** _[8/8, 3:09 PM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Hyung, aku minta maaf. Kumohon jawab teleponku._

Seokjin mencopot baterai kotak yang terpaut di handphone merah mudanya. Lelah sudah mendengar notifikasi yang tak lain berasal dari pemuda yang berhasil memerawaninya. Emosinya memang tak separah tadi pagi, tetapi ia benar-benar tak mau berhubungan dengan Namjoon saat ini.

Dan ia yakin sekali, alasan pemuda kaya itu menghubunginya karena, ia takut nyawanya akan hilang karena pemuda manis yang sebelumnya menjatuhkan raganya ke aspal. Jungkook memang kuat. Ia tahu beberapa teknik beladiri, seperti _taekwondo_. Wajar saja bila Namjoon begitu takut bila pemuda kelinci itu masih bertekad mematahkan tulang-tulang putih yang menyangga tubuh tegapnya.

Hari ini ia libur dari kantor. Bukan karena ia membolos atau apa, tetapi undang-undang Korea menyatakan bahwa jam wajib kerjanya selama lima hari, dengan sabtu dan minggu sebagai hari libur. Berhubung sekarang hari sabtu, dan ia juga tidak ada kerja lembur, ia menginginkan kegiatan yang membuat ia melupakan sejenak segala kepenatan dan masalah.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol telepon rumahnya hingga menjadi nomor telepon seseorang yang sudah ada di memo di dinding. Setelah sudah terdengar nada sambung, ia mendekatkan gagang telepon yang tersambung dengan kabel melingkar itu ke daun telinganya.

"Hoseok?"

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Malamnya, pemuda berbahu lebar itu pergi menghibur diri di klab malam yang terletak di Gangnam. Tapi kini ia bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi, para sahabatnya di perusahaannya. Ia memilih klab malam lain, bukan klab langganannya dan Namjoon. Ia hanya tak mau bertemu dengan Namjoon yang mungkin akan membeberkan rahasia mereka kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Begitu mudah mengajak lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Ia bahkan jauh lebih sering datang di banding Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mungkin ia benar-benar butuh kekasih untuk menyalurkan desiran birahinya agar ia tak sembarangan menghamili gadis lain. Setidaknya, ia bisa bercinta dengan kekasihnya sampai puas, tanpa harus khawatir akan terjangkit HIV akibat seks yang terlalu bebas.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Suatu keajaiban ia mau menerima ajakan Seokjin untuk menikmati kegaduhan di bangunan laknat ini. Yoongi biasanya hanya mau ke bar, untuk sekedar minum-minum. Atau _lounge_ sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia jauh lebih suka ketenangan dan tak begitu tertarik dengan si _kupu-kupu malam_.

.

"Apa kiamat sudah dekat?" Ucapan Hoseok menjadi kalimat awal yang mereka dengar setelah meminum seteguk bir.

Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Seorang Min Yoongi mau menghadiri ajakan kita itu adalah sebuah pertanda." "Apa kau tahu bahwa kiamat semakin dekat hingga kau mau mencicipi nikmat dunia sebelum kau mati, hm?"

Yoongi paham sekali jika Hoseok kini sedang mencoba mematahkan rekor debatnya.

"Jika benar kiamat sudah dekat, aku rasa kau akan segera mati dengan status yang masih lajang, Tuan Jung."

"Kalau begitu, akan ku pastikan mendapat gadis hari ini agar ramalanmu salah, Tuan Min."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika bukan karena Seokjin yang menelponku dengan nada melankolis, aku takkan sudi menginjakan kakiku ke bangunan haram seperti ini."

"Wow, sejak kapan kau punya rasa simpati?"

"Sejak kau lahir. Hidupmu begitu menyedihkan hingga membutuhkan simpati dariku."

 _Checkmate._

Hoseok lagi-lagi kalah beragumen dengan pemuda mungil ini. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _Mr. Savage Min Yoongi_. "Aih! Tega sekali kau padaku, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi tak mengidahkan balasan Hoseok.

"Jin- _hyung_ , kau kenapa? Apa Hyosang- _isa_ menggodamu lagi?"

"Awas kalau dia berani menggodamu lagi!" Ujar Hoseok bersemangat.

"Memang kau mau apa? Meninjunya? Apapun yang akan kau lakukan padanya hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Bukan kah kau yang akan meninju Hyosang- _isanim_ karena dia sering memanggilmu 'manis'?" Goda Hoseok.

Jin Hyosang, yang sialnya merupakan direktur mereka, adalah lelaki 'jeruk makan jeruk'. Mungkin dulu ia malu mengakuinya, karena kini statusnya adalah seorang duda tanpa anak yang berarti sebelumnya ia sudah menikah dengan wanita. Setelah perceraiannya, ia sudah mampu menampakan penyimpangan seksualnya. Walau jabatannya hanya _isa_ (direktur) bukan _sajang_ (direktur utama), tetapi dia sudah berani melakukan hal-hal yang sedikit kurang ajar kepada Seokjin. Dan para karyawan dan staf juga sudah tahu kalau direktur mereka tertarik kepada pemuda cantik ini.

Kadang bukan hanya Seokjin yang ia goda. Ia juga berani memanggil Yoongi dengan panggilan _'Sugar'_ karena katanya ia manis bagai gula. Dan terima kasih kepada Hyosang, kini Yoongi semakin di ejek dengan kawan-kawan atau rekan kantor dengan panggilan _'Sugar'_. Bayangkan, bagaimana bencinya Yoongi ketika ada orang sok akrab memanggilnya dengan seenaknya.

"Setidaknya itu menunjukan aku punya daya tarik. Bukan kuda liar sepertimu yang rentan terjangkit HIV." Kelit Yoongi sinis.

Hoseok mendecih. "Aih, aku takkan pernah menang berdebat denganmu, _hyung_."

"Jadi, mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi kembali menuju inti permasalahan.

Apa Seokjin sebodoh itu untuk menceritakan hal-hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami? Tentu tidak. Seokjin memilih untuk menutupi kisah bodohnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. _Mood_ -ku akhir-akhir ini memang buruk."

Mungkin Seokjin bisa menipu si bodoh Hoseok yang hanya bermangut-mangut setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Seokjin, tetapi ia tak bisa membohongi si genius Yoongi. Pemuda kejam ini, jauh lebih peka dari siapapun yang engkau kenal. Kalian akan jauh membutuhkan lebih banyak Min Yoongi di dunia ini yang terlalu peka akan sesuatu. Hanya sekali lihat, pemuda mungil ini langsung tahu kebohongan gadis yang berpura-pura sebagai pemenang _lucky draw_ atau saat Hoseok berbohong tentang dirinya yang berhasil mengencani gadis kuliah. Maka, akan sangat mudah baginya melihat anomali sikap Seokjin.

Tapi ia sudah paham akan karakter Seokjin yang merupakan ahli dalam menutupi semua masalah di jalur kehidupannya seolah tak ada beban sama sekali yang tertumpuk di bahu lebarnya. Namun, Yoongi tak mau mengusik privasi orang lain. Ia hanya akan membantu sebisa mungkin tanpa harus menambah masalah. Seokjin mungkin akan menceritakannya nanti, kelak disaat yang tepat. Itupun hanya bila Yoongi merupakan orang yang sangat ia percayai.

"Kau mau penyegar?" Tawar Hoseok kepada pemuda yang tengah digandrungi masalah.

"Kau tahu seperti apa tipeku."

.

.: :.

* * *

Ia sudah terlena jauh dengan suasana. Dan dia juga terlalu banyak minum, hingga akhirnya kini mereka berada di jok belakang mobil Seokjin sembari mencumbu gadis pilihan Hoseok. Kenapa harus di mobil? Yah, ia tak mau membuang terlalu banyak uang jerih payahnya untuk menyewa satu kamar di _love_ hotel terdekat. Biasanya, kalau bersama Namjoon, ia sanggup bila harus membayar setengah dari biaya. Lagipula, di mobil itu ada kesenangan tersendiri. Tak percaya? Kalian harus mencobanya setelah sah mendapat pasangan hidup.

Mereka saling mencium satu sama lain tanpa ada perasaan cinta. Hanya nafsu yang bergeremul di otak mereka. Tiap ciap dan decakan mulut diiringi dengan desah pelan harusnya menjadi musik penghantar mereka untuk membangkitkan birahi. Harusnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, tetapi terasa aneh. Seokjin yang berada di atas gadis itu menyadari satu hal yang janggal. Fokusnya yang semula di bibir gadis dibawahnya kini menuju ke selangkangannya.

Sebentar. Kenapa dia tidak tegang?

Harusnya hanya dengan bersilat lidah dengan gadis itu, atau saat ia mendengar desahan nikmat dari vokal yang memanja itu, ia sudah merasakan gundukan dibawahnya sedikit naik. Sekali lagi, harusnya seperti itu. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang tidak?

 _Apa aku terlalu banyak minum?_

Wanita binal itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Seokjin tak menanggapi ciumannya. "Ada apa?"

Seokjin mengerjap bingung. "Em, maaf, _honey_. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Bohong Seokjin. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan 'aku tak terangsang bersamamu', 'kan?

Gadis itu mempautkan bibirnya kesal. "Lalu?"

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali, ya?" Pinta Seokjin dengan senyuman indah yang mampu membuat semua orang terkena serangan jantung. Tak mungkin gadis itu menolak permintaan lembut Kim Seokjin setelah terkena jurus senyuman maut itu. Lalu, bibir penuhnya mengecup kening mulus itu dengan hati-hati.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, menuruti kemauan Seokjin yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik. "Baiklah."

Seokjin lalu mengubah posisi menjadi terduduk, dan gadis itu pun merapihkan kancing bajunya. Dengan perasaan geram yang tertahan – karena ia sudah terlanjur bernafsu – ia pun meninggalkan mobil Seokjin dan kembali ke klab mencari lelaki lain sebagai pelampiasan.

Seokjin merasa aman kali ini. Ia mungkin memang harus mengikuti kelas drama atau _casting_ untuk syuting film _box office_ karena kepiawaiannya dalam bermuka dua. Mungkin, hari ini ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Atau penisnya butuh istirahat dengan tenang, mungkin.

Ya, mungkin esok sudah lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya.

"Maaf, aku harus bangun pagi besok."

.

Esoknya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, nona cantik?"

.

Dan esoknya lagi.

"Ah, maaf. _Handphone_ -ku tertinggal di meja."

.

Hingga esok yang entah ke berapa kali.

"Aku terlalu mabuk. Aku mau muntah."

.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

Ia sudah bingung harus memakai alasan apa lagi untuk menolak para kupu-kupu malam itu. Hanya karena penisnya tak bisa berdiri, ia harus memutar otak untuk membuat alasan lembut agar para jalang itu mau menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Pandangannya menjelajahi langit-langit serta dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan boneka Mario dan kawan-kawannya. Kesalahan besar bila ia berpikir bahwa ia tak tegang hanya pada hari itu. Ia bingung sendiri bagaimana bisa dirinya tak terangsang setelah menyentuh gumpalan payudara indah itu. Seokjin merutuki keanehan tubuhnya sendiri.

Hampir seminggu ia mendatangi klab malam, dan hampir seminggu pula ia terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia – dan penisnya – merasa tak begitu tertarik melihat tubuh-tubuh wanita penggoda yang harusnya ia gerayangi dengan senang hati.

Terlintas kembali di pikirannya informasi tentang meminum alkohol dalam jangka panjang akan menyebabkan disfungsi ereksi atau impotensi – suatu kondisi dimana seorang pria tidak mampu mencapai ereksi yang cukup keras untuk melakukan hubungan seksual.

Apa dia impoten? Tidak!

Seokjin hanya meminum alkohol jika ia sedang ingin saja. Bukan kecanduan hingga alkohol bagaikan air mineral di hidupnya. Dan, ayolah. Seokjin merasa ia masih terlalu muda untuk impoten. Ia meremas kuat-kuat surai cokelatnya hingga berantakan tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat malam itu. Malam terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Sial, kenapa ia harus mengingat apa yang terjadi? Akan jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kejalangannya malam itu. Biasanya, orang yang baru tersadar dari halusinasi alkohol akan kehilangan separuh atau bahkan seluruh ingatannya kala sedang mabuk. Tetapi, Seokjin berhasil mengingat secara detail tentang segala sentuhan yang Namjoon berikan di tubuh indah Seokjin.

Ia teringat bagaimana Namjoon memainkan kedua gundukan kembar mungil yang mengakar di dadanya.

Bagaimana _namja_ itu menjilat dan mengemut leher jenjangnya.

Bagaimana Namjoon menciumi bibirnya dengan lihai.

Hingga bagaimana milik Namjoon tenggelam dan keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Begitu dalam dan cepat.

"Unh." Tubuhnya terasa panas. Darahnya terasa mendesir lebih cepat lagi setelah membayangkan kegiatan terbodohnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba celana Seokjin terasa sempit?

Ia tersentak kaget dan segera mengangkat sebagian tubuh utaranya untuk melihat selangkangannya. Pupilnya mengecil setelah melihat miliknya sedang setengah berdiri.

 _Oh, tidak._

 _Tidak mungkin._

.

.

.: :.

* * *

A.N

Hai! Maaf ngaret sekali~

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini agak bosen

Tugas ospek dan teori bighit love yourself menumpuk ampe otak rasanya beku T.T

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan mengikuti fanfict abal-abal ini^^

Btw, mungkin author akan sedikit curhat.

Sebenarnya, author sudah membuat draft sangat matang dari bagian pertengahan cerita hingga ending. Hanya beberapa bagian yang harus di kembangkan lagi. Tapi hanya dari pertengahan. Untuk alur dari awal ke pertengahan masih rancu hehe ^^ Karena ini fanfict picisan, maka tak jarang pula kalau alurnya mainstream. Tapi author berani menjamin kalau author tidak memplagiat dari mana pun.

Author memang sudah menuliskan ini semua sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ide untuk menulis fanfic ini pun sangat tiba-tiba, yaitu saat saya sedang menjemur baju.

Kalaupun memang saya terinspirasi dari suatu karya, saya **pasti** akan menuliskan sumber inspirasi saya. Dan saya pun takkan memplagiat semua, hanya sebagian ide cerita atau bahkan kalimat.

Jadi saya hanya mau menekankan bahwa saya mencoba untuk orisinil dalam berkarya^^

.

Untuk chapter ini dan chapter depan, saya sedikit terinspirasi dari yaoi manga berjudul 'Hangout Crisis' karya Owaru. Saya memang suka karya dia^^

Tapi tak seluruh cerita saya pakai, hanya sebagian:)

.

Maaf author note-nya jadi panjang bgt. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya ya^^

Jangan lupa, kritik dan saran akan membangun chapter yang lebih baik==)/

.

 _Thanks to:_

 _Atika, Iruyori, Reikira, QnQueen, Kyootecute, Monday Kid, loveiscurl, celindazifan, kim widy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Shoujo Record, 10113K, vkook'3001, taejinnie, Qoini, dan semua yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan para silent reader~_


	5. Taruhan

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kau terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya."

Seokjin meminum soda kaleng yang ia dapat dari mesin minuman dengan wajah terlihat kurang tidur. Surai lembutnya yang biasanya ia tata dengan cantik, kini terlihat berantakan. Ia masih mengenakan syal untuk menutupi bekas _hickey_ -nya yang sudah setengah pudar, tetapi masih cukup berwarna.

Kali ini mereka tengah mengantre untuk makan malam di kedai pinggiran yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Seokjin. Walau hanya sekedar kedai pinggiran, tetapi cita rasa makanannya begitu mengunggah hingga mengingatkanmu akan masakan rumah. Wajar bila antriannya cukup lama karena membludaknya peminat.

"Sialan kau, Kim Namjoon. Ini semua salahmu." Umpat Seokjin.

Namjoon mendekatkan jarak kedua pangkal alisnya. "Ini sudah seminggu dari hari itu dan kau masih marah padaku? Aku sudah mencoba berapa ratus kali untuk meminta maaf padamu dan baru malam ini kau mengangkat teleponku."

 _Meminta maaf atau hanya menanyakan kabar Jungkook?_ Batin pemuda bersyal itu.

"Sekarang aku semakin marah padamu!"

"Kenapa? Kata Hoseok, enam hari berturut-turut kau mencumbu banyak gadis, tapi terhenti ditengah jalan. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada perhatian. Sebenaranya, itu hanya taktik agar Seokjin merasa Namjoon benar-benar tulus minta maaf. Namjoon itu jahil, tahu 'kan?

"Karena salahmu!"

"Salahku?" Otak encer Namjoon dengan cepat menangkap maksud perkataan Seokjin. "Ah.. Jadi sekarang kau hanya terangsang pada anal seks?"

Cairan stroberi berkarbon yang sudah sampai di kerongkongan terpaksa kembali naik karena ucapan Namjoon. Seokjin menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" Bola matanya menerawang sekeliling, berharap tak ada yang mendengar atau memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan untungnya, semua orang memang tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Oh, jadi benar?" Balas Namjoon yang sedikit kaget.

Seokjin diam termenung. Ia ragu akan mencurahkan isi hatinya ke Namjoon atau tidak. Apa pria yang lebih muda akan mendengarkannya dengan baik, atau justru hanya akan menjadi bahan cemooh baru. Tapi, ia rasa hanya Namjoon yang pantas mendengarkan keluhnya. Tak mungkin ia menceritakannya pada Yoongi, apalagi si idiot Hoseok. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia menceritakan kegundahannya.

"Aku bingung. Setiap kali mau melakukannya, aku tak merasa terangsang sama sekali. Dan sudah lebih dari tiga kali aku menolak mereka. Apa aku terlalu banyak minum alkohol?"

Lucu sekali melihat Seokjin gelisah seperti ini bagi Namjoon. Pipi kempotnya sudah tergelitik, hampir tersenyum. Tapi, ia merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk menertawakan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Seokjin butuh saran, bukan gelak tawa yang justru memancing emosinya. "Kurasa efek stres karena pekerjaan juga mempengaruhi, _hyung_. Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kau stres karena perilaku atasanmu?"

"Mungkin.." Balas Seokjin pelan menimbang jawaban Namjoon.

"Atau penismu sudah disfungsi ereksi sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak!"

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh pelan setelah mendapat satu tamparan dari Seokjin di bahunya. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Namjoon dengan jahil seraya menyesap pelan bir kalengan.

Tak ada sedikitpun sahutan dari bibir ranum Seokjin.

Namjoon mengidik kaget. Minumannya tertahan sebentar dimulutnya selama beberapa sekon, baru meluncur ke kerongkongan. Biasanya, Seokjin akan berkata semacam 'kau gila!', 'dasar menjijikan', atau kalimat sumpah serapah lainnya sebagai bentuk penolakannya. Tapi kini dihadapannya, Seokjin hanya memaku. Seolah yang dikatakan Namjoon melesat tepat ke hatinya.

" _H-hyung,_ kau tidak bercanda?" Kini tatapan Namjoon membulat tak percaya. Ia benar-benar bercanda saat mengajak Seokjin untuk melakukannya lagi. Tak punya maksud lebih.

Seokjin masih diam tak bergeming. Ia bingung sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit berubah. Ketakutannya terbagi menjadi dua. Sebagian kecilnya, ia takut bila ternyata dia impoten. Tapi ia jauh lebih takut kalau ternyata orientasi seksnya berubah.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Air mukanya sudah jauh lebih buruk. Seokjin benar-benar dalam kegelisahan.

Perasaan iba dan jahil menyelimuti pikiran Namjoon. Gagasan sinting pun kembali tercipta oleh otak besar yang memiliki kecerdasan intelektual bernilai 148 itu.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Namjoon menarik pelan pergelangan Seokjin, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk mengekorinya. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan antrian panjang, dan menuju tempat tujuan Namjoon.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin memasuki kamar hotel khusus bercinta terdekat. Hotel ini bahkan menyediakan promo tertentu. Seperti diskon untuk penyewaan vibrator saat hari selasa, atau kostum-kostum unik yang dirancang untuk membangkitkan birahi dengan harga yang cukup murah bila menggunakan bank tertentu. Namjoon sangat menyayangkan, kenapa baru sekarang ia menemukan tempat ini.

Setelah pintu telah dipastikan terkunci, Namjoon segera menjatuhkan bokongya di ujung ranjang berukuran _king size_. "Kau ingin bersetubuh denganku 'kan?"

Manik indahnya membulat kaget. "Hei! Lancang sekali kau!" Amuk Seokjin dengan langkah kasar mendekati Namjoon.

"Iya, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada bentuk penolakan atau penerimaan dari Seokjin. Ia hanya diam tak bergeming.

Ia bukannya meminta Namjoon untuk menggaulinya. Tetapi, ia benar-benar butuh penegasan tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuh indahnya.

Namjoon menyeringai. Ia menarik kedua ujung syal yang Seokjin kenakan, membunuh jarak diantara mereka hingga jarak antara kedua batang hidung mereka tak lebih dari dua puluh senti.

" _Well, if you want to fuck, then you'll need to turn me on._ "

"A-apa?" Seokjin terbelalak dengan kalimat yang baru saja Namjoon lontarkan.

"Kau yang membutuhkan sentuhanku. Maka kau harus membuatku tertarik menyentuhmu."

Seokjin masih ternganga tak percaya. Namjoon tersenyum gemas melihat wajah idiot yang lebih tua.

"Caranya terserah. Aku berikan kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatku terangsang. Tapi ada syarat, kau tak boleh menyentuhku." Lanjut Namjoon seolah-olah dia rajanya saat ini.

"Maksudmu aku harus bermanstrubasi didepanmu!? Kau gila!" Semprot Seokjin tepat di wajah tampan Namjoon.

"Kalau kau berspekulasi seperti itu, baiklah. Dan aku membantu secara cuma-cuma sebagai seorang kawan yang baik. Tenang, rahasia ini milik kita berdua. Aku disini hendak membantumu, _hyung_."

Tentu tidak mungkin Namjoon akan membeberkan bahwa ia telah menyetubuhi Seokjin. Karena pada akhirnya, itu hanya akan menjadi bumerang baginya. Ia juga pasti akan dicibir karena bersetubuh dengan laki-laki.

Tapi, ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan untuk menggauli kakak tingkatnya ini. Ia memang iseng saja, tak ada motif lain. Toh, ia tetap akan mendapat kepuasan sembari _membantu_ Seokjin. Apa peribahasanya? Sambil menyelam, menangkap ikan?

Wajah Seokjin memerah dan semakin tertekuk. "Membantu? Mana ada membantu seperti itu!"

"Kita harus pastikan apa kau benar-benar impoten atau tidak."

Seokjin benar-benar geram dengan sikap kurang ajar juniornya. Akhirnya, tangan bebasnya mengepal kerah kemeja Namjoon, menarik hingga dahi kedua pria tersebut saling bertabrakan. "Dengar, ya. Aku ini tidak **impoten**. Dan jika ini adalah caramu untuk membuatku terlihat lemah, jangan harap ini akan berhasil." Seokjin menekan tiap ujung kalimat.

"Terlihat lemah?" Bohlam imajiner muncul dari otak encer Namjoon. "Ah.. Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan, _hyung_."

"Taruhan?"

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita. Yang tidak orgasme sampai akhir, dia pemenangnya. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus membayarkan segala biaya akomodasiku untuk menyewa jalang selama tiga bulan."

"Sinting! Dapat dari mana aku uang sebanyak itu!?" Seokjin mendorong pemuda di seberangnya hingga Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya pada syal lembut itu. Namjoon biasanya tak menyewa sembarang jalang. Harus yang mahal dan dipastikan bersih dari penyakit apapun. Belum lagi dengan biaya hotel, kondom, dan – aish! Pokoknya mahal!

"Oh, takut?" Balas Namjoon yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Takut? Maaf, anak muda. Nyali Kim Seokjin lebih besar dari otak gilamu." Lagi-lagi, Seokjin mengigit kail pancing yang Namjoon lontarkan. Seokjin berpikir, ia sudah jarang ereksi. Bisa saja, penisnya masih kuat untuk menahan agar tidak orgasme. Melihat kesempatan seperti ini, Seokjin gunakan untuk membantu biaya hidupnya. "Kalau kau yang kalah, kau harus membayar seluruh cicilan apartemenku selama tiga bulan! Oh! Dan belikan aku _Limited Edition Nintendo Mario 25th Anniversary_!"

Permintaan Seokjin cukup merepotkan, tapi semua hal tak mungkin tak terbeli oleh Kim Namjoon. Lagipula, ia rajanya seks. Ia yakin takkan mudah terangsang oleh tubuh seorang lelaki. "Cukup adil."

"Ku harap kau menepati janjimu, Kim Namjoon."

"Hanya jika aku kalah, Kim Seokjin- _ssi_ " Ujar Namjoon sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah. Kau punya banyak cara untuk membuatku terangsang. Disini cukup banyak _sex toys_ , kau tinggal memilih. Atau kau juga bisa menari striptase di tiang penyangga ranjang."

"Ku pilih manstrubasi."

"Baik. Pemainan dimulai. _Ting!_ " Seru Namjoon sembari membuat gesture sedang memukul gong.

Seokjin hendak mengambil sekaleng bir yang tadi ia beli di mesin minuman sebelum merangsang tubuhnya sendiri. Setidaknya ia takkan terlalu malu dan mungkin akan terbantu oleh kandungan afrodisiak yang ada di dalam alkohol.

Tangannya sudah memegang mulut tabung berisi zat cair itu, hendak mengangkatnya. Tetapi, tangan kokoh milik orang lain mencekal. "Tidak, cantik. Tidak ada _beer_ atau _vodka_ malam ini. Akan kupastikan kau melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar atas kemauanmu."

"Aish, baiklah!"

Jemari kaku Seokjin menanggalkan kancing dari lubang sejolinya dengan perlahan. Degup jantungnya mulai tak karuan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan malu yang meletup-letup. Hati kecilnya merutuki kebodohannya, ia mau saja diperlakukan seperti budak oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Jarinya bermain di dadanya. Berharap bisa mendapat ketegangan karena cubitan dan pelintiran kecil di putingnya. Tapi sayangnya, itu tak membuat dia berereksi. Ia tak merasakan sensasi apapun dari sana. Ia mempautkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hanya begitu saja?"

"Tak bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit?"

Telapak tangan lembut Namjoon menutupi senyum geli yang bertengger diwajahnya. Lucu sekali melihat lelaki yang bermarga sama dengannya itu mau saja menurut perintah bodohnya. Apalagi wajah Seokjin yang menekuk karena mencubit _nipple_ -nya sendiri. Ingin sekali ia memotretnya dan menyebarkannya kepada biang gosip, Hoseok. Atau mungkin ia akan mempostingnya ke akun kedua _Instagram_ -nya dengan _caption_ 'Si babi bodoh yang butuh belaian.' Sayangnya, ia tak punya akun _Instagram_ sama sekali.

Merasa tak terjadi apapun, jemarinya perlahan menjalar ka arah selatan. Ia membuka kancing dan resleting celananya perlahan – berharap gerakannya terkesan erotis di mata Namjoon – lalu menyembulkan penis indahnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Namjoon ramah seraya melambaikan tangan kepada adik Seokjin.

"Diam." Bentak Seokjin pelan yang masih menahan malu. Lagi-lagi, Namjoon menyeringai lebar.

Perlahan, Seokjin mulai mengocok penisnya. Bermaksud mengajaknya agar bangun dari hibernasinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Yang lebih tua melenguh pelan dengan nafas yang mulai berantakan. Ia memanjakan penisnya sendiri yang sudah mulai menegang karena permainan jarinya.

.

Melihat Seokjin sudah mulai terbangkit, Namjoon menaikan level permainan. "Kau boleh menyentuhku."

Akhirnya Seokjin bisa menghentikan aktivitas memalukannya. Kini, mesin di otaknya berputar kencang, mencari cara untuk membuat Namjoon terangsang karena sentuhannya.

"Kau laki-laki. Pahamkan bagian mana yang harus kau puaskan?"

Ah, sial. Tentu saja, ia sangat paham.

Tubuhnya merunduk ke arah kaki jenjang Namjoon. Seokjin menurunkan resleting celana yang lebih muda lalu menurunkan boxer yang dikenakan hingga ia penis Namjoon terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Perlahan, jemari putihnya membelai dan mengocok penis Namjoon yang sudah setengah berdiri.

Oh, ini kedua kalinya irisnya bertemu benda milik Namjoon. Dan, ia masih kaget dengan ukurannya yang 'ekstra'. Nyalinya menjadi sedikit menciut melihatnya.

"Ayolah, apa mulutmu hanya berguna untuk menyerocos saja? Mari kita lihat, apakah bibir mungilmu muat memasukan punyaku." Pancing Namjoon sembari menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai lembut Seokjin.

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya. Keraguan dan rasa jijik kembali berbisik. Namjoon benar. Mulut Seokjin termasuk kategori mungil. Ia bahkan ragu bila bisa melahap penis besar itu.

 _._

 _Tenang, Seokjin._

 _Demi Mario, dan tagihan apartemen._

 _Ingat, ini adalah lollipop._

 _Lollipop stroberi yang nutrisinya setara dengan segelas susu._

 _Kau bisa, Seokjin!_

 _Ini akan mudah._

.

Jemari Namjoon yang semula menyela-nyela rambut halus Seokjin, kini sedikit meremasnya. Seolah memaksa agar Seokjin segera melakukannya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Otaknya membuka lembaran memori. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana para kupu-kupu malam memuaskan dirinya. Ia membayangkan cara mulut-mulut itu menjilati dan mengulum penisnya bagaikan permen loli.

Awalnya, ia hanya mengecup pelan. Lalu menjilat ujung yang sedikit basah secara perlahan. Lidahnya bermain naik turun sepanjang batang kokoh itu. Perlahan, ia turun menuju bola kembar milik Namjoon. Ia menjilat dan menghisap pelan, hingga membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. "Mmh."

Pemuda cantik itu memaju mundurkan rahangnya. Menjaga agar gigi putihnya tak menyentuh atau melukai penis Namjoon, karena sebagai laki-laki ia tahu bagaimana rasanya bila penismu terkena gigi orang lain.

"Kau sudah pernah latihan untuk ini sebelumnya?" Geram Namjoon yang terbuai akibat emutan Seokjin yang cukup piawai. Ia benar-benar meragukan apakah ini adalah oral seks perdana Seokjin.

Yang dibawah menatap sayu – yang justru di mata Namjoon terlihat sangat menggoda – wajah yang berada di atasnya. Ia menggeleng pelan tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengingat gerakan para jalang di klub saat memberikan _blow job_. Ia mencoba menirukan gerakan sensual gadis-gadis itu saat memanjakan adiknya.

 _Damn_ _._ Betapa indahnya wajah Seokjin yang tengah menatap Namjoon dengan kilatan penuh nafsu di irisnya.

Seokjin masih beraktivitas dibawah sana. Hingga Namjoon menghentikannya. "Cukup, _hyung_."

Seokjin melepaskan pautannya, mencipatakan seutas saliva dari pucuk batang Namjoon hingga lidahnya. Ia yang baru saja mengangkat tubuhnya, tiba-tiba diterkam Namjoon hingga punggung lebarnya terjatuh ke ranjang empuk.

.

Namjoon benar-benar meraup segala oksigen yang harusnya Seokjin dapatkan. Melumat dengan kasar dan penuh ambisi bibir ranum itu. Seokjin pun mencoba mengejar ketertinggalannya. Mereka saling memiringkan kepala agar hidung mereka tak saling bertabrakan.

Kedua pasang mata mereka terpejam, mencoba fokus dan menikmati apa yang dirasakan di bibir mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedua lidah mereka ikut bermain. Saling menyatu, membelit-belit, menciptakan suasana semakin erotis.

Nafas mereka semakin memburu. Seokjin yang benar-benar hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen pun mendorong pelan dada bidang di sebrangnya. "Eumh!"

Birahi Namjon benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan sekarang. Ia tak mau membuang waktu dan momen. Lidahnya kini menurun menuju leher jenjang pemuda yang lebih tua. Hampir saja ia menyesap leher itu, jika Seokjin tak memperingatkannya.

"Jangan di leher! Jungkook akan membunuhmu nanti!"

"Ah, benar." Namjoon menurut, memutuskan untuk bermain ke daerah yang lebih tertutup.

Yang lebih tua menahan tawa. "Setakut itu kah kau pada Jungkook?" Kekeh Seokjin.

Namjoon tak menggubris pertanyaan retorik dari Seokjin. Ia lebih memilih sibuk memainkan _nipple_ kembar yang mengakar di dada mulus itu. Walau ia merasa janggal karena terbiasa mengemut dan meremas gumpalan besar milik wanita, ia tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Seokjin menggelinjang karena sapuan lidah basah dan jemari nakal Namjoon. Ia menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Kenapa tadi ia sama sekali tak terangsang, padahal sama-sama bermain di puting? Rasanya sangat berbeda bila gundukan mungilnya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Oh.. Em.." Erang Seokjin pelan.

Suara binal Seokjin meningkatkan tekanan libido Namjoon. Kadar kesabarannya sudah sangat menipis. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk menunggu kegiatan puncak.

Kini Namjoon melepaskan permainannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Membuat penisnya tegak melawan gravitasi. Tangan kanannya menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberikan gestur perintah agar Seokjin duduk di pahanya. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengadah ke atas, seolah meminta Seokjin untuk mengenggamnya sebagai pegangan. "Duduk disini."

Seokjin kembali menuruti titah Namjoon. Ia menangkap tangan Namjoon yang bebas, mengenggamnya dengan kuat sebagai topangan, lalu berpindah tempat hingga bokongnya kini tepat di atas paha Namjoon. Kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan, sehingga Namjoon mati-matian untuk menahan senyum ketika maniknya menangkap ekspresi Seokjin yang tak ternilai – baca: bernafsu.

"Masukkan."

"Ah! Sa-sakit!" Seokjin mengerang setelah sebagian penis Namjoon tercelup di liangnya. Genggamannya semakin kencang hingga tangan kiri Namjoon bisa kram. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di cekungan pundak Namjoon. Tak lama, yang lebih muda langsung menjebloskan seluruh batangnya.

" _Fuck_! Jangan sesempit ini! Kau mau penisku patah di dalam?" Umpat Namjoon.

"Ugh.." Seokjin masih mengatur nafas.

"Rileks, _hyung_! Jangan sampai kita mati gancet." Kedua lengan kokoh Namjoon kini memeluk dan mengelus punggung lebar Seokjin sebagai bentuk upaya agar Seokjin dapat mengendurkan sedikit saja keketatan di bawah sana. Namjoon tak ingin namanya tersebar di surat kabar atau media sosial sebagai pria yang meninggal akibat _penis captivus_ ketika bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak lucu.

Seokjin masih meringis. Mata indahnya mengembun, dan hampir saja tumpah jika bibir penuh Namjoon tidak segera menenangkannya. Lengan Seokjin yang bebas digunakan untuk memeluk leher pemuda di seberangnya sekuat mungkin. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi masih melekat kuat, meremas tangan kokoh milik yang lebih muda.

Tak hanya Seokjin yang bersikukuh untuk tak melepaskan tangan Namjoon. Si pemilik pun juga setia mengenggam tangan milik pemuda bahu lebar itu. Namjoon pun masih menciuminya, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan lembut sebagai upaya merilekskan tubuh Seokjin yang masih pemula dalam hal seperti ini. Ia mengecup pelan, dan menyesap bibir penuh Seokjin.

Sialnya, Seokjin merasa nyaman dengan ciuman Namjoon. Adik tingkatnya memang pencium yang pandai. Ia lelaki yang bisa membuat semua kaum hawa jatuh hanya karena ciumannya yang begitu menenangkan. Beruntung, Seokjin laki-laki. Ia tak mudah terjatuh begitu saja seperti jalang perawan.

.

"Sudah?" Tanya Namjoon setelah merasa pemuda yang ada dipelukannya sudah lebih rileks. "Bergeraklah."

"Aku yang bergerak!?" Protes yang lebih tua.

"Menurutmu aku yang bergerak bila di posisi seperti ini?"

Ia kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal. Tangannya yang semula mengalungi leher Namjoon kini meremas bahu tegap itu, mengambil kuda-kuda. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ah! Em.." Desahan kembali lolos dari bibir itu.

"Lebih cepat. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Seokjin menurut. Ia menaikan temponya. Hilang sudah rasa sakit itu. Kepalanya mendongkak naik karena nikmat saat ia menunggangi pemuda yang lebih muda. "Ah! Ah! Anh.."

" _God dammit_." Namjoon kembali mengumpat. Desahan, tubuh, dan gerakan Seokjin benar-benar di luar ekspetasi. Bahkan penisnya mengakui kejalangan pemuda berbahu lebar itu. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin rektum pria dapat membuat penisnya berkedut nikmat seperti ini? Brengsek. Seokjin benar-benar binal.

"Diam-mh.." Omel Seokjin yang sudah sangat kenikmatan.

"Mau ku buat lebih nikmat, _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan tetapi ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih. Sangat butuh.

Namjoon menyeringai kembali. Senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah yang lebih tua terpuaskan oleh tubuhnya. Sesuai dengan persetujuan Seokjin, ia mengelus pelan penis Seokjin yang sudah tegang, membuat si empunya menggelonjak dan merapatkan lututnya. "Ah!"

"Jangan berhenti."

Seokjin mengangguk samar dan mempercepat genjotannya. Ke atas dan ke bawah secara berulang. Disaat yang sama, Namjoon memberikan sensasi tersendiri kepada adik Seokjin yang sudah mengeras. Ia memijat-mijat batang itu dan memainkan bola kembar yang berada di pangkalnya, membuat Seokjin semakin mengerang.

.

"Joonie. Aku lelah." Sengal Seokjin pelan di telinga Namjoon sembari menurunkan tempo kecepatannya. Nafas Seokjin sudah terputus-putus. Bahkan keringatnya bercucuran cukup deras akibat gerakan yang cukup menyita tenaga. Wajar, sudah cukup lama ia bergerak sendirian.

 _Wait_ , Joonie?

Namjoon kembali mengulum senyum mendengar panggilan barunya. "Baiklah, kau boleh tiduran, _hyung_."

Akhirnya, Seokjin bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Bagian selatannya masih sesak karena isinya belum tumpah, tetapi raganya sudah remuk. Tak ada pemenang malam ini. Walau ia tak berhasil membuat Namjoon orgasme, setidaknya ia juga tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang, lalu berharap segera di jemput peri-peri mimpi.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur?"

" _Wae_?"

"Ini giliranku." Tanpa kompromi sama sekali, Namjoon langsung menyentakkan miliknya masuk ke liang Seokjin.

"Ah!" Tubuh Seokjin membusur bersama erangan tatkala batang kokoh itu melesak seketika.

"Ayolah, lebarkan kakimu." Pinta Namjoon.

Ingin rasanya Seokjin meninju pemuda di hadapannya. Mungkin lain kali ia yang harus memasukan penisnya ke liang Namjoon agar si pemuda brengsek itu tau bagaimana rasa sakit dan lelah yang ia rasakan. Ia serius.

Tapi, dibanding meninju, Seokjin lebih memilih memeluk kuat-kuat tubuh Namjoon yang berada diatasnya. Ia mencengkram bahu Namjoon, tak peduli bila kukunya sedikit menggores kulit cokelat itu.

Namjoon terus memompa tubuh Seokjin dengan gerakan berulang. Membuat pita suara Seokjin tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara penuh ekstasi.

"Sebut namaku, _hyung_." Perintah Namjoon tepat di daun telinga pemuda cantik itu.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Namaku bukan 'ah'."

"Brengsek!"

"Juga bukan 'brengsek'."

Bajingan sekali adik tingkatnya. Tapi Seokjin sudah lelah bertengkar, ia lebih memilih mengiyakan dan segera istirahat. "Na-namjoon.. Ah!"

"Panggil aku Joonie. Seperti tadi." Pinta Namjoon.

"Joonie! Oh, Jo-Joonie!" Seokjin memekik saat Namjoon mempercepat temponya. Jemarinya kini meremas surai gelap yang mengakar di kepala Namjoon, membuat wajah yang lebih muda tertarik ke dalam dekapan dada bidang Seokjin.

.

Ia tak pernah tahu, bahwa terasa sangat nikmat ketika digauli seperti ini walau bisa dikatakan sangat melelahkan. Ia merasa sepaham sekarang dengan seluruh kaum hawa yang ada di permukaan bumi.

Ia merasakan hal yang janggal.

Merasa terlindung oleh tubuh kokoh Namjoon.

Merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Namjoon saat menenangkannya.

Merasa menggebu-gebu tatkala Namjoon mencumbunya dengan liar.

Apa ia sekarang seorang _gay_?

Apa ia merasa seperti ini kepada semua pria?

Atau hanya kepada Namjoon?

Persetan, ia sudah tak peduli. Seokjin masih membutuhkan sesuatu.

Ia menarik rahang Namjoon dan mempertemukan sepasang bongkahan kenyal itu ke bibirnya. Namjoon sedikit kaget karena biasanya Namjoon yang harus memulai pergerakan, tetapi menerima dengan sukarela ciuman dadakan Seokjin. Ia yakin, yang lebih tua sudah mendekati klimaks, hingga butuh sentuhan lebih.

Namjoon hendak melepaskan lidahnya dan menariknya keluar itu, tetapi Seokjin masih menahannya. Ia menjilat ujung lidah Namjoon, lalu menghisap lembut. Dengan segala desahan yang tertahan akibat gerakan cepat Namjoon di area selatannya, Seokjin tetap menyesap bibir penuh Namjoon.

"Ah! Mmh.. Joonie." Racau pemuda berbahu lebar ditengah aksi pertarungan lidahnya.

Sialan! Seokjin benar-benar seksi saat mendesahkan nama Namjoon ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. " _H-hyung_!"

Hentakan pamungkas Namjoon membuat benih-benih sperma tumpah di dalam tubuh Seokjin. Dan saat itu pula, Seokjin juga mengerang kencang karena berhasil orgasme.

Wajah penuh ekstasi Seokjin terekam jelas oleh netra Namjoon. Penuh peluh dan menggoda. Menggiurkan dan indah. Namjoon teringat oleh sesosok mahkluk langit yang agung saat menatap wajah cantik Seokjin. Siapa namanya? Oh, Dewi Aprodite.

Nafas keduanya masih berantakan. Yang lebih muda ambruk disamping pria yang ia masuki. Seokjin menampar bahu tegap Namjoon. "Jangan keluar di dalam!" Hardik Seokjin dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

"Kau takkan hamil."

Setelah gerakan memompa paru-paru mereka menjadi lebih teratur, Namjoon menarik pinggul Seokjin, membuat Seokjin kini bagaikan guling tidur miliknya. Tubuh lebar Seokjin menimpa raga pemuda yang lebih tua. Karena posisi yang agak intim, pipi tembam Seokjin menyentuh dada bidang Namjoon. Seokjin yang sudah tak bertenaga, tak berniat untuk menganti posisi. Ia sudah cukup nyaman. Hati dan tubuhnya.

"Babi. Kau terlalu banyak makan. Tubuhmu berat sekali." Cemooh pemuda yang dibawah.

"Ini proposional. Kau saja yang terlalu lemah, dungu." Tanggap Seokjin dengan suara yang cukup pelan, tetapi masih tertangkap jelas di telinga Namjoon.

"Kau sangat luar biasa, _hyung_." Namjoon mengomentari aksi panas Seokjin.

"Kau menyedihkan. Terangsang karena lumatan bibir laki-laki."

"Begitukah? Apalagi yang lebih menyedihkan daripada lelaki yang terpuaskan oleh penis orang lain, hm?"

Seokjin mendengus kesal. "Kurasa argumenmu semakin hebat. Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan Yoongi."

"Setidaknya aku tak hebat kau kalau diranjang, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu, apa ini seri?"

"Ya, kurasa kita perlu ronde tambahan untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya."

Reflek, Seokjin mencubit geram lengan kekar Namjoon. "Sinting! Aku sudah lelah!"

Namjoon meringis pelan akibat rasa sakit seperti digigit semut yang Seokjin berikan. Ia terkekeh lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita terus melakukan ini?"

Wajah manis Seokjin menunjukan raut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjadi partner seks."

Seokjin hampir saja mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauhi dari bocah brengsek itu jika Namjoon tak semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Kau gila!"

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu saat sedang klimaks. Luar biasa. Wajahmu berkali lipat lebih hebat dari semua wanita yang pernah kutiduri." Tutur Namjoon sembari mereka ulang ekspresi Seokjin saat orgasme di otak mesumnya.

Ingatkan Seokjin untuk membunuh Namjoon besok. Jangan sekarang, ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sisa-sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan gagasan aneh adik tingkatnya. Sekali lagi, tolong ingatkan Seokjin besok.

"Ini seperti _simbiosis mutualisme_. Kau puas di anal, dan aku puas. Yah, walau kau tak punya payudara besar untuk menyelipkan penisku, aku rasa itu tak masalah."

Ah, benar. Seokjin hampir saja melupakan jati dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ jika Namjoon tak mengungkit soal benda bulat kenyal yang ada di dada wanita. "Kau itu normal, Joonie."

"Jinnie, _two guys having sex doesn't mean they're gay._ Kau bukan homo, 'kan?"

"Aku memang tak pernah menyukai laki-laki sebelumnya."

"Aku pun juga. Anggap saja ini bagai film ' _friends with benefit_ '.

" _Friends with benehit_?"

" _Benefit, hyung_. Kau belum menonton film itu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan di dada Namjoon. Menciptakan sensasi menggelitik disana. Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba Jin menjadi sangat menggemaskan di mata Namjoon!?

"Baiklah, nanti kita tonton bersama." Namjoon melanjutkan maksud pembicaraannya. "Jadi maksudku, kita hanya sebatas teman saling memuaskan. Ini juga salah satu bentuk permintaan maafku."

"Permintaan maaf macam apa itu! Lebih baik kau membantuku untuk kembali normal, bodoh. Ini semua salahmu!"

"Lalu, kau ada ide yang lebih baik?"

Jangankan berpikir untuk mencari ide, menjaga kesadarannya saja Seokjin sudah sangat berjuang. Kalau bukan karena pemuda di bawahnya yang masih mengajaknya berbicara, ia takkan bersusah payah untuk membuka kelopak matanya. "Tidak, sih. Tapi aku tak mau!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih bersamaku atau menunggu Hyosang tahu kalau kau menyukai anal?"

Ah, akibat pertarungan panasnya, ia lupa dengan eksistensi manusia bejat yang merupakan direkturnya. Tak terbayang jikalau kabar 'kebelokan' Seokjin sampai di telinga Hyosang. Bisa saja ia membubuhi obat perangsang di minuman Seokjin, atau bahkan menjebak Seokjin di ruangan pribadinya agar bisa bercinta dengannya. Seokjin terdiam menimbang kalimat Namjoon.

"Tenang, _hyung_. Akan ku coba untuk membantumu menjadi 'normal'."

Benarkah? Seokjin mengadahkan kepalanya. Maniknya menatap iris gelap Namjoon, mencari kebohongan di sepasang matanya. Hasilnya pun nihil. Mungkin karena ia tak sepiawai Yoongi dalam menganalisis pribadi orang. Tapi, ia rasa itu bukan pilihan yang sangat buruk.

"Tak ada rasa cinta, _okey_? Hanya nafsu." Titah Seokjin sambil memicingkan matanya.

Namjoon menarik segaris lengkung di bibirnya, memamerkan cekungan manis di kedua pipi kempotnya.

"Kalau begitu, kontrak dimulai."

 **.**

 **.: :.**

* * *

A.N

Holaa!

Makasih yaa yang udah mau menyempatkan membaca fanfic abal ini

Maaf kalo kurang greget karena saya masih polos *canda

Maaf ngaret lagi, tiba-tiba dikasih tau kalau ada mabimT.T

Sebenarnya aku buru-buru ngelarin ff ini ampe ga tidur sambil ngerjain makalah wkwk *fyi pengetikan ini selesai jam 4 pagi lol

Laptopku lg dibawa ibuku kerja ke luar provinsi, jd ini aku ngerjain pake laptop temen saya wkwk udah gitu pas mau nge-upload tbtb paket bolt abis (bolt tau aja kalo saya mau melakukan dosa)

Chapter ini masih terinspirasi sama 'Hang Out Crisis' karya Owaru, dan sedikit menyempilkan film 'Friends With Benefit'.

Ohiya, untuk kedepannya saya ga bakal banyak adegan NC karena saya mau memfokuskan alur cerita

Kritik dan saran akan membangun chapter yang lebih baik==)/

A lot of thanks to:

 _Eno (for your laptop), Atika, Shoujo Record, Reikira, kimwifeuth, 10113K (sesama pembaca manga), mutianafsulm, kim widy, celindazifan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Iruyori, QnQueen, loveiscurl, cutepark, bitchycurly, taejinnie, sffnnaaa07, vkook'3001 dan yang udh ngefavorit, ngefollow, dan parasilent reader tersayang~_


	6. Makan Malam

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kau sakit?"

Si empunya nama merasa terpanggil, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya di depan komputer untuk meladeni pertanyaan pemuda yang meja kerjanya bersampingan dengannya. Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Hm? Memangnya kenapa, Hoseok- _ah_?"

"Aku baru sadar, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memakai syal atau baju berkerah tinggi. Bukankah musim gugur masih lama?" Tutur Hoseok sebagai penjelasan dari pertanyaannya.

Ah, itu alasannya.

"Aku sedikit flu." Jawab Seokjin. Untung saja, Hoseok hanya mengangguk paham mendengar kebohongan Seokjin.

"Kim Seokjin? Kau sakit?"

Seokjin merutuki dirinya. Ia menengok kaku ke arah sumber suara, dan segera berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan atasannya. "Ah. Tidak, Hyosang- _isanim_." Ucap pelan pemuda cantik itu sembari menyembunyikan perasaan jengkelnya.

Hyosang berjalan mendekat, memaksa Seokjin untuk sedikit melangkah mundur. Tanpa permisi, tangan lelaki yang merupakan atasannya itu menjamah dahi lebar Seokjin.

"Kau memang tidak terlalu panas. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap direktur setelah mencoba mendiagnosa tubuh Seokjin.

Terima kasih untuk Hyosang, kini seluruh pasang mata yang berada di lantai itu menatap Seokjin dan atasannya yang brengsek. Mulai dari rekan yang sedang duduk menghadap komputer kantor, sekretaris kepercayaan Hyosang yang letak mejanya di depan pintu ruang direktur, hingga _office boy_ yang baru saja mengambil cangkir bekas kopi yang hendak ia cuci. Jangan ditanya betapa kesal dan malunya Seokjin saat ini.

"Ah. Terima kasih." Balas Seokjin kecut.

Hyosang hanya tersenyum, lalu memutar badannya, kembali ke ruang pribadinya. Di belakangnya, Seokjin kini tengah meninju udara kosong, mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh tak sedap untuk di pandang. Bibir ranumnya juga bergerak-gerak tak bersuara, seolah mengatakan 'bangsat' atau 'bajingan' berkali-kali kepada punggung direkturnya yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kini maniknya menatap wajah Hoseok yang sudah setengah cekikikan.

 _Bangsat, bangsat, bangsat!_

"Aih, ada yang dikhawatirkan oleh _isanim_ rupanya~" Goda Hoseok yang masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

Seokjin memelototkan netranya, membuat Hoseok menjadi menciut. "Diam atau kubunuh."

"Jin- _hyung_." Suara itu berhasil membuat si empunya nama merasa terpanggil. "Namjoon-ah tadi menitip pesan. Dia bilang jangan lupa nanti malam." Lanjut Yoongi sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kini pemuda berbahu lebar itu yang bertanya. "Loh, kau dari mana?"

"Tadi aku berbincang dengannya di cafe seberang. Dia punya selera musik yang bagus."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk paham. Semakin hari, Namjoon dan Yoongi menjadi lebih dekat. Yah, Seokjin tak begitu menyangka kalau Yoongi sempat memproduksi beberapa lagu dulu, dan Namjoon juga sampai sekarang masih suka membuat lagu, entah karena hobi atau memang hendak dipublikasikan.

"Kau mau apa nanti malam?" Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Yang ditanya hanya bungkam selama beberapa saat. Tak lama, ia menatap Hoseok dengan mantap.

"Urusan pria jantan."

.

.: :.

* * *

" _Shit_! Kim Namjoon! Tak bisa kah kau bermain sedikit lembut?!" Pekik Seokjin saat Namjoon menyentak kuat tubuh selatannya ke liang milik pemuda berbahu lebar itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Namjoon menyeringai. Ia justru semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bangsat! Lubangku bisa robek! Ahh!" Rewel Seokjin dengan segala desahan dan raungan yang menyelip pada kalimatnya.

"Sshh.." Namjoon menyelipkan jemarinya di mulut pemuda cantik itu, sebagai upaya membungkam suaranya agar tidak menyerocos. Seokjin pun menerima dan mengemut jari orang lain yang menginvasi mulutnya. " Tenang dan nikmatilah."

Oh, jantan sekali.

Tapi serius, ini merupakan kegiatan yang sangat menyita tenaga. Terutama untuk Namjoon, dia termasuk kategori 'tidak lembut' dalam bercinta. Hanya pria jantan atau wanita masokis yang dapat menjadi _submissive_ seorang Kim Namjoon. Dahulu, Namjoon sering membuat para jalang kewalahan, dan hanya dapat bersikap lembut bila ia menjamahi jalang tersebut bersama Seokjin. Yah, karena satu gadis dibagi untuk berdua, ia tak mau mendengar omelan Seokjin karena membuat si kupu-kupu malam itu terlelap terlebih dahulu padahal Seokjin belum mendapat giliran.

Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Namjoon mempunyai teman seks tetap, ia menggunakan Seokjin dengan **sebaik-baiknya**. Dalam artian, ia mencoba segala macam gerakan dan metode yang tak mungkin ia lakukan – sebenarnya mungkin, tetapi Namjoon tidak mau membuang terlalu banyak uang hanya untuk membayar ekstra – dengan jalang biasa. Seperti, melakukan beberapa pose atau _foreplay_ unik. Seperti menggunakan es batu, atau _sex toys_ sebagai variasi. Dan tentu saja, ide gila itu semua ditolak mentah-mentah pada awalnya oleh Seokjin.

Kontrak mereka sudah berjalan selama beberapa hari, atau minggu, bahkan mungkin hampir satu bulan. Wajar bila tak jarang aksi panas mereka mengundang gelak tawa diantara mereka. Seperti saat mereka tengah melakukannya di kamar mandi hotel, dan Namjoon tak sengaja menarik tirai kamar mandi hingga merusak _ring_ tirai tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Namjoon membayar esktra untuk perbaikan kerusakan yang tak sengaja ia buat.

Tapi, bukan berarti tiap mereka bertemu mereka harus bercinta. Mereka tetap seorang kawan sohib. Saling menceritakan pengalaman yang baru mereka alami, atau masalah yang sedang dihadapi. Tak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, atau dimulai dari saling mencemooh.

Ya, sahabat tetap sahabat, itu yang Seokjin yakini.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kau mau pergi?"

Vokal penuh curiga itu membuat gerakan tubuh Seokjin terpaku sesaat. Kepalanya menengok kaku ke arah sumber suara. Ia pikir Jungkook sedang pergi bersama teman kampusnya atau komunitas _dance_ -nya berhubung sekarang malam sabtu. "Iya."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya. "Bersama si Perusak Lantai?"

Seokjin terdiam karena pertanyaan Jungkook yang tepat sasaran. Sikap Seokjin yang kaku ini lah yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Kemana?"

"Ke, em.. Rumahnya." Jawab Seokjin gagu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Em.. Memasak makan malam."

"Aku ikut." Jungkook segera menuju sofa untuk mengambil jaket hitam favoritnya dan mengenakannya.

" _Wae_?!" Seokjin terbelalak kaget.

" _Ahjushi_ itu bisa-bisa merusakmu lagi."

 _Ahjushi_? Umur Namjoon bahkan lebih muda dari Seokjin. "Kau masih marah padanya? Ayolah, kejadian itu mungkin sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu!"

"Kau itu bocah yang belum bisa menjaga diri, _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau mengaturku _sih_? Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Tegas Seokjin.

.

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan antara Jungkook dan Seokjin.

.

"Aku sudah membesarkanmu sejak kau berumur enam tahun, _hyung_."

Jika umur Seokjin enam tahun, bukankah Jungkook baru berusia satu tahun? "Hei, aku lah yang membesarkanmu!" Seokjin mencoba mengoreksi kenyataan.

"Aku lahir ke dunia ini hanya untuk membesarkanmu dengan baik."

"Semua uangku ku gunakan untuk memberi makan untukmu, bisa kugunakan untuk bertahan hidup selama satu tahun!"

"Kau tidak mentraktirku sebanyak itu."

"Kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang kuhabiskan untukmu? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya dengan jariku!"

"Memang kau bisa menghitung?"

"Oh, aku tak bisa."

"Aku juga tidak bisa."

"Oh, bagus. 3 x 7?"

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk menghitung jawabannya. "21." Kini giliran Jungkook yang menantang Seokjin. "56 x 27?"

Seokjin bungkam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang kadar kesulitannya tidak manusiawi. Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat raut bingung Seokjin.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Aku memberikanm dan kau membalasnya dengan 56 x 27?!"

"Kau lahir lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Harusnya kau lebih tahu dariku."

Baru saja Seokjin hendak membalas argumentasi tak masuk akal Jungkook, tetapi ponselnya menyeruakan nada dering.

" _Yoboseo_?" Jawab Seokjin kepada pemuda di sebrang sana. "Baik, aku akan kesana."

.

.: :.

* * *

Jungkook mengemudikan mobil yang bukan miliknya bersama Seokjin di sampingnya dengan riang gembira. Tak jarang ia bersenandung pelan menyanyikan lagu artis favoritnya, Troye Sivan atau Justin Bieber. Oh, bagaimana tidak. Kini ia tengah menginjak pedal Audi S7, salah satu mobil impiannya dengan warna _Brilliant Black_ dengan penuh suka cita. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa kesalnya pada pemuda pemilik mobil yang kini terduduk di jok belakang saking senangnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon, ia hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Sudah susah payah ia memarkir mobil dan membuat janji dengan Seokjin untuk bertemu di dekat basement agar Jungkook tidak mengetahui kehadirannya. Tapi kini, justru pemuda kelinci itu yang mengendalikan kemudinya.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan hal bebas. Seperti saat berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam di super market, Jungkook selalu berada di samping Seokjin. Mereka berdua terasa seperti adik kakak yang sedang berbelanja bulanan dengan Namjoon sebagai pembantu mereka yang membawa troli belanja. Sempat Namjoon bertengkar dengan Seokjin hanya masalah ingin membeli daging atau udang, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Jungkook mengingatkan eksistensinya dengan menyelengkat kaki jenjang Namjoon. Dan tentu saja, akhirnya mereka membeli udang karena Jungkook merayu Seokjin untuk membeli udang. Oh, ayolah! Namjoon tidak suka _seafood_! Itu hal yang sangat lumrah bila ia meminta daging.

Harusnya ia berbelanja hanya berdua dengan Seokjin, tidak ada tambahan personel. Harusnya ia duduk di bangku depan – entah menjadi pengemudi atau penumpang, bukan menjadi penumpang mobilnya sendiri yang duduk di belakang. Harusnya ia merasa santai, tak terancam seperti ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia lebih baik bungkam dari pada masuk ke rumah sakit walaupun ia sudah punya asuransi.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Namjoon sembari membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Maniknya menangkap kedua pemuda yang ia kenal tengah bermain nintendo. "Hai, Jim!" Sapanya karena Jimin – yang merupakan sahabat Taehyung sejak berumur sekitar lima belas tahun – tengah hadir di antara mereka.

Mengetahui kehadiran kakaknya, Taehyung segera menjeda permainannya, lalu berdiri menyambut kedatangan Namjoon. "Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hai! Kau masih ingat aku?" Sapa pemuda manis kepada adik Namjoon.

Taehyung mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah yang memang tak asing baginya. "Seokjin- _hyung_?"

"Dia akan memasak malam ini." Namjoon segera menyelos masuk menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan.

"Maaf menganggu kalian." Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengekori Namjoon.

" _Ani_! Justru kami yang merepotkan Jin- _hyung_." Balas Taehyung.

Seokjin dan Namjoon kini berada di dapur, merapihkan belanjaan dan menatanya di tempat seharusnya. Ia hendak memasak _japchae_ dan tempura untuk makan malam.

Sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit kemudian, pemuda bermarga Jeon masuk ke pintu apartemen Namjoon setelah memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa di lahan parkir. Sebelumnya, ia sudah diberitahu lantai dan nomor kamar apartemen Namjoon. Maniknya membulat melihat sosok yang menurutnya tak asing.

"Loh, Tae- _hyung_?"

Pemuda berbibir tipis itu juga tak kalah kaget melihat sosok yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. "Jungkookie?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar tak percaya. Maniknya memancarkan binar antusias. " _Jinjja_?!" Jerit senang pemuda kelinci itu membuat atensi orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya menjadi kepadanya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka melakukan gerakan yang berstruktur. Kedua bocah itu saling menumpukan tangannya, seperti perkenalan biasa seraya berteriak-teriak heboh. Ada gerakan memutar juga. Oh, mereka melompat sembari berputar melawan arah jarum jam sembari berpegang tangan, lalu kembali melawan arah sebelumnya. Dan, _wait_.. _Now watch me nae nae_?

Setelah gerakan _handshake_ mereka yang panjang lebar sepertinya sudah selesai, kedua pemuda itu berdua berpelukkan erat seperti bocah berumur delapan tahun.

"Oh! Ini benar-benar kau!? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menemani Seokjin- _hyung_! Kau?"

"Ini rumahku!" Jawab Taehyung dengan riang.

"Eh? Bukankah rumahmu ada di blok dekat sekolah?" Tanya Jungkook bingung. Seingatnya rumah Taehyung adalah rumah yang besar, karena dulu Jungkook pernah bermain ke sana satu atau dua kali.

Yah, bukan berarti kamar apartemen yang kini Taehyung tinggali tergolong kecil. Menurut Jungkook, ruangan ini cukup luas dan bagus untuk ukuran apartemen karena terdapat sofa, televisi LCD, _kitchen set_ yang lengkap, dan perabotan yang terbilang bagus.

"Aku pindah saat Namjoon- _hyung_ pulang dari California."

Jungkook mengerjap kaget. "Jadi dia kakakmu yang selama ini kau ceritakan?!"

"Sebentar, aku tak mengerti." Namjoon memotong percakapan kedua pemuda yang saling antusias satu sama lain. Yang Namjoon bisa tangkap hanyalah, kedua bocah itu saling mengenal.

"Biar aku luruskan. Aku dan Jungkook adalah senior dan junior di sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu, Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang mengambil beasiswa di LA." Tutur Taehyung tanpa mengurangi rasa riangnya.

"Bukannya di California?" Tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Itu provinsinya, bodoh." Ejek Namjoon.

Setelah Taehyung tertawa karena melihat Seokjin mencubit Namjoon, ia melanjutkan penjelasan kronologinya. "Lalu, kami bersahabat cukup baik. Saat Namjoon- _hyung_ kembali, aku dan Namjoon- _hyung_ pindah rumah ke yang lebih kecil dan dekat dengan kampusnya. Aku pun pindah sekolah juga karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah ini. Maaf, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu soal kepindahanku."

"Pantas saja aku tak pernah berhasil menemukanmu lagi!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku pada Taehyung sebelumnya? Kupikir hanya denganku kau punya gerakan _handshake_." Gerutu Seokjin.

"Saat itu kau sedang sibuk di kampus. Dan aku masih tinggal bersama Yoo Sun- _ahjumma_ , belum pindah ke apartemenmu, _hyung_."

Ekor mata Taehyung menangkap sosok Jimin yang tengah menatap Jungkook dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. Netranya menelaah seluruh tubuh Jungkook dari ujung rambut, lekuk wajah, hingga ujung kaki. Apakah Jimin marah karena diabaikan? Taehyung pasti akan kesulitan untuk menghilangkan amarah Jimin. "Ah, Chim! Maaf aku terkesan mengabaikanmu. Ini Jungkook, kau sudah mendengar ceritanya tadi."

Manik Jungkook kini mengarah pada pemuda bermarga Park itu. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya, merasa mengenali bentuk mata yang tersenyum itu. "Loh, kau bukannya dari ' _Smooth Like a Snake' Crew_?"

Tatapan penuh selidik itu berubah menjadi keantusiasan. "Sudah kuduga! Kau si pemuda _windmill_ itu! Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatmu."

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Namjoon mendengus.

" _Hyung_! Kau ingat saat aku memergoki kalian berdua di Hongdae? Malamnya aku habis _battle dance_ dengan dia!" Jelas Jungkook yang kembali antusias.

" _Jinjja_!?" Kini Seokjin yang terkaget-kaget.

"Jimin! Sudah ku katakan jangan keluar malam-malam!" Omel Taehyung kepada pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya.

Kebetulan atau takdir? Maksudnya, ini semua benar-benar mengejutkan. Tiap-tiap orang diruangan itu saling berkaitan dengan cara yang tak dapat terduga. Itu yang dipikirkan Namjoon, tetapi perutnya sudah meminta diisi sebelum pikiran penuh teori dikepalanya semakin berkicau. "Aish, intinya kita sudah saling kenal semua? Ayo, _hyung_. Aku lapar."

.

Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin yang mengambil alih dapurnya. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Kim bersaudara tidak ada yang bisa memasak. Mereka membagi-bagi tugasnya. Seokjin yang mengurusi _japchae_ , Jimin yang memasak tempura, dan Jungkook membantu Jimin juga menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Dimana ada Jungkook dan Seokjin, disana ada percekcokan yang tak berguna. Dan topik utamanya hanyalah umur Seokjin yang lebih tua dari Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku yang membersihkan meja?" Protes Jungkook.

"Kau yang paling muda. Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

Alarm percekcokan bergema di otak Jimin. "Em.. Jungkook tolong siapkan–"

"Dasar tua."

"Aku suka menjadi tua!" Teriak Seokjin dengan mulut seolah berkumur-kumur.

Jimin terlambat menghentikannya. Mereka kembali saling berargumen yang menurut Jimin sangatlah berisik. Oh, ayolah! Tak bisakah mereka tidak saling mengejek?

"Aku sangat senang, karena aku dewasa!" Timpal Seokjin sembari menaikan desibel suaranya.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, kan?" Ejek Jungkook.

"Ya, menjadi tua memang menyenangkan! Wow.." Balas Seokjin antusias.

"Aish, _jinjja_! Kalian berdua tak bisakah tak berisik?!" Pinta Jimin yang sudah lelah dengan kebisingan mereka seraya mengupas kulit udang.

Sayangnya mereka tak bisa mengambulkan permintaan Jimin, karena tak lama kemudian mereka kembali beradu mult. Walau Jimin mengomel, ia tetap tertawa dengan tiap pertengkaran mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sangat amat lucu. Serius. Karena di tiap ujung pertengkaran mereka, pasti berakhir dengan tawa. Jimin menjadi ragu apakah benar-benar tak berasal dari orang tua yang sama.

Sedangkan Kim bersaudara hanya bisa duduk – dan kadang tertawa geli juga – melihat mereka memasak sembari mengemil _potato chips_ dan _churros_ yang Namjoon beli di super market. Lebih baik mereka menjadi penonton dibanding mengeksekusi bahan masakan yang mungkin akan rusak bila mereka sentuh.

.

Setelah makanan sudah siap, mereka duduk di meja makan. Sungguh, ini merupakan suasana hangat yang jarang sekali mereka rasakan bagi tiap-tiap individu. Jungkook biasanya makan malam dengan Seokjin, itupun jika Seokjin tidak lembur atau pergi ke klub. Ia juga kadang makan malam dengan teman-teman _hip hop_ -nya di emperan jalan. Namjoon juga terkadang makan malam di luar, entah sendirian atau mengajak Seokjin setelah pulang kantor. Jimin yang tak selamanya akan tidur dan bermain di apartemen Taehyung, membuat adik Namjoon sering makan malam sendirian.

Mereka bercengkrama bagai kawan-kawan yang sudah saling kenal sejak dulu. Seokjin dan Jimin belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tetapi sudah tak ada sama sekali rasa sungkan di antara mereka. Bahkan Seokjin juga memarahi Jimin yang memaksakan diri untuk berdiet.

Canda dan kehangatan menyeruak dalam satu meja. Penuh riuh dan suka ria. Mungkin, ini salah satu makan malam paling berkesan bagi mereka dalam satu atau dua tahun terakhir.

Namjoon menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jimin dan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu gembira. Ia paham sekali, betapa berharganya makan malam bersama bagi kedua insan yang tinggal dengannya. Kembali lagi ia memamerkan cekungan di pipinya. Mengajak Seokjin – juga Jungkook – untuk memeriahkan suasana di kamar apartemennya adalah hal yang takkan pernah ia sesali di hidupnya.

.

* * *

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu sedang merebahkan diri di karpet tebal yang berada di ruang tengah. Biasanya, Namjoon tidur di sofa, dan Taehyung dengan Jimin di kamar tidur. Tetapi, kini mereka bertambah dua orang personel. Ditentukan dengan gunting-batu-kertas, memaksa Taehyung dan Namjoon kini mendapat jatah tidur di ruang tengah. Sedangkan ketiga tamu itu justru tidur di kamar tidur yang memang ranjangnya cukup luas. Namjoon yakin, bila bukan karena Taehyung, pemuda Jeon itu takkan sudi tidur satu atap dengan dirinya.

Sebenarnya apartemen Namjoon punya dua kamar tidur, tetapi satunya diubah menjadi gudang serba guna yang berisi barang-barang miliknya – terutama koleksi majalah dan kaset dewasanya – dan barang Taehyung. Yah, menurut pemuda ber- _dimple_ manis itu, tidur di ruang tengah bukan hal buruk.

.

"Namjoon- _hyung_." Panggil pemilik baritone _husky_ itu.

"Kenapa, Tae?" Namjoon memperbaiki posisinya. Kini ia menghadap sang adik dengan lengannya memeluk pemuda dihadapannya setelah menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama rumah tak seramai ini." Tutur Taehyung sembari tersenyum riang.

"Sudah lama? Bukankah memang tidak pernah?"

"Kurasa begitu. Ini pertama kalinya kau mengajak orang lain ke rumah setelah Nayoung- _noona_."

"Aku hanya mengajak Jin- _hyung_ tetapi bocah menyeramkan itu ingin ikut."

"Kau takut dengan Jungkook, _hyung_?"

"Tidak." Kelit Namjoon. Memalukan rasanya bila mengakui rasa waspadanya terhadap bocah bergigi kelinci itu. "Hei, sudah lama kita tidak tidur berdua. Rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk sekolah, sekarang sudah sarjana."

"Iya, sudah lama."

"Aku merindukan masa-masa itu." Namjoon mereka ulang kenangan lama tetapi masih manis. Seperti kala Taehyung dan dirinya tidur siang bersama, bermain bajak laut dengan imajinasi gila mereka, atau saat Taehyung menangis karena mainannya tak sengaja Namjoon rusak. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh adik semata wayangnya, seperti halnya dahulu saat Taehyung tertidur karena kelonan Namjoon. "Tidurlah, Tae."

Bibir tipis Taehyung melengkung indah, walau ada kepedihan mendalam yang tersirat disana. Ia merengkuh kakaknya, memeluknya walau tak begitu erat.

.

* * *

 _Ia melihatnya._

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 _Ia pun merasakannya._

 _Ketika ia dibenci, ketika ia dihina._

 _Seluruh mata meremehkannya._

 _Seluruh bibir mengelu-elukannya._

 _._

 _Seokjin kecil menutup telinganya._

 _Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Menghindari segala caci maki yang ditujukan kepadanya._

 _Semakin besar langkah yang ia ambil, semakin pula ia melawan arus waktu._

 _Tubuhnya semakin mengecil. Bukan menciut bagai Alice in Wonderland, tetapi usianya semakin memuda._

 _Semakin muda, dan memuda._

 _Hingga ia kembali kepada suatu masa. Suatu waktu._

 _Ia kembali merasakannya._

 _Kegelapan yang hangat senantiasa melindunginya._

 _Suara merdu yang selalu menenangkannya._

 _._

 _'_ _Aku menyayangimu, anakku.'_

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuh seseorang yang menyatu dengannya terhantam sesuatu._

 ** _Crashh! Blar!_**

 _._

* * *

"Hah!?"

Seokjin terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menyadari bahwa itu semua tidak nyata.

 _Sial. Mimpi itu lagi._

Ia menyapu peluh yang mengembun di dahi dan pelipisnya. Padahal ruangan sudah sedingin ini, tetapi ia masih saja berkeringat. Maniknya menerawang ruangan gelap yang hanya terbiaskan sinar rembulan dari sela-sela ventilasi. Ia menangkap bayangan dua orang yang ia kenal. Jungkook tengah memeluk Jimin, sedangkan Jimin hanya terlentang menghadap langit. Keduanya tertidur damai dengan selimut yang melindungi mereka. Ah, benar. Ia sedang menginap di apartemen Namjoon.

Merasa kerongkongannya sedikit kering, Seokjin memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Meminum segelas air mungkin akan membantu agar mimpi itu tak terulang kembali. Ia sedikit berjingkat, lalu menarik kenop pintu dengan pelan agar yang lain tidak terbangun.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya sampai penuh dengan air mineral dari dispenser. Meneguknya hingga habis tak bersisa. Sesudahnya, ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja makan. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayuti, membuat ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mau memastikan keadaan pria yang sedang mendengkur kencang di ruang tengah bersama adiknya.

"Pfft. Jelek."

Seokjin serius. Ia memang sering 'tidur' bersama Namjoon, tapi ia tak pernah sadar betapa lucunya komuk Namjoon saat tak sadarkan diri. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Mukanya sedikit berminyak. Bahkan dengkurannya setara dengan bunyi mesin gergaji pohon.

Dengan segera, ia merogoh saku celana tidurnya, mengambil _handphone pink_ kesayangannya. Ia berniat mengabadikan pahatan wajah Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon merupakan maha karya yang sanggup membuat Seokjin mengeluarkan suara decitan jendela yang berasal dari pita suaranya. Mungkin kalau tikus sedang bertamu ke apartemen Seokjin, foto tersebut dapat menjadi solusi.

Namjoon sangat sensitif, ia mudah terbangun. Maka dari itu, ia berjingkat pelan, mengarahkan ponselnya dengan sangat hati-hati tepat di atas muka Namjoon. Semuanya sangat sempurna, hingga lampu kameranya mendadak menyala, membuat pria yang tengah mendengkur itu terbangun kaget.

Sial. Kesalahan Seokjin ialah, ia lupa mematikan _flash_ kameranya.

"Ada apa?!"

Jantung yang lebih muda berdetak kencang. Ia kira ada petir yang menyambar tubuhnya atau kilatan apapun yang dapat membunuhnya. Manik Namjoon menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah memegang benda elektronik berwarna merah jambu yang ternyata mampu membangunkannya.

" _Shit_."

"Kau mengambil fotoku, ya!?" Omel Namjoon kesal setelah menyadari bahwa sorot terang yang mengembalikan kesadarannya ternyata ulah _flash_ ponsel milik Seokjin.

Seokjin dengan sigap menyembunyikan benda kesayangannya di punggung lebarnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menunjuk bibirnya sebagai gestur menyuruh Namjoon untuk memelankan suaranya. "Sshh.. Diam!"

"Hapus, _hyung_!" Titah Namjoon dengan suara berbisik.

"Tidak."

"Hyung, hapus!" Ia menekan suaranya.

"Tidak akan."

"Oh, kau menggodaku?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah otak Namjoon terlalu mesum hingga apa yang Seokjin lakukan terlihat seperti bentuk godaan baginya? "Hah? Buat apa aku menggodamu? Ini masih pukul tiga pagi!"

"Pukul tiga?" Manik pemuda yang baru terbangun melirik ke arah penunjuk waktu yang tergantung di dinding. Ia berdecak kesal merasa terbangun. Lalu mengelap kasar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membangunkanku."

"Apa?"

Namjoon dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, menerkam Seokjin yang sedang terduduk lalu menimpanya hingga kini Seokjin berada di bawahnya.

Sial. Seokjin paham sekali dengan niat buruk Namjoon. "Jangan sekarang!" Bisik Seokjin dengan nada teriak. Tak mungkin bila ia benar-benar teriak, bukan?

"Aku mau sekarang."

"Lihat, disana ada Taehyung!" Seokjin menunjuk ke arah adik kesayangan Namjoon dengan bola matanya.

"Dia sedang tertidur."

"Tidak, Namjoon. Tidak." Tegas Seokjin. Ia tidak main-main.

Namjoon memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia tahu Seokjin serius. "Aish.. Pelit." Namjoon melemahkan topangannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin. Membuat kedua pria itu menjadi sejajar. Namjoon mengajukan ide bodohnya yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau ciuman penghantar tidur?"

Yang lebih tua menatap Namjoon dengan wajah jengah. "Ew. Menjijikan. Kita berdua pria, bodoh."

"Mengapa kau jijik? Bukan kah mulutmu bahkan sudah mencicipi penis-aw!" Kalimat Namjoon terputus akibat sengatan kecil seperti gigitan serangga yang berasal dari jemari Seokjin.

Seokjin mendecak kesal. "Apa hal itu termasuk ke dalam kontrak?"

"Yah.. Mengapa tidak?" Jawab Namjoon santai.

Seokjin mendengus. Adik tingkatnya sudah setengah waras. "Kurasa kau benar-benar butuh kekasih."

"Aku takkan mencium kekasihku, kau lupa?"

Aish. Benar. Prinsip hidup seorang Kim Namjoon sampai sekarang masih membatu. Prinsip manusia bodoh yang hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan di era menjelang kiamat seperti sekarang. Dan Seokjin termasuk ke dalam salah satu dari sekian orang yang menertawakannya. Menjaga wanita seperti mutiara, tak berani mencium bibirnya, takkan menidurinya sebelum mengucap janji di hadapan penghulu. Pfft, prinsip konyol.

"Baik. Seorang istri." Ralat Seokjin.

"Aku belum punya calonnya."

"Mau kucarikan? Bagaimana kalau Nayoung?" Tanya yang lebih tua dengan sedikit rasa antusias. Kini ia memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon.

Baru rasanya kemarin Namjoon menceritakan alasannya putus dengan Nayoung kepada kakak tingkatnya ini. "Siapapun asalkan jangan dia."

"Kalau.. Em.. Lisa?" Seokjin harap ia tak salah mengucapkan nama mantan Namjoon yang berasal dari Thailand itu.

"Dan juga dia. Kau lupa kalau dia memutuskanku karena dia lebih sayang pada pacar simpanannya?"

"Maaf, aku lupa." Pikiran Seokjin berkelana, mengingat-ingat wanita yang pernah hadir di kehidupan Namjoon, dan bisa dijadikan calon pasangan hidupnya. "Ah, Yuiko- _chan_ kurasa sempurna."

"Yuiko?" Namjoon ingat betul dengan gadis itu. Gadis berdarah negeri sakura yang mempunyai suara sangat merdu. Pacar pertamanya yang sanggup membuatnya tergila-gila saat menyanyikan lagu bersamanya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Namjoon-Yuiko? Dahulu, mereka berdua adalah pasangan andalan klub musik di kampus. Seperti saat mereka berduet menyanyikan lagu dari Epik High ft. Younha berjudul _'Umbrella'_ saat festival kampus.

Mereka berhasil mengaransemen lagu yang bergenre _hip hop_ itu menjadi lebih menyentuh hati. Namjoon yang melakukan rap, tak segan untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama Yuiko sehingga mampu membuat gadis-gadis kampus berteriak mendengar baritone Namjoon yang _serak-serak basah_. Dan suara Yuiko yang lembut nan merdu mampu membuat penikmat musik merinding karena vokalnya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Harmonisasi keduanya sangat indah, dan mampu mengajak penonton hanyut dalam lirik dan suasana lagu yang memang melankolis. Bahkan menurut Seokjin yang merupakan senior, penampilan sepasangan kekasih itu adalah salah satu _perfomance_ terbaik yang pernah dibawakan klub musik.

Namjoon mengulum senyum mengingat wanita berwajah mungil yang sempat mengukir hatinya. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Seokjin menyeringai gemas. "Yuiko- _chan_ benar-benar berkesan di hatimu, ya." Ejek Seokjin dengan nada menggoda seraya menyikut pelan raga yang disampingnya.

"Kami berpisah dengan baik-baik. Bukan karena aku terlalu baik." Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin, memeluknya bagaikan guling tidur. Yang dipeluk pun hanya sedikit meronta meminta jarak. Itu pun tak lama, karena ia juga menerima dengan suka rela dekapan Namjoon. "Kenapa kau terbangun, _hyung_?"

Seokjin kembali mengingat alasannya terbangun. Menurutnya, tak penting bila memberitahu bahwa mimpi buruk lah yang membangunkannya. "Aku hanya haus."

"Dari tadi tubuhmu dingin sekali."

"Jimin dan Jungkook menyabotase selimutnya. Pendingin ruanganmu disetel sangat dingin oleh mereka berhubung sekarang musim panas." Tutur Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik ke arah adik kesayangannya. " _I'm sorry baby_. Selimutku juga sedang digunakan Tae." Namjoon melihat sekeliling. Ia lalu melepaskan _varsity jacket_ berwarna kelabu yang ia kenakan sebagai pelindung hawa dingin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengibaskan lalu menyelimuti Seokjin yang tengah rebahan di sampingnya. "Ini."

Seokjin mendekatkan pangkal alisnya. "Buat apa?"

"Setidaknya ini akan mengurangi rasa dinginnya."

"Kau tidak mau memakainya?"

"Aku bisa berbagi selimut dengan Taehyung."

Seokjin sedikit kesal saat itu. Bagaimana bisa adik tingkatnya menjadi lebih jantan dan dewasa daripada dirinya padahal ia lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Tapi, Seokjin bukanlah orang yang hipokrit – kecuali cara ia berbohong menutupi masalah hidupnya. Ia tak akan menolak, karena memang kamar tidur yang Jungkook dan Jimin tengah tempati benar-benar dingin.

"Tidak ada liurmu, 'kan?" Canda Seokjin seraya memicingkan matanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _hyung_." Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, membuat Seokjin tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

Seokjin dapat mendengar degup jantung Namjoon yang stabil. Aroma Namjoon yang maskulin menyapa indra penciumannya. Kenapa ia merasa tenang dan aman hanya karena mencium aroma tubuh Namjoon? Seokjin rasa ia harus membeli parfum yang sama dengan Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau memfotoku? Apakah kau begitu terobsesi denganku?"

"Ya, kurasa aku akan mengoleksi foto tidurmu sebagai jimat pengusir tikus di apartemenku." Canda Seokjin.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang ia dekap terkekeh oleh kalimatnya sendiri. "Lucu juga."

Usai tawanya mereda, ia mengerjap pelan. Kelopak matanya meminta untuk segera menutup kembali. "Joon, aku masih mengantuk."

"Tidurlah disini."

"Jungkook bisa mengamuk."

Hampir saja Namjoon melupakan eksistensi pemuda yang merupakan junior adiknya. "Baiklah." Namjoon melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku kembali." Seokjin hampir saja bangkit hingga pergelangannya tertahan oleh genggaman dari tangan besar milik adik tingkatnya.

"Seokjin." Panggil Namjoon pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Seokjin menengok.

"Apa?"

Yang lebih muda menunjuk pelan bibir penuhnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. " _Good night kiss_?" Pinta Namjoon dengan nada manja.

Seokjin membelalakan matanya kaget dengan raut wajah setengah jijik karena intonasi bicara Namjoon. "Kau serius menginginkannya?"

Namjoon mengangguk seperti bocah yang meminta induknya untuk me- _ninabobo_ -kannya. Bola mata Seokjin memutar. Ia mendengus kasar karena permintaan adik tingkatnya. Seokjin rasa, ia benar-benar harus menjadi biro jodoh agar Namjoon bisa mendapatkan istri secepatnya.

Ia masih mengantuk, dan segera mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir lain di seberangnya.

Hanya kecupan singkat. Bukan cumbuan yang menggairahkan.

Tapi sentuhan dari bibir Seokjin yang sangat biasa saja itu mampu mengukir lengkungan manis pada bibir Namjoon. " _Good Night_ , _hyung_." Ucap pemilik baritone menggoda dengan aksen inggrisnya.

"Iya, bawel." Seokjin menjawab dengan nada tak peduli. Pemuda berbahu lebar itu melangkah menjauh sembari meremat jaket Namjoon yang menyelimuti punggungnya.

Ah, iya. Pernah dengar 'kan peribahasa _dinding juga punya telinga_? Kali ini peribahasa itu tak berlaku. Karena, sepasang telinga yang mendengar dengan jelas tiap percakapan mereka tak terhadang oleh dinding atau sekat apapun, melainkan selimut.

.

.

.: :.

* * *

A.N

Maaf untuk kengaretan yang luar biasa. Ada urusan mendesak di kehidupan nyataT.T

Yash, di chapter ini saya sudah mengenalkan seluruh karakter bangtan!

Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru atau maksaT.T mungkin kalian bakal banyak bingung, tetapi rasa bingung kalian akan terjawab mungkin di chapter 8? atau 9?

Walau ini AU, tetapi saya tetap mencoba mensinkronasikan sebagian karakter dengan watak asli. Seperti Namjoon yang tak suka seafood, atau Jungkook Seokjin _bickering moment_ yang terinspirasi dari video spring day at show champion dan vlive.

Untuk _slight pairing_ , dimohon untuk tidak begitu di gubris yaa.. Karena saya mau memfokuskan kepada namjin, walau nanti tetap ada _slight pairing_. Aku ini menship siapapun kok, gapunya ship wajib (kecuali namjin). Dan aku harap, kalau nanti _slight pairing_ -nya udh ketauan, jangan berhenti membaca fanfic ini ya:')

Btw, soal NamjoonxYuiko, silahkan dilihat videonya mereka menyanyi 'Umbrella'. Old, but gold! Bcs Namjoon is my ultimate bias, aku jerit pas denger dia nyanyi. Merinding pas liat videonyaT.T

Kritik dan saran akan membangun chapter yang lebih baik ==)/

Thanks to:

 _Atika, mutianafsulm, Reikira, loveiscurl, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, overtee, ORUL2, Iruyori, Shoujo Record, QnQueen, kim widy, masgojexganteng, sffnnaaa07, bitchycurly, Orion'sky, sunkistmyung, dan semua yang ngefollow, ngefavorit, serta silent reader~ maaf kalau ada yang engga kesebutT.T_


	7. Quality time?

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

Rembulan hendak kembali ke peristirahatannya. Diganti dengan surya yang kini semakin menjulang tinggi dengan perlahan. Menyeruakan cahaya yang ia miliki ke segala arah tanpa berniat untuk ditutupi sama sekali. Sinar hangatnya berhasil lolos dari ujung ventilasi, menghangatkan wajah tampan pemuda bermarga Jeon sehingga berhasil membangunkan kesadarannya.

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi ruangan yang sedikit asing baginya. Sedikit tersentak pelan ketika sadar bahwa kaki kanannya tengah menindih tubuh mungil seorang pria yang seingatnya merupakan teman masa kecil Taehyung. Dengan hati-hati ia memposisikan agar letak kakinya tak menganggu tidur Jimin. Sesudahnya, ia terduduk, sembari menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya yang dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Maniknya kini terarah pada sosok pria berbahu lebar yang tengah terlelap sembari merengkuh pakaian berbahan cukup tebal yang mampu menghangatkan diri.

Sebentar, ia tak ingat kalau Seokjin punya jaket seperti itu, dan ia juga tak merasa asing saat melihat _varsity jacket_ berwarna kelabu itu. Kalau tidak salah, jaket itu milik – oh!

Bajingan.

Tak sampai lima menit ia terbangun, kini rasa kesal menggerumbul di hatinya. Ia mengambil langkah kasar menuju tempat persemayaman singkat si pemilik jaket. Dengan pasti, ia jatuhkan telapak kakinya tepat di perut Namjoon. "Brengsek!"

"Ohok!" Namjoon meringis pelan sembari berguling ke kanan atau kiri. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah pria kekar yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kejutan di pagi hari yang manis sekali dari Jeon Jungkook. "Apa masalahmu, bung!?" Geram Namjoon emosi.

"Hebat sekali, yang lain tertidur dan kau sempat-sempatnya mendekati Seokjin- _hyung_!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!"

"Oh, jadi menurutmu jaket norakmu terbang ke pundak Jin- _hyung_ begitu saja?"

Jaketnya? Ah, Namjoon baru sadar maksud bocah kekar dihadapannya. "Itu karena semalam kau dan Jimin menguasai selimutnya."

"Kau masih menyang– astaga!" Kalimatnya terpotong tepat ketika netranya menjumpai celana Namjoon – tepatnya di bagian pangkal paha – menjulang tinggi dengan ujung sedikit basah.

Namjoon melirik ke arah mata Jungkook tertuju. "Oh, kau pasti paham bila terbayang Mia Khalifa dengan baik hati menggesekan payudaranya di tubuhmu. Ah sial, kini aku harus kehilangan mimpi indah itu." Umpat Namjoon.

Jungkook juga laki-laki. Dan dia juga sudah legal untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang berkonten dewasa. Wajar saja bila batin Jungkook mengangguk setuju bila membayangkan gadis berdada ekstra tersebut berhasil membuat kaum adam terangsang, bahkan termasuk dirinya.

Jungkook lalu mendengus ejek. "Ha? Mia Khalifa? Ku pikir penismu lebih tertarik pada Wiz Khalifa?"

Sialan. Lagi-lagi Namjoon merasa direndahkan oleh pemuda kelinci itu. Namjoon bukan homo! Sekalipun dia homo, ia takkan memilih pria kurus berkulit legam dengan rambut gimbal lengkap dengan tato mewarnai tubuhnya untuk dijadikan bahan manstrubasi. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menghilangkan memori Jungkook tentang hal yang ia lakukan dengan Seokjin?

"Bocah! Aku ini masih norma– achoo!" Rasa gelitik di hidung Namjoon menjadi penyebab utama ia memutuskan kalimatnya. Reflek, ia menyemburkan rasa gatal itu tepat ke arah wajah Jungkook.

"T*i!" Jungkook menendang tubuh Namjoon sehingga kembali membuat si tuan rumah meringis. "Bajingan! Jangan menyebar virus kepadaku!"

"Aih.. Kalian berisik sekali." Suara manis itu mengalihkan atensi kedua pemuda yang daritadi ber- _cekcok_ ria. Jimin dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup menghampiri mereka sembari mengacak surai belakangnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Jimin- _hyung_." Seru Jungkook.

Manik pemuda Park itu mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menemukan sesuatu – atau seseorang. Namun, hasil penjelajahanya nihil. Wajahnya tertekuk bingung. "Taehyung mana?"

Ah, iya. Kemana Taehyung?

"Kurasa ia sedang berjalan pagi." Terka Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Yang bertanya terlihat semakin bingung. Tetapi tak lama, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kini Namjoon mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Jungkook sembari melirik ke arah selangkangannya seolah meminta izin untuk menyelesaikan urusan paginya. "Hei, bocah. Kau tak keberatan jika aku ke kamar mandi?"

"Pergi kau, penjahat kelamin!"

.

Namjoon berjalan lemas ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di tepat seberang kamar utama. Dan lagi, kedua daun pintu ruangan itu saling berhadapan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu lalu berniat membangunkan sang 'tuan putri' yang mungkin saja masih terlelap damai seperti kerbau. Tetapi niatnya tak dapat terealisasikan karena pemuda cantik tersebut baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

"Ah, selamat pagi." Sahut si pemilik _dimple_ manis.

"Mm.. Pagi, Joonie.." Seokjin mengusap matanya pelan. Namjoon tersenyum melihat jaketnya yang masih dikenakan oleh Seokjin yang raut wajahnya masih mengantuk.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook menginjak perutku." Namjoon mengadu sembari memeluk abdomennya dengan bibir yang mencebil.

"Aku tak peduli." Balas Seokjin acuh dan setengah jijik. Iris gelap Seokjin menerawang wajah Namjoon yang berwarna tak biasa. "Kau sedikit pucat."

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena darahku sedang berpusat di bawah sana." Bola mata Namjoon menunjuk ke arah selatannya.

Keduanya melirik tepat ke celana tidur Namjoon yang menyembul dan lembab. Seokjin menyeringai geli. "Mimpi basah?"

"Kau tak mau membantuku? Em.. _Morning sex_ misalnya?"

Namjoon dengan otak mesumnya. Apakah ia sudah kembali melupakan eksistensi Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan tidur satu atap dengannya semalam? Seokjin mendengus jengah. "Itu ide buruk. Permisi, aku mau membuat sarapan." Pintanya sehingga Namjoon menggeser memberi jalan.

"Oh, iya. _Hyung_!"

Seokjin menengokkan wajahnya ke belakang. " _Nde_?" Dilihatnya Namjoon yang tengah celingak-celinguk ke arah ruang tengah, seolah sedang memastikan sesuatu. Tak lama, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan..

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan di pagi hari berhasil Namjoon curi. " _Mornin'_." Senyum Namjoon dilengkapi dengan baritone super rendahnya.

Seokjin masih berkedip, sedikit terkejut. Yah, mungkin kelak ia akan terbiasa dengan serangan dadakan Namjoon. Sekarang Seokjin paham kenapa Namjoon sebelumnya memantau ruang keluarga sebelum menciumnya. Dan tentu saja, karena Jungkook.

Ia mendengus kasar. "Ew, kau bau." Sindirnya.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kurasa kau harus mencium tubuhmu sendiri, bahu pasifik."

"Selesaikan urusanmu, bocah baru puber." Seokjin melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertuju pada ruang tengah bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang membuka pintu kamar mandi.

.

.: :.

* * *

Jungkook memilih dan memaksa Seokjin untuk menikmati roti lapis sebagai sarapan sembari menonton _variety show_ di pagi hari. Kini Namjoon tengah duduk sembari menyilangkan kakinya di sofa, sedangkan dibawahnya ada Jungkook, Seokjin dan Jimin yang terduduk nyaman di karpet lembut berbahan rasfur sembari menyender ke sofa.

Sebelumnya Seokjin menagih janji lama Namjoon untuk menonton film ' _friends with benefit_ ' bersama karena memang Seokjin tidak tahu alur atau _genre_ film tersebut sama sekali. Dan tentu saja, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi karena Jungkook sudah melayangkan tatapan mengerikan kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi, Jungkook membuat Namjoon sedikit iri karena kini Jungkook tengah menyenderkan kepala dan punggungnya pada dada Seokjin. Ditambah lengan Seokjin tengah mengalung manja di leher Jungkook, membuat raut wajah Namjoon semakin berkerut.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau memeluk Jungkook seperti itu!" Protes Namjoon.

Seokjin justru berbalik tanya. "Kenapa? Dia adikku." Ia justru mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Tidak. Dia bukan adikmu." Namjoon membantah.

Seokjin kaget mendengar Namjoon membantah. Mungkin Namjoon sekedar bergurau, atau sedang ingin bermanja ria. Atau apapun, Seokjin tak peduli. Tetapi, apa harus begitu caranya?

Memang, Jungkook dan Seokjin bukan saudara kandung. Dari marga keduanya saja sudah berbeda. Tapi, Seokjin benar-benar menyayangi Jungkook bagai adik sedarah serahimnya. Dan apa dia punya hak untuk melarang Seokjin? Tahu apa Namjoon tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook? Dan kenapa semakin lama Namjoon menjadi sedikit tak tahu diri?

"Lalu kenapa?" Balas Seokjin sedikit ketus.

Jimin yang duduk tepat di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin menyadari perubahan tersirat sikap Seokjin segera menengahkan suasana. Ia yakin, bila dilanjutkan kedua pemuda tersebut akan beradu mulut yang dapat membuahkan kerunyaman. Dan, ia juga yakin jikalau Jungkook tidak akan menghentikan kedua lelaki tersebut – karena Jimin sadar bahwa memang Jungkook ingin mereka berdua memutus hubungan.

"Hei, Jungkookie! Bagaimana kalau kita nanti malam ke Hongdae?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Hm? Kenapa begitu mendadak?"

"Kalau kau bisa windmill, sepertinya _air-flare_ terdengar mudah bagimu." Ujar Jimin dengan senyum yang terkesan mengejek.

"Oh, kau menantangku, _hyung_?" Sahut Jungkook semangat.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja."

Jungkook tersenyum sembari menyembulkan giginya. "Rasa penasaranmu akan terbayar, _hyung_."

 _Cklek._

Bunyi engsel pintu depan berhasil menarik perhatian Namjoon dan para tamunya. Maniknya menemukan sosok berbalut jaket _Gucci_ – yang Namjoon berikan sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu – dan celana _training,_ kini tengah melepaskan simpul yang mengikat sepatunya. "Kau darimana, _hyung_?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang merapihkan sepatu _Puma-_ nya.

"Berjalan pagi." Balasnya singkat sembari menurunkan _resleting_ jaketnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi rajin berolahraga?"

Taehyung menanggalkan jaketnya di gantungan dekat pintu. "Kurasa berjalan tak termasuk olahraga, Kook-ah." Ia melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di ujung karpet.

"Aku dan Taehyung memang dulu sering berjalan-jalan sebelum matahari terbit. Udara masih sangat segar, pikiranmu menjadi lebih tenang. Dan itu merupakan saat-saat _quality time_ kami." Sahut Namjoon memperjelas yang mungkin tak akan digubris oleh Jungkook.

 _Quality time_? Batin Seokjin sedikit terketuk. _Mood_ -nya memang sedikit buruk karena sikap Namjoon sebelumnya, tetapi semakin buruk mendengar Namjoon yang punya waktu khusus berdua dengan Taehyung. Namun, Seokjin hanya menganggap hal tersebut sebagai angin lalu. Maksudnya, sangat wajar bila sepasang kakak-beradik memiliki saat-saat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka tumbuh bersama, tertawa bersama, makan bersama, dan mungkin menangis bersama.

Lalu tiba-tiba pertanyaan terlintas di kerutan otak Seokjin.

.

Apa _quality time_ dia dengan Namjoon hanya saat seks saja?

.

Suara semburan bersin Namjoon memecahkan lamunan Seokjin. "Achoo!"

"Kau kenapa _sih_ , _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin sedikit khawatir.

Namjoon mengerjap-ngerjap, merasa kepalanya terasa berat. Ia juga dapat merasakan nafasnya menghangat. Kulitnya meremang saat udara menyentuhnya. Jari telunjuknya pun menggesek-gesekkan _philtrum_ dan belahan hidungnya. "Tak apa. Hidungku sedang gatal." Kelak Namjoon.

Jimin cukup pandai dalam menganalisa kondisi dan suasana. Ia juga berhati sangat lembut dan sangat menghindari perselisihan. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya menyadari suasana disekitarnya. Seperti Jungkook yang sangat membenci Namjoon entah kenapa, Seokjin yang sedang muram karena Namjoon, Namjoon yang terlihat kurang sehat, bahkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi bersikap berbeda.

Sudah bertahun-tahun kedua pemuda kelahiran tahun sembilan lima itu seling mengenal. Taehyung sangat menyukai waktu menjelang subuh. Memang benar, kebiasaan pagi Taehyung tertanam sejak ia dan Namjoon sering sekali berjalan bersama di pagi buta untuk menghilangkan keresahan dan pikiran buruk. Terkadang, mereka juga iseng mewarnai tembok pertokoan di sudut jalan dengan cat semprot. Mereka bukan berandal, tak ada motif kejahatan atau dendam sama sekali. Hanya, mereka butuh mengekspresikan diri terhadap segala masalah yang membebani pundak mereka.

Pria yang bertingkah laku seperti alien itu begitu mencintai kelamnya malam yang memudar seiring dengan masa. Ia mencintai kicauan burung yang ia tak ketahui jenisnya. Ia mencintai cara bayangan biru disekitarnya tergradasi perlahan karena sinar mentari. Bila bukan karena sang kakak, ia takkan begitu jatuh hati pada dinginnya angin pagi yang mempertemukannya dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu.

Waktu terus mengalir, Namjoon yang merupakan pelopor pun tak meneruskan kebiasaan paginya dengan Taehyung semenjak ia berpendidikan di benua Amerika, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih setia mencintai warna kemerahan di pagi hari. Namun Taehyung tidak sendirian. Jimin kerap menemani Taehyung, entah hanya sekedar menghembus nafas atau mendengarkan pemikiran Taehyung.

.

"Taehyungie.." Panggil Jimin. Keduanya kini tengah di dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Taehyung yang baru saja meneguk segelas air menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Kenapa, Jim?" Ia lalu menaruh gelas beling itu di meja dekat dispenser.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Tidak.."

Jimin sadar, kini Taehyung sedang digandrungi pemikiran atau masalah. Dan menurut analisis Jimin, Namjoon lah yang menjadi objek keresahan Taehyung. Terlihat sejak ia duduk di ujung karpet untuk menjauh dari Namjoon, atau dari raut wajahnya yang nampak gundah saat Namjoon memanggil namanya.

Jimin hanya mendengus pelan. Ia membenamkan dahinya di cerukan leher Taehyung. "Kau takkan bisa mengelabuiku, Tae. Tapi aku tak memaksa." Setelah itu, Jimin menepuk bahu pemuda yang lahir pada tahun yang sama dengannya itu, dan berlalu.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku tahu."

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Seokjin meremas surainya. Ia mengobrak-abrikan tasnya, mengeluarkan segala benda didalamnya. "Ah, dimana?"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mencari apa, _hyung_?"

"Liontinku, Kookie. Liontinku tidak ada." Balas Seokjin tanpa membalas tatapan Jungkook. Ia fokus mencari-cari liontin yang terbuat dari logam murah.

"Serius? Bukankah kau selalu ada di dompet?" Tanya Jungkook terkejut. Ia tahu persis betapa berharganya kalung itu bagi Seokjin.

"Tidak ada. Aku baru saja menyadarinya sekarang." Tuturnya. Seokjin berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya terjatuh saat aku ke kamar mandi."

Disisi lain, Namjoon merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia mendeham lalu terbatuk. Aish, gejala flu sudah menyerang tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia menuju ke dapur. Seingatnya disana terdapat kotak obat yang berisikan berbagai macam obat-obatan dan alat keselamatan. Namjoon sering menggambil plester luka untuk menutupi luka akibat kecerobohannya.

Ia melangkah dengan terhuyung-huyung. Lalu ia terjatuh, ketika kakinya merasa kanannya tersangkut sesuatu. "Aw!"

Jimin yang tak jauh dari situ melirik ke arah pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh. "Namjoon-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

Seokjin pun berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, ia juga sedikit khawatir Namun rasa khawatirnya terganti dengan amarah. "KIM NAMJOON, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jerit Seokjin histeris melihat kalung berantai mungil yang memang sudah berkarat terputus akibat si dewa perusak. Teriakan Seokjin pun berhasil menarik atensi individu di sekitarnya.

Namjoon pun tak kalah kaget. Penyebab ia terjatuh ternyata karena kalung milik Seokjin. "Ini punyamu, _hyung_?"

Seokjin segera menunduk untuk mengambil liontin itu. Ia menepis kasar kaki Namjoon. "Singkirkan kakimu, brengsek!"

Namjoon dengan segera menyingkirkan kakinya. Ia lalu berdiri menyamakan posisi dengan Seokjin. Namjoon sedikit bingung kenapa Seokjin menjadi sekasar itu. Ia sadar sedari tadi yang lebih tua sudah ber- _mood_ buruk. "Ayolah.. Kau tahu aku tak sengaja."

"Kau pikir jika kau berkata seperti itu, kalungku akan tereparasi sendiri?!" Hardik Seokjin sembari mengangkat kalungnya.

Namjoon memijat-mijat kepalanya yang semakin berat. "Aku akan menggantinya nanti."

Si bahu lebar semakin kesal. Sepertinya kata _mengganti_ adalah hal yang mudah bagi Namjoon. "Ini bukan sembarang kalung, tuan kaya raya!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Seokjin menggeram. Sedaritadi ia perasaannya sudah buruk. Dan kini, Namjoon malah merusak harinya. Baginya apapun yang Namjoon lakukan sekarang salah. "Argh! Tak bisakah kau tak menyentuh apapun, tolol!?"

Namjoon merasa lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut cepat dan rasanya hendak pecah. Dan hardikan Seokjin justru memperburuk keadaannya. Terutama, kini Seokjin benar-benar memojokan Namjoon sebagai orang yang paling bersalah didunia. Kesabarannya menipis. Namjoon dan emosinya akan meledak.

"Oh! Ini apartemenku! Dan aku punya hak otonomi untuk menyentuh apapun yang berada di daerah teritorialku!" Bentak Namjoon yang membuat kaget sekitarnya, termasuk Seokjin.

Jimin bingung bagaimana cara melerai kedua pemuda itu. Tak mungkin ia meminta Jungkook yang memang dan selamanya berada di kubu Seokjin. "Ta-taehyung.. Lakukan sesuatu.." Bisik Jimin pelan tetapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Taehyung. Tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung akan menghentikan pertengkaran yang sedang berjalan itu. Jimin ingat, Taehyung memang sedang menjaga jarak dari Namjoon. Ia tak bisa berharap banyak pada Taehyung sekarang.

Seokjin menaikan desibel suaranya. Ia semakin geram. Namjoon justru memilih beradu mulut dibanding mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf kepada Seokjin. "Dan sebagai tamu, aku punya hak untuk perlindungan atas semua hal yang menjadi milikku!"

"Itu hanya seutas **rantai butut** , _hyung_! Bahkan ku rasa panciku lebih mahal daripada kalung berkarat itu!" Balas Namjoon tanpa berpikir apa pun tentang perkataannya.

Jimin pun mendekati kedua pemuda itu. "Hyu– "

 _Plak._

Terlambat. Tamparan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu menjadi pembunuh aktivitas disekitar mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung mengerjap syok melihat Seokjin yang sangat kekanak-kanakan berhasil mendaratkan tangannya ke pipi kempot Namjoon. Sedangkan Jungkook mati-matian menahan emosi melihat Seokjin yang sudah nyaris menagis.

"Dengar, **bangsat**. Kau tak punya hak apapun untuk mengolok **rantai butut** ini." Tegas Seokjin dengan bahu yang sudah naik turun. Di pelupuk matanya sudah terlihat embun yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Seokjin segera berlari keluar, menyelipkan kakinya di sepatu kesukaanya tanpa mengikat temalinya. Meninggalkan empat pemuda yang masing-masing memiliki ekspresi berbeda di ruang keluarga apartemen Namjoon. Dan Namjoon tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi dengannya sebentar lagi.

 _Bugh._

Benar 'kan? Bogeman kasar dari pemuda Jeon kembali berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Namjoon yang notabenenya sedang lesu. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Lengkap sudah. Perutnya sudah diinjak, tubuhnya ditendang, pipinya ditampar, dan kini ia ditinju hingga punggungya mencium mesra keramik apartemennya. Namjoon sadar, ia memang melampaui batas. "Maaf."

Rahangnya Jungkook semakin mengeras kala mendengar bariton Namjoon masih berani membalas ucapannya. "Maaf saja? Bedebah gila. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinju keduanya jikalau Jimin tidak menghentikannya.

"Jungkook! Tenanglah!" Jimin memeluk serta menahan dada dan bahu Jungkook dari arah belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, _hyung_!" Berontak pemuda yang paling muda saat itu.

Jimin tetap teguh. Lengannya kini turun ke dada Jungkook. Ia menepuk pelan dan mengelus guna menenangkan Jungkook yang berada di puncak emosinya. "Kumohon.. Seokjin- _hyung_ ada diluar sana."

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Benar kata Jimin, Seokjin ada di luar dengan emosi yang tak kalah tinggi dengan dirinya. Ia sadar, pun menghilangkan nyawa Namjoon sekarang tak akan memperbaiki suasana. Setelah lebih tenang, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan sorot kebencian yang menusuk. "Aku akan mengejar Seokjin- _hyung_." Ia membalikan tubuh kekarnya dan segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan. Disusul dengan Jimin yang mengekor di belakang pemuda kelinci itu.

Taehyung menatap miris kakak semata wayangnya yang sudah sangat pucat. Ia lalu membungkuk, hendak membantu lelaki yang bermarga sama dengannya itu untuk kembali berdiri. " _Hyung.._ "

Namjoon tak membalas sahutan tangan Taehyung. "Kejar Jungkook, emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Aku akan mencari Seokjin- _hyung_ juga."

Taehyung mangangguk pelan dengan sorot mata penuh arti yang Namjoon sendiri tak paham maksudnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia kembali menatap sejenak ke arah kakanya setelah mengenakan sepatu dan jaketnya dengan ekspresinya tak tergambarkan. Tak berlama-lama, ia beranjak dari sana.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Namjoon berlari ke arah utara secepat mungkin. Nafasnya memburu, entah karena jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat, atau karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. Kepalanya semakin pusing, ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Namun, ia memotivasikan dirinya dengan membayangkan kemungkinan bila Jungkook sudah menemukan Seokjin terlebih dahulu. Karena, yah, Jungkook pasti tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon menemui Seokjin hingga akhir hayatnya. Dan Namjoon tipikal orang yang tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

Sebentar, Seokjin bukan miliknya.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Seingatnya, ada taman kecil yang terletak di persimpangan jalan berjarak sekitar empat atau lima ratus meter dari apartemennya. Taman tersebut berpermadanikan rumput jepang hijau dan berpagar semak mengelilinginya. Ada beberapa pohon di sudutnya untuk memberi kesan rindang. Di tengahnya ada wahana permainan kecil – rumah seluncuran, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, dan bak pasir – yang ramai dikunjungi anak-anak disekitar.

Dan, benar saja. Manik Namjoon menangkap punggung lebar Seokjin di sudut taman. Ia terduduk di bangku yang terbuat dari besi memanjang. Sekitar empat sampai lima bokong bisa mendarat di sana dengan nyaman. Dibanding menghadap ke arah hamparan rumput dan keramaian anak-anak, Seokjin memilih untuk duduk menghadap belakang, yaitu ke arah semak-semak yang dipangkas seperti kubus panjang sehingga menjadi pagar tanaman.

Namjoon masih bersyukur, karena ialah yang pertama menemukan Seokjin. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada pemuda berbahu lebar itu. Hingga bola matanya melirik ke arah tiga anak-anak yang tengah bermain boneka tangan dan _action figure_ di dekat bak pasir.

.

Seokjin yang masih berwajah muram memainkan kedua ujung rantai liontinnya yang sudah tak saling terkait dengan lesu. Ia tahu, ia sudah keterlaluan. Dari awal, suasana hatinya sudah buruk sejak sarapan pagi. Insiden tadi adalah puncak emosinya. Ia terlalu meluapkan kekesalannya tanpa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Lagipula, rantainya memang sudah karatan, dapat rusak kapanpun. Memperbaikinya pun ia rasa takkan memakan biaya hingga 100.000 won. Tidak, bahkan itu masih terlalu mahal.

Namun, walau Seokjin sudah tak semarah tadi, rasa kesal masih menyisa. Ia masih tidak terima dengan Namjoon yang bersikap semena-mena.

Ia juga sedikit sakit hati saat Namjoon mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa Jungkook bukan saudaranya. Namjoon tak tahu, seberapa perih relung Seokjin saat mendengarnya. Apa salahnya menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya? Apa salahnya menganggap bahwa Seokjin punya adik? Apa salahnya Seokjin menganggap bahwa ia punya keluarga?

Dan, lagi-lagi. Kenapa Seokjin kembali berpikir bahwa Namjoon hanya memanfaatkan Seokjin untuk seks semata? Kenapa Namjoon tidak menyewa jalang lain saja, atau pergi menggoda perawan tolol yang penasaran dengan penis laki-laki. Semua wanita pasti mau dengan Kim Namjoon. Tapi, kenapa harus Seokjin? Apa karena Seokjin sekarang sudah _menyimpang_? Apa karena memang Namjoon hanya ingin mengusili dirinya saja? Atau karena...

Sebelum pikiran penuh hipotesis merajai otaknya, ia menggelengkan kepala tuk menyingkirkan segala pertanyaan. Pfft, _quality time_? Terdengar menggelikan. Sepasang sobat tak butuh quality time.

Persetan dengan apa yang Namjoon pikirkan tentangnya.

Persetan jika memang Namjoon hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu, gigolo, atau apapun.

Seokjin hanya ingin meneguhkan hatinya. Baginya, Kim Namjoon adalah sahabatnya yang super brengsek.

.

"Aduh, dimana, ya? Dimana?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang dibuat terkesan imut yang berhasil memecahkan pemikiran Seokjin. Kini ia menaikkan dagunya, melihat lurus ke arah benda aneh yang melayang-layang.

Apa lagi sekarang? Boneka koala? Seokjin menggeram kasar. Ia tahu siapa dalang dari _hand puppet_ yang Seokjin rasa sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Seokjin sangat paham, Namjoon mempunyai otak yang terlampau cerdas. Tetapi, apa ia tak punya cara lain untuk meminta maaf selain dengan benda berbulu itu?

"Aku bukan balita di _playground_ supermarket yang mudah diculik, brengsek." Sarkas Seokjin.

Koala biru itu lalu seolah-olah menengok ke arah Seokjin. Tangan mungilnya – yang Seokjin rasa digerakan dengan ibu jari – melambai-lambai kaku. "Hai.. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Ini tidak lucu, Namjoon."

Koala itu menelengkan kepalanya yang terbuat dari busa. "Namjoon? Siapa?"

"Oh, sekarang aku harus berpura-pura juga?" Tanya Seokjin retorik.

"Namaku Koya. Aku memiliki mata yang sipit." Katanya sembari membungkukan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu kenapa mataku seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Mungkin mataku suram, tapi aku ini sangat rumit. Aku punya kemampuan musikal juga! Aku ini penilai yang baik. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti sedang tidur, padahal aku sedang berjuang dari insomnia. Tiap malam aku memikirkan apapun lalu aku juga berpikir tentang telinga besarku yang besar terjatuh, lalu aku terkejut."

"Hm? Begitu?" Balas Seokjin dengan nada angkuh.

"Yup. Semua hal. Termasuk bagaimana caranya agar Seokjin- _hyung_ tidak bersedih lagi." Jawab Koya dengan nada memelas.

Ah, ini dia rayuan renyah Kim Namjoon. Seokjin mendengus meremehkan. "Caranya sangat mudah. Menjauhlah dariku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari cara lain."

Namjoon tak memperbaiki keadaan. Justru malah membuat Seokjin merasa konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Seokjin lalu menundukan kepalanya, menutupi daerah bawah dahi hingga pengelihatannya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu menarik surai gelapnya kasar ke belakang. "Aku serius, Namjoon. Kumohon."

Tak hanya Seokjin yang kini bungkam, pengisi suara Koya pun ikut merenung. Namjoon kembali menghadapi kebingungan, harus bertindak seperti apa lagi. Mungkin memakai boneka tangan memang ide yang buruk.

Namjoon kembali menaikkan _pitch_ suaranya. "Hei, aku punya sebuah cerita."

Seokjin menggerutu di dalam benaknya. Ia sedikit kesal, Namjoon masih berani melanjutkan tindakannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan terpaksa mendengarkan cerita yang akan Koya sampaikan.

"Em.. Jadi.. Di suatu hari yang indah, ada... seorang pria. Em, dia tampan sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, bibirnya tebal. matanya pun sangat indah." Ucap Koya sembari mendeskripsikan tokoh yang akan ia ceritakan.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Ia pikir dengan memuji Seokjin secara tidak langsung, Seokjin akan langsung memaafkannya? Dasar rayuan picisan.

"Dia juga punya lesung pipit yang sangat manis."

Oh, lebih buruk. Namjoon memuji dirinya sendiri. "Aku benci karakter utamanya. Ganti."

"Kenapa? Dia sangat hebat dan keren." Bela Koya.

"Kalau kau meneruskannya, aku akan pergi dari sini." Ancam Seokjin.

"Baik, baik! Em.. Koala! Ya, pria tersebut berubah menjadi koala yang sangat tampan dan dia hidup bahagia." Lanjut Koya gelagapan sedikit panik. "Err, lalu.. Suatu hari, koala itu bertemu dengan kawan lamanya yang merupakan.. er.. Alpaca. Ehm, lalu, nama alpaca itu.."

Namjoon merutuki dirinya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbicara apa, hingga ceritanya kemana-mana. Memang, jika memikirkan Seokjin, hewan pertama yang terlintas di otak Namjoon adalah bayi alpaca. Cara Seokjin mengulum senyum sangat mirip dengan hewan berbulu tebal itu yang masih satu spesies dengan unta itu.

Namun koala dan alpaca? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berteman?! Keduanya bahkan tinggal di benua yang berbeda. Beruntung, dibanding menanyakan ketidaklogisan ceritanya, Seokjin lebih tertarik dengan nama alpaca tersebut. "Siapa?" Tanyanya meminta jawaban. Seokjin sebenarnya tak peduli, tetapi ia ingin menguji dan menjatuhkan Namjoon yang bahkan terkesan tak paham dengan dongeng yang akan disampaikannya.

Namjoon berpikir keras. Otak encernya kini sedang tersumbat karena sakit kepala yang dideritanya. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia harus bercerita _freestyle_. "Err.." Dan satu-satunya nama yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jin yang merupakan penggalan dari Seokjin. "Ji.." Cicitnya pelan.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah semak, tempat Namjoon bersembunyi. "Ha? Erji?"

"Oh, RJ! Namanya RJ."

Ini merupakan salah satu cara memohon maaf terburuk di dunia. Sudah menggunakan boneka, dan kini ia merasa seperti bocah tiga tahun yang sedang didongengi oleh orang idiot. Seokjin merasa dipermainkan. "Kau niat bercerita tidak sih?" Protesnya kesal.

"Iya.. Tenang, tenang. " Ucap Koya. "Mereka menjadi teman yang sangat akrab. Kemana pun mereka selalu berdua.

Hingga suatu hari, RJ terlihat marah. Tidak, RJ memang marah besar. Sang koala pun bingung, lalu dia sadar. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Koala itu lah yang membuat RJ marah."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia marah?" Tanya Seokjin menguji, karena Seokjin seratus persen yakin bahwa RJ merupakan cerminan dari dirinya.

"Ia menunjukan sisi terburuknya kepada hal terbaik yang pernah hadir dihidupnya."

Seokjin terpaku sejenak. Hatinya sedikit teduh karena kalimat Namjoon.

Hal terbaik? Maksudnya..

Seokjin?

"Ia merusak benda berharga RJ, ia bertengkar dengan RJ, Seokjin. Ia menyakitinya. Dan kini, koala itu benar-benar menyesal. Ia bingung, bagaimana cara mendapatkan maaf dari RJ tetapi ia bahkan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri." Koya melanjutkan dongengnya. Namun intonasinya terdengar lebih sendu. "Ia benar-benar koala yang bodoh."

Seokjin terhenyuk. Walau suaranya seperti _chipmunk_ , Namjoon terdengar melankolis dan sedikit parau. Hati Seokjin teriris tipis. Ia sadar, Namjoon benar-benar menyesal.

"Menurutmu jika koala itu meminta maaf sambil memberi RJ _macaroon_ berwarna merah muda apakah akan diterima?"

Seokjin mendengus geli membayangkan alpaca memakan kue mungil dari Prancis itu. "Itu konyol..." Segurat garis lengkung manis berhasil bertengger di bibir mungil Seokjin. "Kurasa ia lebih suka burger dan _bacon_."

Namjoon membelalakan matanya di balik semak-semak. "Aha! Aku menemukannya!" Seru Koya semangat.

Seokjin memperdekat pangkal alisnya. Ia baru ingat jika Koya sedang mencari sesuatu tadi sebelum mengajak bicara Seokjin. "Apa yang sudah kau temukan?"

Kini tak hanya Koya yang ikut berbicara, tapi Namjoon yang merupakan 'tuhan' dari boneka tangan berbentuk koala itu pun menyembul keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Senyum Jin- _hyung_."

Ups.

Sial.

Senyuman itu tak terprediksi oleh Seokjin. Senyuman penuh arti yang menghasilkan cekungan di kedua belah pipi Namjoon. Raut wajah Namjoon yang terlihat penuh kelegaan berhasil membuat Seokjin terpaku sesaat. Sungguh.

Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Kemanapun, asalkan jangan ke wajah pemuda yang merupakan alasannya untuk bermuran durja di _playground_ pinggir jalan. "Menggelikan."

Setelah misinya selesai, ia berusaha mendekati Seokjin dengan menyebrangi semak-semak dibanding harus berputar hingga keluar taman, seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, melewati pagar tanaman cukup mudah bagi kaki jenjang Namjoon. Tetapi, kepalanya kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya yang membuat ia tersandung oleh semak-semak hingga terjatuh pada rerumputan. Dapat dipastikan, beberapa tangkai semak-semak yang sudah dipangkas rapih menyerupai pagar persegi itu patah karena ulah Namjoon. Membuat Seokjin mati-matian menahan tawa melihat kecerobohan Namjoon.

Namjoon bangkit sembari menyibakkan rambutnya guna menghilangkan daun dan ranting yang terselip. Lalu bokongnya mendara nyaman dan duduk di samping kiri lelaki berbahu lebar itu. Tak lama, lengan kanannya merangkul leher Seokjin, dan lengannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mempererat dekapannya. Membuat wajah keduanya semakin dekat. "Seokjin."

Bohong bila Seokjin tidak gugup. Ini terlalu dekat. Terutama kini mereka sedang di jalanan terbuka, bukan kamar hotel. Terutama, tatapan Namjoon terlalu intens dan fokus pada mata Seokjin. "Oh, setelah merusak tanaman, sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Ketus Seokjin menutupi rasa gugupnya. Wajahnya berpaling membelakangi Namjoon.

"Mencoba meniru Taehyung dan Jimin jika salah satu dari mereka sedang bersedih."

"Menurutmu, aku akan memaafkanmu?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku mencoba." Ia pun merebahkan dahinya di pundak lebar Seokjin. _"Hyung_.. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Bercandaku tidak lucu. Aku akan memperbaikinya."

Merasa Namjoon tak menatapnya lagi, nyali Seokjin pun kembali muncul untuk menegok ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Kau hanya akan semakin merusaknya."

"Tentu bukan aku yang akan memperbaikinya. Akan ku bawa ke reparasi."

"Tak perlu, Joon." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Kini Seokjin lebih penasaran tentang asal-usul Koya. "Hei, dari mana kau mendapat boneka konyol itu?"

Namjoon mengubah posisi tengkoraknya. Kini dagunya yang mencium bahu dengan panjang 60 sentimeter itu sehingga ia dapat menatap wajah yang lebih tua. "Mudah. Aku mengeluarkan 10.000 won untuk anak-anak di bak pasir itu." Tuturnya sembari menunjuk menggunakan bola matanya ke arah tiga anak kecil yang tengah terduduk di dalam kotak pasir persegi yang berukuran sekitar dua meter.

"Kau membelinya?"

"Anak jaman sekarang sudah paham cara menghasilkan uang. Mereka tak mau meminjamkannya." Jawaban Namjoon berhasil membuat Seokjin terkekeh.

"Lalu, bagaimana ending ceritanya?"

"Sesuai dengan perkataanmu, koala mengajak RJ untuk makan burger dan _bacon_." Jawab Namjoon. "Jadi, kau mau burger dan _bacon_?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kau yang traktir."

Namjoon tertawa renyah, sebelum hidungnya kembalu tergelitik. Namjoon melepas rangkulannya, telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Achoo!" Namjoon kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya. Menganalisis air wajah Namjoon yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Joon? Kau sakit, ya?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sehat. Lihat?" Namjoon segera berdiri, dan bergerak-gerak seolah sedang senam irama.

Naluri keibuan Seokjin kembali muncul. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Namjoon, memperdekat jarak keduanya, lalu mendaratkan telapaknya ke dahi Namjoon. Dan benar saja, Namjoon panas. "Berani sekali kau mencoba membohongiku."

Seokjin menerka-nerka, darimana asal penyakit yang menghinggapi pemuda ber- _dimple_ itu. Memang sejak tadi pagi, wajah Namjoon terlihat lebih pucat. Kemarin Namjoon terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan semalam ketika Namjoon memeluknya, tak ada hawa panas yang berlebih disana. Seketika, ia mengingat jaket abu-abu milik Namjoon yang ia gunakan semalam.

"Apa karena kau memberikan jaket kepadaku semalam?" Tebak Seokjin yakin. Karena memang hanya itu kemungkinan penyebab demam Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak, _hyung_. Sekarang mau pergantian musim. Lagi pula ini hanya flu biasa."

Kini Seokjin yang merasa bersalah. Ia menarik Namjoon pelan untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Selanjutnya, ia memaksa kepala Namjoon untuk bertengger di bahunya yang lebar. "Istirahatlah."

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokjin. "Tapi kau ingin burger."

"Jangan mengelak." Tegasnya.

"Baik. Ayo kita kembali ke apartemenku."

"Tidak, kau istirahat disini. Sampai kau sudah lebih baik." Perintahnya. Seokjin benar-benar tak tega melihat Namjoon harus berjalan kaki beratus-ratus meter hingga ke apartemen Namjoon. Dan Seokjin juga tidak akan kuat menggendong bocah setinggi 181 cm itu hingga kamar apartemennya. "Mau tidur di pahaku?"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar tawaran Seokjin. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya butuh sandaran." Ia pun merilekskan lehernya. Lengannya yang tak terbalut Koya merogoh telepon genggamnya. " _Hyung_ , hubungi Taehyung. Katakan kalau aku sudah menemukanmu." Pintanya sembari mengulurkan _handphone_ -nya ke pemuda yang ia sandari.

Seokjin menurut. Dengan segera, ia mencari kontak Taehyung, dan segera menelponnya. " _Yoboseo.._ Taehyungie? Iya, ini Seokjin. Aku sekarang sudah bersama Namjoon. Iya. Di taman bermain kecil di persimpangan jalan. Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian. Bisa katakan Jungkookie dan Jiminie kalau aku baik-baik saja? Iya. Terima kasih." Tak lama, ia mematikan sambungannya.

" _Hyung.._ " Namjoon lalu mencium perlahan ujung bahu yang lebih tua. "Maaf."

Seokjin segera menatap Namjoon saat pundak kirinya menjumpai benda tekstur kenyal. "Untuk apa?"

Yang ditanya lalu membenamkan dahinya di pundak Seokjin. "Segalanya." Balas Namjoon dengan baritone yang terdengar sedikit parau.

Kedua belah bibir Seokjin melengkung mungil. "Aku takkan bisa bermarah-marah terlalu lama kepada sahabatku."

Namjoon berkedip bingung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin tajam. "Sahabat?"

"Iya." Sahut Seokjin mantap.

" _Hyung.._ " Namjoon terlihat berpikir. Terasa ada yang mengganjal dan nyeri di dadanya. "Kenapa.. Kenapa aku merasa kita lebih dari itu?"

"Ok, maaf. _Sex buddy?_ " Balas Seokjin dengan tawa renyah.

Namjoon semakin memperdalam tatapannya "Lebih, _hyung_." Cicit Namjoon pelan.

Seokjin tak mendengar cicitan Namjoon. "Oh, atau mungkin sekarang aku seperti seorang ibu yang tengah merawat anaknya yang sedang terserang demam." Lanjutnya. Ia tak mau terlalu menggubris kalimat Namjoon. Seokjin kembali menarik kepala Namjoon dan mendaratkannya kembali di bahunya. "Sudahlah, istirahat."

Harusnya Namjoon beristirahat dengan tenang. Tetapi, ada perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya. Memang, tak salah bila Seokjin berkata mereka adalah kawan sesohib. Tapi, Namjoon merasa itu _salah_.

Sahabat takkan membuat dirinya kesal karena melihatnya merangkul Jungkook. Sahabat takkan membuatnya akan membeli boneka koala dari balita hanya untuk memohon maaf. Dan jika memang Seokjin hanya sekedar partner seks, ia takkan memeluk Seokjin erat di tiap dekapannya. Ia juga tak akan repot-repot mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Seokjin.

Dan, ia tak mungkin berdegup kencang seperti ini.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu masih terduduk di ujung sana. Tak memperdulikan keramaian taman yang mayoritas diramaikan oleh kaum usia dibawah lima belas tahun. Tak mempedulikan bisingnya kendaraan yang dengan setianya berlalu lalang.

Dan dari kejauhan, lelaki berbalut jaket _gucci_ itu tersenyum kecut.

.

.: :.

* * *

A.N

Hai, maaf ngaretT.T Sebulan kemarin adalah masa-masa terberat mabim. Setelah mabim selesai, langsung lanjut UTS. Kemarin hari terakhir UTS ku, makanya aku baru sempat mengupload skrg. Untuk kedepannya akan ku usahain rutin seminggu atau dua minggu sekali lagiii

Gaje ya chapter ini? Yah gitu deh, almost 6k, bikinnya pas otak lagi stress wkwk.. Maksa bgt ya adegan kalung putus:( Aku sadar semakin kesini gaya tulisanku semakin aneh:( semoga kalian tetap paham alur yaa

Disini aku mempertegas kalau Jungkook benci Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung saling memahami, dan Seokjin bener-bener nganggep Namjoon cuman temen dan partner ena-ena

Kenapa liontin Seokjin berharga? Jadi, Jungkook dan Seokjin itu hubungannya apa? Trus sikap Tae jadinya gimana dah? Tenang, aku udah ngetik prototype dari pertengahan cerita sampe ending. Nanti akan tahu sendiri^^

Kenapa Jimin sama Jungkook baik-baik aja padahal habis battle dance? Ini kutipan di chapter 3 yaa.. " _Tentu, pertarungan dansa mereka hanya sekedar untuk kesenangan dan tantangan semata, tak peduli siapapun pemenangnya. (...) Pasalnya, semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur karena asik bercanda tawa dengan teman satu tim maupun lawan tandingnya. Mereka saling bertukar kisah tentang sepak terjang di dunia breakdance seraya menikmati sekaleng bir dan gemerlapnya malam di sudut jalan Hongdae_ " Semoga paham yaa^^

Kebiasan Namjoon dan Taehyung itu terinspirasi dari 4 o'clock ya? Iyaa sama tambahan adegan Vmon di MV Run wkwkwk. Untuk adegan _hand puppet_ , tadinya aku bikin boneka babi atau ryan, eh pas bgt mereka ngeluarin BT21. Jadinya gini dehhh wkwk

Request ff? boleh koo, tapi maaf kalo aku laterep^^)/

Ohiya, aku sempat baca ff yang ceritanya mirip dengan alur ceritaku di chapter selanjutnya. Nah, aku mau nekenin kalau nanti chapter itu udah ku upload, aku dan beliau sama sekali engga copas atau gimana-gimanaa. Ini semua pure ide kami masing-masing, okey?

Terima kasih ya semuanya:')

 _Atika, mutianafsulm, kim widy, hopemang, Shoujo Record, Iruyori, koukiekun, Reikira, bitchycurly, loveiscurl, kenyosekar, keihatsuu, Daisy Uchiha, QnQueen, ORUL2, itsmoongenie, min hana29, Rrn49, laxyovrds, Guest,10113K, Orion'sky, SuMaMon, Buzlague, Driedleaves, masgojexganteng, naeuioppas, Nam0SuPD, sekarzane, Shin-KiNas, Miho, Kyootecute, dan semua yg follow, favorite, juga sider~_


	8. Demam

**Love or Lust**

First Fanfiction by me

Namjin Fanfiction with some slight pairing

All cast is not mine:)

But soon, Namjoon will be mine *lol

Warning!

Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

Degup jantung Jimin berderu kencang mengerjar lelaki yang fisiknya memang terlahir atletis itu. Hampir lima belas menit, dan Jungkook masih dengan setianya melangkah cepat – atau bahkan berlari – tak tahu arah. Mencoba menemukan Seokjin yang kabur begitu saja sebelum ia menghilang selama dua puluh empat jam. Bila itu sampai terjadi, hal pertama yang Jungkook lakukan pasti membunuh Namjoon, baru melaporkan kehilangan Seokjin pada polisi.

"Jungkook!" Panggil Jimin sedikit berteriak karena kakinya melemas. Jungkook pun segera menengok ke arah pemuda mungil itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Jimin berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Jungkook sembari menetralkan nafasnya. "Kau harus tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau daritadi Seokjin- _hyung_ belum kutemukan?" Sembur Jungkook dengan panik.

"Kalau kau berlari-lari seperti itu, kau pikir kau akan menemukan Seokjin- _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin menguji logika pria kelinci itu, namun tanpa menggunakan intonasi yang justru semakin memancing emosi Jungkook.

Jungkook hendak membalas saran Jimin. Tetapi mulutnya tertahan. Jimin memang benar, mencari dengan cara yang tergesa-gesa seperti itu memang bukan cara yang efektif. Bisa saja Seokjin telah Jungkook lewati tanpa ia sadari. Jungkook mengacak surainya frustasi. "Arghh!" Jerit Jungkook ke arah langit biru, mencoba melapangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Tak peduli bila teriakannya membuat seluruh mata yang berada di sekeliling tertuju padanya. Setelahnya ia menjatuhkan lututnya, lalu memeluk kedua tulang keringnya.

"Jungkookie.." Jimin melangkah mendekat, lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda yang sedang memeluk lututnya sendiri itu. Perlahan ia menepuk bahu Jungkook yang tegap.

"Aku kesal. Kenapa Jin- _hyung_ masih mau bertemu dengannya. Kenapa Jin- _hyung_ hanya menamparnya saja, bukan meninjunya sampai rahangnya putus. Jika bukan karena bajingan itu kakak dari Taehyungie- _hyung_ , aku sudah lama mematahkan tulangnya." Geram Jungkook dengan ekspresi penuh pilu.

Jimin mengelus punggung Jungkook yang melengkung. Mencoba menenangkan kegundahan yang terus-terusan menghinggapi _namja_ Jeon ini. "Lalu setelah kau patahkan tulangnya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Jawab Jungkook mantap.

"Lalu?"

"Menjual ginjalnya ke rumah sakit swasta."

"Lalu?"

"Membuang jasadnya ke kandang hyena."

"Lalu?"

Jungkook kembali berpikir untuk tahapan selanjutnya. "Entahlah, mungkin sisa tulangnya akan ku jadikan fosil untuk bahan tambang."

Jimin tersenyum menahan tawa. Ia pun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Lalu?"

Jungkook menatap pemuda imut itu dengan raut kebingungan. "'Lalu' apa lagi maksudmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lalu bila dia mati, apa yang akan Seokjin- _hyung_ rasakan?"

Pertanyaan Jimin melesat telak di ulu hati Jungkook. Ia selalu berpikir Namjoon adalah orang yang merusak Seokjin, tapi selalu lupa tentang pemikiran Seokjin kepadanya. Namun, baginya karena ulah Namjoon lah hidup Seokjin menjadi susah. "Ia akan bahagia tanpa si Perusak Lantai itu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin menegaskan, namun tetap dengan intonasi lembut.

Jungkook semakin tak paham maksud dari pemuda mungil itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakan ini semua, _hyung_?"

"Kau tahu, Jungkookie? Kau boleh membenci seseorang. Kau boleh menghabiskan hidupmu hanya untuk membenci seseorang. Mengutuknya atau bahkan membuat segala rencana untuk membuhunya." Jimin menggunakan _seseorang_ , bukan _Namjoon_ agar terkesan lebih universal dan objektif. "Tapi, kita tak bisa meramal masa depan. Mungkin saja orang yang kini kau benci setengah mati ternyata akan bermakna besar di hidupmu kelak."

"Maksudmu, si bebek itu akan jadi presiden atau semacamnya?" Tanya Jungkook tak paham.

"Tidak ada yang tahu ke depannya, Kook." Lanjutnya. "Dan jangan lupa, _seseorang_ yang kau benci, punya _seseorang_ juga yang mencintainya."

Jungkook mematung. Pikirannya fokus pada ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil pemuda Park itu. Sedikit tidak terima dengan kalimat Jimin. Namun, apapun yang Jimin katakan barusan, itu memang benar. Jungkook membenci Namjoon. Tapi, ia juga pasti tahu bahwa ada orang-orang yang sedih bila ia terus-terusan menyiksa Namjoon. Taehyung misalnya.

"Maaf bila aku terkesan menggurui. Aneh ya, digurui oleh orang yang belum dua puluh empat jam mengenalmu."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Dirinya sama sekali tak merasa digurui. Bahkan kata-kata Jimin yang terkesan sedikit bijakl itu mampu mengetuk sedikit relung hati Jungkook untuk lebih dewasa.

"Tidak.. Terima kasih, _hyung_." Balas Jungkook sembari tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda yang sepantaran dengan Taehyung itu.

"Sekarang aku mau kau percaya." Jimin menatap Jungkook tepat di pupil matanya. Seolah memaksa Jungkook untuk turut membalas tatapannya. Manik kedua pemuda itu saling bertemu, fokus. Tak menghiraukan pandangan _orang lain_ yang juga melihat mereka, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sedikit membuat Jungkook kikuk karena cara Jimin menatapnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Iya, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya mengulangi Jimin. Ia sedikit tak menyangka, pria cebol di hadapannya ternyata punya sifat yang sangat baik, juga lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya.

Melihat emosi Jungkook menjadi lebih stabil, pemuda Park itu tesenyum lega. "Sekarang, ayo kita cari Seokjin- _hyung_." Serunya sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil. Tangannya yang mengajakan pun disambut oleh tangan lain yang kekar, serta dibalas dengan anggukan dari pemuda kelinci itu.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan cepat, namun tidak berlari layaknya orang yang kesurupan seperti tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya sibuk mencari postur pria yang berbahu lebar itu. Terkadang mereka mengintip pelan ke arah kafe atau pertokoan yang mereka lewati. Sesekali mereka bertanya kepada orang-orang yang tak sengaja mereka temui di jalan. Walau nihil, kedua pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan aksi pencariannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melangkah, Jungkook pun baru tersadar jika mereka belum mendapat asupan mineral apapun untuk menambah cairan di tubuhnya. "Kau haus, _hyung_?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mudah haus. Harusnya kau tanya Taehyung." Jawabnya dengan cengiran mengingat Taehyung yang masih banyak menyimpan lemak di perutnya, berbeda dengannya dan Jungkook yang memang sedikit atletis. Berbicara tentang Taehyung, Jimin baru menyadari hilangnya eksistensi pemuda idiot itu. "Ah, iya. Kemana Taehyung? Bukankah ia tadi menyusul kita?"

"Ah, benar juga." Jungkook pun sepertinya baru tersadar.

Baru saja Jimin hendak menghubungi adik dari Namjoon, ponselnya berdering dengan nama Taehyung tertera disana. "Halo, Taehyungie? Kau dimana?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Hanya beberapa sekon, sorot matanya berubah penuh binar antusias. "Oh! Kau sudah menemukan Seokjin- _hyung_?! Dimana dia? Hm? Apartemen?"

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"Jin- _hyung_!" Seru Jungkook sembari membuka pintu apartemen dengan Jimin yang turut mengekorinya. Maniknya menangkap lurus ke arah Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar utama bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Ah, Jungkookie, Jiminie. Jangan terlalu berisik, ya? Dia baru saja tidur." Sahut Seokjin dengan nada yang sedikit dipelankan guna mengganggu tidur tuan rumah.

Dia? Dia siapa? Yang Jungkook lihat kini hanya ada dirinya, Jimin, Seokjin, dan Taehyung. Jadi, maksudnya si bebek brengsek itu? "Kau dari mana saja!?" Tanya Jungkook yang kembali emosi. Nafasnya masih berantakan. Wajar saja, setelah mendengar bahwa Seokjin sudah dijalan pulang bersama dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon, ia segera berlari tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Jimin kembali kewalahan mengejarnya.

Air muka Seokjin meneduh. Ia kembali merasa sungkan karena membuat panik orang-orang sekitarnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi lepas kendali."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Bajingan itu yang salah." Tukas Jungkook ketus.

"Bajingan itu memang salah, tetapi harusnya aku tak seperti itu." Lanjut Seokjin dengan intonasi yang masih tak nyaman.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. "Sebentar, kau membelanya? Secepat itu kah kau memaafkannya?"

"Dia tidak sengaja. Bahkan kondisinya buruk. Dia terkena demam."

Maniknya membulat tak percaya. Rahang Jungkook mengeras. "Aku tak mengerti! Aku pergi berlari seperti orang gila! Aku mencarimu sampai aku berpikir segala kemungkinan terburuk! Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan rencana untuk membunuhnya bila terjadi apa-apa! Aku khawatir padamu, _hyung_!"

Seokjin sedikit tercengang melihat Jungkook berteriak seperti itu. Terutama kala mendengar niatnya yang semakin kuat untuk menghilangkan nyawa Namjoon. Tidak, ia tidak merasa terkekang atau kesal karena amarah Jungkook. Hatinya justru terhenyuk, seolah Jungkook benar-benar bergantung pada dirinya. "Jungkookie.."

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membentak Seokjin. Nafasnya yang semula menggebu-gebu kini melemah. Rahangnya yang mengeras pun perlahan mengendur. Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Ucapnya sendu penuh penyesalan.

Seokjin justru mengulum senyum. Begitu penuh syukur saat menyadari bahwa Jungkook begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia melangkah dan memeluk pemuda Jeon itu. " _Aigoo_.. Adikku sangat khawatir padaku, hm?"

Hati Jungkook semakin melemah saat kulit kedua pemuda itu saling berjumpa. Rasa amarah dan kekesalannya menguap, menjadi kelegaan yang menenangkan. Semarah apapun itu, ia sadar semuanya sudah berlalu. Seokjinnya sudah kembali. "Tidak. Aku kesal padamu, _hyung_."

Seokjin menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya pelan. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk di bahu lebar Seokjin. "Jangan pernah membuat adikmu ini khawatir lagi."

Jungkook dengan segala keimutannya. Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena gemas yang tak tertahankan. Maniknya kini melihat ke arah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum lega dengan Taehyung di sampingnya. Ia pun memberi gestur agar mereka mendekat.

Jimin dengan senang hati berlari kecil dan menabrak punggung pemuda kelinci itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, entah karena senang atau gemas. Memeluknya sekuat tenaga sembari bergoyang-goyang mengikuti Seokjin. "Semua baik-baik saja. 'Kan, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook tersenyum manis, mengangguk kecil setelah menyadari bahwa ucapan Jimin telah teruji kebenarannya. "Ya, kecuali nyawa bebek bejat itu."

Seokjin terkikik pelan. "Kau boleh menghajarnya nanti. Tapi sekarang ia harus sembuh dulu."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Namjoon merasakan hawa disekitarnya memburuk. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pernafasannya tersumbat. Pandangannya pun masih mengabur, bagai lensa kamera yang belum fokus.

Netranya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyadari kini ia tengah berbaring di kasur kamar utamanya. Ah, seingatnya tadi, kondisinya memburuk hingga Seokjin sedikit panik di taman. Beruntung, Taehyung segera datang menghampiri. Tak lama, tubuhnya berjalan lunglai dibantu dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung sampai ia masuk ke dalam taksi. Entah siapa yang memesan taksi, Seokjin atau Taehyung, ia tak ingat – atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

Merasa ranjangnya sedikit miring, ia menengok perlahan ke arah samping kirinya. Maniknya mendapati sosok yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang tengah mengamatinya. " _Hyung?_ " terka Namjoon dengan pengelihatan yang masih buram.

"Kau belum mati?"

Oh, Namjoon sangat tahu pemilik vokal penuh kebencian itu. Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara itu, pengelihatannya langsung menjadi jernih. Matanya melebar sedikit panik. Didapati wajah pemuda dengan aura membunuh yang kental dan ekspresi yang tidak enak dipandang. Kini ia paham, rasa tidak nyaman dan hawa yang memburuk yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya berasal dari pemuda itu. "Ju– Jungkook?"

"Jangan sebut namaku yang suci dengan bibirmu yang menjijikan." Jawabnya ketus. "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tak bisa ke Hongdae dengan Jimin- _hyung_."

Namjoon masih bingung, kenapa pemuda Jeon ini hanya menatap Namjoon. Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, mencari tahu apa terdapat pisau, tali, atau mungkin senapan yang dapat membunuhnya. Namun nihil. "Kau.. Kau tidak jadi membunuhku?" Tanya Namjoon berhati-hati.

"Belum." Koreksi Jungkook. "Tidak jantan bila membunuhmu saat kau sedang berpenyakitan."

Namjoon tak tahu harus lega atau apa. Baginya, kalimat Jungkook bagai pedang bermata dua – entahlah, peribahasanya benar atau salah – yang mempunyai sisi baik dan buruk. Bagian buruknya, ia tetap akan dibunuh. Kabar baiknya, setidaknya kematiannya tertunda.

 _Cklek._

Bunyi kenop dan decitan engsel pintu mengalihkan pandangan kedua pemuda itu. Dari sana muncul pemuda berbahu lebar yang masih mengenakan apron dengan siku di kenop pintu. Sepertinya ia membuka pintu menggunakan ujung sikunya karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi nampan dengan mangkok dan gelas diatasnya. "Oh. Kau sudah bangun, bocah?"

Namjoon menghela nafas lega, dimatanya Seokjin dengan apron bagai malaikat tanpa sayap yang hendak menyelamatkannya dan penetralisir aura membunuh Jungkook. Bola mata Namjoon segera tertuju ke arah mangkok yang masih menguarkan asap tipis. "Itu apa?"

" _Dakjuk_. Aku tak tahu tenggorokanmu sakit atau tidak, makanya aku membuat ini." Jawabnya sembari meletakkan bawaannya tepat di meja disamping ranjang Namjoon. "Ayo, kau harus makan."

Namjoon memperbaiki posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tak nyaman rasanya bila harus makan dengan mulut sejajar dengan perutnya. "Ah, maaf merepotkan."

Seokjin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyuapi Namjoon. Terbukti saat ia menyendok pelan bubur nasi itu dan hendak mengangin-anginkannya. Dan tentu saja, Jungkook takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dengan segera, ia merampas sendok besi itu di genggaman Seokjin tanpa menumpahkan isinya. "Aku saja yang menyuapi."

Pupil Namjoon mengecil. "A-aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Buka mulutmu."

Dengan terpaksa, Namjoon membuka kedua katup bibirnya. Dan dengan cepat, pemuda Jeon itu memasukan makanan yang ada di sendok besi itu dengan beringas. Tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa musyawarah. Tanpa amnesti. Tanpa permisi. "Uhuk!"

"Ups, maaf. Terlalu panas rupanya." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada mengejek. Ia meletakkan mangkuk hangat itu ke meja, lalu mengambil gelas berisi air mineral. "Aku ambilkan minum."

Seokjin berjalan ke pinggir kasur yang satunya. Ia pun duduk dengan nyaman di samping kanan Namjoon, bersebrangan dengan Jungkook yang tengah mencicipi segelas air yang harusnya Namjoon minum.

"Namjoonie." Seokjin manahan tawa saat Namjoon tengah membuka mulutnya guna membiarkan panas dari bubur di mulutnya menguap. Ia duduk menunggu Jungkook – yang baru saja meminum air milik Namjoon – memberikan gelas itu kepada pemuda yang sedang sakit itu. "Keberatan bila aku menginap satu malam lagi?"

 _Brusstt.._

Cairan bening tanpa rasa yang sudah hinggap di kerongkongannya segera naik kembali. Jungkook dengan refleks menyemburkan isi mulutnya tepat ke wajah Namjoon karena kalimat yang Seokjin lontarkan. "Apa?!"

Namjoon yang tak kalah kaget akibat semburan Jungkook terpaksa menelan bubur yang masih panas, langsung ke kerongkongan. Membuatnya kini terbatuk dengan wajah yang lembab akibat Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Minumnya!" Seru Seokjin.

"Ah, iya.." Ia pun menyodorkan gelas tersebut dengan enggan, dan langsung direbut oleh Namjoon yang hampir mati.

Namjoon segera meneguk, sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelahnya, ia mengelap sendiri wajahnya yang basah menggunakan lengan baju piyamanya yang berwarna biru dengan motif _ryan_. "Tak perlu. Aku sudah sembuh."

"Kau dengar, _hyung_? Ayo pulang." Rengek Jungkook.

"Malam-malam begini? Aku malas mencari taksi." Sahut Seokjin mencari alasan. Sebenarnya, Seokjin masih tak tega pulang dengan keadaan Namjoon yang tak sehat. Terutama, ia merasa jika demam yang menghinggap di diri si Tuan Rumah tak lain karena kebaikan hatinya tuk meminjamkan jaketnya pada Seokjin. Lagipula, ia tak mau Jimin dan Taehyung yang merawat Namjoon sendirian.

"Malam-malam?" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Seingatnya tadi matahari masih bersinar terik. "Sekarang jam berapa, _hyung_?"

Seokjin melirik mencoba mengingat. "Terakhir aku ke dapur, tadi jam sepuluh."

Namjoon mengerjap, tercengang. "Selama itu kah aku tidur?"

"Tidak. Ku pikir kau tidur untuk selamanya." Kini Jungkook yang menjawabnya dengan intonasi super dingin seraya mengaduk-aduk _dakjuk_ dan mempersiapkan suapan berikutnya.

Namjoon tersadar bahwa ia belum menemukan eksistensi dua manusia kelahiran sembilan lima disekitarnya. "Jimin dan Taehyung mana?"

"Tadi Jimin bilang, ia mau menyuci sebagian bajunya. Kalau Taehyung sedang berendam malam dengan air hangat." Tutur Seokjin menjelaskan, membuat Namjoon memangut-mangut paham.

Jungkook mendekatkan sendok yang sudah terisi ke arah wajah Namjoon. "Ayo makan lagi." Namjoon yang sedikit takut, membuka mulutnya. Segera, Jungkook kembali menyuapinya dengan suapan kasar. Namjoon rasa, ia harus terbiasa menahan panas di mulutnya selama beberapa menit kedepan sampai makanan di mangkok telah habis.

Mendengar Jungkook yang menawari suapan, Seokjin mengulum senyum. "Kau menjadi perhatian padanya, Kook?"

"Yah, semakin banyak ia makan, semakin cepat sembuh." Ucapnya sembari menyendok suapan baru. Membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon sedikit tercengang atas perubahan sikap Jungkook yang menjadi lebih peduli. Lalu ia menatap Namjoon, dan tersenyum. Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Namjoon betah untuk tetap sakit.

"Dan semakin cepat ia sembuh, semakin cepat aku membunuhnya."

.

.

Kembali ia menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. Raganya meraung meminta diistirahatkan. Hampir tengah malam dan ia masih setengah terjaga menunggu kakaknya untuk ikut tidur menemaninya. Dapat dimaklumi mengapa Jungkook yang biasanya masih segar walau sudah di waktu tidur, kini terduduk lemas sembari bertopang dagu. Tenaganya seharian sudah habis guna mengelilingi daerah sekitar apartemen Namjoon. Lelah tadi ia berlarian bagai anak ayam yang mencari induknya. " _Hyung_ , ayo tidur." Ia mencubit manja lengan baju Seokjin.

Seokjin tengah meremas kain basah yang digunakan untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Namjoon yang kini sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. "Sebentar lagi. Aku sedang mengganti kompresnya." Ujar Seokjin yang juga tengah menahan kantuk.

"Jangan terlalu lama.." rengek Jungkook. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Bahkan, ia kadang tak bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan kenyataan saat ia tengah menunggu Seokjin sembari terduduk saking lelahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum tak tega melihat Jungkook yang sudah setengah sadar. Karena kegiatannya bukan hanya mengganti kompres. Setelah ini ia harus mengganti selimut, meresleting jaket yang baru tadi Namjoon kenakan agar tak masuk angin, membersihkan makanan Namjoon serta peralatan makannya, mengatur suhu udara, mematikan lampu utama dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur, juga menyiapkan obat penurun demam dan mual di meja samping Namjoon – siapa tau Namjoon terbangun tengah malam dan butuh meminum obat. "Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul."

Harusnya Jungkook menolak usulan pemuda berbahu lebar itu, tetapi ia tak kuat. Ia harus tidur. Sekarang juga. "Baik." Angguknya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Ia menurut dan melangkah luntai ke ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih sibuk dengan kain dan air di dalam sana.

.

.: :.

* * *

Jimin mengantuk, sangat. Namun tetap saja ia harus segera menyelesaikan tumpukan cucian baju miliknya yang salah satunya adalah seragam kerjanya yang lusa harus ia kenakan kembali. Sudah tengah malam, dan ia baru saja menyudahi kegiatan menjemur baju. Dengan fisik yang lelah, tidur di manapun bukan suatu masalah.

Menurutnya, hari ini salah satu hari terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Terlalu banyak ekspresi dan kejadian yang dapat dipadukan dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam. Mulai dari Jungkook yang menginjak Namjoon di pagi hari, suasana hati Seokjin yang semula buruk kini justru sangat lembut kepada Namjoon, kepanikan saat Seokjin kabur begitu saja, Jungkook dengan rasa kebenciannya, hingga kondisi Namjoon yang kini terserang penyakit. Oh, serta sikap Taehyung yang sampai sekarang tak terpecahkan.

Ia kira seluruh penghuni sudah tertidur. Seperti Namjoon yang kini beristirahat di kamar utama, dan Seokjin, Jungkook serta Taehyung yang tidur di permadani ruang keluarga. Sengaja mereka memilih untuk tidak mengganggu tidur Namjoon dengan sekamar bersamanya. Dan alasan lainnya, dengkuran Namjoon berisik.

Dahinya pun berkerut kala netranya menemukan pemuda yang tengah mengintip celah pintu kamar utama. "Taehyungie?" Panggil pemuda Park itu.

Yang dipanggil pun tersentak kaget. "Ah!" setelah menyadari bahwa yang menyebut namanya adalah kawannya, nafasnya sedikit memelan. "Oh, kau rupanya." Sahutnya dengan gelagat bak kriminal.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya begitu memperhatikan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Kau khawatir dengan Namjoon- _hyung_?"

"Iya.. Dia sakit. Aku ingin dia cepat sembuh." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada sedikit kikuk.

Jimin kembali merasa curiga. Ia kembali mendeteksi anomali dari tingkah Taehyung. "Lalu, kenapa tidak masuk saja? Tidak baik berdiri di depan pintu lama-lama." Ia pun membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

Yang ia lihat hanya Namjoon yang tengah mendengkur damai, bersama Seokjin yang mungkin tak sengaja tertidur di samping ranjang Namjoon dengan posisi terduduk. Bagi Jimin, apapun yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah suatu alasan untuk membuatnya enggan masuk ke dalam atau merasa kikuk. Jimin pun kembali menatap Taehyung yang sepertinya tengah menetralisir ekspresinya agar tak terbaca.

"Mereka tengah tertidur, Jim. Makanya aku tak berniat masuk." Ujar Taehyung tanpa berani menatap Jimin lebih jauh.

Dahi Jimin semakin tertekuk bingung. Dimatanya kini sosok dihadapannya seolah berbeda dengan Taehyung yang ia tahu. Taehyung yang notabenenya berlaku bagai alien biasanya akan heboh sendiri demi menjaga Namjoon yang sakit. Seperti dahulu, entah beberapa bulan, atau mungkin satu tahun yang lalu, kala jemari kelingking kaki Namjoon tak sengaja membentur salah satu furnitur yang ada di apartemen. Taehyung dengan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam pasti akan selalu menanyai keadaan kakaknya, atau berusaha membantu untuk memperbaiki keadaan walau hasilnya _sama sekali_ tak berguna – oh, justru memperburuk.

Jimin tahu ada yang salah. Hanya saja ia masih belum mengerti. Kenapa Taehyung harus merasa risih? Kenapa sikap Taehyung berbeda jika menyangkut tentang Namjoon? Apa Namjoon baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Atau karena Jungkook yang begitu membenci Namjoon, sehingga dirinya sedikit enggan dekat dengan kakaknya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah sahabatnya, lalu menatap kembali ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tengah terlelap. Otaknya masih berpikir, tak puas rasanya bila tidur dengan pemikiran yang belum terpecahkan. Hingga terdapat satu kepingan _puzzel_ di pikirannya yang berhasil membuat satu hipotesis. Bibirnya melengkung sendu.

"Sepertinya aku paham sekarang."

.

.: :.

* * *

Namjoon kembali terbangun. Rasa pusing masih menyisa, namun tak separah tadi. Hidungnya sudah bisa ia gunakan untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya yang semula terasa kaku dan lemas kini terasa lebih baik.

Dilihatnya Seokjin yang tertidur disampingnya, lengkap dengan peralatan kompres di sampingnya. Hatinya teduh melihat Seokjin yang tertidur kelelahan di sisi ranjangnya, seolah menjaga dirinya sepanjang malam. Wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik walau sedikit tertutup lengannya. Bagai seorang ibu yang menjaga anaknya agar tetap terlelap. Atau sesosok istri yang menemani suaminya disisinya. Sebentar, Seokjin itu laki-laki.

Ah, terserah.

Ia tak tega membangunkannya, namun ia yakin posisi tidur tersebut akan memberi efek yang menyiksa tengkuk Seokjin di pagi hari nanti. Jemarinya pun menepuk pelan. " _Hyung.._ "

Seokjin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopaknya. Ia meringis pelan, merasakan kaku di leher dan lengannya yang menjadi topangan kepalanya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Setelahnya, ia menatap ka arah wajah pria yang tengah berbaring lesu. "Ah.. Kau butuh sesuatu?" Ia mendekati kepalanya ke arah wajah Namjoon.

"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik." Balasnya sembari mengulum senyum. Hatinya merasa menghangat saat Seokjin menatapnya dengan wajah penuh khawatir dan peduli.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Seokjin memastikan. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk pelan, membuat Seokjin menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, kau harus tidur lagi, ya? Aku akan ke ruang tengah." Bisiknya pelan sembari membereskan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Baru saja Seokjin hampir melangkah menjauh, jika saja ia tak merasa ada yang menarik jemari tangannya.

"Dingin.." Cicit Namjoon dengan bariton baru bangunnya seolah memberikan sensasi serak basah.

"Kau sudah menggunakan jaket dan selimut." Tutur Seokjin lembut. Ia pun mengambil kain kompres yang dengan setianya berbaring di dahi Namjoon. Setelahnya ia mengecek suhu pipi kempot dan leher Namjoon. Rasa hangat masih menyisa disana. "Bagaimana kalau ku naikkan suhu ruangannya?"

"Tidak." Tolak Namjoon pelan.

"Mau kutambah selimutnya, hm?" Tawar lelaki berbahu lebar itu memberi opsi lain. Ia membungkuk sembari membelai surai gelap Namjoon yang terbilang berantakan. Merapihkannya perlahan dan hati-hati bagai bocah yang hendak tidur siang.

Namjoon justru memberikan ide yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menghangatkanku?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Naluri keibuannya yang sebelumnya begitu menjiwai kini hangus tak tersisa mendengar kalimat Namjoon. "Sebentar, Kim. Kau sedang tidak meminta seks, 'kan?" Tanyanya sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak?" Balas Namjoon usil.

Belaian lembut dan penuh ketenangan itu berubah menjadi jambakan pelan yang mampu membuat Namjoon meringis. "Ku pikir otakmu terkena penyakit juga, ternyata masih sama mesumnya."

"Aw, aku bercanda!" Seru Namjoon seraya menepuk genggaman Seokjin di rambutnya, berharap Seokjin segera melepas jambakannya.

Dan cara itu berhasil. Yang lebih tua menarik tangannya, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Namjoon sembari merapihkan surainya.

"Menurutmu? Aku panik setengah mati tadi saat kau nyaris pingsan di taman. Dan bukan hanya aku. Taehyung juga menanyakan kondisimu, juga Jimin yang bolak-balik membantuku di dapur untuk menyiapkan makananmu." Tutur Seokjin yang masih berdiri dengan logat bicaranya yang seolah sedang _rap_ seraya berkumur-kumur.

Rasanya ingin tertawa melihat gaya berbicara pemuda cantik itu, tapi rasa rikuh segera menghinggap. "Astaga. Aku benar-benar merepotkan."

"Bagus kau sadar." Kini Seokjin duduk di sisi ranjang. Menatap wajah Namjoon dengan ekspresi sedikit jengkel."Jadi, kau mau apa?" Tanyanya singkat, melanjutkan permintaan pemuda yang sedang demam itu sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin pelukan. Itu akan menghangatkanku." Pinta Namjoon.

"Aku tak mau memelukmu." Tolak Seokjin cepat.

"Kau tahu aku sakit karena apa?" Tanya Namjoon jahil, walau menurutnya itu bukan karena Seokjin.

Namun berbeda bagi Seokjin. Menurutnya, perkiraan penyebab tumbangnya Namjoon karena ulahnya. "Apa kau baru saja mengancamku?"

Lelaki yang berbaring itu menaikan sebelah sudut alisnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Baik." Seokjin pun menaiki kasur, dan merangkak pelan hingga berada tepat di samping Namjoon. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya, dari kaki hingga kepala, lalu menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya hingga pucuk pundaknya. "Sampai kau tertidur."

Namjoon segera mendekap Seokjin di dadanya, bagaikan guling tidurnya. Dan tentu saja, Seokjin tidak membalas pelukan itu. Namun bila dikatakan ia menolak pun tidak. Ia lebih memilih menekukkan tangannya sehingga antara lengan bawah hingga siku berjumpa dengan dadanya sendiri. Kini ia sudah semakin terbiasa menjadi _guling-zone_ bagi Namjoon. Jadi, ia membiarkan dekapan hangat Namjoon mengalungi tubuhnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidur disini juga. Aku tahu pasti lehermu sakit kalau kau tidur posisi tadi." Ucapnya sembari menyamankan posisi.

Ah, Namjoon menyadarinya rupanya.

Jika karena itu Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk tidur bersamanya, ia merasa sungkan. Karena awalnya, ia hanya mengganti kompres Namjoon dengan posisi berlutut di karpet. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk tertidur di kamar utama. Apalagi dengan posisi bak tidur di meja kantor – anggap ranjang Namjoon adalah mejanya – dengan lengan tertekuk sehingga membuat pegal dan nyeri.

"Tidak, aku tidur diluar saja." Ucap Seokjin segan.

"Kupikir karpet dan sofa sudah penuh oleh mereka bertiga." Tentu maksud dari betiga itu ialah Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin. Perkiraan Namjoon, satu orang tidur di sofa, dan sisanya menggelemper di karpet.

"Kalau begitu di lantai."

"Jangan." Larang Namjoon. "Kalau kau di lantai, lalu sakit. Yang merawatku siapa?"

"Jungkook!" Seru Seokjin dengan tawa di selipannya.

"Ha.. Dia akan membubuhi racun di makananku."

Seokjin terkikik mendengarnya. Ia pun mendongkakan wajahnya, menatap wajah pucat Namjoon yang berada di atasnya. Telapak tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi serta leher pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Masih pusing?"

"Sedikit, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa bernafas." Jawabnya.

Pemuda berbahu lebar itu mendekatkan alisnya. "Memang sebelumnya?"

"Hidungku tersumbat."

Seokjin tak tahu semenderita apa Namjoon karena penyakit yang ia bawa. Secara tak langsung, ini salah Seokjin. Harusnya ia menolak jaket yang Namjoon berikan padanya. Dan rasa bersalah itu semakin bertubi-tubi mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Seokjin menampar Namjoon. Dengan segala perasaan tak nyaman, Seokjin meremas jaket yang tengah dikenakan Namjoon, menyelusukkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Namjoon, membenamkannya disana. "Maaf." Ucapnya dengan suara teredam yang berhasil membuat sensasi gelitik bagi Namjoon.

"Untuk?" Namjoon menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba memperjelas pendengaran.

"Membuatmu sakit." Balasnya.

"Astaga, ini bukan karenamu. Sekarang memang sedang pergantian musim. Tinggal menunggu dan musim gugur akan datang." Namjoon mengacak-acak surai gelap Seokjin, bermaksud membuang rasa bersalahnya. Karena bagi Namjoon, penyakit bisa datang kapan saja. Dan, ini hanya flu ringan berkomplikasi demam. Bukan HIV atau penyakit kelamin yang mematikan.

Tetap saja, rasa tak nyamannya belum bisa menguap semudah itu. "Mau minum obat?" Tawarnya.

"Tak perlu." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menggeleng. "Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau marah tadi?"

Seokjin mendengus. Pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Seokjin mengulang kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian tak mengenakan tadi. "Tentu saja karena kau merusak liontinku."

"Tidak, sebelumnya kau sudah marah."

"Kapan?"

"Mungkin tidak marah. Tapi aku sadar kalau sikapmu berbeda sebelumnya. _Mood_ -mu tiba-tiba memburuk." Tuturnya menjelaskan. Berarti tak hanya Jimin yang pandai menerawang sekitar, Namjoon pun begitu. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Seokjin kembali mengingat perasaannya tadi pagi. Dan tentu ia masih ingat alasan pertama _mood_ -nya rusak. Namun apakah itu penting untuk dijelaskan? Itu hanya angin lalu. Dan ia juga terlalu lelah untuk menjabarkan emosinya. "Dimataku kau selalu melakukan kesalahan."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Sepertinya Seokjin masih menutup hatinya untuk lebih jujur. Namun, ia takkan memaksa, dan ia juga tak mau mencari tahu. Alangkah lebih baik bila ia tahu langsung dari mulut Seokjin tanpa paksaan. "Baiklah."

Hening menyelimuti suasana. Menciptakan atmosfir tenang dan nyaman. Hingga Seokjin yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh pikiran kalutnya kini membuka suara. "Hei, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Namjoon menjauhkan sedikit pelukannya, agar dapat melihat jelas wajah dari pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perjanjian kita."

Namjoon menelengkan lehernya. "Perjanjian apa?"

Seokjin mendengus. "Kontrak kita sebagai partner seks."

Hampir saja Namjoon lupa, jika Seokjin tidak mengingatkan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sampai kau normal, mungkin?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sudah berjanji membantuku menjadi normal." Tukas Seokjin dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon lupa akan membantu Seokjin kembali normal? Tepat sebelum kontrak mereka dimulai, Namjoon sudah berjanji akan membantu.

"Kita pernah mencobanya, bukan?"

Yang lebih tua mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah? Kapan?" Tanya Seokjin bingung. Sama sekal tak ingat.

"Saat kita marathon film _American Pie_? Kita menstimulus agar penismu kembali berdiri."

Oh, kini ia ingat. Itu benar-benar ide konyol bila dimasukan sebagai cara guna membangkitkan jiwa jantan dari Seokjin. "Kukira saat itu kau mengajakku menonton sebagai _foreplay_ sebelum seks kita."

Namjoon memang senang melakukan permulaan untuk membangkitkan birahi mereka sebelum seks. Namun, menonton film yang termasuk kategori komedi bukan salah satu cara favortinya. "Itu tidak termasuk _foreplay_. Karena kau sibuk tertawa saat menontonnya."

Seokjin terkekeh mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia tak tertawa melihat pria bodoh yang menutupi penisnya dengan tutup panci transparan. Atau saat Stifler mencumbu Mama Finch, padahal Finch pun juga menjamah Nyonya Stifler pada film sebelumnya.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, perjanjian kita takkan selesai." Ucap Seokjin seraya menguap di tengah kalimat.

"Ohiya?" Beberapa detik, tak ada sahutan dari pemuda di dekapannya. "Kau mengantuk?" tebak Namjoon. Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk pelan tepat di dada Namjoon, sehingga memberikan sensasi gelitik disana. Namjoon kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Seokjin. Dilihatnya Seokjin yang sudah setengah terpejam dengan ekspresi mengantuk berat. Namjoon tak bisa menahan senyum melihat pemuda berbahu lebar itu menjadi sangat menggemaskan. "Tidurlah.."

Cup.

Satu kecupan kembali Seokjin dapatkan. Namun bedanya, kecupan itu tidak mendarat di bibirnya, namun di dahinya. Yah, bagus bila Namjoon tahu diri untuk tidak menularkan sakitnya lewat ciuman bibir.

"Bibirmu hangat." Kini Seokjin membalas pelukan Namjoon. Pegal juga bila lengannya tertekuk seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama. Ia merengkuh daerah pinggang pemuda itu.

Keduanya saling memeluk erat. Seokjin pun siap kembali tertidur. Tapi, tidak dengan Namjoon. Pertanyaan Seokjin tadi masih membekas. Meninggalkan hasrat ingin menjawab. " _Hyung_.."

"Hm?" Sahutnya sangat, amat pelan.

"Apa menurutmu ini aneh? Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Rasa dekatnya berbeda dengan saat kita di kampus dulu. Dan rasanya menjadi nyaman, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan.. Bila kau tanya sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku berharap tetap melakukan ini semua sampai kita lupa bahwa kita seperti ini karena terikat perjanjian."

Kata demi kata, meluncur dengan mulus begitu saja. Karena semua ucapan yang ia lontarkan, jujur dari hatinya tanpa disaring. Namjoon lalu mengerjapkan matanya, dan dengan segera merasa kikuk dengan ucapannya barusan. Jantungnya terasa berdebar kencang, menahan malu dan takut dengan reaksi Seokjin. "Astaga, apa yang aku katakan. Lupakan, _hyung_."

Namjoon merasakan tak ada gerak-gerik di dadanya. Ia melirik ke bawah. Hanya rambut Seokjin yang terlihat, wajahnya tenggelam disana. "Oh, kau sudah tertidur?" Tak ada sahutan apapun dari sana, seolah menandakan bahwasanya Seokjin memang sudah tertidur. Si tuan rumah bernafas lega. "Baguslah.." Namjoon sedikit memperbaiki posisinya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Dan tentu saja, telinga Seokjin pun dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas, tiap kalimat _ngelantur_ yang Namjoon utarakan. Juga degup jantung Namjoon yang terdengar sangat cepat.

.

* * *

AN.

Hai, kembali lagi dengan yg super ngaret. Makasih udah mau menunggu dan membaca^^ Ganyangka kalau adegan di apartemen Namjoon bakal makan 3 chapter, semoga kalian tetep mau baca alurnya yang agak lama ini yaa. Tapi tinggal nunggu satu atau dua chapter lagi udah masuk ke pertengahan alur cerita kok^^

Suka banget sama review dari kalian. Karena ku pikir, udah sebulan lebih aku ga update, kalian akan malas untuk membacanya. Tapi, setelah kubaca, aku jadi semangat menyelesaikan ff ini. Bahkan aku sudah buat dua chapter wkwk tinggal ngembangin paragrafnya yang lama.

Dan bener, aku lupa ngasih tau kalau chapter kemaren juga terinspirasi dari jinkook di vlive kalo ga salah pas chuseok

Suka juga sama tiap hipotesis yang kalian buat tentang Taehyung^^ gatau kenapa jadi kayak tebak-tebakan gitu huehue

Terima kasih untuk semuanya!

 _Atika, Reikira, hopemang, dewiaisyah, mutianafsulm, smut bananah, Rrn49, Orion'sky, jinseoknam, QnQueen, kim widy, 10113K, sekarzane, overtee, Shin-KiNas, masgojexganteng, bitchycurly, Orul2, Muhammadtaetae, Guest, loveiscurl, Vn. RM09, chimjamjam, laxyovrds, MinGiPark, Matchalolly, Buzlague, Fasma Arman, Kyootecute, serta follower, favoriter (?), dan sider~_


	9. Cemburu

"Mmhh.. _Daddy_! Disana! Terus _daddy_!"

Ia mengerang penuh ekstasi kala penis Namjoon menghantam keras titik nikmatnya. Peluh meluncur dengan santainya dari tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap serta bibir bawahnya tergigit nikmat oleh giginya sendiri. Kaki serta lengannya menggelayut kuat pada tubuh Namjoon.

" _Fuck_ , segini masih kurang bagimu?" Umpat Namjoon seraya melenguh kenikmatan. Ia melakukan gerak lurus berubah beraturan lebih cepat dibawah sana. Memompa tubuh Seokjin hingga penisnya berkedut nikmat akibat rectum Seokjin. Menggilai segala lenguhan gila yang menaikan birahinya.

" _Daddy_ nakal! Jangan berbicara kasar seperti itu.." Seokjin menjambak surai basah Namjoon sembari membuat ekpresi cemberut.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang dibuat-buat oleh pria dibawahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkannya, membuat Seokjin terpejam menikmati sentuhan hidung Namjoon yang mengusak-usak pucuk hidungnya. "Kau lebih nakal dariku, Seokjinnie."

Tepat setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membelai perut putih Seokjin, dan menghentakkan dengan keras lubang Seokjin. Membuat pemuda manis itu menggelinjang nikmat. "Oh, ah! _D-daddy_ ~"

Mereka terus melakukannya, kegiatan mencumbu dan menggauli. Nafas keduanya saling berbalapan, semakin cepat dan menderu kencang. Seokjin semakin menjambak tak kuasa, mengerang-ngerang, membuat Namjoon semakin bergairah, lagi dan lagi.

Dan tepat saat Namjoon mencapai klimaksnya, Seokjin menarik tengkuk leher pria diatasnya, mendekatkan kedua wajah pemuda itu. "Katakan, _daddy_.."

"Katakan apa, cantik?" Tanya Namjoon yang tak paham sembari mengelus wajah indah Seokjin yang lembab akan keringat. Ia menyekanya dari dahi, hingga rahang.

Kini kedua telapak tangan Seokjin turun, menempel erat di pipi kempot Namjoon. Memaksa yang lebih muda untuk membalas tatapan dalam Seokjin. Namjoon melihat wajah Seokjin yang begitu serius, bahkan ia melupakan sejenak tentang gerakan yang akan ia lakukan dibawah sana.

Dan tiba saatnya Seokjin menggerakan bibir seksinya. Mengajukan kalimat yang membuat Namjoon berdegup keras.

.

.

 _"_ _Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

.

.

.

"Hah!?"

Bunyi weker yang tak berujung dari _handphone-_ nya menjadi alasan Namjoon untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Sial, ia menyetel waktunya terlalu pagi. Raganya mengerang, merasa masih membutuhkan lima belas menit lagi untuk kembali terlelap, lalu melanjutkan mimpinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, ia baru menyadari satu fakta baru. Matanya tak lagi meminta tuk terpejam kala ia menyadari penisnya tengah menjulang melawan gravitasi akibat mimpinya tadi,

bersama Seokjin.

.

.: :.

* * *

 **Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

"Aku bingung, apa yang salah, ya?"

Hoseok memainkan pipinya dengan pulpen yang ia genggam karena bingung. Ia merasa sangat yakin telah mencatat segala debit dan kredit perusahaannya. Bahkan ia sudah empat kali mengecek segala pemasukan dan mengeluaran yang berada di catatannya serta berkas-berkas keuangan lainnya lalu mem- _posting_ -nya ulang ke dalam komputer, berharap ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan hasilnya pun, sama saja.

"Loh, kau sudah datang?"

Suara itu mengalihkan minat Hoseok pada anggaran yang sedari tadi menjadi masalahnya. Mata Hoseok berbinar melihat Yoongi yang baru datang dan tengah melepaskan mantelnya yang cukup tebal – berhubung kini sudah awal musim gugur.

"Aku datang pagi karena harus segera menyelesaikan laporanku. Dan kau harus bantu aku sekarang, _hyung_!" Paksa Hoseok dengan wajah memelas.

Yoongi hanya berdecak malas, mendengus kasar. Setelah ia meletakkan mantelnya di punggung kursinya, ia menuju ke arah lelaki cerah yang kini bersandiwara seolah depresi itu. Sedikit merasa terpaksa untuk datang membantu. Namun, Hoseok tak mungkin datang lebih pagi jika ia tidak mendapat tugas yang terbilang berat. "Apa?"

.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Seokjin keluar dari daun pintu lift. Ia menyapa sebagian orang dengan membungkukan tubuhnya dalam perjalanannya menuju mejanya. Wajahnya yang begitu cerah seketika memudar kala matanya yang indah menatap ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Bunga?"

Sekedar mengingatkan, meja Hoseok bersebelahan dengan meja Seokjin. Yoongi pun yang tengah membantu Hoseok kini menoleh ke arah pemuda berbahu lebar itu. Maniknya lalu melirik menuju arah mata Seokjin menatap. Ia menyeringai geli melihat sepaket mawar merah yang berbaring di meja Seokjin. "Menurutmu siapa lagi yang memberimu?"

"Bajingan." Geram Seokjin kesal. Ia tahu persis siapa orang brengsek yang mengiriminya bunga.

"Bunga memang cocok untukmu, _hyung_!" Seru Hoseok sembari terkikik geli.

"Oh, karena aku indah seperti bunga?" Seokjin mengerjap-ngerjap cantik, seolah memberikan citra ia adalah bunga.

"Tidak." Balas Yoongi singkat.

"Oh, sungguh?" Mata Seokjin lalu menerawang sekitar, mencari siapapun yang bisa ia ajak bicara. "Hei, Yugyeom- _ah_!" Panggil Seokjin kepada pria muda yang sekiranya masih menjabat gelar mahasiswa.

"Oh. Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Seokjin- _ssi,_ maksudku Seokjin- _hyung_?" Tanya Yugyeom mendekat.

Seokjin terseyum melihat Yugyeom kini sudah berada sekitar satu meter di dekatnya. Umur Yugyeom muda, mungkin seumuran dengan Jungkook. Makanya Seokjin lebih nyaman kala Yugyeom memanggil Seokjin dengan sufiks _hyung_. Seokjin lalu menunjuk tangannya kearah mawar yang masih tak bergerak dari awalanya. "Ini apa?"

"Bunga." Balas Yugeyom mantap.

Seokjin tersenyum. Kini ia menunjukan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau ini?"

Yugyeom mengedip-ngedip. Baru dua minggu ia berkenalan dengan Seokjin, ia sudah paham dengan sifat memuja diri sendiri ala Kim Seokjin. Dan tentu saja, Yugyeom dapat menerka jawaban apa yang harusnya keluar dari belah bibirnya."...Bunga."

"Pintar!" Seru Seokjin sembari menepuk tangannya, mengapresiasi otak Yugyeom. Sedangkan Yoongi lebih memilih mengacuhkan pemuda super percaya diri itu, mendadak ia lebih tertarik pada misteri anggaran dana dari komputer Hoseok.

Yugyeom mendengus malas. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi?" Kekehan Seokjin membuat Yugyeom berkali-kali mengelus dadanya. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Ambil bunga ini." Kini Seokjin menyodorkan sepaket bunga merah itu kearah Yugeyom, memberikan gesture agar segera menerimanya.

Pria muda itu terlihat bingung. Baginya, Seokjin dengan kepribaidaan narsis tingkat tinggi suka dengan bunga. Sedikit aneh bila ia justru memberikan bunga itu kepada orang lain. "Apa kau tengah melamarku, Seokjin- _hyung_?" Tanyanya penuh jenaka, dengan raut wajah seolah terkaget.

"Kau bisa menganggap Hyosang- _nim_ yang tengah melamarmu." Jawab Seokjin sembari terkekeh.

Yugyeom kini paham mengapa Seokjin tak mau melihat bunga itu. Dan, tentu ia tak mau menerima. Bahkan tak ada satu orang pun yang akan mau menerima bunga Seokjin bila itu berasal dari Hyosang.

"Kurasa kau harus menerima bunga itu. Atau setidaknya, buang saja di perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Aku tak mau masa magangku berkesan buruk karena Hyosang- _isanim_ mengira aku mencuri bunga itu, atau ia juga akan mengira aku saingannya dalam merebut Kim Seokjin." Tutur Yugyeom panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah terlewati dengan baik. Seokjin sudah mengisi perut gentongnya dengan bekal yang ia buat sendiri. Kini ia kembali mengerjalan laporan yang baru terselesaikan setengah jalan. Buket mawar itu masih ia letakkan di mejanya. Benar kata Yugyeom, lebih baik ia buang nanti saja.

"Kim Seokjin- _ssi_. Kau dipanggil direktur ke ruangannya." Suara wanita yang berada di depan ruang direktur mengalihkan fokus Seokjin.

Seokjin meneguk salivanya. Sedikit enggan mendatangi direkturnya. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang terletak sekitar sepuluh meter dari mejanya.

Ia mengetuk, lalu membuka kenop pintu kala mendengar suara perizian untuk masuk dari dalam sana. Setelah melangkah masuk, ia kembali menutup daun pintu. "Ada apa, _isanim_?"

Hyosang tersenyum saat sosok Seokjin telah berada di dalam ruangannya. "Hai." Bahkan satu kata saja yang berasal dari muluh Hyosang membuat bulu kuduk Seokjin berdiri. "Apa kau suka dengan kirimanku?"

Seokjin memaki di dalam hatinya. Jadi hanya itu saja alasan Hyosang memanggil dirinya. "Hyosang-ssi, saya berterima kasih. Tapi saya mohon jangan mengirimkan sesuatu yang tak pernah saya minta." Ucap Seokjin dengan nada penuh horrmat.

"Pertanyaanku, kau suka atau tidak?" Tanya Hyosang mengucap ulang kalimat sebelumnya.

 _Tidak, bajingan._

Ingin rasanya jerotan hati itu dapat tersuarakan. Namun, itu sama saja bunuh diri secara tidak terhormat. "Saya suka. Tapi– "

"Bagus." Hyosang kini berdiri dari singgasananya. Ia melangkah mendekati daun pintu, membuat Seokjin turut melangkah mundur. " Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

 _Jauhi aku, brengsek._

Oh, andai ia bisa menyuarakan kalimat itu. "Saya tak menginginkan apapun." Cicitnya seraya menatap ke ujung kakinya, karena saat ini Hyosang menatap dirinya intens sekali.

"Kau memang susah diajak berkompromi, ya." Hyosang semakin meruntuhkan jarak diantara mereka, hingga kini jarak tubuh keduanya tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti. "Sangat menarik."

Ia menepuk pantat Seokjin, hingga bola mata Seokjin membelalak lebar dan melompat ke depan. Penis keduanya yang terselimuti celana pun tak sengaja bertabrakan. Wajahnya memerah, merasa menjijikan dan malu. Ia seratus persen yakin Hyosang tengah tersenyum puas. Seokjin pun menunduk dan mencoba menjauh dari tubuh Hyosang yang sangat menghimpit dirinya dan daun pintu.

 _Bangsat._

Hyosang mendekatkan bibirnya kea rah daun telinga Seokjin yang sudah amat memerah. Membuat Seokjin benar-benar ingin meninjunya hingga mati.

"Aku ada rapat. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

 **.**

 **.: :.**

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku baik... Baik sekali!" Balas Seokjin dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu.

Wajah kehilangan akal itu mengingatkan Namjoon tentang anomaly yang ia rasakan tadi pagi. Sudah tiga minggu setelah Seokjin menginap di apartemennya. Dan sudah tiga minggu pula setelah mimpi basah terakhirnya. Perlu kalian ingat kembali, bahan mimpi basahnya yang lalu ialah Mia Khalifa. Dia wanita tulen! Dan pagi ini, Namjoon harus terkejut akibat mimpinya yang terbilang _panas,_ dengan Seokjin yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki.

Yah, memang sudah agak lama jarak antara seks terakhirnya dengan Seokjin. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak berselera memakai tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua itu sebagai pelampias nafsunya. Hanya ingin bercengkrama dan semakin mengakrabkan diri.

Namjoon semakin menekuk dahi lebarnya. Bingung akan sikap Seokjin yang memang berniat untuk mabuk. "Kau terlalu banyak minum, _hyung_."

"Baiklah dua gelas lagi." Seokjin pun mengambil sebotol wiski untuk ia tuangkan ke gelasnya.

Namun dengan cepat, tangan kekar Namjoon juga memegang leher botol itu. "Kau sudah minum empat gelas, _hyung_." Cegatnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Seokjin sembari menelengkan kepalanya, seolah lugu tak tahu apa-apa. "Enam kali lagi agar bisa menjadi sepuluh."

" _Hyung_ , cukup!" Namjoon segera menarik botol itu dari genggaman lemah Seokjin.

"Oh, Namjoon sayang. Bukankah biasanya kau meminum lebih banyak dariku, hm?" Goda Seokjin sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Namjoon.

"Jatahku sudah berkurang semenjak malam pertama kita." kelaknya.

"Ah! Itu konyol." Bantah Seokjin sembari menepis udara kosong. Gaya berbicaranya kini terkesan bagai om-om tua. "Ohiya, tolong carikan jalang dada besar. Dan jangan perawan, aku takut melihat darahnya. Lalu tanyakan tentang kerapatan vaginanya. Kalau sempit, antar dia kepadaku, ya?"

Namjoon mengerjap kaget. "Kau masih tertarik dengan wanita?"

"Oh, tentu! Aku bosan kalau dimasuk terus! Apa perlu kau yang aku masuki? Sepertinya menyenangkan melihatmu mendesah." Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Namjoon sembari memainkan dagunya, seolah terdapat janggut panjang menjuntai disana.

Oh. Itu tentu ide yang sangat, amat, teramat buruk. Membayangkannya saja Namjoon sudah merinding. Baru semalam ia bermimpi _mencumbu_ Seokjin, dan kini ia akan _dicumbu_ Seokjin? Gila! Tidak akan pernah terjadi, bung.

"Bukankah penismu tak tertarik lagi dengan gumpalan kembar itu?" Tanya Namjoon sembari menggosokkan tangannya yang masih merinding, menenangkannya agar kembali rileks.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau penisku kembali berdiri, kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi memuaskanku." Ucap Seokjin dengan aksen orang tuanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa kerepotan." Bantah Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. "Benar, kau tak merasa kerepotan, dan aku merasa bodoh. Kemana janjimu untuk membuatku kembali normal, Tuan Kim!?" Jerit Seokjin seolah frustasi.

"Kita pernah mencobanya." Baru saja Namjoon hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dering telepon menarik atensi lebih pada Namjoon. "Sebentar.. Aku akan mengangkat telepon. Pastikan kau tetap disini." Namjoon segera berlari keluar, tak mau meninggalkan Seokjin terlalu lama. Terutama dengan kondisi mabuk yang melambung tinggi.

"Siap, _bosqu_ ~" Ucap Seokjin sembari melambaikan tangannya menuju Namjoon yang semakin melangkah jauh.

.

Ah, iya. Sekedar informasi untuk kalian semua. Seokjin punya satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa ia hilangkan.

Berkedip.

Semua manusia yang mempunyai kelopak mata pasti berkedip, pasti. Namun, ini dia bedanya. Pemuda cantik ini akan mengedipkan sebelah matanya bila kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang netra lainnya, entah siapa pun itu. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang kepada pria berparas rupawan yang sedaritadi memerhatikannya.

Itu memang kebiasaannya, tak dapat dihindari. Baginya itu hal yang sangat biasa. Tapi, berbeda dengan pandangan pria asing itu. Kedipan tak terelakan darinya seolah memberikan isyarat tuk menggodanya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan seringai menawannya menuju sofa tempat Seokjin menapakkan bokongnya. "Disini berisik ya?"

Seokjin mengerjap. Lalu baru menyadari bahwa pria didepannya sedang mengajak bicara dirinya. "Apa?" Tanyanya tak siap.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga Seokjin yang memerah karena alkohol. "Disini berisik!" Serunya dengan menaikan desibel suaranya.

Seokjin mengangguk sembari membulatkan mulutnya berbentuk elips. "Oh, iya! Sangat berisik.."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak! Disini ramai, jadi aku tidak sendiri." Jawabnya lugas dengan lengkungan menggemaskan dari bibirnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis melihat kepolosan Seokjin saat mabuk. "Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Aku tidak cantik! Ini namanya tampan! Kau harus kembali ke bangku sekolah dasar, anak muda!" Semburnya dengan bibir bawah yang mencibir kesal.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali." Ia mencubit pipi gembul Seokjin, membuat pemuda cantik itu semakin cemberut. "Kau mau minum?" Tawarnya.

"Apakah itu gratis?"

Lelaki itu semakin gemas akan keimutan Seokjin, ingin segera merengkuhnya dan mendekapnya. "Tentu saja!"

Senyum gembira bertengger jelas di wajahnya. Biasanya ia berpikir dua kali jika menambah minum karena ia harus menghemat uangnya, "Aku minta dua gelas!" Serunya bersemangat.

"Baik, ayo ikut aku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut hangat oleh pemuda cantik itu.

Tapi, tepat saat mereka hendak berjalan menuju bar, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, aku belum kenal siapa dirimu. Aku akan dimarahi Jungkook bila bersama dengan orang yang tak kukenal."

"Siapa itu Jungkook? Pacarmu?" Tanyanya sembari mendekatkan kedua pangkal alisnya. Ia tak mau mencicipi hak milik orang lain. Apalagi menjadi perusak hubungan orang.

"Bah!" Kelit Seokjin sembari menepis udara."Dia adikku, anggap saja begitu."

.

Dan di seberang sana, Jungkook bersin sembari mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

.

Hidungnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pun melanjutkan ajang perkenalannya. "Kenalkan. Aku Lee Jaehwan." Sebutnya seraya menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih berjabat dengan Seokjin.

"Hai, Lee Jaehwan-ssi! Pria tampan ini berna–"

"Permisi mengganggu, Tuan-tuan."

Baritone rendah itu menarik atensi kedua pemuda yang saling berkenalan itu. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap ke arah pria dengan ekspresi tak mengenakan yang tengah menggenggam lengan Seokjin yang bebas.

"Oh, Namjoon kawanku!" Seru Seokjin bahagia. Ia benar-benar sudah mabuk. Tangannya yang semula tengah menjabat tangan Jaehwan kini ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk dada sahabatnya. "Apa kabar, _man_?"

Namjoon mendengus menahan kesal melihat yang lebih tua terlihat sangat dungu. Yah, mungkin bukan seratus persen kemauanya. Jika Seokjin tak mabuk, pasti ia takkan mau diajak minum begitu saja. Ia pasti juga dengan mudah menyadari niat busuk pria homo itu di depannya mengingat dirinya sangat membenci Hyosang. Pandangan Namjoon kini tertuju ke pemuda yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangan Seokjin. "Maaf, temanku menyusahkanmu." Ucapnya ramah.

Jaehwan pun membalas ucapan hangat dari Namjoon. Dan setelah daun telinganya mendengar bahwa Namjoon hanya _teman_ pemuda cantik itu, ia merasa kesempatan masih tebuka lebar. Hanya perlu melebarkannya lagi dengan menyingkirkan Namjoon "Ah, tidak. Dia terlihat sangat mabuk. Terutama tadi ia sendirian. Berbahaya jika lelaki cantik seperti dia ditinggal begitu saja."

"Maafkan kelalaianku. Kini aku sudah kembali. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Namjoon bahkan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, sebagai gestur berterima kasih. Ia pun menarik lengan Seokjin dan hendak dibawanya keluar klub.

Namun, Jaehwan menghadang dengan menahan lengan Seokjin. "Hei, tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk membelikan minum untuknya."

"Dia sudah cukup minum hari ini." Kelak Namjoon saat melihat Jaehwan masih bersikeras menahannya.

"Oh, tetapi janji tetaplah janji." Kini tatapannya ditujukan kepada Seokjin dengan penuh kelembutan, berbeda dengan sorot mata penuh ancamannya kepada Namjoon. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah mendapatkan nomor ponselmu? Aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali."

"Tentu saja.. Sebentar, berapa nomorku?" Mabuk membuatnya lupa akan nomor ponselnya sendiri. Seokjin pun mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dan dengan segera Namjoon merebutnya, lalu menekan tombol _power off_ sehingga mati.

"Sayang sekali, ponselnya baru saja mati." Namjoon menunjukan layar ponsel Seokjin yang berwarna hitam. "Boleh kami permisi sekarang?"

Jaehwan tak dapat menahan kekesalannya. Ia pun menapis genggaman Namjoon yang sedaritadi merenguh lengan Seokjin. Kalimat bernada ramah namun penuh kemunafikan itu berubah menjadi geraman. "Kenapa kau mengaturnya, bung? Kau siapa? Tak sadar kah kalau kau itu _hanya_ _temannya_." Ucapnya menantang sembari menekankan ekor kalimatnya.

Namjoon menggeram pelan. Tak lama ia _tersenyum_ – lebih tepatnya _menyeringai_. Dan kalimat selanjutnya berhasil membuat Jaehwan terbelalak lebar.

"Aku memang temannya yang bertugas untuk melindunginya dari homo busuk yang berniat untuk memasuki analnya."

"Kurang ajar!"

 _Bugh!_

Satu bogeman tak terelakan mendarat mulus di pipi serta rahang Namjoon. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berteriak kaget, menjerit heboh. Namun, Namjoon masih tetap berdiri dengan tegap walau wajahnya sudah menghadap ke kanan. Entah karena Namjoon yang sudah dapat memprediksi tinju itu, atau tenaga pria tersebut tak sekuat milik Jungkook yang mampu menjatuhkan raganya dalam sekali hempasan.

Namjoon yang biasanya akan menghindari perkelahian tak berarti. Ia lebih memilih menahan emosinya, berbicara baik-baik selagi bisa, atau jika perlu lewat jalur hukum. Rasanya otaknya dangkal bila harus membalas antara fisik dengan fisik.

Namun, ini pengecualian.

Ia menelengkan lehernya, merengangkannya hingga menghasilkan bunyi _'krek'_. Rahangnya mengeras, sembari melempar seringai yang terbilang menakutkan. Tatapannya menggelap, membuat kengerian tersendiri bagi Jaehwan. "Kau laki-laki sejati, hm?"

 _Bugh!_

Namjoon meninju pipi Jaehwan dengan gerakan cepat dan menyakitkan, membuat pria tampan itu jatuh tersungkur hingga punggunya mendarat pada meja kayu, bahkan meja itu ikut ambruk bersama dengan tubuh Jaehwan hingga mencium lantai. Menciptakan jeritan jalang disekitar sebagai penyaing musik yang dimainkan joki cakram yang tidak mematikan musiknya akibat perkelahian Namjoon dan Jaehwan, justru ia menyetel lagu _Bang Bang Bang_ dari Big Bang sebagai musik pengiring.

Jangan pikir hanya begitu saja pembalasan Namjoon. Pria jangkung itu memang nihil dalam memiliki pengalaman berkelahi, namun ia memiliki _naluri laki-laki_. Naluri tuk membunuh dan melenyapkan saingannya. Ia pun mencengkram kerah Jaehwan, dan kembali membolakbalikan kepalannya ke tubuh Jaehwan tanpa ampun.

Jaehwan bukan pria lemah, tentu saja. Sol pantofelnya menendang perut Namjoon sebagai bentuk melepaskan diri, berhasil membuat Namjoon berdiri, menghentikan aktivitas meninjunya. Setelah ia menyeka sebagian darah yang menguar di sudut bibirnya, Jaehwan kini membalikan keadaan dengan menerkam Namjoon hingga keduanya terjatuh ke bawah. Dirinya yang kalut akan emosi berkali-kali menghempaskan bogemannya menuju Namjoon.

Namjoon dengan sigap menyilangkan tangannya sebagai gesture melindungi dirinya. Setelahnya, tangannya segera menggenggam keras kepalan tangan Jaehwan untuk menghentikan tampolannya. Semakin mereka mengeluarkan tenaga – entah untuk menekan tinjunya, atau menahan tinju dari Jaehwan - semakin keras pula rahang keduanya. Kilatan penuh amarah masih menyala di binar keduanya.

Seokjin yang masih berdiri sebagai penonton mulai berciap. "Ahahaha.. Kalian sedang bermain?" Wajahnya memerah akibat afrodisiak alkohol. Matanya yang terbalut kacamata kemabukan membuat seolah bayangan Namjoon dan Jaehwan sedang bermain guling-gulingan bersama. "Boleh aku ikut?" Pintanya polos.

Namjoon yang berada dibawah Jaehwan, menekukkan dahinya sehingga perempatan imajiner tercipta disana. "Jangan, bodoh!" Bentak Namjoon seirama dengan derap langkah kaki milik penjaga keamanan.

Tentu saja Seokjin tak menghiraukan peringatan lelaki yang punggungnya masih mersa dengan keramik klub. Baru saja Seokjin berjalan mendekat, kepalanya terasa dihantam palu kuat-kuat. Tenggorokannya mencekat. Mual pun menjalar di bagian perut. "Namjoon, aku pusing." Telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Tepat kala Namjoon membelalakkan matanya ke arah Seokjin, dan Jaewhan yang semakin mengeratkan tinjunya, serta penjaga yang menarik lengan Jaehwan, sesuatu pun terjadi.

 _Hoek.._

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Namjoon mendeklarasikan dengan jelas di hatinya, ini merupakan malam terburuk sepanjang sepak terjang hidupnya bermain di klub malam. Oh, ingatkan Namjoon untuk tidak pernah ke klub tadi. Ia berkelahi karena sebab yang tak jelas karena apa, membuat keributan hingga _security_ mengusir mereka, dan – tentu saja bagian terburuknya, Seokjin muntah.

Seokjin yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya kini tengah mengenakan jaket Namjoon, dengan bajunya yang terkena muntahan sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia terus menerus dicekoki air putih dan obat penawar mabuk oleh Namjoon.

Keduanya terduduk berdiam diri guna menikmati angin musim gugur yang numpang lewat di pucuk hidung mereka. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka _sama sekali_ tidak menikmati semilir dingin yang sedikit menusuk itu. Terutama Namjoon yang kini hanya bermodalkan kaus lengan pendek yang langsung menembus tubuhnya tanpa pelindung apapun. Juga bagi Seokjin yang kini merasa sangat amat bersalah akan apapun yang telah terjadi selama enam puluh menit yang lalu.

Namjoon tidak langsung membawa Seokjin pulang. Alasan pertama, muntahan Seokjin dapat membuatnya membawa mobilnya ke tempat pencucian mobil esok hari. Alasan lainnya, karena ia bisa saja menabrakkan kap mobilnya ke tiang listrik atau pohon di tepi jalan bila mengemudikan Audi-nya dengan emosi masih membakar nyala dadanya.

Tiga puluh menit tanpa suara selain bisingnya jalanan membuat Seokjin benar-benar gundah. Netranya melirik takut ke arah Namjoon yang masih dan tetap berekpresi sama – _menyeramkan_. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa melirik ke arah Seokjin sama sekali. Seokjin yang berada tepat disampingnya pun sedikit gemas akan kesunyian yang mewarnai mereka. Ia pun _geregetan_ untuk mengkompres rahang Namjoon yang membiru akibat bogeman dadakan pemuda yang ia lupa siapa namanya itu.

Namun, jangankan mengompres atau memberi salep. Berdeham saja ia sudah takut setengah mati. Tapi, sampai kapan mereka harus membisu seperti ini?

Seokjin memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, mencaci segala ketololannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, pita suaranya pun ia regangkan. "Joonie.." Cicitnya pelan mencoba memulai perbincangan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon heran. Namjoon membalas panggilan Seokjin terlampau cepat. Sedikit menyesali kegiatan diamnya selama setengah jam yang lalu. Andai Seokjin tahu Namjoon akan membalas kilat seperti itu, ia sudah berbicara sedari tadi, dan mungkin mereka kini sudah meminum cokelat panas dengan saus _caramel_ atau _vanilla_ di Seven Eleven terdekat.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Apapun yang menggoda pria mesum itu."

Seokjin mengedip kaget. Sedikit ragu dan berharap pendengarannya terganggu. "Maaf?"

"Setelah mabuk, sekarang kau tuli?"

Mulutnya terbuka, menganga. Kejutan besar melihat Namjoon berbicara begitu dingin dan pedas kepadanya. Oh, bagus sekali. Namjoon marah kepadanya. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa mendatangimu seperti itu? Tak mungkin jika bukan kau duluan yang menariknya."

"Aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun!"

"Sungguh? Ku rasa kau terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Kau yakin tak memainkan resletingmu atau memainkan bibirmu untuk menaikan birahinya?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa memandang ke arah Seokjin sama sekali. Ulangi, _sama sekali_. Ia masih dengan setianya menatap lurus ke depan, atau terkadang ke arah lainnya. Membuat Seokjin semakin kacau.

"Mana mungkin aku begitu!" Serunya membela diri.

"Siapa tahu. Kau bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana lelaki normal dengan lelaki homo, dasar bodoh."

"Aku tak sebodoh itu! Kau yang bodoh!" Ia membeo kalimat Namjoon. Tak terima dikatakan bodoh begitu saja.

"Ah, benar. Aku yang bodoh membiarkanmu sendirian sehingga kau sempat-sempatnya menerima ajakan minum bersamanya. Maafkan Kim Namjoon yang memang sangat bodoh." Ujar Namjoon sakras sembari mengelus dahinya. Seolah – tidak, ia memang menyindir Seokjin dengan segala keteledorannya.

"Wow, sebentar. Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan?" Seokjin kehabisan akal. Pemuda yang notabene-nya lebih muda darinya itu menjadi sangat _mengekungnya_. Seokjin ragu apa memang ini Namjoon yang idiot dan tak tahu sopan santun seperti yang ia kenal biasanya. Atau mungkin saja setelah terkena tinju kasar itu, jiwanya tertukar dengan milik psikopat dingin?

"Aku sebut aku, apa?" Akhirnya, setelah pembicaraan tanpa saling pandang, Namjoon menghadapkan wajahnya kepada pemuda cantik itu.

Katakanlah bila Namjoon memang sering mencemooh Seokjin. Sudah sangat biasa bagi telinga dan bibirnya untuk berbalas olok-olok dari pemuda kaya itu. Namun Seokjin yakin – bahkan ia berani mempertaruhkan boneka Luigi-nya – bahwa Namjoon kini benar-benar tengah naik pitam. Seokjin meneguk ludahnya kala kedua pasang mata itu saling berbalas tatap. Sorot mata Namjoon sangat gelap, pekat. Ia belum pernah menemukan sisi Namjoon yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya. Ia semakin yakin jiwa pemuda jangkung ini memang tertukar.

Nyali Seokjin pun sedikit menciut kala tatapan penuh emosi itu tertuju pada pupilnya. "Menyebalkan." Cicitnya pelan.

"Kau membuat dia tertarik padamu, _hyung_! Kau mau kalian berakhir seperti kita malam itu?" Sembur Namjoon dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Seokjin mencoba menengahi keadaan. Pikirannya yang baru saja segar setelah mabuk masih sehat. Tak baik melawan api dengan api. Maka dari itu, dia mencoba tenang dalam menyikapi segala kepedasan dari mulut tebal itu.

"Baik, biar kuluruskan, _okey_? Pertama, kau pikir aku yang menariknya? Jangan pernah salahkan wajahku, Namjoon. Aku memang tampan. Kedua, melihat penismu saja aku masih sedikit geli. Apalagi penis orang itu. Dan ketiga, kau bertingkah seperti Jungkook kedua sekarang."

"Jungkook kedua?" Tanya Namjoon seraya terkekeh, sarkastik. "Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah protektif itu."

"Tapi kau seperti itu tadi."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Bahkan nadamu berbicara tadi hampir sama!"

Namjoon mengulirkan bola matanya, terkesan meremehkan. "Jika memang aku Jungkook, aku pasti sudah memarahimu habis-habisan karena kau terlalu mabuk seperti tadi."

Dan kembali lagi, Jungkook bersin di seberang sana.

"Kau sedang memarahiku sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada cemberut.

"Aku tidak sedang memarahimu. Aku hanya minta kau berjanji untuk tidak menjadi **jalang tolol** seperti tadi." Ucap Namjoon dengan nada tenang namun penuh emosi di dalamnya. Terutama kala ia menekankan suaranya di kalimat _babi tolol_.

"Jalang tolol!?" Habis sudah kesabaran Seokjin. Berkali-kali ia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak meninju pemuda yang kini tengah menyalahinya. Berkali-kali pula ia menengahi keadaan agar tetap stabil dan menimbulkan pertumpahan darah. Segera ia berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah. "Kau keterlaluan, Joon! Atas dasar apa kau begitu menyudutkanku sekarang, bangsat!?" Hardiknya sembari mengepalkan tangannya pada kerah kaos milik pemuda yang masih terduduk itu. Seolah memaksa Namjoon untuk ikut berdiri, mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau disentuh oleh orang lain!" Geramnya sembari menepis tangan Seokjin, membuat yang lebih tua melepaskan kepalannya. Diganti dengan gestur jemari telunjuknya menujuk ke arah Seokjin.

"Memangnya aku apa?! Barangmu?" Balasnya dengan intonasi yang tak kalah emosi. Tubuhnya dimajukan seolah menantang dan berkata _'aku tak takut, bajingan!'_.

Namjoon mengeraskan rahangnya. Menjawab pertanyaan kasar Seokjin tanpa berpikir dua kali kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau itu miliku!"

Mi-miliknya?

Apa-apaan itu?

Terima kasih Kim Namjoon dan tiga kata gila itu.

Seokjin sedikit kikuk, semburat rona tipis memoles pipinya. Mulutnya kaku, bingung hendak membalas apa. Langkahnya menjauh. Maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap tubuh Namjoon yang – baru ia sadari – sangat seksi dengan kaus hitam polos yang melekat ketat di tubuh bidangnya. Bahu tegapnya yang naik turun akibat emosi berkepanjangan. Sorotan mautnya yang begitu tajam serta kelam, memberikan aura dominasi yang begitu kuat. Guratan wajah yang terlihat marah, tak suka, juga aura posesif, membuat Namjoon nampak...

Cemburu?

Namun, akal sehat kembali menyentil pikiran bodohnya. Hahaha.. Ia memang milik Namjoon, lebih tepatnya _tubuhnya_ milik Namjoon. Hampir saja ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia _hanya_ sekedar partner seks. Itu yang Seokjin tangkap dari bentakan Namjoon. "O-oh, karena aku adalah jalangmu, kau menjadi sok protektif begini?"

"Kapan aku berkata kalau kau jalangku, bodoh?"

"Terserahlah! Ini hidupku, ayolah! Kenapa kau mengekangku!?"

"Jika kau bisa menjaga dirimu, aku takkan mengekang dan menjadi Jungkook kedua!" Bentak Namjoon mengulangi kalimat Seokjin.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Kau tak perlu mengaturku!"

Namjoon hampir membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. Namun, ia memikirkan cara yang lebih baik. "Baiklah. Aku takkan mengaturmu." Ucapnya tenang. Lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin, seolah mengajaknya tuk berpindah tempat.

Seokjin tiba-tiba mengernyit heran atas perubahan sikap Namjoon yang terbilang amat drastis. Semula bagai harimau yang tengah meraung marah, kini tenang bagai hendak berhibernasi. Terutama kini ia tengah diseret mengkuti langkah kaki Namjoon, membuat dirinya semakin bertanya-tanya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ayo kita masuk ke klub barusan dan membiarkanmu ditiduri oleh pria homo tadi." Ucapnya santai tanpa melihat ke arah Seokjin yang berada di belakangnya.

Yang ditarik membelalakan matanya lebar. Ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman pria jangkung itu. Bahkan ia pula memukul-mukul punggung tegap pria didepannya. "Lepaskan, Namjoon! Aku tak mau!"

"Bukankah kau tak mau diatur?" Tanyanya penuh sindiran, seraya menatap Seokjin yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Seokjin semakin kesal, juga takut. Tetapi ia merasa, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan tak berujung. Namjoon yang terlalu kuat dan mendominasi pasti adalah pemenangnya. Dan bila Seokjin bersikeras untuk melawan, mungkin akan berakhir seperti tempo lalu. Saat kalung Seokjin rusak, dan Seokjin hanya akan kabur seraya menangis. Pilihannya kini hanya dua, mengibarkan bendera putih secara jantan atau melawan hingga ia kalah secara tidak terhormat.

"Oke, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku yakin pembicaraan ini takkan selesai sampai aparat polisi yang melerai jika aku tak segera menyudahinya." Jawabnya. Ia juga paham, meminta maaf duluan bukan berarti dia lemah dan menyerah. "Lagi pula, aku tahu. Aku membuatmu malu. Aku salah."

"Kau tidak salah. Si brengsek itu yang salah."

Lihat?

Benar-benar Jungkook kedua.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis melihat tanggapan Namjoon yang mirip cerminan Jungkook saat ia marah. "Sudahlah, aku ingin kita berbaikan. Sekarang." Tegasnya. Ia berjalan, dang menghentakkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk penekanannya. Pun dia kembali duduk di selasar pinggir jalan yang sebelumnya tempat ia terduduk diam tanpa suara.

"Baik, mari kita berbaikan dan berpura-pura bahwa hal-hal yang terjadi selama sembilan puluh menit yang lalu tak pernah terjadi." Ucap Namjoon final. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Seokjin dan kembali duduk di samping pria itu.

Setelahnya, keduanya kembali terdiam, hening. Masih kalut pasca pertengkaran yang sama sekali tak begitu bermanfaat. Namjoon mencoba menetralisir emosinya dengan menghirup udara musim gugur. Menenangkannya amarahnya dengan caranya sendiri. Serta Seokjin yang kini meremat jaket Namjoon kuat-kuat akibat kedinginan.

Sebentar, bila ia yang sudah mengenakan jaket saja masih kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Namjoon yang hanya berlapiskan selembar kaus?

Seokjin menggulirkan bola matanya kearah pria yang terduduk disampingnya. Melihat hidung pemuda itu yang sedikit memerah, serta lengan kekarnya yang saling memeluk. "Joon? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Namjoon sembari menggeleng.

Sekali lagi, Namjoon berbohong padanya. Kucing kawin pun paham kalau Namjoon merasa _amat_ kedinginan. Seokjin menggeleng tak habis pikir, apakah Namjoon terlalu tinggi egonya hingga ia tak mau terlihat lemah, atau bagaimana.

Dan Seokjin tak mau Namjoon kembali berbaring sakit karena masuk angin. Terutama karena ini salahnya. Namun, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah pria yang seolah mempunyai jiwa yang sangat jantan. Bagaimana caranya Seokjin membujuk yang lebih muda agar Namjoon mau mengenakan jaketnya kembali. Atau setidaknya, Namjoon tetap bisa merasa hangat walah ia menolak mengenakan jaket. Oh, Seokjin mengingat satu fakta lagi.

Memeluk bisa menghangatkan, benar?

 _Ding dong_! Tentu saja. Tak memakan banyak basa-basi, Seokjin memeluk tubuh tegap Namjoon dari samping, membuat pemuda yang bermarga sama dengannya itu tersentak kaget.

Namjoon mengernyit bingung sembari menatapi yang lebih tua. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menghangatkanmu. Sekarang aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tuan Kim." Tegas Seokjin.

Luntur sudah emosi dan amarah Namjoon yang sedaritadi masih mengendap disana. Seokjin kembali menemukan senyuman yang memamerkan cekungan di pipinya itu setelah sekian waktu, membuat Seokjin sendiri pun tersenyum lega. Namjoon pun merangkul bahu lebar Seokjin, mengeratnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu banyak minum hari ini? Kudengar dari Hoseok dia sedikit stress akibat pekerjaannya." Ucap Namjoon dengan lembut.

"Kapan kau berbicara dengan Hoseok?" Tanya Seokjin bingung. Cukup penasaran saat kapan Namjoon mendapat momen untuk mendengar ocehan Hoseok.

"Tadi ia menelponku saat di klub. Bila kau ingat, saat itu aku meninggalkanmu keluar untuk mengangkat telepon tuk menyakiti telingaku dengan curhatan Hoseok." Jawabnya. "Ia terdengar depresi."

"Begitu juga denganku." Sahut Seokjin menimpal dengan segurat kekesalan terbesit didalam kalimatnya.

Namjoon pun mengambil segaris hipotesis. Saat ini kondisi kantor Seokjin sedang tidak stabil. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Seokjin minum banyak. "Kau butuh hiburan, _hyung_." Saran Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon sembari memicingkan matanya, sipit. "Kau sedang mengajakku seks?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Hiburan bukan hanya seks, _hyung_. Aku sedang senggang akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Namjoon, membaut Seokjin memanggut-manggut. Namjoon pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada penuh mengajak. "Lotte world?"

"Everland."

Namjoon melengkung geli melihat Seokjin yang menjawab kilat. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Minggu ini?"

"Senin ini."

Namjoon kini merengutkan wajahnya. "Kau akan bolos kerja?"

"Aku sedang muak di kantor, Joon. Si Pak Tua itu menepuk pantatku!" Seru Seokjin dengan nada kesal.

"Hyosang- _ssi_?" Duga Namjoon.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi?" Tanya Seokjin, retorik. Tentu saja direktur bejatnya yang dimaksud Seokjin. Tak mungkin Yoongi yang memang kehidupannya terasa seperti milik kakek tua berusai lima puluh tahun.

Namjoon sedikit kesal mendengar perlakuan Hysoang yang memang kurang ajar kepada Seokjin. Namun, ia menyimpannya, tak mau terlalu dibawa. "Baik, Senin ini, di Everland?" Tanya Namjoon, mengulang jawaban Seokjin.

Seokjin pun mengangguk di rusuk kiri Namjoon, menyetujui. Keduanya pun lalu terdiam, dan tak berniat untuk saling melepaskan pelukan. Namun, Seokjin masih dapat merasakan gemetar pelan dari Namjoon kala angin menerpa kencang. Sepertinya, pelukan masih tidak cukup. "Kau mau cokelat panas, Joon?"

Namjoon menatap ke mata pria manis itu. "Terdengar seperti kau yang mau."

"Aku memang akan membelinya sekaligus meminta es untuk mengompresmu." Balas Seokjin. Jemarinya masih gatal untuk segera memplester dan mengompres luka lebam yang ada di wajah Namjoon.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin masih penasaran setengah mati. Ia sangat yakin jika Namjoon tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Namun, mengingatnya yang sangat beringas kala membabakbelurkan pria di klub tadi, tanda tanya besar menggelayut manja di pangkal otak Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon menjadi galak dan menyeramkan, padahal di bogem Jungkook langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Hampir saja ia bertanya, tetapi dia ingat kata Namjoon sebelumnya. _Berbaikan dan berpura-pura bahwa hal-hal yang terjadi selama sembilan puluh menit yang lalu tak pernah terjadi._ Ia pun terpaksa menahan hasrat pensarannya, menguburnya dan membiarkan segalanya hanya sebagai dugaan semata

"Baiklah, ayo ke Seven Eleven. Nanti aku saja yang beli, kau duduk diluar." Namjoon pun berdiri tanpa melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Seokjin, disusul dengan Seokjin. Keudanya pun berjalan menuju Seven Eleven terdekat.

Seokjin meneleng bingung. "Kenapa aku di luar?"

"Karena kau masih bau muntah."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

" _Hyung_ , pipimu kenapa?!"

Taehyung dibuat kebingungan ketika semburat kebiruan mewarnai rahang kanan kakak semata wayangnya. Oh, jangan lupakan luka-luka kecil yang sudah tertutupi plester penyembuh sebagai penanda bahwa Namjoon sudah ditangani sebelumnya. Atensinya yang awalnya terpatri pada televisi yang tengah membawakan acara tengah malam, kini tertuju sempurna kepada Namjoon yang baru saja melepas sepatu kirinya. Dengan sedikit panik, ia berlari kecil ke arah pria genius itu.

Namjoon sedikit kiaget melihat sosok yang merupakan adiknya masih terjaga, terutama sekarang sudah lebih dari kata malam. "Ada lelaki mabuk yang memukulku." Jawab Namjoon sembari meringis kala jemari Taehyung menyentuh pelan sumber nyeri di wajahnya.

"Maaf.." Ucapnya spontan melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang terlihat kesakitan akibat telunjuknya. Segera ia membantu Namjoon dengan membawakan barang-barang yang kakaknya tenteng. "Kau membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Namjoon singkat. Kedua pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju sofa tempat Taehyung bersandar sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang langsung terduduk nyaman, sehabis meletakan jaket dan tas milik _hyung_ -nya, Taehyung segera ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum.

"Kau ingin minum apa, _hyung_?"

"Apa saja. Jangan terlalu merepotkan dirimu atau dapur kita akan terlihat seperti kapal pecah."

"Beruntung aku sudah bisa membuat teh hangat." Ucapnya terkekeh. Pemuda yang sepantaran Jimin itu mengambil mug kesayangan Namjoon, mencelupkan sekantung teh di dalamnya. Lalu ia menuangkan air bersuhu sekitar delapan puluh derajat celsius tuk mengisi separuh volume mug itu. "Kau tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya."

"Tentu. Ini yang pertama."

Yang lebih muda sudah selesai dengan proses produksinya. Ia melangkah santai sampai di sisi Namjoon. Setelahnya ia mengoper mug itu ke tangan kakaknya. Senyumnya mengembang kala Namjoon meminumnya tanpa ada kritikan akan rasanya. "Apa yang membuatmu terpaksa berkelahi?"

Aura Namjoon yang hangat berubah, dan pastinya bukan karena teh yang Taehyung buat. "Lelaki itu menggoda Seokjin." Ucapnya dingin.

Tak hanya Namjoon, pandangan Taehyung pun berubah kala nama itu terkumandang. "Seokjin- _hyung_?"

"Menurutmu ada berapa Seokjin yang ku kenal di dunia ini?"

Taehyung pun tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa kau yang memukulnya?"

"Siapa lagi? Seokjin yang memukulnya? Dia terlalu lemah." Jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jadi, kau melindungi Seokjin- _hyung_ dari pria itu?"

"Anggap saja aku mewakilinya untuk meninju lelaki menjijikan yang berniat mensetubuhinya." Kembali terlintas di ingatan, bagaimana Seokjin tersenyum saat pria itu hampir _menyentuh_ tangannya. Terutama hampir saja si babi bodoh itu memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada pria yang bahkan ia tak ketahui asal usulnya. Lengkungan miris tercipta di bibir Namjoon. "Terima kasih, Tae. Sekarang aku kembali kesal."

"Kenapa kau kesal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku memang tak punya hak untuk marah. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan harusnya aku tak perlu membalas tinju pria menjijikan itu. Tapi, Seokjin terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana. Maksudku, ia masih belum mendapat pelajaran dengan apa yang sudah pernah terjadi. Dan sudah jelas kalau lelaki gila itu mengincar tubuhnya. Aku tahu dia mabuk tapi dia kenapa..." Semakin dipikirkan, semakin keluar pula rasa kesal di dalam dirinya. "Argh!" Ia mengacak surainya, menggeram penuh emosi. Nafasnya pun berpacu cepat, pelahan memelan. Mencoba tenang. "Ah, maafkan aku melampiaskannya kepadamu."

" _Ani_. Tak apa, _hyung_. Maaf juga aku kembali membuatmu merasa kesal." Balas Taehyung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Namjoon ingin segera mengganti topik pembahasannya. Setelahnya, barulah ia tersadar bahwa ia tak menemukan keberanaadn pemuda bermarga Park disekitarnya. "Ohiya, mana Jimin?"

"Kurasa ia masih bekerja. Dia mendapat _shift_ malam hari ini."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Jimin yang kini bekerja sebagai kasir di supermarket memang terkadang sering mendapatkan _shift_ malam untuk menggantikan temannya, atau karena ada barang baru sampai.

" _Hyung_." Suara _husky_ Taehyung kembali menarik perhatian Namjoon. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Taehyung sebelum memulai pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan sebelum pertanyaan. Terkesan ironi? Lupakan.

"Tentu saja." Balasnya sembari mengangguk santai. .

Taehyung mengulum bibir tipisnya sejenak, seolah mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Ini tentang Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_."

Dan kalimat Taehyung selanjutnya berhasil membuat Namjoon berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat.

 **.**

 **.: :.**

* * *

A.n

Hai, makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak bs fast update. Dan saya juga minta maaf bila akan slow update kedepannyam dikarenakan saya udh gapunya laptop sm komputer lagi:') ini aja mesti nginep dulu ke kosan orang buat minjem laptop, dan ngetik di hp itu bener2 pejuangan.. maaf yaa TT^TT

Saya juga merasa, semakin kesini gaya penulisan semakin aneh:'( dan, karena referensi yang kurang, saya engga tahu apakah orang mabuk berat bisa segera disembuhkan seperti Seokjin pada episode ini. Intinya, kalau ada kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannyaTT^TT

Thanks to:

Atika, Orion'sky, Daisy Uchiha, Rrn49, Reikira, kim widy, Vn. RM09, QnQueen, cutepark, loveiscurl, laxyovrds, overtee, Orul2, Guest, mutianafsulm, masgojexganteng, Shin-KiNas, dan follower, favoriters (?), juga sider~


	10. Everland

"Jangan diam saja, Kook. Aku jadi semakin merasa salah." Cuitnya pelan.

"Seharusnya aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan kau takkan pernah kuizinkan minum lagi."

Seokjin semakin setia menundukan wajahnya kala Jungkook akhirnya mengeluarkan vokalnya setelah sekian lama. Matanya masih setia menatap lantai keramik tempat kakinya menapak atau jemari hingga betis kaki Jungkook. Sesekali jemarinya meremas bingkisan kertas yang ia genggam sedari tadi untuk membuang rasa gugupnya.

Di seberangnya, pemuda Jeon itu tengah menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam bak bambu runcing, seolah tengah menelanjangi Seokjin bulat-bulat. Menusuk dan dingin.

"Dimana bajumu?" Tanyanya ketus. Rahangnya sudah mengeras sejak matanya menangkap Seokjin turun dari mobil Audi yang pernah ia kendarai tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Disini." Seokjin mengangkat kantung kertas lembab berisi bajunya yang sudah dibilas sebelumnya di toilet _Seven Eleven_.

Malam telah larut, wajar saja bila Seokjin mengira lelaki Jeon itu telah memasuki alam mimpinya. Sebab itu ia dengan santainya masuk ke apartemen sederhananya, tanpa persiapan mental jikalau ia akan ditatar tengah malam oleh lelaki yang menunggunya tepat di depan pintu.

Sebelum Jungkook berpikir semakin jauh, Seokjin segera menjelaskan kejadian sebenar-benarnya. "Jangan salah paham. Tadi aku muntah, dan Namjoon meminjamkan jaketnya agar aku tak mengenakan baju ini."

"Apa aku peduli?"

Seokjin kembali mencibirkan bibir penuhnya. "Maaf.." Cicitnya.

"Kau akan semakin rusak bersamanya. Berapa kali aku mengatakan jangan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Jungkook penuh sindir.

Seokjin berhutang banyak pada Namjoon hari ini. Dan dia takkan membiarkan Namjoon dimaki begitu saja oleh pemuda kelinci ini. "Dengarkan aku, Jungkookie. Aku yang ingin mabuk hari ini. Situasi di kantor membuatku muak, dan aku memang membutuhkan alkohol. Dia tidak meneguk segelas minuman sama sekali kecuali coklat panas. Dia sudah menahanku untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak–"

"Dan dia gagal menahanmu." Putus Jungkook mendengus remeh.

"Dengarkan aku.." lanjutnya, "Dia juga meninju orang yang hendak melecehkanku. Bahkan ia memukulnya sampai kami diusir oleh _security_ –"

"Terdengar seperti berandalan."

"Jangan potong kalimatku, Tuan!" Tegas Seokjin sembari menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang telah dua kali memutuskan kalimatnya. "Intinya adalah, dia tidak berusaha untuk merusakku sama sekali, Kook.. Percayalah! Kesalahannya yang dulu jangan pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Jungkook gerah mendengar celoteh Seokjin yang selalu melindungi pria yang berparas bak kepala suku Maori itu. Apa susahnya mendengarkan omongannya sekali saja? Apakah pria itu jauh lebih Seokjin percaya dibanding dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya? Dibanding dirinya yang sudah merawatnya sejak Seokjin berumur sepuluh tahun?

Jungkook kesal, sangat. Padahal sedari tadi ia menahan kantuk mati-matian, bertekad dalam hatinya takkan terlelap terlebih dahulu sebelum Seokjin sampai dirumah. Dan setelah penantiannya, ini yang ia dapatkan? Jika ia berminat, bisa saja ia mematahkan ponsel yang lebih tua agar ia tak dapat berhubungan dengan kakak Kim Taehyung itu.

Pemuda kelinci itu bersumpah untuk memutuskan segala kalimat Seokjin juga mengandung kata 'Namjoon' didalamnya. Namun, ia bukan bocah tempramental dan mudah meledakkan emosinya begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih tuk memijat pelipisnya, lalu mengucapkan satu kata tanpa memandang Seokjin sama sekali.

"Pergi."

"Ka-kau mengusirku?" Seokjin membelalakan matanya lebar. Terkejut dengan satu kata final dari pemuda yang notabenenya lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Ditambah, Jungkook sama sekali tak terlihat bercanda. Air muka serius dan tegas masih mengarungi wajah tampannya yang biasanya imut bak kelinci. "Ini rumahku! Aku yang membiayai semuanya! Kau tak bisa mengusirku begitu saja!? Aku harus tinggal dimana, Jungkookie~" Ciap Seokjin panjang lebar dengan nada frustasi dan sendu.

"Jangan dramatis." Yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya sembari bernafas jengah. "Pergi. Ke kamarmu. Sekarang juga."

Si bahu lebar merasa malu karena sikapnya yang memang hiperbolis. "Hei, aku disini yang lebih tua! Jangan mengaturku!"

"Kalau kau tak mau diatur, silahkan kembali dan mabuk sampai lambungmu bolong. Aku takkan peduli."

 _Bagus, Jungkook pertama alias Namjoon kedua._

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya. Rasanya ia akan gumoh dengan segala kalimat yang menyudutkan dirinya. "Cukup. Telingaku alergi bila mendengar aku dimarahi, dan aku tadi sudah dimarahi Namjo– ."

Jungkook pun menepati sumpahnya.

"Ke kamarmu, _hyung_. Sekarang."

.

.: :.

* * *

 **Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere

DLDR!

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa diantara kalian?"

Degup jantung Namjoon terhenti sesaat akibat pertanyaan Taehyung. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah sarjana dan tahu kehidupan." Taehyung tersenyum kecut sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Termasuk ciuman pengantar tidur."

Yang lebih tua semakin membelalakan netranya. Terkejut bukan main mengetahui Taehyung telah menjadi saksi bisu di malam itu. Dirinya merasa semakin kacau. Emosinya yang sedaritadi tertujukan kepada Seokjin kini ambyar berganti dengan kejut dan panik. Ia bahkan berhasil melupakan denyutan luka yang bersarang di rahangnya akibat perkelahiannya di klub.

"O-oh.. Kau terbangun rupanya." Balasnya tergagap.

Pikiran Namjoon kini merambat kemana-mana. Sudah seberapa banyak Taehyung mendengarnya? Apa saja yang dapat Taehyung tangkap?

Melihat peluh abangnya yang mulai mengembun, Taehyung tahu bila Namjoon merasa gugup. Manusia mana yang tidak gugup kalau terciduk seperti itu?

"Salah sendiri kalian melakukannya di sampingku." Komentarnya dengan nada canda disana, mencoba sedikit mencairkan ketegangan. Ia pun kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia ajukan. "Apakah lancang kalau aku bertanya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"

Pikiran kalut Namjoon kini terkesampingkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus membalas kalimat Taehyung dibanding menerka-nerka. "Kami hanya teman. Sungguh." Ujar Namjoon meyakinkan.

Sedikit kecewa karena kakaknya masih saja menampik dan berkelit. Namun, ia hargai itu. "Lalu, apa perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Perasaan apa?" Tanya Namjoon gusar, kini Namjoon berani menatap mata Taehyung yang sedaritadi menusuk ke arahnya.

"Kau pura-pura atau memang belum sadar?"

"Aku tak mengerti." Jawabnya tanpa niat untuk berbohong.

Mengetahui Namjoon sudah berani membalas tatapannya, terutama caranya membalas kalimat Taehyung, pemuda yang lebih muda pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang kakak memang belum sadar.

"Baik." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya bagian dalam. "Apa kau merasa senang setelah mendapat ciuman dari Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Ha-h?

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Namun, lidah Namjoon mendadak kelu untuk berkata tidak. Ia akui, kecupan sesaat Seokjin memang membuat dia senang. Tidak, ia terlampau bahagia karenanya. Bibir tebal Seokjin yang berwarna merah muda itu begitu kenyal, dan memabukkan. Namjoon bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa itu termasuk ke dalam narkotika terbaru. Bagai candu yang amat manis, membuat ia ingin lagi dan lagi.

Dan bila Namjoon bilang tidak, rasanya ia sedang mempertontonkan tentang kebohongannya kepada Taehyung. Karena, adiknya jelas ada di sampingnya, mendengar dengan seksama saat Namjoon sendiri yang meminta ciuman penghantar tidur kepada Seokjin. Apa peribahasanya? Menjilat ludah sendiri, 'kah?

"Kau merasa sakit saat melihat dia menangis karenamu?"

Tentu. Relung Namjoon terasa tersayat berkali-kali, dan amat dalam. Mendadak memorinya mengingat saat bulir kesedihan itu turun dengan lancar dari pelupuk mata Seokjin. Ia mengingat bagaimana sakitnya saat Seokjin berlari dan menangis akibat kata-katanya yang memang menyakitkan.

Jika Namjoon bisa menggandakan tubuhnya, rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju dirinya sendiri saat itu. Ingin menendang wajahnya, bahkan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali dengan tongkat kayu. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Jika Seokjin kembali menangis, ia bersumpah untuk membuat orang yang menjadi penyebab Seokjin menitikan air matanya akan menyesal. Termasuk bila itu dirinya sendiri.

"Kau merasa kesal melihat ada laki-laki mendekati dia?"

Kesal? Oh, sangat.

Baru beberapa menit setelah Namjoon mengusak surainya karena kesal. Seokjin yang dengan polosnya membukakan jalan untuk laki-laki lain mendekati dirinya. Yah, sewajibnya ia tidak menyalahkan Seokjin karena pria itu memang di bawah alam sadarnya. Jika harus ada sosok yang disalahkan, Namjoonlah sosok itu. Kembali terlintas saat pria bernama Jae- _what_ – atau siapapun namanya – itu menarik tangan Seokjin. Dengki dan teman sependosanya yang lain pun bergemuruh di relung Namjoon.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan apapun dari kakaknya. "Apa sesusah itu untuk mengiyakan?"

Namjoon kembali bertemu kenyataan setelah berkelana dengan pemikirannya. "Itu.. Itu semua karena aku sahabatnya, Tae." Jawabnya gagu.

Yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan. "Kau masih belum sadar juga, _hyung_?"

"Bisakah kau memperjelas apa maksudmu?"

"Ha.." Taehyung sendiri hanya menghela nafas remeh. Mungkin kakaknya memang benar-benar tak peka akan yang ia hatinya rasakan. Kini Taehyung paham mengapa Namjoon tak sadar akan sikap Taehyung _selama ini_. "Kau terlalu banyak memakai otakmu, _hyung_. Sampai hatimu berkarat begitu." Sarkasnya.

Sang adik mempertontonkan ekspresi yang sama sekali belum pernah Namjoon lihat dari sosok Kim Taehyung yang biasanya terlihat idiot dan lugu. Namjoon merasa asing dengan sosok di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi cengiran persegi yang bertengger di wajah tampan itu. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman miris bersama tatapan penuh arti yang tak mampu Namjoon tangkap maknanya.

Namjoon menggeram kesal. Suasana hatinya semakin bercampur aduk. Semua ini karena Taehyung dan segala pertanyaan gilanya. Terutama kalimat terakhir Taehyung barusan membuat Namjoon merasa sosok paling bodoh disini. "Apa perasaanku saja atau kini kau terlihat seperti bajingan yang sedang mengujiku?"

Kini Taehyung yang mengedip kaget. Kakaknya yang biasanya bersikap lucu dan ramah kepadanya kini mampu melayangkan kata 'bajingan' untuk dirinya. Mungkin ia sedikit salah dalam penyampaian kata, sehingga _hyung_ -nya menganggap Taehyung adalah sosok ancaman. "Aku tidak ada niatan buruk sama sekali. Sungguh."

"Apa maumu?" Desis sang kakak.

"Aku disini hanya mencoba membantu." Dan dengan begini, _Namjoon pun mampu membantu Taehyung_.

Yang lebih tua masih menahan emosi. Apanya yang membantu? Semua ini justru membuat Namjoon tak paham, bingung tujuh keliling. Ia tarik semua udara dan menghepaskannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Namjoon sudah cukup lelah malam ini. Tak mau terlalu meladeni adiknya yang menurutnya berbicara ngawur.

"Maafkan aku." Ia pun memijat dahinya sendiri, "Ini sudah malam, Tae. Ku rasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau harus tidur." Namjoon menepuk bahu tegap sang adik sebelum berlalu melewatinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia hendak membersikan wajahnya sebelum pergantian hari. Tempat tidurnya adalah sofa ruang televisi, sedangkan kamarnya untuk Taehyung dan Jimin. Bila Taehyung masih di ruang tengah, bagaimana ia bisa tidur tenang?

Manik tajam itu menatap sosok yang mulai menjauhinya. Hatinya membuncah, ragu apakah ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau diam. Bila ia tak melanjutkannya, ia akan terjebak untuk tetap _mengikuti perasaan lamanya_. Namun bila ia tetap maju, ia akan menjumpai perih yang mendalam sebelum kelegaan abadi.

" _Hyung.._ " Panggil yang lebih muda dengan nada yang lebih berat.

Vokalnya yang rendah membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat. Namjoon menengok pelan. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengiris dadanya saat irisnya menangkap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat penuh kesesakan. Yah, itulah naluri seorang abang.

Taehyung mengulum bibir tipisnya, seolah tak rela untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau akan sadar," lanjutnya dengan jeda beberapa sekon, "saat kau menemukan senyum terindahnya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Namjoon dibuat tak paham oleh kalimat Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum, perih.

.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin hanya menghela nafas setelah mengobrak-abrik almari pakaiannya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Berkali-kali ia mengkeluar-masukan baju yang ia miliki. Wajahnya menekuk bimbang seraya mencocokan antara atasan dengan celananya.

 _Jangan pakai kaus biasa, nanti masuk angin._

 _Eh, tidak. Warna ini terlalu mencolok._

 _Bagaimana dengan hoodie ini? Ah, bahannya terlalu panas._

Pria cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Harusnya ia tak merasa sebingung ini untuk memilih pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan hari ini. Ini hanya acara rekreasi biasa namun ia bingung setengah mati. Padahal ia tahu, apapun yang akan membaluti tubuhnya, ia tetap tampan.

Masa bodo dengan pakaiannya. Ia lalu segera mengenakan _vetements oversize white edition t-shirt_ dengan tulisan 'staff' di dadanya, dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam kelam. Ah, dia butuh jaket karena yakin suhu atmosfir semakin turun di musim gugur. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia memasang _pink cap_ di kepalanya sebagai pelengkap kesempurnaannya.

Ia pun membenahi dirinya seraya menatap pada cermin di kamarnya. Wajahnya meneliti tiap sudut tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Maniknya menjelajahi ukiran wajahnya yang berbentuk ideal. "Wah, tampan sekali diriku." Gumamnya bangga seraya mengelus rahangnya.

Aktivitas mengagumi dirinya sendiri terpaksa terganggu kala ponselnya bergetar akibat adanya notifikasi baru.

.

 ** _[19/10, 8:09 AM] Kim Namjoon_** _: Arrived._

.

Seokjin mendengus geli kala membaca pesan dari Namjoon yang singkat nan jelas. Kaki jenjangnya ia gerakan menuju pintu utama dengan langkah pelan, takut membangunkan Jungkook yang masih ada di kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia turun dengan lift hingga sampai pada titik pertemuan mereka biasanya. _Basement_.

Matanya menelusuri sembari berjalan santai. Langkahnya pun dipercepat setelah iris gelapnya menangkap Audi hitam yang ia kenal. Ia mengetuk jendela mobil Namjoon pelan, namun sang pemilik tak kunjung menengok. Apa Namjoon tuli sekarang? Ketukannya semakin kencang, namun dahi dan tangan Namjoon masih setia menempel pada setir mobilnya.

Oke, Seokjin takut sekarang. Ia harap Namjoon tak terkena serangan jantung dadakan di dalam sana. "Namjoon!" Teriaknya sembari menggedor jendela lebih kencang lagi, namun dapat dipastikan gaya yang ia berikan tak akan mampu memecahkan kaca yang terpasang di pintu mobil itu.

"Oh!" Seru Namjoon seolah baru tersadar. Ia segera menekan tombol untuk menurunkan jendelanya. "Kau sudah sampai, _hyung_?"

Si pria yang berada di luar mobil pun bernafas lega. "Cepatlah bukakan pintunya, sebelum Jungkook melihat." Perintah Seokjin. "Kau pindah ke bangku penumpang."

Namjoon bermanggut-manggut paham. Ia pun keluar dan memutari mobilnya. Sedangkan Seokjin segera masuk di bangku kemudi.

Seokjin memperhatikan raut wajah Namjoon saat memasuki mobilnya sendiri. Binar dimatanya tak terlalu tampak. Wajahnya sedikit lesu. Serta pandangannya yang terlempar asal membuat Seokjin yakin bila adik tingkatnya ini sedang digandrungi pemikiran.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Joon?" ucapnya menerka.

"Eh?" Pria itu mengerjap pelan, lalu baru menyadari bila Seokjin mengajak Namjoon untuk berucap. "Tidak."

"Bagiku iya." Sela si bahu lebar sembari menyamankan posisinya. "Keputusan yang tepat menjadikan aku sebagai pengemudi kali ini, atau kita akan berakhir dirumah sakit karena kau melamun entah kenapa."

"Maafkan aku. Hanya sedikit pikiran yang mengganjal." Balasnya seraya mengacak pelan surai belakangnya.

"Kau perlu teman cerita?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng."Tidak perlu. Ini hanya masalah sepele."

Dari gelagat Namjoon saja, Seokjin tahu ini lebih dari sepele. Yang ia bisa tangkap, hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Namjoon. Dan, entahlah. Mungkin ini berlebihan namun instingnya merasa bahwa ini mensangkutpautkan dirinya. Yah, memang berlebihan.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Seokjin tahu ada yang namanya batas privasi. Pun jika Namjoon memang membutuhkan bantuan, Seokjin siap hadir disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, anak muda."

.

Di perjalanan Seokjin mengoceh panjang kali lebar. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Jungkook saat mengetahui Seokjin muntah, atau saat ia mencari alasan untuk tidak masuk kantor. Yang lebih tua juga menyebutkan _list_ wahana yang ia ingin coba.

Wahana yang membuat ia paling penasaran adalah T-express, yaitu _roller coaster_ yang jalurnya terbuat dari kayu. Seokjin pun ingin sekali melihat panda dan beruang. Ia bahkan bertaruh dengan Namjoon mengenai warna pada buntut panda, dan yang kalah harus membelikan permen kapas yang paling besar. Padahal Seokjin sendiri tak begitu paham apa bedanya panda dan beruang.

Namjoon yang berperan sebagai pendengar hanya tertawa atau berbicara seperlunya. Ia merapal di dalam hatinya untuk melupakan segala kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis adiknya. Ia harus menikmati hari spesial ini.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Kedua pemuda itu pun akhirnya berhasil memasuki gerbang Everland. Seokjin sedikit terpukau dengan luasnya taman bermain tersebut. Ini memang kali pertamanya ia menapakan kakinya pada taman bermain. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kenorakannya yang mungkin sedikit kentara. Namjoon tak mampu menahan senyumnya kala maniknya melihat yang lebih tua terlihat sangat antusias. Beruntung, hari ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung, mungkin karena hari kerja.

Bertepatan dengan bulan Oktober, suasana yang di ambil oleh Everland kali ini adalah Halloween. Pohon utama Everland pun terhiasi dengan sarang laba-laba, hantu Casper, dan kelelawar. Beragam ornamen khas Halloween bertebaran dimana-mana, seperti batu nisan dan _Jack-o-Latern_.

Para wisatawan yang datang pagi itu pun disambut dengan Halloween Party Parade. Yang Namjoon dan Seokjin temukan pertama ialah badut beruang yang mengendarai sepeda roda satu dan wanita dengan rok gembung. Disusul setelahnya penari-penari dengan kostum naga dan penyihir. Dibelakangnya, ada labu raksasa yang dinaiki oleh maskot utama Everland, Lenny dan Lara. Rangkaian selanjutnya adalah kapal yang dinaiki oleh bajak lau tengkorak, Frankeinstein, malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan monster-monster lainnya.

"Namjoon! Ayo kita ke _roller coaster_ sebelum ramai!" Seru pemuda cantik itu berbinar-binar, meninggalkan ramainya parade. Segera ia mengambil lari kecil ke arah wahana kayu yang menjadi target pertamanya.

"Kau berani, _hyung_?" Namjoon menaikan sebelah sudut alisnya sembari mengejar langkah Seokjin. "Ku pikir kau penakut."

Seokjin yang mendengar sahutan Namjoon pun memutar tubuhnya, sehingga ia berjalan cepat sembari menghadap ke belakang. "Kau kira aku Hoseok?" Tanyanya sombong dengan cengir bahagia disana.

" _Hyung_! Kau bisa menabrak orang kalau berjalan seperti itu!" Ucap Namjoon memperingatkan tingkah Seokjin yang benar-benar bak bocah delapan tahun.

Dan benar saja. Hanya selang waktu beberapa detik setelah Namjoon berkata, bahu lebar Seokjin tak sengaja menyenggol bahu lain lelaki asing.

"Aw!"

Seokjin terperangah kaget, dan dengan segera membungkuk seraya mengucap maaf. "Ah, maafkan aku!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya gadis cantik yang ternyata berada di samping pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan khawatir kala pria yang bersamanya tengah memegangi lengannya yang lain. Namun, air mukanya berubah saat netra indahnya menatap sosok lain diseberangnya. "Seokjin- _oppa_?"

Tubuh Seokjin mendadak kaku saat mendengar vokal yang ia kenal. Oh, bahkan ia terlalu familiar dengan suara ini. Tanpa harus menatap wajahnya, Seokjin sudah tahu siapa si pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Bangsat." Rutuk Seokjin spontan. Dari sekian banyak tempat, sekian banyak hari, sekian banyak menit, kenapa Seokjin harus dipertemukan dengan dia. Wendy, jalang yang menghancurkan kehidupan asmara Seokjin.

Wendy menarik rambutnya yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya. "Kebetulan sekali. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Ucapnya sopan namun terdengar kaku kepada Seokjin.

Sang pria terlihat bingung. Lengannya menggantung di pinggul gadis itu, seolah memberikan aura kepemilikan. "Dia siapa, Wendy?"

"Sayang, kenalkan. Dia Kim Seokjin, kakak tingkatku di kampus." Jawab Wendy mengenalkan dengan tangannya ia buka ke arah Seokjin.

 _Oh, bukan mantannya, ya?_

Seokjin tersenyum getir.

Kini tatapan Wendy menuju ke arah lelaki yang tepat di samping Seokjin. Ia pun menlanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan, Namjoon- _oppa_?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ah.. Kau masih mengingatku. Terima kasih." Balas Namjoon ramah. "Ku harap bahumu baik-baik saja, tuan..."

"Kim Jongdae." Katanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah bertanya."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Loh, cepat sekali gantinya. Bukannya terakhir kau bersama Kyungdo?" Sindir Seokjin.

Wendy pun tersenyum penuh paksaan. Nampak sekali wajahnya yang terkesan tak nyaman. "Yang benar Do Kyungsoo, _oppa_."

"Mereka sudah putus sejak lama." Kali ini, lelaki yang sepertinya kekasih yang entah nomor berapa yang menjawab. Wajahnya semakin tak ramah saat melihat ke arah Seokjin. Mungkin ia sudah kesal karena sikap Seokjin yang seolah tak menghormati Wendy.

Namjoon merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman. Ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pundak lebar Seokjin. " _Hyung_ , kita harus pergi. Para gadis dan teman-teman sudah menunggu." Namjoon mengatakannya di telinga Seokjin, namun tak berbisik. Seolah disengaja, agar terdengar oleh sepasang muda-mudi di seberangnya.

Seokjin tadinya menatap sinis ke arah pasangan itu kini memasang wajah bingung kepada Namjoon. "Ha?" Gumamnya.

Namjoon pun paham dengan arti wajah Seokjin. Ia menekan bahu Seokjin, memaksanya membungkuk sopan bersamanya seraya menunjukan lesung pipi andalannya. "Kami permisi dulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Dengan segera, Namjoon menarik lengan atas Seokjin tuk melangkah menjauh.

.

Keduanya masih melangkah, dan hampir sampai di wahana tujuan. Seokjin masih linglung dengan kalimat yang Namjoon lontarkan. "Teman-teman? Para gadis? Bukankah kau bilang kita hanya pergi berdua?"

"Ayolah, kau tak bisa membaca suasana. Tak ada salahnya 'kan berbohong sedikit untuk menaikan derajatmu?" Balas Namjoon. Melihat Seokjin hanya bermagut-mangut paham, ia pun kembali angkat suara."Jadi setelah melihat sikapmu, apa kau putus dengan Wendy dengan cara yang tidak baik-baik?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya memergokinya sedang _threesome_ dengan teman sefakultasnya di parkiran mobil." Tutur Seokjin tanpa memberikan ekpresi yang berarti. Tidak, justru ia memberikan seringai setelah memorinya melintasi suatu kejadian yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya untuk putus dengan Wendy. Haha.. Bercinta di parkiran mobil. Sangat tidak etis. "Seharusnya aku tau, dia memang wanita murah. Dan setelah kami putus, esoknya ia sudah bergenggaman tangan dengan pria yang ia sebut tadi, Kyungsoo."

Namjoon hanya mampu mematung. Diamnya karena dua hal. Yang pertama paham alasan Seokjin tak mau berpacaran dengan wanita manapun. Hal lainnya ialah perasaan tak nyaman kala Seokjin mengingat mantan kekasihnya.

Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku kasihan dengan pria tadi, ah.. siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongdae." Balas Namjoon dengan segala ingatannya.

"Yah, anggaplah ini empati sesama Kim, aku tahu dia pria baik. Kasihan sekali." Nada penuh prihatin namun terkesan dibuat-buat terucap dari bibir tebal itu.

"Setidaknya dia gadis yang pernah membuatmu bahagia, _hyung_."

"Dia wanita pertama dan terakhir yang kubiarkan mengusik kehidupanku." Helanya berat. "Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan, Joon? Di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang mengharapkan romansa indah dengan taburan mawar di sekitarnya. Cinta itu.." terdapat jeda beberapa sekon disana, "terlalu busuk untukku."

Namjoon tak suka ini. Ia tak suka menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum kecut seperti sekarang ini. Seokjin hanya merasakan kepahitan, dan pelampiasan orang yang menggunakan embel-embel cinta. Dan Namjoon tidak mau Seokjin memiliki paradigma buruk soal cinta, karena Namjoon adalah sosok yang menjunjung tinggi cinta dan damai.

"Jangan salahkan cinta." Seokjin menoleh ke arah pria yang menatap Seokjin penuh yakin. "Cinta itu tidak salah, sama sekali tidak. Cinta itu menyatukan, bukan menceraikan. Salahkan orang-orang yang menyalahgunakannya untuk hal-hal yang mencorengkan kemurnian cinta."

Jika kalian berharap Seokjin terpukau dengan ucapan koleganya, kalian salah. Rambut yang mengakar di lengannya berdiri tegak sempurna. "Astaga, aku merinding mendengarnya." Ia saling menggosokkan lengannya yang meremang.

Aish, apa yang Namjoon lakukan. Ia merutuki dirinya dan segala kalimat hiperbolisnya tadi. "Apa karena kalimatku terlalu indah?" tanya Namjoon dengan canda, namun penuh rasa malu di dalamnya.

"Salah, Joon. Terlalu menjijikan." Balas Seokjin mengomentari.

Namjoon tertawa renyah mendengar balasan Seokjin. Setidaknya, ia berhasil mengambil alih suasana. Suaranya pun kembali menggema, bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam lengan Seokjin. "Lupakan gadis itu. Ayo bermain!"

Namjoon tanpa permisi menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua, setengah berlari sehingga memaksa Seokjin ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Seokjin meneliti pria yang berada selangkah lebih didepannya. Namjoon mengenakan _sweater turtle neck_ kelabu gelap dengan kerah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak terlalu ketat sehingga tak membatasi gerakan tubuhnya, dan tidak terlalu longgar hingga mudah terhempas angin. Punggungnya tegap, kokoh, dan terlihat cukup kuat untuk menggendong dirinya. Kakinya berbalut _leather jeans_ hitam, hingga terlihat semakin jenjang dan tinggi. Rambutnya ia biarkan mengacak menyedihkan, tak peduli bila angin musim gugur meniupnya sembarangan. Dan wajahnya, dari belakang sini Seokjin tak bisa melihatnya, tentu saja.

Dari belakang sini pula, Seokjin juga menyadari bahwa Namjoon salah satu pusat tontonan publik. Ia terlalu tinggi, dan tubuhnya terlalu sempurna. Auranya maskulinnya menguar begitu saja, membuat para wanita disekitarnya tercekat, meminta udara tambahan untuknya bernafas.

Seokjin hanya bisa menurunkan topinya, agar ia tak perlu melihat pandangan itu. Pandangan wanita saat melihat Namjoon. Ia lebih memilih melangkah beriringan dengan Namjoon. Dirinya pun tak keberatan bila genggaman Namjoon menggelangi lengannya. Tubuhnya mau saja mengikuti sosok yang ia tatap punggungnya.

Karena Seokjin sendiri pun merasa nyaman.

.

T-Express, _roller coaster_ kayu terpanjang ke enam di dunia, begitu katanya. Antriannya cukup panjang, namun tidak begitu parah. Namjoon rasa karena mereka datang cukup cepat dan hari ini merupakan awal pekan. Mereka mengisi kekosongan waktu antrean dengan bermain _gawibawibo_ , dan hukumannya ialah _ddakbam_ (menggunakan jari untuk memukul). Tak jarang Seokjin marah saat Namjoon menyentil dahinya dengan tenaga yang sedikit ekstra hingga menjadi merah dan terasa panas.

Di atas, mereka dianjurkan oleh petugas untuk meregangkan otot-otot terlebih dahulu, seperti otot leher dengan menelengkan kepala mereka. Nyali Seokjin menciut saat bokongnya menduduki kereta. Ia segera melepas topi kesayangannya dan merematnya kuat-kuat, menghindari terbangnya aksesoris berwarna merah muda itu.

"Mau naik lagi?" Tanya pria yang tengah mengenakan kembali topinya itu.

"Jangan sombong, _hyung_." Gerutu Namjoon. "Kau tadi berteriak paling kencang. Sampai sekarang telingaku masih sakit karenamu."

"Oh, kau harus lihat wajahmu!" Seru Seokjin girang. Ia terkekeh geli. "Astaga, harusnya aku memotretnya sebagai cadangan foto tidurmu kalau sudah tak ampuh tuk mengusir tikus."

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu, Joon! Itu karya _masterpiece_!" Sahut yang lebih tua.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, _hyung_." Pinta Namjoon.

Seokjin pun memajukan tubuhnya menggemaskan. "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

 _Akan ku cium bibirmu._

 ** _Plak._**

Yang lebih tua kaget saat Namjoon menampar pipinya sendiri. "Kau kenapa, Joon!?"

"Kurasa ada nyamuk di pipiku." Bohongnya. Rasanya malu sekali karena tuba-tiba mempunyai pikiran seperti ini. Terutama tadi bahaya sekali. Level keimutan Seokjin tiba-tiba naik, terutama saat ia bertanya dengan nada manja seperti tadi. Namjoon pun menggelengkan kepalanya tipis, mencoba membuyarkan halusinasinya. "Mau kemana kita?"

Tepat saat Namjoon bertanya, manik yang lebih tua menangkap satu wahana. Seokjin pun memberikan cengiran lebar.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menunduk daritadi?" Tanya Seokjin bingung.

Wajah tampan Namjoon masih setianya mengarah jatuhnya gravitasi. "Karena aku masih punya malu."

Seokjin pun terkekeh geli. "Nikmatilah! Tak perlu malu."

Bagaimana Namjoon tidak malu, jika ia harus menaiki komedi putar bersama dengan Seokjin, apalagi ia terpaksa menaiki kuda berwarna merah menyala. Sedaritadi maniknya hanya menangkap bocah, gadis-gadis SMA, dan beberapa pasangan yang tengah asyik berfoto ria. Dan masalah yang paling utama adalah, entah karena Namjoon yang salah memilih kuda atau kaki jenjangnya terlalu panjang hingga ia hampir bisa menapak di lantai besi _carousel_ yang terbilang tinggi itu. Kakinya menjadi susah untuk dilipat dan menapakkannya di pedal. Bila ia memaksa melipat pun lututnya akan terpentok oleh kuda lainnya. Ditambah dengan para gadis yang kerap melihatnya dengan Seokjin, membuat dirinya semakin menahan malu.

Namjoon mungkin tidak begitu menyadarinya dari awal. Sebelumnya ia bingung mengapa ia merasakan banyak tatapan tertuju ke arahnya. Apakah bajunya terbalik, atau mungkin ia menginjak kotoran? Dan ternyata sosok manis yang setia di sampingnya lah penyebabnya.

Ternyata memang, ketampanan Seokjin benar-benar bukan gurauan. Hanya dengan kaus putih berbalut dengan jaket hitam, ia mampu membuat orang-orang bertanya-tanya. Celananya yang hitam ketat menjadi bahan tontonan para wanita. Terutama saat ia tersenyum tadi, Namjoon tak tahu sudah berapa banyak manusia yang jatuh untuknya. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering bertatap muka dengannya, sehingga ia tak menyadari pesonanya yang memang luar biasa. Dan, Namjoon kini tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya kepada sosok yang sedaritadi memanggil namanya.

"Joon!" Ucap Seokjin lebih keras.

Lamunan Namjoon pun pecah. "Eh?"

"Lihat ke sini!" Ia menunjuk ke arah depan.

Seokjin tengah memanjangkan lengannya, dengan jemarinya menggenggam ponselnya. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya untuk tidak mengabadikan momennya hari ini. Hatinya masih menyesal karena tidak sempat merekam wajah Namjoon saat di T-Express tadi. Dan, masih belum terlambat bila ia memulai kegiatan memotret dan merekam.

Namjoon merapihkan rambutnya. Ia bergerak-gerak, mencari posisi yang tepat agar wajahnya mampu tertampak di layar ponsel Seokjin. Namjoon menyembulkan kedua jarinya hingga membentuk tanda V. Bibirnya ia tarik melengkung hingga pipinya mencekung manis.

Yah, biarlah ia merasa malu kali ini. Selama Seokjin senang, itu sudah cukup.

.

.: :.

* * *

"Giliranmu."

Yang lebih muda mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya?"

"Giliranmu memilih tempat selanjutnya." Jelas Seokjin.

"Hm.." Keduanya berjalan pelan setelah urat malu Namjoon nyaris lebih jangkung memainkan dagunya, memberikan gestur berpikir. " _Hyung_ , bukannya kau ingin melihat panda?"

"Oh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Yang lebih tua menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kau tidak lupa taruhan kita, 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin." Kata Namjoon. Sebenarnya, Namjoon dari awal sudah tahu warna ekor panda. Bukan karena wawasannya yang terlalu luas hingga tau anatomi hewan itu, tapi karena sebelumnya ia sempat mencari di Naver. Namun, ia memilih opsi yang salah sebagai bahan taruhannya, dan membiarkan Seokjin menang nanti. Tugasnya hari ini membuat Seokjin bahagia, jadi ia sengaja mengalah tanpa sepengetahuan pria cantik itu. "Baiklah. Ku usulkan kita ke Panda World lalu Safari, bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengangguk setuju. Cengirnya semakin melebar membayangkan hewan asia itu sedang memakan daun bambu. Tapi, lengkungan itu terpaksa sirna saat irisnya menangkap sosok yang berhasil menurunkan kebahagiaannya.

 _Deg._

 _Bangsat._

Langkahnya terhenti melihat Wendy berciuman dengan kekasih baru entah yang ke berapa setelah dirinya. Tidak, tidak.. Seokjin harusnya tidak malah diam seperti ini. Ia harusnya acuh dan tak peduli. Atau bahkan kembali mengasihani pria yang hanya menjadi inang kala Wendy menjadi benalu.

Namun ia tak bisa berkutik. Ada rasa perih di dalam sana. Luka kecewanya kembali terbuka, dan semakin lebar saat keduanya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Benar kata Namjoon tadi. Bagaimanapun, Wendy pernah membuat hatinya melayang tinggi, berbunga-bunga bak awan surga,

sebelum dihempaskan ke dasar neraka.

.

Tanda tanya yang cukup besar awalnya melintas di pikiran Namjoon saat sikap Seokjin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dan jawabannya pun tercetak jelas di mata Seokjin yang terlihat sendu saat menatap sang mantan.

Niat Namjoon hari ini adalah menghibur Seokjin. Menghilangkan segala rasa depresi dan kepenatan merupakan kewajibannya hari ini. Bukan justru untuk membuat pria manis itu terlihat perih seperti sekarang ini.

Dan sepertinya kesedihan Seokjin tertular dengan baik kepada Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar tak suka melihat raut wajah yang lebih tua sekarang ini. Jantungnya pun terasa lebih remuk lagi kala Seokjin semakin mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Tak bisa.

Hingga hatinya menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

.

Seokjin tersentak. Nafasnya tercekat karena terkejut pelan. Tiba-tiba pun pandangan Seokjin menggelap, hingga hitam. Tidak, dia tidak pingsan atau apapun. Tetapi pandangannya tertutupi oleh tangan kekar seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kalau memang sakit, jangan dilihat." Bisik pemuda jangkung itu dengan baritonenya. Namjoon semakin membunuh jarak antara punggung Seokjin dengan dadanya hingga tak tersisa sama sekali. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya tepat di samping daun telinga Seokjin. "Aku tidak membawamu untuk kembali mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan disini."

Nyaman.

Seokjin akui ia sedikit nyaman kala aroma tubuh Namjoon menghampiri hidungnya. Perasaan tenang dengan satu jentikan jari pun menyelimuti Seokjin. Rengkuhan hangat itu terkesan memberi perlindungan yang membuatnya melupakan segala kesenduannya. Suaranya yang rendah begitu mempesona, menghilangkan rasa perih akan luka yang bersarang di dadanya pun lenyap entah kemana. Seokjin bahkan merasa meleleh kala kulit lehernya berjumpa dengan surai gelap milik Namjon.

Seokjin menggenggam erat pergelangan Namjoon. Ia menarik nafas berat, lalu menengok ke arah belakang. Menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu. Si _namja_ cantik pun tersenyum saat bola matanya menangkap raut wajah Namjoon yang begitu serius. Sedikit merasa sungkan karena berhasil Namjoon khawatir.

Tak lama ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Namjoon. "Aku lapar. "

"Dasar babi merah muda." Yang lebih muda tersenyum lega mendengar sahutan setelah perlakuan mendadaknya. Lengannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Seokjin pun mengganti kedudukan, menjadi merangkul pria berbahu lebar itu dari belakang. "Mau ku traktir di Cucina Mario atau Burger Café sebelum ke Zootopia, hm?"

"Burger terdengar lebih meyakinkan." Jawabnya seraya menelengkan lehernya seolah berpikir. "Kau tahu apa warna burger?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Ia kira Seokjin memang sedang serius bertanya. "Cokelat?"

Yang lebih tua menyengir lebar. "Burger-ndy!"

.

.: :.

* * *

Namjoon sepertinya tak perlu berusaha keras untuk membangkitkan tawa Seokjin lagi. Karena, Seokjin kembali berbicara panjang kali lebar sesampainya di restoran burger di kawasan yang masih bersuasana eropa itu. Dan Namjoon rasa, segala ucapan yang bersumber dari mulut mungil itu tidak dibuat-buat. Murni karena suasana hati Seokjin telah membaik. Terbukti dari air wajah Seokjin yang terlihat lebih berseri dan tawanya yang tetap senilai receh seperti biasa.

Selesainya mengisi kedua perut mereka, para pemuda itu menuju Zootopia. Dimana zona tersebut berisikan ragam fauna milik Everland. Tepatnya di Panda World, sepasang pemuda tampan itu memasuki ruangan dengan VCR animasi panda yang dapat menari-nari. Keduanya terus berjalan sembari melihat VCR lain dan ornamen bambu yang menghiasi dinding ruangan yang seolah bagaikan goa. Seokjin menarik lengan Namjoon untuk memotret dirinya dengan patung manekin panda.

Manik keduanya berjumpa dengan dua panda disana, Ai Bao dan Le Bao namanya. Seokjin menjerit senang setelah melihat warna buntut panda yang jawabannya adalah putih, sesuai dengan pilihan yang Seokjin ambil. Ia menarik cengiran lebar dan mengingatkan Namjoon bahwa ia harus menerima konsekuensi taruhan itu.

Kedua pemuda yang berjarak dua tahun tersebut tersenyum gemas melihat gerak-gerik mamalia berwarna monokrom itu. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya tiap salah satu dari panda itu menghadap ke arahnya. Sedangkan Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan pipinya berlubang manis. Tangan mereka mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jemari memutih kala ada panda yang jungkir balik atau mencoba menaiki tempat tidur gantung milik mereka.

"Oh, lucunya! Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya!" Seru Seokjin yang tak kuat melihat kelucuan fauna itu.

"Kau bisa memelukku kalau kau mau." Ucap Namjoon spontan tanpa sadar.

Tak lama matanya terbelalak lebar setelah menyadari kalimat yang dengan luwesnya terucap begitu saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut Seokjin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Dan Namjoon bersyukur sekali karena Seokjin menganggapnya sebagai bahan candaan. "Hahahaha.." tak lama ekspresinya pun segera berganti, "Tidak."

Keduanya pun melangkah menjauh arena _giant_ _panda_. Seokjin mengerutkan kening saat netranya menemukan hewan menyerupai rakun, namun berwarna seperti rubah di Panda World. "Namjoon, itu rakun atau rubah? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Seokjin sembari mengacungkan jemari telunjuknya ke arah fauna yang dimaksud.

Namjoon yang diibaratkan bak buku pengetahuan berjalan pun dengan tanggap paham apa maksud Seokjin. "Bukan keduanya. Itu Red Panda, _hyung_."

Yang lebih tua hanya bermangut-mangut paham. "Oh, jadi itu Red Panda.. Red?" Seokjin tiba-tiba teringat puisi yang ia buat saat bersama Jungkook. "Hei, aku bisa membuat puisi dari kata _RED_."

 _Oh, tidak lagi._

Tanpa persetujuan Namjoon, Seokjin segera mengatakan puisi andalannya dengan jeda tipis di tiap katanya. "R, Revolution. E, Evolution. D, Drumbrotion."

"Drumbrotion?" Dengus Namjoon geli seraya membeo kalimat terakhir Seokjin.

"Yeah. _I know, I smart_ , yeah." Seru Seokjin bangga sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan serta bahunya, disusul semburan tawa oleh pria dengan pipinya yang mencekung.

.

Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di zona penuh dengan hewan itu, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menaiki minibus bercorak harimau di Safari World. Seokjin bersikeras duduk di bangku paling dekat dengan jendela agar pengelihatannya lebih leluasa. Dan tentu saja, Namjoon yang mempunyai kepribadian yang lebih dewasa mengalah.

Mereka melihat beragam spesies kucing besar. Seperti singa, si raja dari padang rumput. Seokjin takjub bagaimana surai itu terlihat megah mengelilingi tengkorak hewan itu. Atau harimau yang merupakan penguasa hutan rimba. Rata-rata para hewan karnivora itu hanya duduk dan tidur, sehingga Seokjin bisa bernafas lega karena tak terancam dimakan.

Para wisatawan kembali menyiapkan kamera saat di area beruang. Beruang itu mampu berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya. Ia melambai ke arah penumpang, membuat para wisatawan terkagum. Sang petugas melemparkan makanan tepat ke arah mulut si beruang sebagai imbalannya. Salah satu beruang mungkin sangat lapar, hingga ia merusak kaca spion pada bus yang Seokjin dan Namjoon naiki. Tak lama, mereka menemukan beruang yang tengah terduduk tegap, sehingga terlihat menggemaskan dimata Seokjin.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bedanya panda dan beruang, 'kan?" Tanya Namjoon iseng.

Seokjin kesal karena Namjoon menganggap Seokjin sebodoh itu. Yah, memang ia tak begitu paham perbedaannya selain warna bulu. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah persamaan panda, beruang, dan aku." Kelaknya.

Kedua pangkal alis Namjoon saling mendekat. "Apa itu?"

"Sama-sama imut." Ucap Seokjin sembari ber- _aegyo_ ria. Telunjuknya pun ia tempel di pipinya, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan. "Boo~"

 _Sial. Itu memang imut._

.

.: :.

* * *

Tak terasa, petang semakin dekat. Padahal rasanya baru tadi mereka sampai. Yah, mungkin karena mereka terlalu memakan waktu saat mengantri. Seokjin pun menagih janji Namjoon untuk membelikan gula kapas bila ia menang taruhan.

Pergantian siang menuju malam pun mereka lalu dengan menaiki Sky Cruise. Yakni _cable car_ berupa gondola yang menghubungkan antara _European Adventure_ dengan _American Adventure_. Rasanya mereka mengambil waktu yang tepat, karena lampu wahana dan gedung sudah hidup. Menjajarkan keindahan hamparan penuh kelap-kelip jika ditampakan dari atas sana.

Dibanding melihat pemandangan di Everland dari ketinggian, Namjoon lebih menyukai pemandangan lain – Seokjin yang dengan lahap memakan gulali. Lucu rasanya melihat pria cantik itu mengemili permen kapas berwarna jambu, senada dengan topi yang sedaritadi ia kenakan. Pipinya naik turun, searah dengan kunyahan mungilnya.

Manik Seokjin yang tengah menjelajahi hamparan manusia dan keramaian di bawah sana pun menyipit, nalurinya merasakan tatapan aneh yang sedikit menganggunya. Dahinya tertekuk setelah mengetahui Namjoon yang sibuk menujukan pandangan kepadanya. "A-apa?" Tanya Seokjin bingung campur kikuk.

Namjoon sendiri pun tersentak pelan, menyadari bahwa ia telalu memerhatikan ke Seokjin. "Ah, tidak." Gelengan pelan pun tercipta. Kembali ia tersenyum sembari bertopang dagu. "Kau lahap sekali, sampai aku tidak dibagi."

Seokjin melirik ke arah awan merah jambu itu. Tersisa sekitar seperempat ukuran semula. Sebanyak itukah yang ia makan? "Kau mau?" Tanyanya menawarkan dan dibalas anggukan dari yang lebih muda.

Pria bertopi itupun menyodorkan permen itu ke arah wajah Namjoon. Namjoon pun mengarahkan tangannya ke gagang permen. Namun, Seokjin menarik kembali, seolah menolak tangan Namjoon.

"Tidak, Nam. Permen ini akan jatuh bila kau yang memegangnya." Tutur Seokjin, mengingat Namjoon memang tuan paling ceroboh yang pernah dia kenal. "Buka mulutmu."

Sedikit sungkan, karena ia jarang sekali disuapi orang lain. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengigit kapas yang langung mencair di dalam mulutnya.

Seokjin terkekeh geli melihat kapas merah muda itu menempel di pucuk hidung Namjoon. "Lihat siapa yang terlihat seperti bocah sekarang. Makan gulali saja kau belepotan." Cemooh si Bahu Pasifik. Jemarinya yang bebas pun ia gunakan untuk mengambil serpihan mungil yang tertempel tak sengaja di hidung Namjoon. Karena menurutnya gulali yang dibeli Namjoon cukup mahal – terutama Seokjin berteman dengan baik yang namanya krisis moneter, maka ia memutuskan untuk memakan kembali gumpalan manis yang kini berada di jemarinya dengan cuek.

Namjoon merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karenanya.

.

.

Sudah malam, tetapi rasa sungkan untuk pulang tak kunjung hilang. Sayang bukan bila tiket masuk tidak digunakan sebaik-baik mungkin? Walau tak bisa mencicipi semua wahana – dan memang takkan mampu untuk menjajah semua tempat dalam tempo satu hari, tetapi mereka cukup puas.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedua pemuda yang bermarga Kim itu pun kembali adu cemooh. Dan hasil dari kegiatan tak berfaedah mereka ialah taruhan di dalam Blood City, yaitu tidak boleh berteriak. Mereka duduk di tanah bersama para wisatawan lainnya untuk menonton pertunjukan zombie.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai. Datanglah beberapa tentara dengan senapan di tangan mereka. Tentara itu pun pergi setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada zombie di lapangan. Tak lama, para zombie dengan beragam kostum datang. Dan itu tidak sedikit. Para zombie pun melakukan gerakan tarian khas zombie. Seokjin dan Namjoon tak merasa takut hanya dengan tarian mereka. Tapi mereka nyaris berteriak saat para zombie yang jatuh kepada penonton dan menyalak kepada mereka.

Wajah keduanya terlihat tegang saat para tentara menembak-nembaki zombie yang terbilang jauh lebih banyak dibanding mereka. Berkali-kali mereka menutup mulutnya masing-masing untuk tidak berteriak. Wajah Seokjin sudah pucat, apalagi kala maniknya melihat zombie yang perutnya tertancap garpu tala. Bagus, ia merasa buruk.

Dan brengseknya, ada tentara yang menarik Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk ikut berpartisipasi di lapangan. Seokjin menggeleng dengan kencang, ia tidak mau, tentu saja. Namun, itulah yang dicari, penonton yang sangat ketakutan akan menjadi bahan yang memuaskan. Ketika keduanya akhirnya berdiri walau tidak rela, sang tentara mendorong pelan kedua pemuda itu untuk mendekati zombie yang berpakaian bak pemburu binatang.

Seokjin tidak mau menjadi mangsa mereka, demi Tuhan. Saat zombie itu menghampiri, yang lebih tua mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar menjadi tamengnya. "Makan saja dia!"

" _H-hyung_! Kau gila!?" Jerit Namjoon yang semakin panik.

Aksi dorong yang dilakukan Seokjin mengundang tawa bagi para penonton. Persetan dengan ongkos bensin. Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk kabur dari kegilaan ini. Ia lebih baik segera menghilang dibanding pulang tinggal nama karena di terkam zombie. Kaki jenjangnya mengambil langkah kasar nan cepat (baca: berlari).

Hingga akhirnya ia tak sengaja terserempet tali sepatunya sendiri.

 _Duak._

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu."

"Terus saja menyalahkan aku." Gerutu yang lebih muda.

Seokjin semakin mengerutkan wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak bertaruh tentang siapa yang membayar bensin nanti, aku takkan mau menonton." Ia melanjutkan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dan aku takkan terjatuh dan ditertawakan seperti tadi."

Namjoon tersenyum geli. Pasalnya, ia merasa karma begitu cepat menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin yang menyodorkan Namjoon ke zombie itu. Dan ia justru terjatuh karena aksi kaburnya sendiri. "Kau yang meninggalkanku. Lihat 'kan apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Kekehnya. "Kalau mau main siapa yang salah, salahkan tentara yang menarikmu, _hyung_."

Seokjin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mengutuk tentara yang memaksa Seokjin untuk turun ke lapangan. "Aw! Sakit disitu." Keluhnya.

Kini keduanya berdiri di samping wastafel pinggir jalan. Seokjin mengalami luka kecil di telapak tangannya, dan Namjoon ditugaskan untuk membersihkan lukanya dengan air keran. Yang lebih muda memijat-mijat tangan Seokjin hingga luka dan kerikil yang menempel pun hilang. Setidaknya telapaknya bersih sehingga terhindar dengan infeksi.

.

Atensi keduanya pun teralihkan sempurna oleh suara sorak gembira dan musik khas Everland. Rasa penasaran yang kuat menjadikan motivasi utama bagi mereka untuk menuju ke sumber keramaian yang diciptakan oleh _Moonlight Magic Parade_. Parade ini jauh lebih indah dibandingkan parade yang tadi pagi mereka lihat. Terdapat beragam lampu warna-warni pada tiap kereta dan kendaraan. Bahkan kostum yang dikenakan oleh pengiring kereta tersebut dihiasi oleh lampu beragam warna seraya menari-nari.

Dan pelengkapnya adalah kembang api melesat dan meledak di langit malam . Namjoon cukup takjub dengan Everland dan kembang apinya yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga tertata dan sesuai dengan lagu pengiring berjudul Everybody Talks. Bahkan pemilihan warna dan arah bunga api itu pun sempurna.

"Ini indah sekali!" Seru Seokjin terpukau dengan kelap-kelip yang simpang siur melewati batang hidungnya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Namjoon yang turut terpana akan warna-warni yang berkilau di pandangannya. "Ku harap, ini menjadi hiburan yang tepat untukmu."

Seokjin mengangguk. Ini lebih dari kata memuaskan. Ia melangkah kecil, membunuh jarak antara pundaknya dengan lengan atas yang lebih muda. Jemarinya meremat lengan baju milik pemuda di sampingnya. "Joon."

"Hm?" Atensi Namjoon kini terfokus kepada pemuda berbahu lebar itu. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya agar daun telinganya mampu menangkap lebih jelas kalimat Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, ya. Aku jadi merasakan apa yang dirasakan mantan-mantanmu saat ini.. Hahaha.." Ucapnya penuh nada gurau disana.

Namjoon terdiam sesaat. "Aku belum pernah mengajak mereka ke Everland sebelumnya."

Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya, menerka-nerka. "Jadi aku yang pertama?"

Jemari Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sedikit malu setelah menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan ke taman bermain bersama _seseorang_. "Yah, anggap saja begitu."

Mendengar fakta tersebut, Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya. Aneh memang. Tapi, kalimat sederhana itu memaksa bibir Seokjin menjadi tak mampu untuk tidak melengkung senang. Ia tertawa tipis dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Haha.. Apakah aku seistimewa itu?"

 _Deg._

Dan saat itu juga,

Namjoon merasakannya.

Merasakan jantungnya yang terhenti sesaat, lalu memompa jauh lebih kencang dari batas normal. Merasakan desiran darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat dari aliran air terjun Nigeria. Merasakan lututnya melemas hingga mampu jatuh kapan saja. Merasakan hal yang familiar dengannya, seperti yang ia rasakan pada Nayoung, Yuiko, atau barisan para mantannya.

Tapi tak seekstrim ini.

Namjoon tertegun menatap manik jernih yang begitu indah. Bibirnya yang ranum dan berwarna merah alami. Tawa yang bereinkarnasi menjadi senyuman indah itu melebihi gemerlapnya langit malam. Bahkan, bintang-bintang dan kembang api yang sedang bertarung di atas sana, sudah pasti kalah cantiknya dengan garis lengkung mungil yang terukir di wajah Kim Seokjin.

Kalimat Taehyung beberapa tempo lalu pun kembali terngiang dengan jelas.

 _._

 _"Kau akan sadar, saat kau menemukan senyum terindahnya"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Sadar akan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Seokjin-hyung."_

 _._

Terima kasih, Taehyung.

Kini ia sudah sadar.

Namjoon paham sekali.

Namjoon menyukai dia, Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon sangat menyukai pria cantik yang berperangai bagai bocah bau kencur itu. Namjoon menyukai tiap omelan tak berfaedah serta lawakan tak bermutu yang terucap dari dirinya. Namjoon menyukai tiap inci organ yang ada pada tubuhnya yang merupakan mahakarya. Namjoon selalu menyukai segala perlakuan penuh perhatian yang Seokjin berikan untuknya. Namjoon tak bisa membenci tiap cemooh kekanakan-kanakan yang Seokjin tujukan padanya.

Dan Namjoon sangat menyukai senyuman yang melengkung indah di wajah Seokjin yang manis, seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. _._

Hanya pada Seokjin.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Sosok itu terduduk santai di kamar miliknya seraya menatap jauh ke langit yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Tidak begitu deras, namun mampu membuat para insan mencari tempat berteduh karena takut kebasahan. Hanya rintik kecil, namun mampu menciptakan genangan kecil di tengah jalan raya.

Hujan, ya?

Memorinya merambat ke masa lalu. Ia bersenandung dengan amat merdu, menggumamkan melodi lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan bersama dengan pelaku yang membuat hatinya porak-poranda.

 _._

 _You are the umbrella above my head._

 _On nights when the cold falls on my shoulders._

 _You have become a habit next to me._

 _So I can't live without you,_

 _Alone in the rain._

.

Hatinya bergejolak. Terlalu banyak rasa yang bergemuruh disana. Ia sangat bersemangat dan siap akan keberangkatannya, namun ia juga berdegup tak karuan.

Serta rindu yang amat menyesakkan dadanya.

Tangannya yang mungil terus mengelus _case_ kotak mungil berwarna hitam yang sedaritadi ia genggam. Sesekali kerap ia membuka penutup pematik api zippo klasik itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana api mungil yang berdiri tegap dari mulut korek menyala dengan gagah dan tak goyak walau tertiup angin. Atau meneliti tiap komponen yang terpasang rapih pada korek tersebut. Kembali ia tutup hingga terdengar bunyi ' _klep_ ' karena takut sumbu dan minyaknya habis.

Wajah cantiknya mendingin karena terpa angin malam yang masuk melalui jendelanya. Hidungnya menghirup sesaat semilir musim gugur yang numpang lewat di organ respirasinya walau sedikit tercampur dengan bau jalanan yang terkena lembab hujan. Mencoba merapal dan mengingat-ingat dengan seksama bagaimana harumnya udara milik tanah airnya, sebelum ia terhipnotis oleh aroma angin dingin di negeri tetangga, sebelum ia menjajakan kakinya kembali di Seoul.

Tanah yang ia rindukan.

Tanah tempat berpijaknya seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Tanah dimana ia merasakan jatuh cinta.

Tanah tempat si pemilik pematik.

.: :.

* * *

Hi!

Maaf telat banget banget banget. To be honest, bulan Desember sampai Januari aku bener-bener gabisa bagi waktu. Awal desember kuis tak henti-henti, abis itu uas, dan liburan pasca uas itu ga kerasa karena harus jadi panitia event kampus.

Aku sampe nyari referensi, sambil mikirin mereka (para cast), bakal berani apa engga naik roller coaster :( atau waktunya cukup engga naik banyak wahana (padahal mereka ga mikirin wkwk)

Finally, Joon paham kalau doi naksir sm Jin. Jadi gimana tanggapan kalian soal Taehyung? Trus ketebak kan siapa sosok terakhir itu? Silahkan iseng untuk membaca ulang chapter yang lalu biar agak nyambung.

Sebenernya, chapter ini sampai ending udah aku buat dari bulan Agustus atau September, tapi itu baru garis besarnya. Dan chapter ini bener-bener menyita waktu karena butuhnya referensi. Aku malah lebih memfokuskan pembuatan chapter depannya lagi, dan chapter ini juga banyaknya revisi:( makanya chapter ini lama banget ku publish. Aku juga ngerasa kok, chapter ini bukan salah satu chapter terbaik yang aku buat, ngelantur bgt ampe 7k words:( mohon maklum atas segala kesalahnnya yaaa

BUT, THANKS A LOT FOR YOU GUYS^^ Makasih semua review dan semangat dari kalian! Serius, aku langsung semangat pas baca review dari kalian. Apalagi ampe ada yang ngekomen di ig fanacc, seneng bgt! Maaf kalau kalian kecewa sm chapter ini, aku harap chapter depan bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kalian!

Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapat maaf kalian? Ku kasih bonus _sneak peak_ dulu deh buat chapter depan:")

.

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Video porno."

.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

.

"Ta-Taehyung?"

.

"Maaf aku mengganggu."

"Tidak, kau justru menyelamatkanku."

.

"Seokjin- _senpai_?"

.

Thanks to :

Atika, Reikira, nochuyuu, mutianafsulm, Shin-KiNas, Daisy Uchiha, Rrn49, ORUL2, KimJM, loveiscurl, 09, QnQueen, kim widya, Orion'sky, laxyovrds, overtee, JinnieJin4, Sachi-gun, masgojexganteng, namjonnoona, LianaPark, VanillaC, MinGiPark, deebul, Skripswee, Akira ayzharu, saythename, dan semuanya~


	11. Menghindar

.

Angin semakin berhembus kencang melewati Everland. Waktu dan udara dingin seolah mengusir dua orang pemuda untuk kembali menuju kediaman masing-masing.

"Namjoon, apa kita pulang sekarang?" Seokjin menatap ke arah pria yang sedikit lebih jangkung darinya. Sepertinya, Namjoon tak mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Kembali ia sebut nama pria itu. "Joon?"

"Eh?" Namjoon mengerjap-ngerjap. Panggilan Seokjin seolah merusak lamunannya.

"Kau lelah? Ayo pulang." Seokjin bertanya dengan nada lembut. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk merapihkan surai Namjoon yang berantakan tertiup angin.

Ia rasa, Namjoon sudah mulai mengantuk. Dan di antara samarnya kegelapan, Seokjin merasa warna wajah Namjoon berubah. Seolah lebih merah. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang sedang di rapihkan andamnya menunduk, wajahnya dihadapkan ke arah sepatunya. Membuat Seokjin menarik kembali jarinya. Tubuh tegapnya ia putar, lalu melangkah menjauh.

Pria bertopi merah jambu itu pun menatap penuh tanya. Ia mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal, hingga tubuhnya bersisian dengan Namjoon. Sepertinya Namjoon terlalu lelah, mungkin. "Namjoon, kau tak apa?"

Namjoon masih bungkam. Langkahnya besar namun stabil.

Yang lebih tua pun menangkap lengan Namjoon, berharap pria jangkung itu mau menunggu langkahnya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, Seokjin dibuat kaget dengan Namjoon justru menepis uluran tangan Seokjin. Manik Seokjin membulat tak percaya.

Namjoon akhirnya membalikan wajahnya ke arah pria yang masih terkaget-kaget. Tetapi, tatapannya tak mengarahkan pada wajah cantik itu. Ia memandang ke arah lain. "Ayo pulang."

.

Namjoon benar-benar aneh. Sikapnya berubah total setelah pertunjukan kembang api. Namjoon terlihat menghindari tiap kontak bersama Seokjin. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Seolah ingin menjauh dari Seokjin. Ia tak lagi memandang Seokjin. Tiap kali Seokjin melihat ke arahnya, Namjoon selalu memalingkan pandangannya. Tiap Seokjin memegang tangan Namjoon yang tertutup sweeter, Namjoon menolak sentuhan itu.

Kini keduanya berada di perjalanan pulang. Sebelumnya yang lebih tua sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih kemudi. Tapi Namjoon tetap diam sebagai penolakan tawaran Seokjin.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin menjerit kala sorot lampu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

 ** _Diiinn!_**

Namjoon dengan cermat berhasil menyalip mobil dihadapannya sebelum truk yang berada di jalur sebelah menghantam mobilnya. Bahkan, sang supir truk sempat-sempatnya mengucap serapah kepada mobil Namjoon.

"Kau gila!? Biar aku yang mengemudi!" Bentak Seokjin. Buku-buku jemari Seokjin memutih sempurna karena berpegang kuat pada sabuk pengaman. Nyawanya sudah di ujung kuku karena aksi Namjoon.

"Maaf." Ucap Namjoon yang masih menghindarkan wajahnya dari tatapan Seokjin.

.

Akhirnya si bahu lebar bernafas lega setelah Audi milik Namjoon berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Seokjin. Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa menggunakan otak.

Tadinya Seokjin mau langsung saja menyelonong keluar mobil. Membanting daun pintu sekencang-kencangnya. Atau mengomeli Namjoon habis-habisan karena caranya mengemudi tadi.

Namun, ia rasa itu bukan sebuah solusi. Namjoon sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Atau mungkin Seokjin yang membuat masalah.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Seokjin. Rasa kesal masih menyelimuti, tapi ia

"Turun."

Bagus sekali! Setelah mendiamkan Seokjin, melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan mobilnya, kini Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin untuk turun dari mobilnya. Emosi yang lebih tua siap meledak. "Kau mengusirku!?"

Namjoon menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Seokjin. Mencoba memandang Seokjin, namun gagal. Lagi-lagi, arah matanya ia tujukan ke sembarang arah. Kemana saja, asal bukan ke arah manik yang kini sedang membulat kesal.

Oke, Seokjin anggap itu sebagai jawaban mengiyakan.

"Baik!" Seokjin segera melepas sabuk pengaman. Ia buka dengan kasar pintu mobil. Dirinya pun mengucapkan kalimat final sebelum membanting pintu. "Terima kasih hiburannya, bangsat!"

 ** _Blar!_**

Seokjin menjauh. Dihentakkan kaki panjangnya ke arah gedung apartemennya yang sederhana dan nyaman.

Tak berniat mengejar atau memberikan beberapa patah kata, Namjoon hanya diam ditempat. Tengkuknya bersandar pada jok mobil. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Menutupi wajah Namjoon yang kini memerah di antara kegelapan dan harum pewangi kendaraan.

"Astaga.. Aku gugup sekali tadi.."

.

.: :.

* * *

 **Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere~

DLDR!

.

* * *

.

"Kalau kau bukan kesayangan _isanim_ , kau sudah mendapat surat peringatan karena datang terlambat. Ditambah dengan aksimu yang membolos kemarin." Goda Hoseok pada Seokjin yang baru saja hendak duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Seokjin hanya menatap dalam wajah seramnya. Ia mendengus malas sembari meletakan tasnya di meja miliknya. "Terserah."

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai bayangannya, Hoseok menatap Seokjin bingung. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku baik." Jawab Seokjin cuek.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita ke klub nanti malam? Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak ikut, tentu saja. Akan membosankan bila bersama kakek tua itu." Hoseok menurunkan volume suaranya saat ia membicarakan Yoongi. "Kita bisa mengajak Namjoon!"

Seokjin memicingkan mata kepada pria disampingnya, membuat Hoseok tersentak. "Sebut nama Namjoon, dan aku akan menendangmu." Balasnya ketus.

"Oke, aku paham sekarang." Ucap pemuda Jung dengan kedua tangan sejajar dengan dada, seolah dia seorang buronan yang telah tertangkap basah melakukan kriminal. "Jadi, Namjoon yang membuatmu bolos kemarin, eh?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku tendang?" kaki Seokjin sudah setengah melayang, sebagai bentuk ancaman.

"Baik, baik!" Hoseok berseru panik. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri hingga kini badannya tegap menghadap komputer.

Yang lebih tua pun memutar bola matanya malas. Wajahnya difokuskan ke arah layar komputernya. Pagi ini ia ingin otaknya dipenuhi oleh pekerjaannya. Lalu meminum kopi hangat di waktu istirahat. Pulang secepat mungkin. Dan diakhiri dengan menonton 'Phineas and Ferb' saat dirumah nanti.

Ponselnya pun ia setel dengan mode diam. Persetan dengan Namjoon yang nanti akan menelponnya hingga seratus kali pun, ia takkan pernah mengangkatnya.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin menggila.

Ini semua diluar ekspetasinya.

Jangankan menelpon sampai seratus kali, Namjoon sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Ulangi, **sama sekali**. Ia seolah hilang, ditelan alien atau monster. Dan ini lebih dari tiga minggu! Tiga minggu bukanlah waktu yang cepat, bung! Seokjin bersungguh-sungguh akan mendiamkan Namjoon saat ia bertemu dengannya.

Atau justru kini Namjoon tengah mendiamkannya?

Sialan!

Seokjin mengerang frustasi, surainya diacak oleh tangannya hingga mencuat ke segala arah. Fokus Seokjin benar-benar pecah. Dirinya yang kini tengah menyetir mobilnya hampir saja tak sengaja menabrakkan diri ke tiang listrik pinggir jalan. Ia tak sanggup melaksanakan pekerjaannya hingga sempat diomeli Sekretaris Yoon, juga tak sengaja menumpahkan teh yang dibawa oleh _office boy_ di pantri.

Sedikit beruntung karena si Homo Hyosang mau memberikan waktu agar Seokjin pulang lebih cepat hari ini, karena pria itu khawatir akan sikap Seokjin yang terbilang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Pikirannya terus-menerus melekat pada Kim yang kini tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya. Maksudnya, apa salahnya? Apa alasan Namjoon mendiamkannya?

Pernah satu waktu, Seokjin menurunkan kadar gengsinya. Egonya kalah dengan rasa penasaran apakah Namjoon akan mengangkat teleponnya atau tidak. Panggilan pertama, terdengar nada sambung disana. Namun Namjoon tak menerima panggilannya sampai akhir. Mencoba melakukan panggilan kedua, Seokjin dibuat marah karena mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Jelas sekali, Namjoon langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya, tepat setelah Seokjin mencoba menghubunginya.

Dapat disimpulkan, pihak yang diacuhkan saat ini jelas ialah Seokjin.

Brengsek memang.

Baiklah, Namjoon menjadi urutan pertama dalam daftar hal yang Seokjin benci. Ia membenci semua hal berbau Namjoon. Ia benci Namjoon dan segala tawanya yang selalu menggema di pikirannya. Ia benci punggung tegap Namjoon yang tak jarang menjadi sandarannya. Ia benci aroma Namjoon yang mampu membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan parfum yang Namjoon kenakan.

Dan ia benci saat Namjoon menjauhinya seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Seokjin menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia sengaja memilih lantai yang tak terlalu tinggi karena ia sedikit takut jatuh dari balkon.

Apartemennya cukup sederhana dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari sembilan lantai. Tiap lantai hanya memiliki sekitar lima kamar. Beberapa pot tumbuhan kecil menghiasi beranda depan, dengan maksud saat ia membuka pintu utama dari dalam, ia disambut dengan tanaman mungil dan hembusan angin jalanan. Kamar apartemen berbentuk persegi panjang ke belakang, sehingga pada bagian balkon belakang para penghuni dapat menjumpai taman kecil dan lahan parkir yang berada di punggung gedung apartemen.

Kamar apartemennya terbilang layak pakai, dan cukup murah dengan harga yang Seokjin sanggup bayar. Dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu beserta sofa, tempat _laundry_ , dan dapur. Awalnya ia ingin menyewa kamar yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, namun ia paham Jungkook yang tinggal bersamanya juga membutuhkan privasi. Jungkook memilih kamar dengan kasur _single bed_ , menyisakan Seokjin yang mendapatkan kamar tidur dengan ukuran ranjang _double size_.

Hari ini Seokjin sudah berjanji untuk memasak _kimchi jjigae_ dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Langkahnya diperbesar, ia tak mau Jungkook kelaparan karena menunggunya.

Ia sampai di lantai dimana apartemennya berada disana. Dahinya mengkerut bingung kala netranya menemukan sosok serba hitam bertubuh tegap terduduk di depan kamar apartemennya. Bisa saja Seokjin mengira Jungkook seorang penjahat atau salah satu maniaknya bila ia tak segera mengenalinya. Sebab pria kelinci itu mengenakan tudung jaketnya hingga hanya terlihat batang hidungnya yang membulat. Wajah Jungkook kini menunduk menghadap ponselnya, terpapar sinar hangat matahari senja.

"Loh, Jungkookie?"

Menyadari keberadaan pria cantik yang baru memanggilnya, Jungkook mencabut sebelah _headset_ yang sempat bertengger di telinganya. "Ah, kau lama sekali." Ucapnya rewel

Seokjin berjalan mendekat sembari membenarkan belanjaan yang ia bawa. "Kenapa kau diluar?"

"Kunciku hilang." Sahut Jungkook. Pemuda itu memasukan ponselnya ke kantung parkanya. Cukup berinisiatif tinggi, hingga mau membantu Seokjin untuk membawakan sebagian belanjaannya.

Si bahu lebar meneleng bingung. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh kunci yang berada di kantung bajunya. Sedikit membatin, tumben sekali Jungkook menjadi teledor seperti ini.

.

.

Seokjin melepaskan ikatan celemeknya, lalu menggantung kain itu pada sangkutan di dapur. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Membersihkan apartemen, mandi, hingga menyiapkan makan malam.

Dan sampai sekarang, Jungkook masih belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kook.. Jungkookie." Jemarinya mengetuk pintu kamar milik Jungkook. Tak mendengar sedikit pun sahutan dari dalam sana, yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk membuka kenop pintunya tanpa permisi.

Dihadapannya, Jungkook tengah merebah diri di ranjangnya yang nyaman dengan pakaian perginya, utuh. Masih dengan _hoodie_ hitamnya beserta jeans gelap yang robek di bagian lutut dan paha. Bibirnya tersenyum geli seolah tengah menikmati tontonan yang berada di ponselnya dengan pelantang telinga yang menggantung nyaman di telinganya. Dasar anak zaman sekarang, terlalu kecanduan ponsel.

Yang lebih tua merengut kesal. "Kookie! Setidaknya ganti pakaianmu!"

"Hm.." Sahutnya pelan, tak terlalu menggubris perintah pria di muka kamarnya.

Seokjin menyender di kusen pintu kamar Jungkook sembari menyilangkan lengannya. Rasanya tak sampai sebulan yang lalu, Jungkook memaki-maki Seokjin karena pulang terlalu malam. Dan sekarang, Seokjin harus menaikan ambang batas sabarnya gegara Jungkook yang tak punya waktu bersamanya.

Asal kalian tahu, rutinitas Jungkook sekarang jauh lebih padat dari Seokjin. Entah karena Seokjin yang mungkin terlalu lenggang – karena tak ada Namjoon – atau memang Jungkook yang menaikan level kesibukannya. Jungkook memang sering pulang pagi, namun tak sesering ini. Bahkan, beberapa kali ia tidak pulang, entah karena ia tidur di rumah kawannya atau sibuk dengan kru tarinya.

"Lihat, siapa yang terlalu sibuk sekarang. Lama-lama kamarmu berdebu karena jarang dipakai." Sindirnya, berharap Jungkook memedulikan Seokjin. Yah, ia sedikit merindukan Jungkook yang protektif terhadap dirinya.

"Aku memang sibuk, tidak sepertimu yang terlihat menyedihkan."

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Namun, ia memang menyedihkan. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Jungkook. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ah?" Jungkook menyembulkan giginya saking lebarnya senyumannya. Menyadari Seokjin hampir melihat ponselnya, ia menekan tombol _power_ untuk mematikan layarnya."Tidak."

"Sangat jarang kau tersenyum karena ponselmu." Seokjin memicingkan matanya penuh kecurigaan. Terutama kala Jungkook memasukan ponsel yang merupakan objek penarik minatnya ke saku celananya. "Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Video porno."

Yang lebih tua melebarkan matanya. "Jungkook!"

"Astaga, aku bercanda." Kekehnya.

Seokjin turut tersenyum memaklumi. Bokong sintalnya mendarat dengan manis di ranjang Jungkook yang bersarungkan Iron Man. "Jika kau memang butuh bahan manstrubasi, kau tinggal meminta."

"Oh, aku tak tahu kau ternyata semesum itu, _hyung_." Ia berkomentar dengan nada jahil disana.

"Aku juga bercanda!" Ia menimpali. "Kita berdua tahu jika aku tak memiliki koleksi seperti yang dimiliki Nam..." Dan Seokjin menjadi tak bersemangat tuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Si bebek mesum itu?" Jungkook tidak sudi menyebutkan nama yang akan Seokjin sebut. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan konotasi yang mereka berdua paham bila itu ditujukan pada Namjoon. Namun, Seokjin tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung. " _Hyung_?"

"Ya.. Namjoon si bebek mesum, sialan, bajingan _nan_ biadab." Jawab Seokjin dengan nada ketus.

"Ah.. Jadi, kau berhasil membencinya?" Terkanya dengan senyum kemenangan disana.

"Ya. Aku sangat membencinya, Kook. Sangat."

"Sungguh?" Jungkook membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk di samping Seokjin.

Yang lebih tua menundukan wajahnya. Jemarinya ia mainkan seraya berpikir. Rasanya ingin sekali Seokjin membenci Namjoon yang menghilang tanpa kabar itu. Ingin sekali. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa. "Entahlah.."

"Apa akhirnya kau sadar kalau dia hanya akan merusakmu?"

"Tidak!" Seru Seokjin, membuat pemuda Jeon itu melonjak pelan. "Dia tidak merusakku, astaga. Kami baik-baik saja, seharusnya. Tapi dia menjauhiku." Ia melemahkan suaranya di bagian ' _seharusnya'_.

Jungkook menekukan dahinya melihat wajah Seokjin yang terlihat sendu. "Kau sedih karenanya?"

"Aku tidak sedih."

Namun Seokjin sama sekali tidak bahagia. Hatinya justru meracau, penuh rumit. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan Namjoon yang mendadak lenyap. Ia tidak terbiasa tak mendengar ocehan Namjoon yang biasanya untuk mengejeknya. Ia pun tak biasa dengan ponselnya yang sepi dari kontak Namjoon.

Ia hanya tak biasa.

Jungkook kali ini diam. Tidak ada celaan atau sabotase dalam melanjutkan kalimat. Kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu vokal Seokjin mengudara kembali.

"Hanya.." Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Terdapat jeda beberapa sekon disana. "Yah.. Maksudku, dia pergi hilang begitu saja. Tak ada notifikasi pesan maupun telepon darinya di ponselku. Bahkan Hoseok tidak tahu ia ada dimana. Aku.."

"Kau apa?" Pemuda Jeon itu menyipitkan matanya.

Seokjin menggeleng kepala, menunduk. "Lupakan."

Jungkook masih menunggu. " _Hyung_?"

"Entahlah." Seokjin menatap Jungkook seraya mengangkat kedua bahu lebarnya. "Aku merasa kacau. Itu saja."

Itu lebih dari sekedar _itu saja_. Walau Jungkook bukan pakar psikologi, ia cukup peka dalam memahami tingkah laku yang lebih tua.

Seokjin menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat gusar campur kesal. Rahang Jungkook nampaknya mengeras, dengan matanya penuh kilatan emosi. Seokjin tahu, Jungkook kesal. Mungkin karena pernyataan Seokjin? Sepertinya begitu. Namun, entahlah. Seokjin tidak tahu.

Jungkook pun menggeram pelan. "Kau lupa kalau kau punya aku?"

"Kapan aku melupakanmu?" Seokjin mengulurkan lengannya pada bahu Jungkook. Ia merangkulnya, memeluk sang adik dengan erat. "Takkan pernah."

Keduanya terdiam hening. Seokjin masih dengan setianya mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu yang lebih muda. Tubuh keduanya bergoyang ke kanan, ke kiri, terus menerus, dengan tempo yang terlampau pelan.

"Aku sayang Jin- _hyung_." Jungkook bergumam pelan di ceruk leher Seokjin.

"Otakmu terbentur, eh?" Sedikit aneh mendengar Jungkook mengutarakan rasanya seperti itu. Suasana mendadak melankolis sekarang, entah mengapa. Dan Seokjin tak begitu menyukainya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Kau membuat makananku mendingin sekarang. Ayo kita makan."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

 _"_ Ahjumma.. _"Jemari mungil itu menggenggam erat jemari seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. "Benarkah, aku tidak punya ibu?"_

 _Sang wanita mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"Semua orang. Aku tidak tahu, mereka bilang aku tidak punya ibu. Tapi ada yang bilang nama ibuku adalah 'jalang'." Bocah kecil itu menelengkan lehernya. "Jadi, yang benar yang mana?"_

 _Wanita itu memandang ke arah bocah itu, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dirinya pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah bulat anak kecil itu lebih dalam. Wajah polos yang belum memahami dunia._

 _"Kau bisa menanggapku ibu, jika kau mau." Jawab wanita itu lembut dengan nada sedikit parau._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua kaula sebayanya meneriaki namanya. Tangan mungilnya terus menutup daun telinganya. Ia benci segala kebisingan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Para bocah tengik itu masih berbicara sesuka hati. Menyebutnya dengan berbagai macam panggilan yang si korban itu sendiri tak begitu paham maknanya._

 _Satu hal yang anak laki-laki itu paham,_

 _Dunia ternyata tak sedamai yang ia kira._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah, mimpi ini lagi._

 _Ia sudah khatam betul dengan bagian selanjutnya yang akan ia temui._

 _Yup, ia akan kembali menyusut. Seolah kejadian semua ini berjalan mundur. Dirinya yang semula adalah bocah yang sudah masuk sekolah kini akan kembali memuda. Menjadi sosok bayi, dan waktu semakin berjalan mundur._

 _Ia pun kembali merasakannya._

 _Kegelapan yang hangat, dan melindungi._

 _Dan suara lembut itu kembali berucap._

 _"Aku menyayangimu, anakku."_

 _._

 _Dan selanjutnya, ia akan terbangun oleh bunyi klakson serta guncangan besar yang ia rasakan._

.

.

.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook kali ini menepuk lengan Seokjin.

Yang dipanggil berhasil membuka matanya. Nafas Seokjin masih berderu cepat. Kelopaknya mengerjap-ngerjap, memastikan bahwa bayangan di kepalanya telah hilang. "Kookie?"

Jungkook masih menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Mengangguk adalah jawaban dari Seokjin. Ia memposisikan dirinya agar terduduk, memudahkannya meraup udara.

"Mimpi yang sama seperti dulu?"

"Ya, dan semakin parah akhir-akhir ini." Seokjin memijat pelan kening serta pelipisnya yang basah karena peluh. Irisnya menerawang di kegelapan, menyadari bayangan Jungkook dengan kaus putih dan boxer hitamnya. Hidungnya mendapati aroma sabun miliknya menguar dari tubuh Jungkook yang dingin. "Loh, kau habis mandi?"

"Aku baru saja pulang. Em.." Jungkook terlihat menimbang kalimat yang selanjutnya ingin ia ucap. Terlihat tengah mencari kalimat yang harus dilontarkan. Jemarinya menekan saklar lampu meja yang berwarna kuning muda. "Ada kegiatan dengan kru tariku."

 _Oh, jadi itu sebabnya Jungkook tidak mengganti bajunya tadi._

Tercipta kerutan kecil di dahi Seokjin. "Kenapa kau tak pamit jika mau pergi?"

"Aku tak mau membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Kau bahkan tidur sebelum jam malam." Jungkook lalu menatap lekat wajah Seokjin yang terbiaskan cahaya lampu tidur. "Kau tak apa?"

Seokjin mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan tidur dulu." Titah yang lebih muda.

Jungkook segera keluar dengan langkah besar. Dari kamar, telinga Seokjin mendapati suara robekan kertas, air mengalir dari dispenser, serta sendok yang beradu dengan dinding mug. Tak memakan waktu yang lama hingga Jungkook kembali dengan tangan yang menggenggam gagang gelas.

Pria kelinci itu paham betul dengan fakta yang menjelaskan bahwa susu cokelat hangat dapat menghilangkan mimpi buruk. Ia memberikan mug itu dengan tenang ke tangan Seokjin yang sudah terulur. "Ini."

"Ah.. Terima kasih, Kook." Seokjin dengan sukarela menerima cairan kalsium hangat itu. Perlahan tetapi pasti, ia menyeruput dari mulut cangkir, memastikan bahwa suhunya setidaknya tak lebih dari hangat suam-suam kuku.

"Habiskan. Itu tidak terlalu panas kok."

Benar kata Jungkook. Hangatnya cukup, sehingga tak perlu dua menit pun Seokjin mampu mengosongkan isi gelas itu. Jungkook cukup berinisiatif dengan menawarkan tangannya yang kosong untuk memindahkan mug itu ke meja disamping kasur.

Melihat Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah membaik, Jungkook menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya dan Seokjin. Tubuhnya direbahkan, badannya bergerak-gerak mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. "Ayo tidur."

Seokjin bukan bocah yang membutuhkan tepukan hangat untuk kembali tidur. Dan hanya karena mimpi buruk, Jungkook menjadi semakin protektif. "Aish, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidur, _hyung_." Perintah yang lebih muda, namun tak ada nada diktaktor disana. Suara Jungkook lembut, namun menuntut.

Yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas. Badannya yang lebar pun menyusul untuk merebah di samping Jungkook. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan, mencoba mendapatkan posisi ternyaman. Maniknya menatap pemuda Jeon yang masih dengan setianya menatap Seokjin.

"Pejamkan matamu." Jungkook menutup mata Seokjin dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Memaksa pandangan Seokjin menjadi gelap sempurna.

Pemuda Kim pun merilekskan tubuhnya. Jungkook memang tahu caranya agar Seokjin menjadi tenang. "Selamat tidur, Kookie."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Hari berganti. Seokjin benar-benar butuh hiburan. Ia tak bisa selamanya terpaku pada satu biang masalah yang tidak diketahui kapan akan kembali menunjukan batang hidungnya. Terutama, besok akhir pekan. Malam ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang.

Sayangnya, hiburannya tidak sesuai ekspetasinya. Kini ia menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan Hoseok untuk ke klub malam ini.

Rasanya uang yang ia hamburkan untuk dapat orgasme pun tak berguna. Harapannya untuk bisa kembali normal benar-benar telah pupus. Beberapa waktu lalu, Seokjin berdengung nikmat saat penisnya dikulum oleh mulut basah gadis yang ia sewa. Tapi, lihat dirinya sekarang! Segala kecup dan jilat yang bergerliya dibawah sana tak mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

Jujur, ia sedih karena penisnya benar-benar sudah menolak wanita.

"Hanya begitu saja kemampuanmu?" Seokjin yang sedang berdiri kini berkecak pinggang dengan tatapan tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah mencicipi penisnya.

Wanita tersebut mengerjap kaget. Sedikit merasa terhina karena ini kali pertamanya lidahnya tak bisa menghasilkan desahan. "Maafkan saya." Cicitnya pelan. Dilanjutkan kegiatannya dengan kuluman lebih sensual.

Nafas berat kembali terhempas dari respirasi Seokjin. Bukan salah wanita itu karena tak mampu menegakkan milik Seokjin. Seokjin lah pihak yang punya masalah disini. Karena, penisnya sudah terlatih untuk **hanya** menerima segala sentuhan dari Namjoon.

"Cukup." Pinta Seokjin.

Si wanita pun melepas pautannya. Matanya menatap penuh kecewa serta ketakutan. Ia takut jika Seokjin akan mengadu kepada mucikari yang mempekerjakannya bahwa dirinya tak sanggup memuaskan Seokjin. Kedua, Seokjin tidak membayar _jasanya_ , sehingga hutangnya kepada induk semangnya belum dapat terlunaskan.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan! Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik!" Wanita itu masih berlutut di bawah sana kala Seokjin mengenakan kembali ikat pinggangnya.

Seokjin tahu, bukan kemauan wanita ini untuk bekerja dengan menjual dirinya. Ia juga paham, apapun yang wanita ini lakukan merupakan caranya untuk bertahan hidup oleh zaman yang menuhankan uang.

Sang lelaki mengusap lembut rambut halus jalang itu. Ia membungkuk hingga bibirnya yang penuh mencapai pucuk kepalanya yang harus _conditioner_. "Terima kasih. Aku akan membayar penuh." Setelah kalimatnya yang begitu lembut dan melegakan, ia melengos pergi.

Oh, fakta baru telah lahir.

Satu lagi wanita yang jatuh kepadanya.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kemana saja asalkan tidak ke klub atau hiburan malam lainnya. Ia sengaja keluar dari klub, meninggalkan Hoseok yang sedang nikmat menjamah wanita pesanannya. Bisa-bisa Seokjin tak sadar membeli alkohol yang berharga fantastis, mengakibatkan dompetnya semakin menjerit pilu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Hoseok. Kini uangnya tiris, hanya cukup untuk membeli dua gelas kopi.

Maniknya menerawang asal, ke segala penjuru. Matanya berjumpa dengan berbagai hal. Seperti sepasang muda-mudi, pria dengan kopernya, pengamen jalanan, serta anak-anak SMA yang baru menyelesaikan jam malamnya.

Hingga ia tak sengaja menemukan dua pemuda yang ia kenal sedang menuju persimpangan jalan. Yakni, adik dari Kim–brengsek–Namjoon sedang menarik Jimin dengan langkah yang terbilang tergesa-gesa.

Ah, benar.

Bagaimana bila bertanya kepada Taehyung? Seperti mustahil bila Taehyung tak tahu kabar dari kakaknya sendiri. Seokjin segera memperbesar langkahnya. Matanya terus membidik ke arah kedua pemuda yang berbelok ke sela-sela antar gedung. Dengan gesit, ia menyelip diantara hiruk pikuk warga Korea.

Jika matanya tidak salah, Taehyung dan Jimin memasuki gang kecil ini– Oh! Seokjin melonjak tak percaya.

Dirinya dikagetkan dengan pemandangan Taehyung yang kini tengah melumat bibir plum milik pria mungil itu. Dan terlihat jelas, ciuman itu diciptakan secara sepihak. Jimin berusaha mendorong Taehyung dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Tubuh mungilnya meronta. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh, mencoba memutuskan pautan kuat dari gerakan mulut Taehyung. Namun, usahanya belum juga membuahkan hasil karena lengan pemuda Kim itu melingkar kuat di pinggulnya.

"Ta-Taehyung?" Cuapan Seokjin tak sengaja tercipta guna memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya nyata.

Atensi keduanya teralihkan sempurna ke sumber suara. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang mampu menutupi rasa kagetnya, Jimin terperanjat sempurna. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Sepertinya Taehyung terlalu menyita oksigen milik pemuda Park itu.

"Hai, Jin- _hyung_." Sapa Taehyung ramah, membuat pertahanan dirinya pun melengah.

 _Bugh!_

Pipi yang menarik senyum itu berjumpa dengan jontosan dari kepalan tangan Jimin yang menyerangnya secara mendadak. Membuat Taehyung hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, namun kakinya berhasil tak bergeming.

Pundak Jimin terlihat naik dan turun, terus menerus. Warna merah mendominasi wajah tampannya, malu bercampur dengan panik. Ekspresinya menyiratkan emosi, kebingungan, dan amarah. Hampir ia mengeluarkan kalimat, atau makian, entahlah. Namun niatnya terhenti saat irisnya berjumpa dengan wajah kaget Seokjin. "Permisi." Ucapnya sebelum berlari menjauh, menghilangkan diri dari kedua pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Rahang Seokjin masih menggantung, membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat bingung bercampur kejut. Sekian detik terlewati, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia seolah pihak luar yang merusak privasi mereka. "Maaf aku menganggu."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, _hyung_. Kau bahkan menyelamatkanku."

 _Karena, Taehyung bisa menjadi semakin liar bila tak dihentikan._

Seokjin merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Setelah apa yang telah ia jumpa, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Terlambat untuk kabur dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun ia tak berhak untuk mengomentari segala aktivitas yang tak sengaja terekam oleh retinanya.

"Kau suka kopi?"

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"Kau akan melaporkan ini ke Namjoon- _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya tepat setelah gadis pelayan membawa pergi kertas pesanan mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab Seokjin spontan tanpa ragu-ragu. Dirinya masih duduk dengan kaku di sofa café yang dekat dengan jendela.

Seokjin tahu batas privasi, dan ia sangat menghargainya. Sekalipun Namjoon adalah kakak dari Taehyung, akan lebih baik bila Namjoon tahu dengan sendirinya. Lagipula, Seokjin mana bisa melaporkan Namjoon bila keduanya kini tak saling sapa lagi.

"Kau jijik padaku?"

Seokjin sama sekali tak pantas memandang rendah Taehyung, sedangkan bibirnya bahkan sudah pernah mengulum penis abangnya Taehyung. Fakta yang jauh lebih menjijikan dibandingkan dengan sekedar ciuman di pinggir jalan dengan lelaki.

"Tidak juga." Seokjin melihat ke arah Taehyung yang kini terlihat sedikit lega. "Kau tidak mau mengejar Jimin?" Kini si bahu lebar yang bertanya. Ia rasa, Jimin sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak." Kata Taehyung, "Akan lebih baik aku melepasnya sekarang, atau kami akan berakhir dengan Jimin yang polos tanpa pakaian."

Seokjin berdeham kikuk. Taehyung yang mengatakannya, namun kenapa Seokjin yang justru merasa malu?

"Kau terlihat begitu kaget tadi."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum gugup, kepalanya ia tundukan. Ia masih belum terbiasa melihat lelaki mencium lelaki. Homoseksual masih belum akrab di dunia Seokjin – pengecualian untuk dirinya dengan Namjoon, mengingat Namjoon pernah berkata 'seks dengan lelaki bukan berarti gay'.

Taehyung mendesah paham. Punggungnya ia daratkan pada senderan empuk sofa yang ia duduki. Pundaknya bergerak menyamankan posisi sebelum kembali angkat suara setelah dia mendeham.

"Tuan Park sudah lama meninggal dunia," Taehyung memulai secarik cerita, "aku tak diberitahu kapan. Jadi, Jimin dan ibunya berusaha hidup dengan keterbatasan yang ada. Dari situ, Jimin menjadi mandiri."

Oh, Taehyung akan menceritakan Jimin. Seokjin sedikit sungkan ketika yang lebih muda mulai menceritakan garis hidup Jimin. Terasa kurang sopan bila mendengarnya tidak langsung dari mulut Jimin. Namun, ia lebih memilih bungkam dibanding protes. Membiarkan Taehyung mengalirkan emosi yang ia curahkan.

"Umur sepuluh tahun, ibunya Jimin juga menyusul ayahnya. Membuat bocah itu sendirian. Ia tak punya tempat tinggal, bekerja pun sebisanya. Seperti mengantar susu, penjual surat kabar keliling, atau penyemir sepatu jalanan. Bayangkan, mana ada yang mau menerima bocah untuk menjadi karyawannya?" Ucapnya retorik.

Ia melanjutkan, "Namun, aku kagum padanya. Ia melewati semuanya, tanpa keluhan yang berarti. Walau tak tamat SMP, akalnya berjalan baik sehingga tak gelap mata tuk menjual dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak pernah mencuri, atau mengemis seolah lemah tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar tangguh untuk ukuran bocah yang belum pernah mimpi basah."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, hangat di ingatan kala pertemuan perdananya dengan Jimin. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin di pagi buta. Aku sedang berjalan di taman, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran di otak. Namjoon- _hyung_ pernah memberitahu tentang kebiasaan kami dulu, bukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Namjoon memang pernah menceritakannya saat ia dan Jungkook menginap kala itu.

"Lalu, aku bertemu dengannya. Bocah sebaya yang lebih kecil dariku. Kali itu, rumahnya adalah bangku taman tersebut. Berselimutkan kardus, beratapkan bintang. Kulitnya putih memucat. Tubuhnya melengkung seperti udang yang kedinginan. Semenjak itu aku rutin bangun pagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Terkadang Namjoon- _hyung_ ikut menemani, jadi Jimin tak sendirian lagi. Dan saat Namjoon- _hyung_ ke California, Jimin resmi tinggal bersamaku."

Si bahu lebar kembali mengangguk. Jimin benar-benar anak yang luar biasa. Di umur yang terbilang sangat muda ia sudah mendapatkan cobaan seberat itu. Tak heran bila ia pandai memasak saat Seokjin mampir kala itu.

Namun, timbul pertanyaan di benaknya. Apakah Taehyung memiliki perasaan kepada Jimin, atau apa?

Taehyung yang sepertinya mempunyai indra keenam, pun mampu menjawab teka-teki tak terucap oleh bibir tebal Seokjin. "Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menciumnya, itu karena _aku tidak rela dia bersama orang lain_."

Bersama orang lain?

Ah, Taehyung sedang cemburu rupanya. Seokjin sedikit mentertawakan dalam hati, ternyata akar permasalahannya adalah masalah klise romansa muda.

"Ku rasa, ini cinta pertamamu, ya?" Tebak Seokjin setelah menyimak kisah yang Taehyung bawakan. "Cinta pertama memang membuat dunia terasa lucu." Seokjin menimpali. Memang lucu sekali, seolah sang cinta pertama adalah sosok satu-satunya yang paling indah di dunia ini. Dan sayangnya akhir kisah cinta pertamanya pahit, dengan Wendy.

"Bukan Jimin." Pemuda Kim itu membenarkan posisinya. Tubuhnya lebih dicondongkan ke depan, sehingga jarak antara Seokjin dan dirinya sedikit terikis. "Kau tahu siapa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng tak tahu. Ia tak pernah mengenal sosok Taehyung lebih dari seorang adik Kim Namjoon."Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum getir. Sedikit mengulum ujung bibirnya yang tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau,"

.

* * *

.

Jungkook memainkan ponselnya. Mengetik satu atau dua patah kata kepada sosok yang membalas pesannya di seberang sana. Sebenarnya, Jungkook bukanlah pria yang senang untuk berbalas pesan mengingat dirinya yang lama dalam mengetik, terutama dengan _sosok_ yang kini tengah mengajak Jungkook bercakap via tulisan. Namun, kesenggangan menjadi alasannya untuk terus menggerakan jempolnya. Sesekali ia bersiul guna menghalau rasa bosan dan kantuk yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

Ah, itu dia.

Pucuk rambut sosok yang sedaritasi Jungkook tunggu pun akhirnya terlihat dari kejauhan. Pria itu berlari ke arahnya di antara kerumunan warga Seoul. Tapi sepertinya, pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook. Ia justru hampir saja berlari melewati Jungkook jika saja Jungkook tidak segera menangkap pemuda bermarga Park itu.

" _Hyung_!" Tangan pria itu dengan cekatan menangkap pergelangan mungil dari sosok yang berlari tanpa melihat arah. "Kau darimana saja?"

"Ju-Jungkook?" ucap Jimin terkaget. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya ini Jungkook." Jawabnya terkekeh. Lucu melihat muka Jimin yang menjadi senada dengan darah. Mungkin darahnya naik ke kepala karena Jimin baru saja berlari. "Kemana Taehyungie- _hyung_? Kau sudah selesai berbicara dengannya?"

Awalnya, Jimin sudah berjanji akan mengajari dirinya beberapa gerakan. Namun, janji mereka terpaksa tertunda. Jungkook terpaksa menunggu Jimin yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Taehyung dan menjauh dari Jungkook. Yang lebih muda mengira, mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang memang privasi. Ia telah belajar dari Seokjin bahwa tidak baik menganggu privasi orang lain, itulah alasan Jungkook untuk tetap diam dan menunggu.

"Sudah." Balas Jimin singkat. Ia memalingkan pandangannya.

Jungkook mengernyit. Ada yang salah dengan Jimin. Terutama kala bibir Jungkook mengucap nama Taehyung.

Apakah Taehyung alasan Jimin berlari? Atau alasan wajah Jimin memerah bukan karena berlari?

Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk memahami bahwa sesuatu terjadi. Suaranya memberat, menandai ia mulai serius. Kepalanya ditundukan, agar netranya mampu melihat Jimin lebih jelas lagi. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Aku baik, Kook. Sampai mana kita tadi?" Jimin berusaha menatap binar Jungkook. Senyumnya kembali terulas. Ralat. Topeng palsu yang hinggap di wajahnya. "Oh, kau jadi akan melakukan _rap battle_ dengannya? Ku peringatkan, dia cukup spektakuler."

Jungkook tidak suka melihatnya. Melihat senyuman yang menutupi sirat emosi aslinya. Yang lebih muda mendaratkan tangan kekarnya di surai lembut Jimin. Diusaknya dengan jemarinya yang putih, membuat yang lebih pendek marah.

"Hey! Aku ini _hyung_ -mu, bocah!" Desis Jimin seraya menghentikan kegiatan Jungkook. DIbanding berhenti, Jungkook justru semakin mengacaknya. "Hey!"

"Kalau kau memang tak mau memberitahuku, aku takkan memaksa."

Jungkook kembali bersuara dengan tatapan penuh ke manik Jimin, sehingga Jimin tak mampu mengelak tatapan yang melekat kuat kearahnya itu. Jungkook mematikan jarak antara bibirnya ke telinga Jimin. Suaranya berbisik, namun penuh arti.

"Tapi aku tak mau melihat senyummu yang memaksa."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"Kau,"

 _Deg._

Jantung yang lebih tua berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang. Jangan katakan bahwa Taehyung sedang mengutarakan perasaannya!

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Terdengar suara gadis mengudara, memecahkan fokus Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Saat si gadis pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka masing-masing, kembali senyum Taehyung tercipta kala Seokjin menjadi salah tingkah. Sedangkah Seokjin mati-matian menjaga sikapnya agar tak terkesan gugup atau semacamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Cuap Seokjin dengan senyum super canggung.

" _Hyung_! Aku belum selesai berbicara." Ucap Taehyung dengan tawa menawan di sela kalimat setelah pelayan itu pergi. Dirinya tergelitik melihat Seokjin kikuk karena ucapannya yang memang sengaja untuk dijeda seperti itu. Sialan, Kim Bersaudara benar-benar berhasil membuat Seokjin berdebar keras. Taehyung menjelaskan. "Maksudku.. Kau, sangat mengenalnya."

"O-oh.. Siapa?" Tanya Seokjin terbata. Malu karena sempat salah paham, Seokjin meminum Vanilla Latte pesanannya yang baru terhidang di meja mereka. Detak jantungnya mungkin tetap tidak terlalu stabil karena likuid yang ia sesap mengandung kafein. Setidaknya, ia butuh bergerak untuk terlihat natural.

"Namjoonie- _hyung_ cinta pertamaku."

 _Deg._

"Uhuk!" Dua kali jantung Seokjin terjeda oleh pria Kim di sebrangnya. Cairan _latte_ yang sudah sampai di kerongkongan pun terpaksa kembali naik melawan gravitasi akibat pernyataan Taehyung yang sangat mengejutkan. Tidak, terlampau mengejutkan. Tangannya mengepal menepuk dadanya dengan dirinya yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tak apa, _hyung_!?" Tanya Taehyung yang mulai panik oleh batuk Seokjin tak kunjung reda.

Yang lebih tua meraup nafas seluas-luasnya. Katakanlah jika memang Seokjin terlalu berlebihan. "Sebentar. Kim Namjoon? Kakakmu yang idiot itu?"

Taehyung menarik garis lengkung hingga pipinya meninggi. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap, tak gentar sama sekali.

Seokjin masih mencoba mencerna. Anggukan pasti dari Taehyung masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Ia meletakkan gelas _latte_ -nya kembali. Jemarinya ia mainkan mengetuk meja. Ini tidak masuk akal. **Sangat** tidak masuk akal, demi Tuhan.

"Kalian ini saudara kandung?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku selalu berharap, semoga kami hanya anak adopsi agar aku punya sedikit harapan."

Rasanya Seokjin ingin menjedoti kepalanya ke meja atau pintu café. Mereka saudara kandung, astaga!

Oh, atau mungkin itu hanya rasa suka yang dirasakan anak kecil. Benar 'kan? "A-ah.. Aku paham. Cinta pertama memang seperti cinta monyet biasa. Itu angin lalu semata."

"Cinta monyet biasa tak mungkin bertahan lebih dari sepuluh tahun." Jawab Taehyung santai.

Sepuluh?!

Bila diakumulasikan dengan waktu pertumbuhan seorang anak, mungkin sepuluh tahun itu setara dengan anak sekitar kelas dua sekolah dasar yang tidak naik satu tahun. Dan tentu, sepuluh tahun itu jauh dari kata _singkat_. Dahi lebar pria berbahu lebar itu kini bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, dengan siku keduanya menduduki permukaan meja.

Diam-diam, Taehyung menikmati setiap respon tubuh Seokjin yang terlihat amat kaget akan setiap kalimatnya. Mulai dari Seokjin yang terbatuk, memainkan jarinya, rautnya yang berpikir, hingga saat Seokjin hampir menjatuhkan dahinya ke atas meja.

Benar yang mereka bilang, Seokjin memang unik.

"Ke-kenapa Namjoon?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah.. Kata orang, cinta itu buta. Tidak kenal usia, kelamin, maupun status."

Seokjin merutuki sang penemu kalimat ' _cinta itu buta_ ' sekarang. _Buta_ bukan berarti kepada kakakmu sendiri, Kim Taehyung!

"Namjoon- _hyung_ itu anak yang luar biasa. Dia pintar, mandiri, dan dapat diandalkan. Ia benar-benar dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan. Yah, walau tidak jarang dia bersikap idiot, ceroboh, dan merusak barang di kamarku. " Tutur Taehyung yang mendengus geli mengingat perangai kakaknya. Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, manik tajamnya tertuju ke arah Seokjin. "Dan Namjoonie- _hyung_ memang punya kharisma yang susah untuk ditampikan."

 _Sialan, itu tepat sekali!_

Seokjin menjerit setuju di hatinya. Kepalanya mengangguk paham sembari mengigit kedua bibirnya. Ia paham betul dengan segala ungkapan yang Taehyung ucap. Hatinya berucap syukur, sedikit lega ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang mengakui kharisma Namjoon yang memang luar biasa.

Sebentar, Seokjin tak pernah mengakui itu sebelumnya.

Kini, Taehyung hampir tertawa melihat reaksi Seokjin. Terpampang nyata bahwasanya Seokjin memahami pasti tiap kalimat yang Taehyung tuturkan.

"Aku harap yang pernah kurasakan padanya adalah perasaan sayang dalam tali persaudaraan." Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum, namun kali ini terkesan miris. "Dan brengseknya, itu lebih."

Jantung Seokjin tertikam saat suara _husky_ itu memberat penuh derita saat pengucapan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau ingat, Namjoon- _hyung_ mengajakku untuk ikut ke Amerika saat menjelang masuk sekolah menengah atas? Dan aku menolak ajakannya. Aku tak mau perasaanku semakin berkembang lebih. Semuanya harus diakhiri secepat mungkin. Atau dosaku semakin tak terbendung lagi." Pemuda berbibir tipis itu menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan saat itu, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Jimin."

Ah, benar. Bagaimana dengan Jimin?

"Jimin, em.." ia sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. "bukan pelampiasanmu, 'kan?"

"Setelah menyadari tindakanku tadi di sela gedung, aku berharap ini semua bukan sekedar pelampiasan." Ia kembali tertawa miring. "Hina sekali, bukan? Sudah homo, _incest_ pula."

Harusnya Seokjin mengatakan 'tidak', atau setidaknya ia menggeleng tidak setuju agar Taehyung tak merasa menjadi pihak yang salah disini. Taehyung tidak bisa dikatakan manusia hina, sama sekali tidak. Namun, Seokjin masih mengganjal.

"Jadi, apa kau masih–" dan kalimat itu terputus begitu saja, disambung dengan rentetan penjelasan Taehyung yang seolah paham maksud Seokjin. Sepertinya benar adanya jika Taehyung mempunyai indra keenam.

" _Hyung_. Ku peringatkan, jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir bahwa aku masih menyimpan rasa kepadanya. Sekarang, peranku **hanyalah** seorang adik yang menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya." Ia menekankan dengan jelas bagian _hanyalah_. "Jadi, siapapun yang kelak akan menjadi pasangan Namjoonie- _hyung_ , aku akan mendukungnya."

Rasa kaget serta sikap hiperbolisnya perlahan memudar seiring dengan gerakan jarum jam. Seokjin sangat mengapresiasi keteguhan hati Taehyung untuk sadar bahwa mencintai seorang kakak kandung bukanlah hal yang benar, serta nyalinya untuk menceritakan beban yang ia tanggung lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Menurutku, kau mengagumkan." Seokjin menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Taehyung butuh sosok yang mengerti susah payah yang ia tempuh. "Ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku kagum kau bisa melepaskannya."

Terasa satu beban yang terangkat dari bahu Taehyung. Mendapati respon baik dari Seokjin, Taehyung merasa lebih lega. Dadanya terasa lapang kala Seokjin mampu memahami Taehyung.

Ia bersyukur, keputusan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya ke Seokjin adalah hal yang tepat.

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau memberitahukan ini semua kepadaku? Aku bisa saja membeberkan ini semua." Seokjin gusar.

Taehyung justru berbalik tanya. "Apa kau akan melakukan itu, _hyung_?"

"Tidak." Jawab yang lebih tua spontan.

"Aku percaya kepadamu. Karena, Namjoonie- _hyung_ percaya kepadamu." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan mantap.

Namjoon?

Percaya pada Seokjin?

Yah, kali ini Seokjin tidak paham maksud Taehyung.

"Tae, jika kau berpikir Namjoon mempercayaiku, kau mungkin salah. Kami berdua hanya dekat karena suatu hal." Tutur Seokjin tanpa menyadari seringai Taehyung. "Dan bahkan, sekarang aku sudah tak pernah berhubungan sama sekali dengan kakakmu."

Jika Taehyung tega, bisa saja sekarang Taehyung mengatakan 'aku tahu kau partner seks Namjoon-hyung'. Beruntung bagi Seokjin, karena Taehyung kini memasang wajah polos, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan dibanding membuka kartu, Taehyung justru membahas fakta lain. "Ah, jadi Namjoon- _hyung_ tak pernah menemuimu lagi?"

"Iya." Seokjin tersenyum sendu. Kedua pangkal alisnya mendekat saat maniknya melihat Taehyung yang kini tersenyum. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak." Yang ditanya menampikkan pertanyaan Seokjin. Saudara Namjoon pun memajukan tubuhnya. "Sekalipun kau menganggap rasa percaya Namjoonie- _hyung_ itu salah, tolong yakini bahwa aku akan tetap mempercayaimu."

Seokjin tertegun akibat kalimat yang terucap dari vokal pria diseberangnya. Ada kehangatan di dadanya yang menjalar hingga pipinya. Senang rasanya ada sosok yang menganggap dirinya dapat dipercaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"Jungkook? Ah, bocah itu semakin lama semakin jauh dariku! Dia jauh lebih sayang _handphone_ -nya dibanding aku!" Gerutu Seokjin mengingat aktivitas Jungkook yang mungkin kelak menjadi rutinitas tetapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, seolah hendak mendengus tawa.

Seokjin memicingkan matanya, bingung. Taehyung memang sering sekali tersenyum, tetapi Seokjin tak paham maksud dari pemuda di hadapannya sekarang. "Aku rasa bogeman Jimin mempengaruhi otakmu."

"Yah, kurasa aku memang gila." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, tanpa memberikan alasan. Tangannya digerakan, ia membuka dompetnya. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Jaga Namjoonie- _hyung_." Yang lebih muda pun berdiri setelah menaruh sejumlah uang di meja. Tubuhnya semakin dicondongkan kedepan. Wajahnya berhenti tepat di samping telinga Seokjin. "Hanya kau yang pantas."

Seokjin mengerjap bingung seiringan dengan Taehyung yang kembalu menarik diri.

Apa maksudnya?

Seokjin belum memahami maksud dari kalimat final Taehyung. Sedangkan pria tampan itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Seokjin, uang lima ribu won, serta Americano yang masih tersisa.

"Taehyungie!" panggilnya, membuat yang lebih muda kembali memandang ke arahnya. Seokjin kembali mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya.

"Telah mempercayaiku."

Kembali Taehyung menarik senyum. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tak ada senyum penghinaan atas dirinya sendiri, atau senyum aneh yang memiliki makna tersendiri.

Lengkungan itu terlihat murni, serta tulus. Penuh kelegaan yang tersirat dari matanya yang berbinar indah. Ia pun kembali berucap, dengan penuh kesungguhan hati.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Malam semakin larut, jalanan pun terlihat lebih lenggang. Sial, ia lupa membawa syal. Bahunya mengidik karena dinginnya angin yang numpang lewat. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, ditenggelamkan sedalam mungkin hingga kulitnya yang telanjang terlindungi.

Kini Seokjin kembali berjalan. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mobilnya yang diparkir dekat dengan klub. Lelah mulai menyerang tubuhnya, dan ranjangnya adalah obat yang tepat. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Hoseok yang mungkin sekarang tertidur bersama jalang di hotel.

Masih terngiang-ngiang segar di kepala akan pernyataan Taehyung yang terkesan berani. Walau kini Taehyung mencintai Jimin, namun tetap saja Taehyung pernah mencintai Namjoon yang notabenenya ialah kakak dari Taehyung. Dan jika hingga kini Namjoon tak menyadari perasaan Taehyung, Seokjin tidak tahu apakah Taehyung yang amat piawai bersandiwara atau Namjoon terlalu tidak peka. Atau mungkin keduanya. Apalagi, Namjoon dan Taehyung tinggal satu atap. Ceritanya mungkin akan berbeda jika keduanya berbeda tempat tinggal seperti Seokjin dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon?

AH!

Kenapa ia bisa lupa!?

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang malah melupakan tujuan utamanya menemui Taehyung. Yakni menanyakan keberadaan kakak Taehyung yang justru lenyap tak diketahui oleh Seokjin. Segala atensinya tadi terbidik sempurna hanya kepada Taehyung dan seluruh pernyataannya. Perlukah ia kembali dan mencari Taehyung? Itu ide buruk. Ia dan Taehyung sudah berpisah lebih dari dua puluh menit.

Lalu, bagaimana kabar Namjoon? Apakah Namjoon baik-baik saja? Berapa banyak barang yang sudah ia rusak sekarang? Apa ia kembali menunggangi pelacur? Apakah tubuhnya menggemuk, atau justru semakin ringan?

Atau, sekarang dia sudah memiliki pasangan?

Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin kembali emosi yang bergerumbul.

"Bajingan!" Ia menggeram, namun dipastikan tak banyak yang mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia membenci pria yang dahulu merupakan adik tingkatnya. Seokjin menjatuhkan bokongnya pada pinggiran tamanan yang dibuat dari semen. "Dimana kau sekarang, Joon?" Gumamnya pelan, penuh sendu dan frustasi.

"Seokjin- _senpai_?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau mau jus arbei, _senpai_?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan sembari menutup buku menu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menghabiskan uangnya demi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, atau ia akan meminjam uang kepada Yoongi demi membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan minggu depan. Seokjin sedikit bersyukur, Taehyung tadi meninggalkan sejumlah uang lebih sehingga Seokjin tinggal menutupi sisa pesanannya. Yah, walau sebenarnya hal itu terdengar memalukan mengingat Taehyung lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak. _Barley tea_ sepertinya cukup." Ucapnya mantap. Ditatapnya dengan senyum ke arah pelayan yang tengah mencatat pesanan Seokjin.

Seperginya pelayan itu, Yuiko kembali angkat suara. "Tadi, sampai mana kita berbincang, _senpai_?"

"Yuiko, aku bukan lagi seniormu. Dan kita di Korea." Seokjin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _oppa_."

Seokjin tersenyum mungil kala Yuiko paham maksudnya. "Bagaimana jika kau beritahu alasanmu datang kemari?" Seokjin mengajukan pertanyaan langsung sebagai bahan basa-basinya. Sebenarnya, Seokjin bisa saja menanyakan hal lain. Seperti, mengapa Yuiko berkeliaran selarut ini, bagaimana pekerjaannya di Jepang, dan omong kosong lainnya.

Yah, jika Seokjin mau jujur, tanpa ditanya pun ia mampu memperkirakan alasan gadis itu kembali berkunjung ke Seoul.

Dan ia harap dugaannya salah.

"Aku sedang mencari Namjoonie." Ucap Yuiko dengan malu-malu.

Sial, ternyata benar.

Ia mati-matian menahan ekspresinya agar tetap ramah dan tenang. "Namjoon? Ah, sayang sekali aku sudah tidak begitu dekat dengannya."

"Ah.. Kapan terakhir kalian bertemu?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, mungkin?" ia berucap tak yakin, "Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Poin yang perlu dicatat dan digarisbawahi. Seokjin tidak _terlalu sibuk_ , ia _menyibuki_ diri. Sengaja terlalu kalut dalam pekerjaannya agar ia dapat melupakan kegelisahannya akibat Namjoon. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Yuiko bermanggut-manggut paham. "Aku mencoba menelponnya, tetapi tidak pernah tersambung."

"Dia merusak ponsel lamanya."

"Astaga, ia tak pernah berubah." Komentarnya dengan tawa di sela-sela kata. "Apa dia masih takut pada gajah?"

Seokjin merengut. "Gajah?"

"Jadi kau tak tahu? Maafkan aku, Namjoonie! Aku tak sengaja membuka rahasiamu." Si gadis menutup mulutnya seolah telah berkata hal yang salah.

Bagus, Seokjin menahan kesal. Hanya karena gadis disebrangnya ini mantan kekasih Namjoon, bukan berarti Yuiko selangkah lebih tahu tentang Namjoon ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku kagum kau mengingat ketakutannya. Bagaimana cara menciumnya? Apa kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Seokjin seraya memasang wajah jahil. Seokjin sengaja bertanya demikian, bermaksud menaikkan rasa bangga akan dirinya karena sudah pernah mencicipi belah bibir Namjoon.

Beruntung, Yuiko tak menyadari maksud tersirat pria di seberangnya. Yang ditangkap otak Yuiko, Seokjin sedang iseng untuk menggoda hubungan Namjoon dan dirinya. Dirinya menjawab dengan malu-malu hingga pipi tembamnya memerah semu. "Em.. Namjoonie tidak akan menciumku jika kami belum menikah."

"Oh, sungguh?" Seokjin tidak terkejut mendengarnya, jika ia mau jujur. "Tapi.. Ia mau saja menciumi orang yang tidak ia kenal di klub."

Seokjin merasa jahat sekarang.

"Ah.." Teringat kembali kenangan dimana Yuiko memergoki Namjoon yang tengah mencium seorang gadis malam-malam. Dan ia teringat penjelasan Namjoon agar amarah dan rasa kecewa Yuiko memudar. "Namjoonie pernah bilang, ia tak mau mencium orang yang dia sayangi, karena orang itu berharga. Berbeda dengan _manusia murah_ yang bisa ia cium sesuka hati."

Murah?

Terasa ada yang menohok dada Seokjin. Seokjin termasuk pada salah satu sosok yang bisa Namjoon cium sesuka hati. Jadi, apa bagi Namjoon, Seokjin _manusia murah_?

"Ehem.." Seokjin berdeham, menarik kembali atensi Yuiko. "Maaf, tenggorokanku sakit." Ralat, dada Seokjin sakit. "Jadi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu Namjoon lagi?"

"Oh, sebentar.." Yang ditanya pun merogoh tasnya. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak tipis di atas meja. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

"Pematik?" Seokjin merengut bingung seraya mengamati benda berapi itu. Menerka-nerka hubungan pematik ini dengan Namjoon.

"Namjoonie pernah merokok dulu. Dan aku menyita pematik ini, supaya ia berhenti merokok lagi. Karena lupa, pematik ini ku bawa ke Jepang. Aku ingin mengembalikannya, karena Namjoonie sudah tidak merokok lagi." Tutur Yuiko sembari meletakkan kedua telapaknya di paha.

Seokjin tidak tahu itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Namjoon pernah merokok. Ia tidak tahu binatang berbelalai itu adalah hal yang Namjoon takuti. Tak perlu diuji dengan pernyataan lain, ia merasa sudah kalah. Dan jika egonya masih bersikeras untuk menganggap bahwa ia yang paling tahu siapa itu Kim Namjoon, ia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena ia paham, Yuiko jauh lebih kenal seluk beluk Namjoon.

Jauh, dibandingkan dirinya.

Yuiko adalah sosok yang pernah bertahta di kehidupan Namjoon. Dan, Yuiko pun begitu berharga hingga Namjoon tidak mau merusak kesuciannya.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin, yang mungkin hanya dianggap jalang. Ya, jalang murah.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum getir. Seokjin benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa selain teman seks dengan Namjoon.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau bisa membantuku?"

.

.: :.

* * *

Hi! Makasih udah mau membaca chapter ini! Maaf ya, ngaret mulu nih:(

Engga ada namjinnya ya? Maaf ya huehuehue==)/ Namjoon kemana? Sabar ya, jawabannya masih lama;) Chapter ini agak ngebingungin sih, emang... kalo masih kurang paham, tanya aja==)

Yup, ini kesempil Vmon, tapi kesempil doang kok. Jadi jangan gebuk aku ya, karena aku udah digebuk temen-temenku yang ngamuk karena tiba-tiba ada Vmon wkwk. Sekarang Tetet ngincernya Jimin. Dan, ada yg bilang kemarin jikook, bisa jadi? Entahlah, aku masih blom bs nentuin bakalan siapa yg bakal sm jimin huehue

Next, chapter dari Taehyung POV. Jadi, nanti kalau rada engga nyambung, bisa di cek chapter sebelumnya yaa~

Thanks to :

Atika, mutianafsulm, Pecinta Vkook, xxreikira, Orion'sky, Sachi-gun, masgojexganteng, monsterSJ, ChoJinnie, dawninajue, 10113K, bitchycurly, Rrn49, ovetee, namjin (guest), und (guest), deebul, namjoonnoona, MinGiPark, itsathenazi, loveiscurl, dan semuanya!


	12. Taehyung

**.**

"Namjoonie- _hyung_!"

Namjoon menjawab lembut adiknya setelah menjemputnya di kelas Taehyung dengan tulisan 4-B di daun pintunya. Keduanya saling menggenggam, selayaknya sosok adik dan kakak yang tengah berjalan pulang. "Nde?"

Taehyung berseru penuh semangat. Memberikan cengiran perseginya denga polos. "Aku mencintaimu!"

" _Aigoo_.." Namjoon mengusak rambut Taehyung yang lebat dan gelap. "Aku juga cinta padamu, dik!"

Taehyung tersenyum puas saat Namjoon menjawab pernyataan Taehyung tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan Namjoon yang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ya, tentu saja mereka saling mencintai.

Sayangnya, _masing-masing cinta yang mereka maksud bermakna berbeda._

* * *

 **Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

.

* * *

.

Warning! Adegan masa lalu!

Alur terkesan cepat. Mohon menyesuaikan diri dengan baik!

 _Typo everywhere_ ~

.

* * *

.

"Tangkap."

Manik Taehyung membidik ke tabung yang tebang ke arahnya. Tangannya cukup cekatan untuk menangkapnya sebelum benda itu menyentuh aspal. Alisnya tertekuk bingung, wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi bingung yang polos, khas Kim Taehyung yang baru menyentuh masa remaja. "Kaleng semprot?"

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Yang lebih tua hanya menyeringai dengan mulut yang mengemut permen.

Mata Namjoon pun menerawang ke _rolling door_ sebuah toko sembari menjatuhkan tasnya. Tangannya yang terlindung baju lengan panjang mengocok kaleng bertuliskan sebuah merek di muka. Telunjuknya menekan tuas semprot dengan santainya, mengingatkan fakta bahwa takkan ada yang mengomeli mereka di kawasan ruko-ruko jalan pukul tiga pagi.

Namjoon melirik Taehyung yang masih terlihat ragu-ragu. Dagunya ia dongkakkan, seolah mengajak adiknya untuk meniru kegiatannya. "Terkadang, aturan diciptakan untuk dilanggar, Tae. Santai saja."

"Bagaimana jika _appa_ tahu?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih bimbang.

"Apakah _appa_ akan peduli kepada kita?"

Taehyung tergolak pelan. Ah. _Appa_ tidak mungkin peduli. Bahkan _appa_ adalah alasan kedua Kim ini untuk mencari udara segar di pagi buta.

Si bontot menelan ludahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Namjoon sebelumnya. Menaikturunkan isi kaleng dengan mengocoknya, menciptakan sensasi dingin pada telapak tangannya. Ia pun akhirnya menarik satu goresan panjang pertamanya. Tangannya masih sedikit kaku. Goresan selanjutnya pun kembali ia ciptakan. Bola matanya membulat lucu.

Oh, ternyata semudah ini?

Suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Taehyung kala pendengarannya menangkap suara khas _spray_ yang tengah mengeluarkan isinya. Dilanjutkannya aksi badungnya dengan hati bersorak gembira. Taehyung menatap ke kakaknya yang mengenakan _outer_ bermotif tentara dengan kupluk hitam melindungi kepalanya. Dilihatnya Namjoon yang tengah memberi cengiran dengan batang permen loli masih setia bertengger di antara belah bibirnya. Tubuh tegap Namjoon disenderkan pada _rolling door_ besi yang menjadi kanvas mereka.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Namjoon setelah memahami jika Taehyung sduah mulai terbiasa dengan kaleng tersebut ditangannya.

Taehyung menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Namjoon- _hyung_."

Yang digambar terkekeh. "Aku seperti itu?"

Belum sempat terjawab, aksi nakal mereka pun terhenti saat ada sinar lampu sorot yang mengarah ke arah kedua remaja itu. Namjoon yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung menepuk Taehyung yang masih asyik melapisi pintu besi itu dengan pewarna.

"Sial!" Seru Namjoon sembari menyerobot tasnya yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Tanpa perlu diaba-abakan, Taehyung tahu jika kini saatnya untuk pergi dari lahan kreativitas mereka.

Dengan segera, kedua remaja Kim itu berlari secepat mungkin guna menghindari polisi berpangkat rendah yang tengah mengejar mereka. Melangkah dengan cepat tanpa mengetahui arah yang pasti. Taehyung belum pernah sesenang ini melanggar peraturan. Menjadi kriminal kelas teri sehingga diuber oleh polisi. Bahkan keduanya sempat memberikan gerakan ejekan ke arah satuan pengaman yang berusaha memborgol mereka.

Saat dua orang aparat berhasil menangkap mereka, kedua saudara itu didorong kasar hingga seluruh tubuhnya mencium pintu mobil polisi. Dengan kasar, polisi itu membongkar isi tas Namjoon hingga kaleng semprot mereka bergelimpangan menyedihkan.

Namjoon memberi seringai ke arah adiknya. Namun, yang Taehyung tangkap adalah senyum bangga. Dan Taehyung masih sama. Senyum bahagia masih mengembang di sana. Terlampau lebar, hingga lidahnya yang tengah menjilat bibir dalamnya pun terlihat.

 _Apakah Namjoonie-_ hyung _senang?_

Namun ekspresinya memudar saat melihat Namjoon meringis kesakitan sembari melirik ke belakang, walau senyumnya masih tetap disana. Sepertinya polisi itu terlalu kasar karena bersemangat menangkap mereka. Tidak, Taehyung tidak suka. Ia benci kakaknya kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"H-hyu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat Namjoon menggerakkan otot wajahnya dengan tak wajar. Taehyung menangkap sinyal isyarat dari mata sang kakak. Namjoon membulirkan bola matanya ke arah polisi yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan keduanya. Taehyung memperhatikan mimik wajah Namjoon yang kini mulai menggerakan mulutnya.

Do–rong?

Itu yang Taehyung baca dari gerak bibir Namjoon. Sebelum Taehyung kembali tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk kecil sebagai bentuk jawabannya. Kembali bibir Namjoon mengaba-aba bisu. Tepat sebelum borgolnya terkunci sempurna, keduanya mendorong polisi yang berada di belakang mereka.

Namjoon menubrukkan pundaknya dengan keras hingga polisi dengan kacamata persegi bertengger di wajahnya yang berada dibelakangnya pun terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, menyebabkan kacamata polisi itu terlempar ke aspal. Sedangkan Taehyung membungkuk sedikit, lalu menabrakkan bahunya sekeras mungkin ke pinggul polisi yang lebih gendut. Setelah bokong para polisi lemah itu mencium tanah, Namjoon mengambil tasnya tanpa memedulikan kaleng-kaleng yang sedari tadi bergelinding di jalan. Keduanya melanjutkan usaha kabur mereka sebelum polisi itu kembali mengejar.

"Sial!" Desis polisi yang tadi menangkap Namjoon. Ia meraba jalanan, mencoba mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

"Ayo, bangun!" Ajak yang lain dengan perut buncit, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh rekannya yang berhasil menemukan pengelihatannya.

Polisi itu pun mencoba berburu ketertinggalan mereka. Sayangnya, kedua saudara itu berhasil lenyap, tertelan di antara sudut perempatan jalan raya. Menghasilkan erangan serta umpatan kekesalan yang tercipta dari kedua mulut polisi itu. Salahkan lemak di perut keduanya karena terlalu sering memakan donat, sehingga menghambat langkah para polisi itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya melanggar peraturan?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu masih terengah-engah. Mereka kini terduduk lemas di pinggir sungai Han, bersembunyi dengan sempurna di bawah jembatan Banpo. Jembatan yang menyambung silahturahmi antara distrik Seocho dengan distrik Yongsan. Dari bawah sini, netra mereka mampu menerjang luas gemerlap gedung yang berada di seberang sungai. Merasakan angin pagi yang membawa aroma air yang tenang.

"Entahlah. Tanganku sakit." Taehyung merintih sembari memegang bekas genggaman polisi itu.

"Oh, sungguh?" Namjoon mulai panik, terutama kala Taehyung tersenyum dengan senyum kecut di wajah tampannya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat melukai adiknya. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, _hyung_." Taehyung mendesis. Detik berikutnya, Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya akibat wajah Namjoon yang terlihat kacau. "Sekaleng soda akan menyembuhkannya."

Sialan.

"Aish! Kemari kau!" Merasa dibohongi, Namjoon menyalak gemas. Ia merangkul Taehyung, menariknya menuju dadanya. Kepalan tangannya berputar-putar di kepala Taehyung, mengacaukan rambut Kim muda yang sedikit basah akan keringat.

"Hahahaha! Aw, sakit, _hyung_!" Walau ia merintih, yang dijitak pun tertawa lepas. Puas rasanya karena berhasil mengelabui kakaknya.

Tawa keduanya masih menggema. Namjoon pun menghentikan aksinya setelah surai Taehyung teracak sempurna. Dengan nafas yang mulai teratur, Namjoon merebahkan tubuhnya yang tinggi pada hamparan konblok.

Taehyung pun menyusul untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan muka bumi. Ia meminjam lengan atas Namjoon sebagai bantalannya. Dilihatnya Namjoon yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Dan lucunya, Taehyung dengan segera mendengar dengkuran halus dari respirasi Namjoon. Apakah semelelahkan itu kegiatannya tadi hingga Namjoon langsung pulas?

Ya, Namjoon. Kakaknya Taehyung.

Kakaknya yang pintar, namun tak keberatan untuk menjadi berandal sesaat. Kakaknya yang mengajarkan Taehyung untuk mencoba hal baru. Kakaknya begitu pemberani, namun selalu takut adiknya terluka. Kakaknya yang begitu cerdas, namun terkadang bertindak bodoh seperti tak punya akal.

Dan sebagai seorang adik, _harusnya tidak Taehyung mencuri bibir tebal kakaknya seperti sekarang ini_.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Iya.. Kalian benar.

Perasaan Taehyung lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang dan bangga seorang adik. Perasaan brengsek itu mengembang dengan sempurna. Berawal dari senyuman sang kakak saat Taehyung menangis karena _appa_ -nya, dilanjutkan dengan momen kebersamaan yang mereka jalani bersama.

Menonton televisi, bermain pistol air di musim panas, saling mengenggam erat saat berjalan dibawah langit jingga, membuat menara dari pasir lalu melihatnya hancur karena diterjang air hujan, melipat pesawat terbang dari kertas hasil ujian, memanjat pohon karena dikejar anjing tuan Choi, hingga menghitung domba sebelum tidur.

Dan, Taehyung hendak menginjak usia remaja memahami bahwa perasaan ini _salah_.

Sulit... Perasaan gilanya mengendap terlalu lama.

Hingga terlalu sulit untuk ditiadakan.

Terlalu keras untuk dihancurkan.

Terlalu pekat untuk dibersihkan.

Terlalu panas untuk dipadamkan.

Taehyung ingin berteriak kepada dunia, menjerit agar semua tahu bahwa Taehyung merasa bodoh. Taehyung ingin dunia paham bahwa ia ingin semua perasaan ini lenyap. Karena Taehyung mengerti, apapun yang ia lakukan, akhir kisahnya akan tetap sama.

Kakak dan adik tak akan pernah bisa bersatu; hukum brengsek semesta yang berlaku untuk selamanya.

.

Taehyung yang berusia empat belas tahun kini menjalankan rutinitasnya—kabur dari rumah pada pukul tiga pagi. Rutinitas yang biasanya ia lakukan bersama-sama dengan kakaknya. Tapi kali ini, ia sendirian. Namjoon sedang lelah karena tugas dan tanggung jawabnya di sekolah, membuat tubuhnya butuh istirahat berlebih dibanding udara segar menjelang subuh. Dan Taehyung memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini, atau rasa cintanya akan menjadi ego lebih jika terlalu lama bersama Namjoon.

Sepatunya beradu pelan dengan jalanan yang sepi. Matanya menjelajah ke arah lampu-lampu gedung dan tiang listrik yang berbaur indah dengan kegelapan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengambil rute singkat. Melewati beberapa pertokoan kosong, lalu tepi taman, dan langsung kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Namun, sepertinya rencananya tak bisa terlaksanakan tepat waktu. Rencananya ia hanya melewati taman, hanya melewati! Tapi, atensinya teralih pada kursi taman yang tertutupi beberapa lembar kardus.

Rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi merupakan penyakit tetap Kim Taehyung. Ia justru mendekatkan diri kepada sosok yang berada di atas bangku taman. Taehyung menyikap kardus bekas dengan merek produk deterjen yang menutupi wajah sosok itu. Tarikannya pun amat pelan, tak berniat mengganggu istirahatnya.

Hanya pada pandangan perdana, Taehyung dibuat kagum oleh paras sosok yang ternyata merupakan bocah lelaki. Bulu matanya lentik, pipinya tembam. Wajahnya tidak terbilang buruk, malah amat rupawan untuk seorang laki-laki yang Taehyung rasa usianya tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Apakah dia sudah mati?" Itu hipotesis Taehyung. Tangannya yang besar berjumpa dengan dahi laki-laki berjaket biru. Disambutnya jemari miliknya dengan suhu dingin dari kening putih itu. Jarak antara hidung mancung Taehyung dengan wajah bocah itu semakin terkikis. Taehyung hendak mendengar deru nafasnya, memastikan keberadaan nyawa sosok itu,

"BA!"

Yang ternyata justru kini mengagetkan Taehyung dengan suara yang begitu manis. Yang dikagetkan pun menjerit hingga bokongnya menyapa kon-blok. "UWAAAAAA!"

"Ahahahaha!" Sosok itu terduduk dengan tawa amat lepas. Geli melihat mimik Taehyung yang masih diwarnai keterkejutan. "Siapa yang kau kira sudah mati?"

"Kau!" Ucap Taehyung jujur yang masih berdegup kaget. Deru nafasnya diatur sedemikian rupa agar kembali stabil. Sedikit kesal karena dikerjai oleh anak dengan pipi tembam itu. "Jantungku mau copot, tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri karena membangunkanku!" Sahutnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur baik di bibir maupun di matanya.

Ah, Taehyung jadi tidak enak hati karena telah membangunkannya. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak—" ada jeda disana, bocah itu tengah meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Memang sudah waktuku untuk bangun, karena sekitar satu jam lagi aku harus bersiap-siap mengantarkan susu." Jelas lelaki pucat itu sembari merapihkan helaian kardus yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Mengantar susu? Taehyung tidak paham. Ia pun mulai melempar pertanyaan lazim yang pasti akan ditanyakan tiap orang jika berjumpa dengan sosok ini. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Dimana-mana." Ia menjawab dengan senang hati, tanpa rasa beban sedikitpun. "Biasanya aku lebih suka tidur di antara angganan kota. Disana lebih hangat. Tapi kini semakin sering razia disana, jadi malam ini aku tidur disini."

"Apa tidak dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi akan sangat dingin bila aku tidak mengenakan jaket dan kaus kaki." Tuturnya menggemaskan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Taehyung belum puas, masih ingin mengenal lebih banyak fakta tentang anak berambut gelap itu. "Kau tinggal sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Anak itu terkekeh. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya untuk ukuran bocah yang baru bertemu denganku."

"Yah, tidak ada larangan tentang banyak bertanya, 'kan? Dasar bocah aneh." Timpal Taehyung seraya mendengus.

Sepertinya anak itu tak terima dengan kalimat terakhir Taehyung. Terbaca dari mimik mukanya yang langsung menekuk. Ia menggerutu, "Aku mungkin tidak punya rumah. Tapi aku punya nama!"

Ah, benar.

"Taehyung." Maniknya menatap lekat retina anak yang berada dihadapannya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Sebagai permulaan sebelum perbincangan dilanjutkan. Dan juga permulaan lembar baru kisah hidupnya. "Kim Taehyung."

Bocah berjaket biru itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Tangannya yang mungil dan pendek menyambut ramah tangan luas Taehyung yang terarah kepadanya.

 _Hingga hati Taehyung membuncah penuh hangat karena senyumnya yang begitu elok._

"Jimin! Park Jimin."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"Jimin." Taehyung memanggil lelaki mungil yang kini tengah bersantai di pinggir sungai Han. Sedangkan dirinya menyender pada dinding yang merupakan jalanan di atas. Keduanya berada di bawah jembatan yang merupakan spot favorit Kim bersaudara saat bermain petak umpet dengan polisi.

Sudah lebih dari setahun Taehyung menjadikan Jimin sebagai partner wajib Taehyung untuk berjalan pagi. Menemaninya memuja langit yang bergradasi dengan indah oleh warna biru dan jingga. Menemaninya menghitung bintang yang sedang pamer akan terangnya di cakrawala.

Taehyung mengenal Jimin seutuhnya. Mulai dari kematian keluarganya, jerih payah hidupnya, kebebasan yang ia rasakan, hingga minat Jimin yang kini berkiblat pada tari. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang sudah memahami latar belakang hidup Taehyung.

Kecuali, _perasaan terlarang yang Taehyung akan beberkan sekarang._

Kala fokus Jimin tertuju pada dirinya, ia pun meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku takkan ikut Namjoon- _hyung_."

Dahi Jimin tertekuk. Jimin memang mengetahui jika Namjoon sudah mengajak Taehyung untuk menemaninya penempuh pendidikan di negeri orang. Kalau tidak salah nama sekolahnya Leuzinger High School. Namun, Jimin tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan menolak tawaran itu. Karena ajakan Namjoon terlalu menggiurkan untuk di abaikan. Ia pun kembali bertanya, berharap ia salah mendengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tetap di Korea. Bersamamu." Jelas Taehyung dengan senyum mantap.

Jimin pun berjalan mendekat. "Apa kau tak menyesal?"

"Lalu kau akan sama siapa?" Taehyung menangkap kedua pergelangan Jimin. Digenggamnya dengan erat, namun tetap lembut dan tak menyakitkan.

"Aku bukanlah sebuah alasan. Aku jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau tahu." Jimin merengut. Walau hadirnya Taehyung adalah obat dari rasa sepi Jimin, tapi ia tak mau menjadi penghambat di garis hidup lelaki bermarga Kim di hadapannya itu.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, alasanku tidak sepenuhnya karenamu."

Mata Jimin membulat. "Sungguh?"

Retina keduanya saling bersilang tatap. Taehyung mengulum bibir tipisnya, belum siap untuk berkata-kata. Beberapa waktu terlampau, dan Taehyung pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku cinta Namjoon- _hyung_. Lebih dari batas wajar." Bola mata Kim mengembun. Suaranya memarau, pelan. "Aku mau melupakannya, Jim."

Pertahanan Taehyung mulai jatuh. Ditundukan wajahnya, seolah lehernya terlalu berat menumpuk beban dosa yang ia punya. Sekuat tenaga menahan tangis agar tidak tumpah dengan menyedihkan.

Ketakutan bergemuruh hebat di relungnya. Takut; Jimin yang akan membencinya. Takut; Jimin yang akan menghardiknya penuh sesal. Takut; Jimin menyesal telah bertemu dengannya selama ini.

"Sejak kapan?" Suara Jimin terkesan tak percaya.

Taehyung menggeleng, masih setia menghadapkan wajahnya pada tanah. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tersadar saat aku berumur sepuluh atau sebelas tahun."

Pemuda Kim itu memejamkan matanya. Menguatkan hatinya jika Jimin akan meninggalkannya. Meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Jimin meruntuhkan pikiran Taehyung dengan sempurna hanya dengan jemari pendeknya.

" _Aigoo.._ Kau sudah bertahan selama itu?" Jimin mengusak surai Taehyung yang lembut dan panjang. Suara lembut penuh kasih sayang itu berdengung dengan jelas pada gendang telinga Taehyung. Jimin menurunkan wajahnya, hingga mata hangatnya berhasil menemukan wajah rupawan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum, "Kau kuat, ya."

Taehyung menatap nanar, belum mampu percaya seutuhnya akan respon Jimin yang amat jauh dari ekspetasi. "Apa kau akan menjauhiku?"

Jimin yang polos hanya menelengkan lehernya. "Apa itu suatu keharusan?"

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau jijik padaku." Taehyung memberikan opsi.

"Aku takkan pernah jijik padamu." Jimin menjeda sebentar, "Yah, kecuali suara bersinmu, memang harus dikontrol, Tae." Dilanjutkan dengan tawa ringan yang membahagiakan.

Resah, gundah, dan ketakutannya menguap hilang dibawa angin, menaikkan derajat kebahagian dan lega tertarik ke permukaan. Dengan kuat ia merapal syukur dalam hati akan kebesaran hati seorang Park Jimin. Dan Taehyung tertawa tipis. Sepertinya, ia mampu melupakan rasa cintanya pada Namjoon jika Jimin tetap bersamanya.

Asalkan Jimin tetap disampingnya.

"Kurasa, rumah akan sepi jika tidak ada Namjoon- _hyung_." Taehyung menyender pada dinding beton. Ia pun melepas genggamannya dengan perlahan. Disesapnya udara pagi yang sejuk dan lembab, mengisi rongga paru-paru yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh sesak.

Jimin kini memainkan batu yang baru ia pungut. Ia melempar-lempar kerikil di tangannya tepat ke atas, namun dengan tenaga yang kecil. Sehingga batu itu akan jatuh tepat ke tangan Jimin, lalu dilemparkannya lagi, terus menerus. Ia berucap, "Kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu untuk sering bermain di rumahmu."

"Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih baik." Taehyung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, hingga tercipta garis lebar disana.

"Ide seperti apa yang akan muncul dari otak idiotmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada canda dan bersahabat.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tulus. "Tinggallah denganku, Jim."

.

.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Taehyung masih mematung, diam. Tak punya nyali untuk bergerak sedikit saja, hingga tak ada suara di luar selimutnya. Langkah kaki yang menjauh menjadi pertanda bahwa sosok itu sudah kembali ke kamar.

Kini, ia menunggu Namjoon kembali mendengkur. Pasca suara dengkuran itu akhirnya menggema, Taehyung baru berani melihat ke arah Namjoon yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan jaket untuk melindungi dirinya. Namjoon yang tidur terlihat lucu, berisik, dan—mungkin ia setuju dengan Seokjin yang baru mengatakannya tadi—jelek kalau sedang tidur. Tapi, Taehyung hanya tersenyum, pedih. Ia mengingat dengan jelas, dulu ia sempat mencuri diam-diam bibir kakaknya yang terpejam damai.

Kini, _kakaknya sudah meminta ciuman pengantar tidur pada sosok lain._

Takut ia terlalu berlarut memandangi lekuk wajah Namjoon, ia pun bangkit. Ia selimuti kakaknya, karena tahu jika kakaknya meminjamkan jaketnya untuk Seokjin. Taehyung mengambil jaket _Gucci_ yang merupakan pemberian Namjoon. Langkahnya ia ringankan, berharap langkahnya tak membuat salah seorang pria di rumahnya terbangun.

Setelah menutup pintu utama, paru-parunya mengembang terisi oleh udara sebelum subuh. Ia merindukan suasana segar dan dingin pada pukul empat pagi. Pria Kim ini pun menggerakkan kakinya. Ia memang sudah lama tak berjalan pagi. Hanya saat ada prahara yang membebankan pikirannya. Dan masalahnya kali ini adalah fakta yang menggelayuti Namjoon dan Seokjin.

 _Jadi, apa hubungan Namjoon-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung?_

 _Seokjin-_ hyung _pernah mencicipi penis siapa? Apa maksudnya kontrak?_

 _Oh.. Astaga.._

Diusaknya wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak kecewa dengan Namjoon. Memang sudah waktunya sang kakak untuk mendapatkan pendamping hidup atau berhubungan badan. Tetapi, kenapa laki-laki? Taehyung akan jauh lebih rela jika Namjoon seks dengan perempuan di depan Taehyung dibanding hanya berciuman namun dengan laki-laki.

Taehyung tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ada retakkan di lubuk hatinya disaat mendengar orang yang sempat ia cintai. Bahkan, mereka berciuman! Disamping Taehyung!

Pria Kim itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pada udara dingin, melepaskan sesak yang sedaritadi mengikat kuat dadanya. Irinya yang gelap bertatapan dengan bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip mengejek kepadanya. Memandangi malam yang perlahan memudar dengan indahnya. Menggumamkan suara kicauan burung yang tidak bernama. Meratapi sang bulan yang begitu ingin tertidur. Berjumpa dengan kilauan mentari yang menghangatkan wajahnya, membaurkan warna merah yang tergradasi oleh malam dengan begitu menakjubkan.

.

Sudah waktunya Taehyung untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia pamit kepada beberapa burung yang sedang mendarat di tanah. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang yang tengah berlari pagi dengan ramah.

Taehyung memang piawai dalam bersandiwara, terlatih menyembunyikan perasaan kagum kepada kakaknya. Namun, kini ia tidak mampu bersikap biasa saja dengan kakaknya serta Seokjin. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, Taehyung hanya membisu. Takut terbawa emosi brengsek dan kecemburuan kepada sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa ia miliki, seutuhnya. Bahkan sikap anehnya disadari dengan mudah oleh Jimin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin; keduanya membuat Taehyung ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Seokjin marah besar kepada Namjoon. Jiwa perusak yang melekat pada abangnya memang tak bisa terbelenggu. Dan korbannya kali ini adalah liontin usang milik pemuda paling tua, mengakibatkan kini Seokjin berlari keluar dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Seisi rumah kacau. Jungkook yang dengan segera meninju Namjoon, dan Jimin yang menengahi keduanya. Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Disisi lain, ia tak mau berpihak kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tapi disisi lain ia marah kepada Jungkook yang meninju kakaknya.

Jungkook berlari keluar mengejar Seokjin, disusul Jimin yang ikut bersamanya. Taehyung tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Jimin yang bersama Jungkook. Namun, ia lebih mencintai untuk tetap bisu saat ini.

Setelah Namjoon memberikan komando untuk mengejar Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menurut.

"Ck.. Mereka berlari terlalu cepat." Atau, Taehyung yang terlalu jarang berolahraga. Ia berdecak kesal karena kedua pemuda itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan satu-satunya penuntun Taehyung adealah suara Jungkook berteriak frustasi dari kejauhan. Langkahnya pun ia percepat menuju sumber suara. Khawatir dan panik berbaur menjadi satu. Otaknya berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif. Seperti perampok yang menusuk perut Jungkook, Jungkook yang tertabrak truk, atau Jungkook yang masuk ke lubang selokan.

Ia berharap semoga Jimin baik-baik saja.

Dan ternyata, Jimin memang baik-baik saja. Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengalami hal yang Taehyung bayangkan.

Namun, _Taehyung yang tidak baik-baik saja._

Wajahnya memanas kala maniknya berjumpa dengan kedua pemuda itu. Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan cara yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Terlalu intens, hingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. Oh, bahkan Jimin membelai rambut Jungkook dengan jemari mungilnya!

Taehyung mengeritkan gerahamnya. Menahan segala emosi yang sedaritadi bergejolak dengan sakitnya. Perlahan ia menambah jarak, lalu berlari menjauh. Tubuhnya ia banting menuju arah lain. Kemana saja, asalkan ia tak harus melihat cara Jimin menatap Jungkook.

Hanya beberap saat, dan ponselnya berdering.

 _Namjoon-hyung?_

Sirat kelegaan pun lahir sesaat kala nama itu muncil di layar ponselnya. Tepat disaat Taehyung sedang terpuruk seperti ini, Namjoon hadir menemaninya. Namjoon ada untuknya. Namjoon menghubunginya. Taehyung yang mulai tersenyum pun menerima panggilan tersebut. "Namjoo—"

" _Yoboseo_.. Taehyungie?"

Ada retakan, lagi.

Taehyung tergagap. "Se-Seokjin- _hyung_?"

.

Kaki panjangnya segera berlari setelah mendengar suara Seokjin yang tergema di nomor telepon kakaknya. Menuju destinasi yang diberitahukan sebelumnya oleh Seokjin. Dan benar saja, di dapatinya Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dan fakta lainnya, Namjoon sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Seokjin.

Tidak, Taehyung masih belum siap. Ia belum siap membuang perasaannya ke ujung dermaga. Ia belum siap bila kakaknya bernasib seperti dirinya; yang mencintai laki-laki. _Homo_.

Taehyung belum siap. Ia belum siap jika Jimin akan meninggalkannya. Jimin akan memberikan perhatiannya lebih kepada orang selainnya.

Apa ia terlalu serakah untuk mengenggam keduanya, hingga justru ia tak mampu mendapatkan keduanya?

Sebesar itukah _dosanya,_ hingga ia tak bisa memiliki keduanya?

.

.

.

Manik Taehyung menyelinap diantara belah pintu dengan kusennya. Tak berani melangkah lebih, takut membangunkan kedua pria yang sedang terlelap; Namjoon yang terbaring sakit dan Seokjin yang ketiduran di samping kasurnya. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan kakaknya yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Taehyungie?"

"Ah!" Taehyung yang terlalu fokus pun mendelik kaget akibat vokal yang baru mengudara itu. Dilihatnya Jimin yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. "Oh, kau rupanya."

Jimin berjalan mendekat, tersenyum lembut. "Kau khawatir dengan Namjoon- _hyung_?"

"Iya.. Dia sakit. Aku ingin dia cepat sembuh." Dan Taehyung ingin memastikan, apa yang dilakukan Seokjin dan Namjoon di dalam sana.

Mata Jimin mulai memicing, mencurigai. "Lalu, kenapa tidak masuk saja? Tidak baik berdiri di depan pintu lama-lama." Ia pun membuka kenop pintu, menyembulkan wajahnya ke dalam. Memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Mereka tengah tertidur, Jim. Makanya aku tak berniat masuk." Ujar Taehyung tanpa berani menatap Jimin lebih jauh. Takut Jimin menyadari sirat matanya.

Karena, Taehyung selalu lemah akan Jimin. Dan Jimin terlalu mengenal Taehyung hingga mampu membaca seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan beberapa kedipan. Menerkanya dengan mudah tanpa Taehyung ketahui caranya.

Jimin mendekatkan pangkal alisnya. Setelah Jimin sudut mata menjelajahi kamar dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin tempati, dan Tahyung yang tak bersikap normal seperti ini, Jimin mulai menarik satu kesimpulan. Ia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku paham."

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Taehyung berkelit. Berhasil membalas mata Jimin.

Jimin mengambil senyum lembut. "Kau masih mencintainya rupanya. Yah, melupakan memang susah, Tae."

 _Tidak._

 _Taehyung hanya terluka, bukan murni masih mencinta._

"Kau boleh cemburu kepada Seokjin- _hyung_ ," Jimin memberi ekspresi penuh dukungan. "Itu wajar."

 _Tidak ada yang dapat diwajarkan. Sama sekali._

 _Baik rasa cemburunya maupun perasaannya._

"Tapi, biarkan kali ini mereka beristirahat di dalam. Okey?" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung.

 _Membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?_

 _Membiarkan mereka saling bergelut kasih di dalam sana?_

Namun, pikiran berkecamuk itu sama sekali tak kuasa ia ucapkan. Taehyung hanya terdiam, mengangguk pelan memahami tiap ucapan suportif dari Jimin.

"Ayo, tidur."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Taehyung berpikir dengan otak kentalnya, merenungkan segala sikap dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepadanya kelak. Posisi dirinya saat ini adalah, dirinya berada di tengah-tengah tali cinta yang menghubungkan antara Namjoon dan Jimin. Berusaha melupakan cinta gilanya pada Namjoon; mencintai seutuhnya Park Jimin.

Mendambakan kakak kandungnya sendiri adalah sebuah dosa. Taehyung sudah sangat memahami itu.

Dan kini, ia membulatkan tekadnya. Berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berkomitmen mengejar rasa cintanya kepada pemuda Park. Menguatkan hatinya untuk menganggap segala yang ia curahkan pada Namjoon sudah berakhir.

Namun, ia tak bisa. Takkan pernah bisa jika tidak ada kondisi dimana ia harus melakukannya. Maka dari itu, ia bersumpah.

Namjoon harus bersama Seokjin, agar Taehyung lebih mudah melepaskannya. Agar dia terlepas dari belenggu dosa yang mengikat garis kehidupannya. Agar ia memindahkan warna merah jambu di hidupnya hanya untuk Jimin.

Dan, sekaranglah saatnya.

.

"Ada apa diantara kalian?"

Taehyung tidak terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Namjoon. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah sarjana dan tahu kehidupan." Taehyung tersenyum kecut sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Berharap kalimat selanjutnya tidak menakuti kakaknya. "Termasuk ciuman pengantar tidur."

"O-oh.. Kau terbangun rupanya." Balasnya tergagap.

"Salah sendiri kalian melakukannya di sampingku." Taehyung terkekeh, mencoba membangun suasana menjadi lebih akrab dengan memberikan gurauan. Mencairkan ketegangan yang turut hadir diantara mereka. Namun sepertinya hal yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak berefek, raut wajah kakaknya masih kaku bak kanebo baru. "Apakah lancang kalau aku bertanya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"

"Kami hanya teman. Sungguh."

Sedikit kecewa memang. Tapi, Taehyung sadar. Jikalau dia ada diposisi Namjoon, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. "Lalu, apa perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Perasaan apa?" Namjoon bertanya dengan gusar.

Akhirnya kakaknya membalas tatapan Taehyung. Yang lebih muda mendapati raut wajah kakaknya yang semula panik kini menjadi bingung. "Kau pura-pura atau memang belum sadar?"

Sang kakak menekukkan dahinya. Namjoon menjawab dengan wajah yang terlihat amat jujur. "Aku tak mengerti."

Namjoon kini sudah berani membalas tatapan Taehyung. Dan cara menjawabnya pun seperti bocah idiot yang memang tak mengerti apapun. Yah, sepertinya kakaknya memang belum sadar.

"Baik." Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya dibagian dalam. Menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau merasa senang setelah mendapat ciuman dari Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Belum ada jawaban dari Namjoon selain perubahan ekpresinya.

"Kau merasa sakit saat melihat dia menangis karenamu?"

Masih belum ada.

"Kau merasa kesal melihat ada laki-laki mendekati dia?"

Dan hingga saat ini tak ada jawaban apapun dari belah bibir Namjoon.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan apapun dari kakaknya. Membuat Taehyung sedikit muak menunggu. "Apa sesusah itu untuk mengiyakan?"

"Itu.. Itu semua karena aku sahabatnya, Tae." Jawab sang kakak tergagu.

Cih, masih saja tak mengaku. Atau Namjoon memang benar-benar seorang dungu untuk prahara romansa? Yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan. "Kau masih belum sadar juga, _hyung_?"

"Bisakah kau memperjelas apa maksudmu?"

"Ha.." Taehyung tertawa kecil di dalam hatinya, memaklumi namun pedih. Kakaknya memang terlampau tidak peka. Kini Taehyung paham mengapa Namjoon tak sadar akan sikap Taehyung _selama ini_. "Kau terlalu banyak memakai otakmu, _hyung_. Sampai hatimu berkarat begitu." Sarkasnya.

Terasa perubahan air muka yang sangat kentara dari diri Namjoon. Mata yang sebelumnya terlihat bingung, kini memandang Taehyung dengan sirat emosi. "Apa perasaanku saja atau kini kau terlihat seperti bajingan yang sedang mengujiku?"

Bajingan? Taehyung seorang bajingan dimata kakaknya? Sepertinya menggunakan kalimat yang salah, sehingga dirinya dicap sebagai ancaman bagi kakaknya sendiri. "Aku tidak ada niatan buruk sama sekali. Sungguh."

"Apa maumu?" Desis sang kakak.

"Aku disini hanya mencoba membantu." Dan dengan begini, _Namjoon pun mampu membantu Taehyung_ , untuk melupakannya.

Perlahan, rahang Namjoon mengendur. Taehyung memperhatikan kakaknya sedang menenangkan diri. Terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun dengan teratur.

"Maafkan aku." Namjoon memijat dahinya sendiri. "Ini sudah malam, Tae. Ku rasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau harus tidur."

Tak lama, Namjoon menepuk bahu tegap milik Taehyung, lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ketika hangat tepukan itu mulai memudar, Taehyung pun tersadar. Manik tajam itu menatap sosok yang mulai menjauhinya. Hatinya membuncah, ragu apakah ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau diam. Bila ia tak melanjutkannya, ia akan terjebak untuk tetap _mengikuti perasaan lamanya_. Namun bila ia tetap maju, ia akan menjumpai perih yang mendalam sebelum kelegaan abadi.

" _Hyung.._ " Panggil yang lebih muda dengan nada yang lebih berat.

Vokalnya yang rendah membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat. Namjoon menengok ke arahnya pelan.

Taehyung mengulum bibir tipisnya, seolah tak rela untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau akan sadar," lanjutnya dengan jeda beberapa sekon, "saat kau menemukan senyum terindahnya."

Sekali lagi, Namjoon terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum, perih. Menguatkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Katakan sekarang, Kim Taehyung!_

"Sadar akan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Seokjin- _hyung_."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu, _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung tepat di depan daun pintu. Taehyung sengaja bertanya seperti itu. Fakta bahwa hari ini Namjoon dan Seokjin _kencan_ di Everland sudah Taehyung ketahui.

Namjoon terlihat seperti sosok yang linglung. Setelah hari dimana Taehyung bertanya tentang hubungan antara Namjoon dan Seokjin, kakak beradik tersebut tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Saling sapa pun tidak. Namjoon yang merasa canggung karena tak mengerti maksud Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang sengaja mendiamkan kakaknya agar lebih membuka perasaannya.

Dan kini Taehyung akhirnya memulai pembicaraan dengan santainya, seolah tak ada masalah diantara mereka sebelumnya. Bahkan Taehyung bertanya sebelum Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah mereka.

Namjoon pun membanting tubuh tegapnya pada sofa panjang di depan televisi. "Aku merusaknya."

Taehyung bertanya lagi sembari menutup pintu. "Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, pahit. "Karena aku menyadari perasaanku." Ia memijat pelipisnya yang menegang. "Dan kegugupanku merusaknya. Merusak hari yang telah kami jalani. Merusak kebahagiaannya."

Yang lebih muda duduk di samping kakaknya, sedikit senang bahwa Namjoon berhasil menemukan rasa sukanya pada Seokjin. "Lalu apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah..." Racau Namjoon dengan frustasi. Penuh kebingungan dan dilema.

"Sampai sini saja kau akan bertindak?" ia mendengus remeh.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ saja kini marah denganku." Suaranya Namjoon terdengar melemah.

Astaga, apa mereka benar-benar orang dewasa? Seokjin yang berperangai seperti anak kecil, dan Namjoon yang seperti orang bodoh bila jatuh cinta. Pasangan yang sangat cocok, persis seperti sepasang bocah baru puber.

Taehyung berpikir sebentar, mencoba menimang apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. Ia kembali memberikan cengirannya. "Aku bisa membantumu!"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya yang tak terlindung poni. "Membantu?"

"Tapi," Taehyung menberikan sedikit jeda diantara kalimatnya. "—ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Namjoon membeo, dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari yang lebih muda.

"Bantu aku membuat lagu."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Jimin sudah berjanji dari awal bahwa ia akan selalu membantu Taehyung. Jimin sudah berjanji akan mendukung Taehyung. Ya, Jimin sudah berjanji. Seperti saat ini, harusnya Jimin juga ikut membantu Taehyung dan Namjoon.

Tapi, kenapa Jimin malah bersama Jungkook di malam hari seperti ini?

Taehyung kini berada di tengah kota. Niatnya ia hanya sedang mencari makan malam sendirian. Namjoon yang katanya akan pulang larut, serta Jimin yang sebelumnya berkata akan latihan dengan kru tarinya menjadi alasan utama Taehyung berjalan sendirian dengan perut laparnya. Dan entahlah, laparnya hangus seketika kala netranya bertemu tawa Jimin yang ditujukan untuk orang lain.

Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung berlari, membunuh tiap jarak yang mempautkan dirinya dengan kedua pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai. "Jimin, Jungkook!"

Merasa terpanggil, keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Loh, Taehyungie?" Jimin memastikan.

Taehyung yang terlalu penasaran kenapa keduanya berada disini, melupakan nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Dan, ada emosi lain saat maniknya menatap keakraban kedua pemuda itu. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Jimin menunjuk Jungkook yang berada disampingnya dengan dagunya. "Bocah ini minta traktir karena aku kalah taruhan."

"Taruhan?" Tanya Taehyung, meminta jawaban lebih.

"Yang _handstand_ paling lama adalah pemenangnya. Dan—" Jimin yang melihat ke arah Jungkook yang menampilkan senyum kelincnya, menghela nafas "yah.. Aku kalah hanya karena tanganku pegal." Tutur Jimin sebal.

"Hei, cebol- _hyung_. Kau menghilangkan bagian tentang dahimu yang benjol karena menyentuh tanah!" Jungkook angkat suara dengan tiap kekehan disela kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba, jemari nakal Jungkook sudah berada di dahi Jimin. Menyikap poni gelap Jimin, membelahnya di bagian tengah. Ternyata sekarang Jungkook sudah pindah tepat ke belakang Jimin.

Jimin hanya diam saja, membuang nafas. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap usil seorang Jungkook yang benar-benar tak kenal tata krama. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilku cebol lagi jika aku sudah mentraktirmu, Jeon." Dengusnya.

"Tapi kau belum mentraktirku, 'kan?" Jungkook menyembulkan wajahnya dari belakang ke pundah Jimin. "Jadi masih boleh!" ia pun memeluk Jimin dengan manja.

Jimin mengusak rambutnya kesal. "Aish, takkan pernah lagi kau ku ajak bertemu teman satu timku." Tapi setelahnya, Jimin hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Sedikit gemas oleh tingkah Jungkook yang seperti seorang adik baginya.

Taehyung yang tidak mengerti keakraban mereka pun menyahut. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh tak suka sejak Jungkook memeluk Jimin, atau panggilan kesayangannya itu. Tidak, Taehyung sudah menahan emosinya sedari tadi, kala ia melihat Jimin bersama Jungkook. "Cebol?"

"Kau harus tahu, Taehyungie- _hyung_!" Jungkook yang menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Jimin- _hyung_ dipanggil cebol oleh teman kru tarinya!"

"Satu lagi rahasiaku terbongkar. Terima kasih, Kook!" Jimin tersenyum sakras.

Oh, jadi Jimin sedang bermain rahasia-rahasiaan? Dibelakang Taehyung? Tanpa Taehyung ketahui sama sekali? Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Taehyung harus mendengarnya dari Jungkook, bukan dari belah bibir Jimin.

Bagus, Jimin. Satu poin, dan Taehyung bersumpah akan mengurung Jimin sebentar lagi.

"Jungkook, aku ambil Jimin sebentar." Suaranya terdengar berat.

Tangan besar Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jimin yang kecil. Membuat Jungkook melepas rangkulannya detik itu juga. "Jangan kabur, cebol- _hyung_! Kau masih harus mentraktirku!" Jungkook berteriak dengan senyum mengembang disana.

"Tidak akan, Kook!" Jimin menjawab dengan lantang. Namun, langkahnya mendadak dipercepat saat Taehyung menarik tangannya lebih kuat. Seolah tak mau Jimin menjawab kalimat Jungkook.

Taehyung masih membawa Jimin. Melewati penduduk Seoul yang berjalan ke arah tujuannya masing-masing. Jimin sesekali bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang melawan arah dengannya. Sebelum Jimin meminta maaf, Taehyung mempercepat pergerakannya.

Jimin tau ada yang salah. Terasa saat langkah Taehyung terkesan terburu. Pun kala Taehyung mengenggam pergelangannya dengan erat. Jimin bahkan takut tangannya patah karena remasan Taehyung yang terlampau kuat.

"Tae, lepas!" Pinta Jimin.

Taehyung menariknya masuk ke dalam sela-sela gedung pertokoan. Jimin meringis setelah di lempar Taehyung hingga punggung Jimin menabrak dinding.

"Kau kenapa?" cuap Jimin tak paham. Jemari mungilnya terlalu sibuk berkutat pada pergelangannya yang semula digenggam Taehyung.

"Kemana teman-temanmu yang lain? Kau bilang akan bersama kru tarimu. Apa kau berbohong?" Suara berat Taehyung pun akhirnya terucap. Namun dengan nada yang menyeramkan, dan penuh kuasa.

"Nanti, pukul dua belas baru kami akan berkumpul." Jimin menjawab dengan sejujurnya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan sirat mata yang begitu tajam. "Kenapa kau bersama Jungkook?"

"Kami sering berjalan bersama. Aku mengajarinya tarian kotemporer, dan dia mengajariku yang ia punya." Jimin menjelaskan dengan semangat tanpa menangkap sorot tak suka dari Taehyung. "Ia juga berkata membutuhkanku untuk mempersiapkan duel _rap_ -nya dengan–"

"Persetan dengan duel! Yang melakukan duel hanya dia, bukan kau!" Bentak Taehyung menyembelih kalimat Jimin. Dengki rasanya mengetahui jika keduanya sudah sering keluar bersama. Dan parahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah adik kelasnya dahulu. Taehyung paham sekali dengan segala kharisma yang dianugrahkan pada sosok tampan bergigi kelinci itu. Jungkook menyenangkan, mudah akrab dengan siapapun—termasuk kepada yang lebih tua darinya, wajahnya tampan dan imut, aura dominannya sangat kuat karena sempat masuk klub beladiri. Taehyung pun termasuk salah satu siswa yang diidam-idamkan saat itu. Namun, Jungkook terlalu luar biasa hingga banyak yang jatuh hati kepadanya.

Dan, ia tak mau Jimin menjadi salah satunya.

Berbeda pikir dengan Taehyung, Jimin justru kini kehilangan akalnya. Netra Jimin melebar, terkejut dengan bentakan dari pemuda Kim diseberangnya. Apa Jimin mengatakan hal yang salah sehingga Taehyung menjadi murka seperti ini?

"Me-memang bukan aku.." cicitnya pelan. Terlalu takut melakukan hal yang salah. Tapi, tak mau menjadi sosok yang sepenuhnya salah disini. Bahkan Jimin tidak tahu apa perkara yang merusak suasana hati Taehyung. "Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook membunuh– "

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, akan kubuat kau tak bisa berkata-kata." Taehyung mengancam dengan bariton rendahnya. Penuh penekanan yang begitu menuntut dan otoriter.

Muak sudah telinga Taehyung mendengar vokal Jimin yang terus menerus membela Jungkook. Jungkook ini, Jungkook itu. _Halah_ , _bangsat_. Padahal Taehyung jauh lebih lama mengenal Jimin dibanding Jungkook.

Jimin menggeleng tak paham. Sikap Taehyung terlalu aneh, melawan akal sehatnya. Taehyung terlalu emosional, namun tak jelas penyulutnya. Jimin merasa tengah berhadapan dengan orang lain. "Ada apa denganmu, Taehyung?" lirihnya.

Bagus, Jimin kembali berbicara.

"Benar, ada apa denganku?" Taehyung mendecih remeh. Obsidiannya yang semula menyalak seram, kini menggelap.

Dan Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya, membuat Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebab, bibir Jimin diraup sempurna oleh dua belah tipis yang mencumbunya. Menyesapnya, melumat penuh emosi. Menyelusup untuk terus melesak ke dalam dengan penuh paksaan. Menghabiskan segala oksigen hingga tenggorokan Jimin buntu. Taehyung peluk tubuh mungil Jimin, memastikan bahwa usaha berontak yang sedaritadi Jimin coba seolah sia-sia.

Taehyung tahu ia salah. Ia telah merebut bibir Jimin. Ia akan menghentikannya. Segera. Sebentar lagi.. Tapi ia tak bisa. Bibirnya begitu manis dan–

"Ta–Taehyung?"

Suara itu menyelamatkan kegilaannya.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

" _Hyung_! Kau kemana kemarin? Tiba-tiba kau menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak!" Hoseok meneriaki pria berbahu lebar itu dengan volume seramai sirine pengawal presiden. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Setidaknya hubungi aku kalau kau ketiduran bersama sewaan!"

Hoseok dan segala kebisingan yang ia buat selalu menjadi radio pagi di kantor. Radio yang memutar segala berita, hingga membuat gosip dan perbincangan hangat diantara para karyawan lain. Dan kini Seokjin dicap sebagai pria yang gemar menyewa perempuan. Terima kasih, Jung Hoseok.

"Kau yang terlalu menikmati klirotis jalang itu." Balas Seokjin malas. Namun ukuran suaranya sengaja ia besarkan. Setidaknya, ia tak mau terlihat buruk sendirian.

"Haruskah kau berkata segamblang itu?" Hoseok menggerutu pelan, disahut dengan kekehan jahat dari pemuda Kim itu.

Manik Hoseok menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Seokjin. Terutama pada kelopak matanya yang tersapu warna hitam pudar. Wajah Seokjin benar-benar tak sedap untuk dipandang. Aura negatifnya menguar terlalu banyak, menyeramkan. Kemana Seokjin kita yang menyenangkan?

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berdecak, "Kau seperti mumi."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Seokjin sekenanya.

"Jangan bilang kau begini karena Namjoon?" Terka pria Jung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Karena, satu-satunya prahara yang sedari kemarin Seokjin cuapkan hanya tentang eksistensi Namjoon.

Seokjin mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir hidupku hanya untuk Namjoon?"

Jawabannya, salah. Hidup Seokjin tidak hanya untuk Namjoon. Seokjin juga mengurusi mantan kekasih Namjoon.

Lengkap sekali, bukan?

"Apa nanti kau tetap akan ikut, _hyung_?" ini Yugyeom yang berbicara. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Seokjin merengut bingung. "Ikut apa?"

"Magangku akan berakhir. _Isa-nim_ mengajak kita semua untuk minum hari ini." Tutur yang lebih muda menjelaskan. "Tapi, kalau kau tak bisa, jangan dipaksakan."

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Kurasa aku butuh alkohol."

"Hei, aku tidak menggaji kalian untuk berbincang diwaktu kerja!" Teriak Hyosang dari kejauhan yang mampu menghamburkan para pria yang semula berada di meja Seokjin kembali ke tempatnya.

Tak lama, Seokjin kembali mengumpat setelah menerima sebelah kedip mata Hyosang ke arah Seokjin. Sebenarnya ia tak berselera sama sekali untuk menghadiri acara nanti malam. Suasana hatinya benar-benar berada di lapisan paling bawah. Namun, ini perpisahannya dengan Yugyeom yang sudah ia anggap adiknya. Dan, ia memang membutuhkan beberapa gelas alkohol untuk meringankan frustasinya.

 _Sret.._

Seokjin terlonjak pelan melihat sebuah map dokumen mendarat mulus di mejanya. Dilihatnya pemuda disampingnya yang merupakan pemberi dokumen itu.

"Apa ini, Yoongi?"

Yoongi menjawab pelan, "Jika kau sudah muak di kantor ini." Pria pucat itu pun melangkah menjauh, kembali ke kursi kerjanya.

Seokjin menatap lamat-lamat sosok bermarga Min itu. Yoongi adalah pria yang sangat baik dengan caranya sendiri. Diantara seluruh individu yang ia temui di kantor, Yoongilah satu-satunya yang benar-benar memberikan seluruh pedulinya untuk Seokjin. Seolah Yoongi telah berhutang banyak pada Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin terkejut kala netranya membaca judul dokumen yang dengan jelas tercetak tebal.

Surat perpindahan kerja ke Gwacheon.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin semakin pusing. Sangat pusing. Dan keadaan di bar benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Asap rokok yang mengepul kuat, Hoseok menari-nari tidak jelas dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, serta rekannya yang muntah di sudut bar.

Seokjin tidak mampu mabuk kali ini. Ia hanya berani meneguk satu gelas aja. Dengan langkah berat, ia putuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Kepalanya akan semakin berdenyut jika terlalu lama berdiam diri di bar yang bahkan lebih ramai dari perempatan lalu lintas.

Yoongi memperhatikan Seokjin yang tertatih kini sudah lenyap dari pintu bar. Dan, diantara seluruh karyawan, hanya Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang mengikuti jejak Seokjin.

Hyosang.

Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Otak jenius Yoongi yakin bahwa niat Hyosang untuk mengadakan pesta ini bukan hanya bentuk perpisahan dengan Yugyeom dan rekan lainnya. Tapi, ada maksud lebih; _mendekati Seokjin yang sedang terpuruk_.

Ia memang terlalu malas untuk menghentikan kedua pria itu, namun ia tak akan bertindak tolol dengan membiarkan Hyosang yang mungkin akan menjamah Seokjin nanti. Dan, sejak awal ia sudah punya cara untuk melindungi Seokjin, serta memperbaiki suasana hati Seokjin.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Kau menelpon siapa?" Tanya Hoseok melihat Yoongi berjalan menuju toilet. Hoseok yang mabuk takut Yoongi akan menelpon polisi atau mungkin truk peternakan, mengatakan bahwa ada kuda liar yang mengamuk di dalam bar. Ya, Hoseok merasa kini ia adalah kuda.

Yoongi hanya sibuk menatap ponselnya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Dibawanya benda elektronik itu tepat ke telinganya. Sembari menunggu nada sambung, ia menjawab,

"Bala bantuan."

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Seokjin mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi kayu di sebuah taman. Taman yang rimbun akan pepohonan, hingga kini daunnya yang telah kering tersebar dimana-mana. Taman tersebut luas dan cukup sepi pada malam hari. Jalan setapak pada taman itu di pagari oleh lampu taman yang masing-masing berjarak sepuluh meter, membuat pencahayaan cukup minim. Sengaja Seokjin memilih berehat di taman ini karena cukup tenang dan sepi, dibanding di pinggir jalan raya yang bising dan ramai akan lalu lalang warga Seoul.

Seokjin menyenderkan tengkuknya pada ujung punggung bangku. Dihirupnya dengan kuat udara malam yang wangi khas pohon gingko. Kali ini ia cukup ingat yang namanya batas minum alkohol. Ia juga tidak mau terlalu mabuk. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa ia mabuk bahkan saat ia muntah di hadapan Namjoon. Dan mungkin, ia benar-benar berani mabuk karena ada sosok itu.

Sosok yang mampu melindunginya. Entah melindungi agar tidak terlalu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, atau agar ia tidak disentuh oleh pria hidung belang. Yang Seokjin pahami, Namjoon akan menjaganya dengan baik.

Dan kini Seokjin harus menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Ah, brengsek memang. Sesusah itu kah hidupnya tanpa Namjoon? Tak lebih dari satu semester Namjoon kembali menampakkan eksistensinya, dan kini Seokjin seolah bergantung pada pria Kim itu. Seolah Namjoon adalah kebutuhannya. Seolah Namjoon adalah separuh rusuknya.

Hahaha.. Miris sekali. Seokjin tertawa kecut. Ia merasa dungu karena begitu memikirkan sosok yang bahkan mungkin tidak peduli padanya. Yang bahkan mungkin _membuangnya_. Ya, membuangnya seperti jalang habis pakai. Karena, Seokjin ini hanya manusia murah dimata Namjoon. Benar, 'kan?

"Hai, manis."

 _Babi._

Pecah sudah pemikirannya. Daun telinga Seokjin yang sedikit memerah karena suhu mendengar dengan jelas suara makhluk hina itu. Sudah amat khatam dirinya dengan bariton itu. Seokjin benar-benar tak berselera untuk meladeni sosok menjijikan yang baru menyapa dirinya.

"Oh, hai."

"Bagaimana, apa kau menyukai hadiah-hadiah yang kuberikan?" Tanya Hyosang seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Seokjin.

"Tidak." Jawabnya jujur. Tubuhnya ia angkat dari bangku taman itu, tak sudi bersebelahan dengan Hyosang. Ia melangkah menjauh dengan pandangan beredar asal.

Sang direktur semakin memberanikan diri. Kakinya mengambil langkah lebar agar bisa bersisian dengan Seokjin.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Aku bisa memberikannya." Pria itu menyenggolkan lengan atasnya pada bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Hyosang-nim. Ku mohon jangan ganggu aku sekarang."

"Oh, kau butuh penyegaran, sayang."

Sepertinya ia memang tak kenal yang namanya penolakan secara halus. Apakah memecahkan salah satu biji Hyosang akan mampu menghentikan perjuangan Hyosang? Sayangnya, Seokjin tidak senekat itu untuk menghancurkan kantung sperma pria itu.

"Tidak, sungguh."

Hyosang memimpin dua langkah di depan Seokjin. Tubuhnya yang menghalangi jalan Seokjin berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda Kim itu. Ia menyeringai, "Bagaimana bila kau warnai penisku dengan bibirmu yang kau poles lipstik."

Rambut di lengan Seokjin meremang. Hyosang sudah nekat. Situasi semakin gawat, dan akan semakin parah bila Seokjin tidak segera kabur. Sial, keputusannya untuk bersembunyi di taman justru membuahkan kesengsaraan. Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua disini, dan itu berarti Seokjin tak dapat berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Aku tidak pernah memakai lipstik." Seokjin mencicit. Ia mencoba melangkah ke kanan, namun Hyosang menghadangnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Berarti bibir merahmu itu alami? Aku tak percaya. Biarkan aku memastikannya." Hyosang menarik lengan Seokjin, membawa tubuh pria cantik itu untuk mendekat.

Seokjin menangkup wajah Hyosang yang sudah dekat dengan bibirnya. "Hentikan!"

"Kau malu? Tak ada yang melihat, sayang." Tutur Hyosang dengan nafsu diujung tanduk. Memang benar, tak ada yang akan melihat karena lingkungan sekitar mereka benar-benar seperti kuburan.

Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Seokjin benar-benar berharap pria bajingan ini bisa lenyap dari hadapannya. Tidak, dari muka bumi akan jauh lebih baik.

"Bangsat! Tak sadarkah kalau aku ini laki-laki!? Karena ini kah istrimu menceraikanmu?!" Bentak Seokjin tak kuasa.

Sialnya, bentakan Seokjin justru menyulut amarah yang lebih tua. "Jangan asal bicara kau!" Hyosang menendang Seokjin tepat di ulu hatinya tanpa permisi.

"Uhuk!" Suara nafas Seokjin yang tercekat mengudara bersamaan dengan bunyi tubuhnya yang bertubrukan dengan bumi. Ia terjatuh dengan mulus akibat tendangan Hyosang yang tak bisa dikategorikan pelan.

Pria Kim itu merutuki dirinya. Menyesal pernah menolak ajakan Jungkook untuk ikut klub beladiri. Bukan berarti Seokjin terlalu lemah, tapi tenaga pria di hadapannya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Seokjin tidak tahu jika birahi mampu menguatkan seseorang hingga seperti ini.

Seokjin mencoba menjaga tubuhnya dari sentuhan Hyosang. Walau ia tidak pernah kenal gerakan Taekwondo, setidaknya ia masih punya naluri pria untuk melawan. Karena tubuhnya yang sejajar dengan tanah, Seokjin berusaha menendang selangkangan Hyosang dari bawah. Sayangnya, Hyosang mampu menghindari kaki panjang Seokjin dengan baik. Dan detik selanjutnya, lagi-lagi perut rata Seokjin harus berjumpa dengan sol sepatu milik pria diatasnya.

"Argh!" Ringisan tak terelakan kembali terlontar. Diserang dititik yang sama membuat Seokjin hampir meluncurkan sebulir air mata. Ditambah, kini Hyosang menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan di pinggang kanan Seokjin. Seokjin bersumpah akan membunuh Hyosang yang kini mengotori kemeja favoritnya dengan telapak sepatunya.

Memanfaatkan Seokjin yang kini hanya meringis tak berdaya, Hyosang pun menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengunci kedua pergelangan Seokjin, membawanya tepat diatas ubun-ubun pria yang dibawah sehingga pergerakan Seokjin semakin terbatas. Paman tua itu meremas bagian selatan Seokjin hingga Seokjin memekik kesakitan.

"Ah! Berhenti, bangsat!" Jerit Seokjin dengan usaha berontaknya. Kakinya menendang ke arah Hyosang, pula dengan tangannya yang berusaha ia lepaskan.

 _Plak!_

Satu hadiah lagi dari Hyosang. Tamparan kencang tepat di pipi ranum Seokjin. "Diam, manis! Atau ini akan sakit."

Belum sempat Seokjin kembali meronta, tangan Hyosang yang bebas menyelinap masuk ke kemeja Seokjin. Memelintir puting Seokjin seenaknya.

Tubuh Seokjin pun bereaksi akibat sentuhan bejat jemari Hyosang. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas karena reflek. "Ah!"

Namun teriakan Seokjin sepertinya terdengar bagai desahan sensual di rungu Hyosang. "Kau menyukainya? Dasar murah." Hyosang menyeringai penuh kekejaman. "Persis seperti **anak pelacur**."

.

 _Kau hanya anak pelacur, bodoh._

 _Kau tak punya orang tua?_

 _Pergi kau!_

 _Melihatmu aku mual!_

.

Suara-suara imaginer itu kembali beresonansi. Kalimat Hyosang membuat Seokjin kembali terlempar ke dimensi lain, membuatnya ingat segala olok-olok dan makian yang ia terima dahulu. Segala siksa yang ia dapatkan dari mereka yang menginginkan Seokjin pergi.

"TIDAK!" Seokjin menjerit, menggila. Suaranya melengking penuh pilu. Yang saat ini berteriak bukan Seokjin masa kini, namun _Seokjin yang terluka karena luka yang ia dapat di masa lalu_.

Hyosang tersentak kaget melihat Seokjin yang seperti kerasukan. Berbeda dengan sikapnya semula yang penuh penolakan. "Hei, hei! Tenanglah!"

"TIDAK!" mata Seokjin terpejam, membayangkan segala perlakuan buruk orang-orang di masa lalu kepadanya.

Hyosang muak mendengar jeritan mendadak Seokjin, hingga tak sadar tangannya kembali menampar pipi Seokin dengan entengnya. "DIAM!"

Akhirnya Seokjin kembali membuka matanya. Namun, ia tak mampu bernafas lega karena di hadapannya masih seorang Hyosang.

"Hentikan.. Kumohon.." Seokjin terisak, bulir dimatanya tumpah. Menunjukan Seokjin yang lemah dan rapuh.

Hyosang dan libidonya tertarik dengan Seokjin yang meminta kepadanya. Yang lemah dibawahnya. Yang meraung karenanya. "Aku suka caramu memohon." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengelus Seokjin yang memerah karena tamparannya. "Coba sekali lagi, mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu."

Seokjin yang pasrah hanya menurut. Lelah dan tak punya kuasa lebih. "A.. Aku mohon."

Hyosang benar-benar terpana dengan wajah indah Seokjin saat memohon kepadanya. "Ah, sayang sekali. Aku jadi tak mau melepaskanmu."

.

.: :.

* * *

A.n.

8k! Ngaret bat nih, maaf ya:( Ada uts, tugas, dan laptop rusak jadi makan waktu bgt:') serius aku nangis gara2 draf fanfic ada di laptop rusak.

Chapter ini emang rada aneh, but aku udh geregetan mau ngeupload. Jadi gini deh..

Udah jelas kah tentang Taehyung POV? Atau masih bingung? Perlukah ku buat kolom QnA? Jika menurut kalian perlu, aku akan membuka sesi QnA di chapter depan..

Kata 'bangsat' doang blom bisa menggambarkan kemarahan Seokjin ke Hyosang. Sebenernya mau buat Seokjin ngomongnya lebih kasar lagi, tapi ga enak sama reader-nim:(

See you next chap!

Special thanks:

Atika, Pecinta Vkook, mutianafsulm, Kim-fam, itsathenazi, xxreikira, MinGiPark, noere ciel, Orion'sky, Hope Joon, Shoujo Record, viertwin, ChiJinnie, strskllr, namjoonnoona, masgojexganteng, QnQueen, Rrn49, und, deebul, naeuioppas, loveiscurl, sayangnamjin, dan semuanya~


	13. Midnight Talk

.

Bunyi pintu yang berdebum kencang menjadi pertanda jikalau pintu toilet telah tertutup sempurna. Pria itu terus mengadu sol sepatu kanannya dengan keramik, tak mau diam. Gigi serinya menekan kuat-kuat bibir bawah yang tipis, gemas bercampur panik. Terkadang melangkah mondar-mandir, menunggu sosok di seberang mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yoboseo_."

Pria Min itu bernafas lega. Akhirnya, sosok yang ia harapkan menjadi solusi telah menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada dinding putih. Diberatkan suaranya sebagai pertanda suasana sedang serius. "Kim Namjoon."

"Nde, _Yoongi-_ hyung _? Tumben, kau menghubungiku._ " Namjoon terdengar bersahabat dan baik-baik saja.

Dan itu yang membuat Yoongi menahan hasrat dirinya untuk tidak menyemburkan kekesalannya. Namjoon mengangkat telepon darinya, tidak dengan telepon Seokjin. Suara Namjoon terdengar sehat, seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Seokjin yang kini frustasi. Bangsat memang.

"Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi, namun aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui semua keadaan Seokjin sekarang adalah ulahmu." Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan tegas. Mengatakan dengan singkat, namun tepat sasaran.

Namjoon bungkam di seberang sana, bentuk ia menjawab kalimat sarkastik Yoongi. Hening, namun Yoongi yakin ia mendengar semua kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Aku tak peduli jika mau merencanakan sesuatu atau apapun. Tapi Seokjin depresi, dan Hyosang akan memperkosanya. Ia membutuhkanmu. Sekarang."

"Kirim posisinya sekarang." Namjoon membalas kalimat Yoongi dengan singkat, namun penuh penekanan. Menyuruh yang lebih tua seolah memiliki kuasa lebih. Suaranya menjadi berat dan menyirat emosi yang terbendung, berbeda dengan vokalnya yang ramah dan menyenangkan pada awal panggilan telepon,

 _Piip!_

Yang langsung Namjoon matikan.

Yoongi tersenyum, lega. Dengan segera ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Namjoon. ' _Kami di distrik Seongdong. Kau mengenal dia, pikir sendiri dia ada dimana sekarang. Jangan beritahu jika kau tahu dari aku.'_ Kira-kira seperti itu pesan Yoongi.

Dengan begini, Seokjin akan kembali menjadi Seokjin yang ia kenal. Yang ceria dan sering mengeluarkan guyonan tua. Karena jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, Namjoon mungkin takkan pernah menemui Seokjin lagi. Atau jika iya pun, Seokjin sudah bermetarmofisis menjadi mayat berjalan.

Sengaja ia tidak menginginkan dirinya diketahui sebagai penyebab bergeraknya Namjoon dari zona hibernasinya. Seolah ingin membuat situasi dimana Seokjin mengira jika Namjoon datang karena kebetulan—atau takdir.

Atau apa yang Yoongi lakukan sekarang memang takdir?

 **.**

* * *

 **Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

Typo everywhere!

.

* * *

.

"Le—lepas.. Hh.."

Seokjin merintih, lelah. Tangannya telah diborgol kuat menggunakan gesper milik Hyosang—terlalu kencang hingga ia dapat merasakan kulitnya tergores. Semua kancing kemejanya telah bercerai dengan lubangnya, membuat kulit tubuh bagian atasnya sudah meremang, dingin diterpa angin musim gugur.

"Kau cantik, Seokjin.." Puji Hyosang dengan seringainya.

Pertama kali dalam sejarah, Seokjin begitu membenci kesempurnaan wajahnya.

Hyosang melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengecupi leher hingga dada Seokjin. Menggigitnya dengan kasar hingga lolongan kesakitan tercipta dari vokal Seokjin. Menjilati puting merekah Seokjin yang berwarna merah jambu.

Batin dan fisiknya berseteru, tidak sepaham. Disatu sisi, Seokjin begitu takut dan berkeinginan tinggi untuk membunuh Hyosang. Namun, pun Seokjin menahan mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah. Punggungnya berkali-kali melengkung ke arah langit, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman. Tubuhnya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan menjadi _submissive_ karena Namjoon, dan menjadi semakin sensitif dan responsif setelah tidak pernah melakukan _hubungan_ dengan Namjoon.

Jika bukan karena Kim—bajingan—Namjoon, dia takkan merasa nikmat hanya karena sentuhan dari sesama _gender_ -nya. Apa dia sudah cocok menjadi gigolo? Pantaskah sekarang dia bekerja di _gay_ bar? Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan keluar dari kantor dan melanjutkan hidupnya di tempat laknat itu.

Sekali lagi, ini semua salah Namjoon; yang menghilang dan tak diketahui kabarnya, yang telah membuang Seokjin begitu saja, yang membuat Seokjin menggila selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini Namjoon yang terlintas di pikiriannya? Kenapa bukan teknik bela diri yang sempat ia lihat di Instagram? Kenapa bukan cara untuk membuat Hyosang menghentikan nafsunya yang terlalu menumpuk?

Kenapa Namjoon?

Karena sampai saat ini, hanya Namjoon yang pernah _menyentuhnya_. Dan hanya Namjoon yang _akan_ _menyentuhnya_.

"Namjoon.. Tolong.." Bodohnya lagi, Seokjin membisikkan nama pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menyebutkan nama itu. Pemuda yang merusak orientasi seksualnya.

Namun, ada sebulir harapan disela suara itu. Berdo'a dalam hati agar lirihannya akan disampaikan oleh angin kepada Namjoon. Atau jika Tuhan masih menganggap dirinya sebagai hamba, Dia akan memberi belas kasihnya untuk mendatangkan pria itu.

Tenaga yang ia miliki tak lebih banyak jika disalurkan untuk melepaskan diri. Kembali ia berteriak dengan lantang, "NAMJOON!"

 _Plak!_

Namun, bukan Namjoon yang datang, tetapi satu tamparan baru yang melesat dengan mulus ke pipi merah Seokjin. "Siapa Namjoon?! Kau benar-benar murah. Selama ini kau menolakku karena pria itu?!"

Sakit.

Tubuhnya sakit. Ia melemah, lelah setelah berjuang memberontak tetapi tak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa memohon, meminta secercah pengampunan dan pengertian dari atasannya yang biadab ini. "Ku-kumohon.. Hen-hentikanh—"

Hanya dalam satu kedipan, tidak ada lagi sosok Hyosang di atasnya. Seseorang menarik kerah kemeja Hyosang, lalu meninju rahang pria itu.

 _Bugh!_

Suara debuman itu begitu merdu, terasa nyaman dan jauh lebih indah dibanding desisan napas Hyosang. Mata Seokjin yang sudah buram karena kehabisan air mata pun hanya mampu menerawang sekilas bayangan sosok yang dipastikan seorang pria. Seokjin tidak begitu mengenali siapa sosok itu, sebab tubuhnya terlalu gelap karena melawan arah sinar purnama.

Karena sudah tak ada yang mengukungnya, ia mencoba menjawab rasa penasarannya dengan memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk dengan amat perlahan. Sembari meringis sakit, ia mencoba mengenali—

"BANGSAT!"

Ah..

Air mata yang ia pikir sudah habis, ternyata masih bersisa. Mengembun dengan perlahan begitu saja, tepat setelah pendengaran Seokjin menangkap suara yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"HIDUNG BELANG BRENGSEK!"

Ya, dia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"NG*NT*T!"

Ia mengenali dengan pasti geraman yang terharmonisasikan dengan bunyi pukulan yang teramat kuat. Serta ringisan Hyosang yang terdengar bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata Seokjin yang lewat tanpa permisi.

"BAJINGAN!"

Ia sangat mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Suara yang merupakan jawaban dari permohonannya kepada angin. Suara familiar yang ia rindukan setengah mati.

"Dengar, bangsat! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! HANYA AKU!"

Seokjin menanggapi di relungnya. Mengiyakan segenap hati.

Ya, _hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Seokjin._

.

.

Hyosang terkejut bukan kepalang. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia tengah mencicipi Seokjin. Membayangkan tubuhnya diatas Seokjin, dan miliknya berkedut nikmat di dalam Seokjin. Dan tanpa diduga ada yang menendang tubuhnya dari belakang. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan dadakan, sehingga Hyosang sama sekali tidak menyiapkan segala gerakan bela diri. Setelahnya, ia digebuki oleh sosok yang Hyosang coba telisik.

Sial.

Manik Hyosang membelalak lebar setelah berhasil mengidentifikasi sosok yang mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya.

Kim Namjoon sedang menatapnya nyalak penuh amarah.

Lelaki yang berpengaruh besar dalam memberikan modal di perusahannya. Lelaki yang punya kuasa lebih serta wewenang lebih dibanding dirinya. Lelaki yang terlampau akrab dengan pemilik perusahaannya, sehingga bisa saja Hyosang ditendang oleh perusahaan.

Sekarang Hyosang mengetahui siapa Namjoon yang sedari tadi dielukan Seokjin.

Namjoon menggertakkan giginya. Pukulan demi pukulan terlucuti dengan entengnya. Pandangannya mengabur terhadap sekitar, terlalu fokus pada sosok Hyosang yang baginya terlalu hina. Ya, Hyosang merupakan definisi hina sejati di kamus Kim Namjoon.

Tak mampu untuk memikirkan apapun, ia memersekusi pria bejat dihadapannya. Hawa nafsunya mengabutkan akal sehatnya. Dadanya mengepul panas. Hasratnya untuk membunuh terlalu tinggi hingga sulit untuk dihentikan.

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Hyosang yang kini berlutut lemas. Tangannya meremas rambut pendek Hyosang, kepalanya ditarik kebawah seraya menendang perut Hyosang dengan lututnya. Membuat Hyosang tertohok, terbatuk-batuk dengan menyedihkan.

Masih kurang.

Segala jontosan yang mendarat mulus itu masih kurang. Jauh dari cukup untuk menggantikan segala erangan dan rintihan Seokjin. Segala tindakan kasar Hyosang kepada Seokjin. Segala paksaan dan pelecehan pada tubuh indah Seokjin. Segala kesakitan yang dicicipi oleh Seokjin-nya.

Sekali lagi, _Seokjinnya_.

Namjoon masih sangat ingin menyakitinya. Rasanya haus sekali, kering menggerogoti kerongkongan. Ia ingin darah, segar dan merah. Namjoon benar-benar ingin pria itu berdarah. _Terluka_ ; hingga semua pembuluh darahnya pecah. _Hancur_ ; hingga tak diketahui bentuk aslinya. _Rusak_ ; hingga tak dapat merasakan hidup kembali. Ya, Namjoon ingin semua itu terealisasikan dengan sempurna.

Di sisi Hyosang, ia kalang kabut karena Namjoon yang bertubi-tubi menghadiahkan jontosan ke dirinya yang menyedihkan. Dikatakan menyedihkan karena ia tak sanggup untuk mengembalikan keadaan. Mengerakkan tangannya saja sudah tak mampu, sebab persendian tangannya geser oleh tendangan Namjoon.

"Hen—hentikan!" Pintanya lemah.

Namjoon menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, terkesan mencemooh. Baru beberapa sekon lalu Seokjin memohon kepadanya, kini ia yang memohon belas kasih Namjoon. Ironi sekali.

"Terlambat." Namjoon melempar tubuh Hyosang, hingga mencium aspal. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf sebelum melangkahkan kakimu ke sini."

Wajah Namjoon masih menyiratkan amarah yang amat kentara. Nafasnya berburu, penuh kebencian. Semua emosi itu menjadikan Namjoon mati rasa, membuat otaknya sendiri pun tak menyadari tangannya yang meneteskan darah segar; turut terluka akibat perkelahian jantannya.

Namun, Namjoon berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Terbukti saat ia mulai mengajak Hyosang untuk _berkompromi_.

Ia memosisikan tubuhnya berjongkok. Dijambaknya rambut legam Hyosang ke atas, ditarik agar maniknya mampu menangkap seluruh sudut wajah Hyosang yang membiru. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"A—aku menh—cintai—nya.." Dijawab sesanggupnya oleh Hyosang.

"Hah? Kau sebut itu cinta?" Namjoon menguatkan remasannya, berhasil mencabut beberapa helai surai Hyosang hanya dengan genggamannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya akal untuk membedakan cinta dan nafsu, dasar tolol."

 _Cuih!_

Namjoon meludahi Hyosang, tepat di wajahnya. Yang dihadiahi pun bisa apa? Hyosang hanya diam. Harga dirinya hilang bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh darah, keringat, dan saliva Namjoon, namun sedikit bersyukur karena Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya. Seolah memberi Hyosang kesempatan untuk membalas.

Baru Hyosang hendak bertindak—tak terima oleh segala tindakan Namjoon yang memberi kesan seolah dia pihak antagonisnya disini. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat, saat Namjoon lengah. Namun kalimat selanjut yang diucapkan pria Kim itu berhasil membuatnya tergugu.

"Kau bahkan terlalu tolol, _bangsat_. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kasus korupsi yang kau lakukan, hm? Kau membuat kawanku—Hoseok—stres karena tindakan penggelapan danamu yang terlalu mudah untuk aku ketahui. Dengan segala bukti dan kuasa yang aku punya di perusahaanmu, memecatmu seolah seperti buang air besar, mengerti?"

Hyosang masih tak bergeming. Bulir keringatnya menderas, panik setelah mendengar jika Namjoon telah mengetahui aksi liciknya. Sekedar informasi, selain sebagai pemberi modal di perusahaan tempat Hyosang dan Seokjin bekerja, Namjoon sangat akrab dengan Tuan Jackson, pemilik tunggal perusahaan itu. Bahkan, Jackson nyari memberikan perusahaannya begitu saja kepada Namjoon saking percayanya kepada pria Kim ini.

Namjoon memperkuat remasan surai Hyosang yang sudah lepek. Ia memposisikan dirinya kembali berdiri, sekaligus mengangkat kepala Hyosang yang tergenggam kuat oleh Namjoon. "Sakit? Hm?"

 _Duag!_

"Mampus."

Tendangan pamungkas Namjoon mengakhiri kegiatan berkelahinya. Hyosang sudah meringis lemah, bak bocah sekolah yang kalah tawuran. "Ba—bajingan.."

"Brengsek. Rahangmu perlu aku hancurkan juga? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena menyisakan kakimu agar tetap utuh." Namjoon menginjak punggung tangan Hyosang, menggesekannya dengan sol sepatunya hingga rasanya tangan itu menyatu dengan tanah. Menciptakan erangan menyedihkan dari vokal Hyosang. "Pertama, aku membiarkan otakmu yang letaknya di dengkul. Kedua, agar kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

Hyosang menggeram lemah. Mau bertindak, namun ia bisa apa? Namjoon sepertinya terlalu banyak mengetahui tindakan kotor Hyosang. Dan jika Hyosang nekat mengadu ke pihak polisi, itu seolah melempar bumerang yang akan berbalik menancap kerongkongannya.

"Pergi sebelum ku pecahkan kedua testismu." Ucap Namjoon, tegas penuh tuntutan.

Hyosang mengangkat tubuhnya sekuat yang ia mampu. Kakinya melangkah, teramat pelan, menjauh sekuat yang ia mampu.

Namjoon mendecih. Emosinya masih hangat di ubun-ubun. Rasanya ia hendak membentak Hyosang karena langkahnya yang begitu lelet, namun sudut matanya menemukan sosok yang sedang mengigil takut.

Iya baru menyadari Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya dengan kosong.

"Seokjin, kau tak apa!?" Namjoon berlari menuju sosok yang hanya terduduk disana. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melepaskan jaketnya, disematkan pada tubuh Seokjin yang terlalu terekpos. Dilepasnya dengan sigap ikat pinggang yang membelenggu kedua tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin diam mematung. Airmatanya sudah lolos dari tadi, tapi dia hanya membisu. Seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, ketakutan.

Seokjin melihat semuanya. Tiap gebuk amarah Namjoon, bunyi tubuh Hyosang yang terjatuh, geraman Namjoon penuh kebencian. Semuanya terekam dengan sempurna.

Dan Seokjin masih merasa bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan segera usai.

" _Hyung_.." Namjoon menyentuh pipi Seokjin dengan gesit. Ditatapnya Seokjin seolah ia adalah sepatu kaca yang telah lama hilang. Seolah ia adalah boneka Pinocchio yang dicari setengah mati oleh kakek Gepetto.

"Nam.. Joon?" cicit Seokjin yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Namjoon mengangguk. Suaranya berat, namun parau. Dibelainya dengan perlahan sudut kelopak mata Seokjin yang mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti. "Ini aku."

"Ini benar-benar kau?" Ekspresi Seokjin masih kosong. Setia mengarahkan irisnya kepada pemuda bersurai gelap di sebrangnya. Jemarinya pun menyambut tangan Namjoon yang sudah menangkup pipi Seokjin yang memerah.

"Ini aku.." Namjoon mengulangi kalimatnya, meyakinkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin akhirnya benar-benar telah menyadari, ini semua nyata. Apa yang dilakukan Hyosang nyata. Semua tendangan dan tamparan itu nyata. Semua bentakan dan sentuhan tak diinginkan itu nyata.

Dan keberadaan Namjoon nyata.

Namjoon benar-benar ada di tatapannya. Menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Menyentuh pipinya yang sedaritadi basah kuyup.

Membuat Seokjin—

 _Bugh!_

"BANGSAT!"

—meninju rahang kiri Namjoon dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya.

Namjoon yang terjatuh mencium konblok hanya terdiam, kaget.

Air mata pemuda cantik itu pun pecah, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Marah, kecewa, kesal teraduk menjadi satu kesatuan emosi yang kuat. Bahunya naik turun akibat nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Kau masih berani bertanya!? Aku hampir diperkosa! Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Kau puas?!" Seokjin menyalak penuh kebencian. Memaki dengan segenap rasa yang tak pernah terucapkan.

"Tenang, _hyung_! Aku disini!" Setelah sadar, Namjoon kembali dibuat panik oleh respon Seokjin yang begitu mendadak. Tangannya sudah terulur, namun ditangkis begitu saja oleh Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang!? Kau pergi menjauhiku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan sekarang kau kembali mendatangku!? Kau pikir berapa lama kau pergi, HAH!?"

Seokjin sedang berada di tingkat emosi paling tinggi. Hampir di perkosa membuatnya ketakutan setengah mampus. Dan _shock_ yang dialaminya didapat saat Namjoon meninju Hyosang tanpa ampun.

Jika dipikir, Namjoon memang bajingan sekali. Membuat Seokjin kacau, sama sekali susah untuk dihubungi, dan sekarang datang seolah dia adalah pahlawan. Seolah Seokjin harus tersakiti dahulu, baru ia akan mengulurkan tangannya.

Ya, Namjoon itu bajingan.

"Leluconmu keterlaluan! Permainan apa ini!? Apa aku perlu dimasuki berkali-kali baru kau datang, hah!?" Jerit Seokjin pilu. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan alur pikir Namjoon.

Disaat Seokjin meraung-raung, Namjoon justru sebaliknya.

Sesuatu diantara rusuknya berdenyut sakit, meminta untuk ditusuk saja. Namjoon benar-benar merasa brengsek karena telah meninggalkan Seokjin tanpa perlindungan. Namjoon mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali, merapal dalam hati atas tindakannya selama ini.

"Seokjin. Maafkan aku." Namjoon segera memeluk pria yang lebih tua itu. Menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu ke dada bidangnya. Namjoon paham, Seokjin butuh ditenangkan.

Dan Namjoon butuh merengkuh Seokjin, _sangat_.

"Lepaskan aku, keparat sialan!" Seokjin mendorong Namjoon sekuat sisa tenaganya. Memukul-mukul dada itu sebagai usaha meloloskan diri. Hingga ia merasakan pucuk rambutnya basah oleh satu tetes air.

"Tidak." Itu Namjoon yang sedang menangis pelan. Satu atau dua bulir air mata lolos begitu saja tanpa permisi. Namjoon mencium rambut hitam Seokjin dengan penuh kasih. Lalu, wajahnya kembali ia angkat, "Tidak akan pernah lagi.".

Hati Seokjin melunak. Perlahan, Seokjin memelankan tempo memukulnya.

"Aku—benci padamu, Namjoon.." Suaranya memelan seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Seokjin lelah. Ia lelah berteriak dan memaki. Aroma tubuh Namjoon yang menguar tanpa permisi perlahan menutup sebuah lubang. Lubang rindu yang menganga begitu lebar.

Seokijn _benar-benar_ rindu Namjoon.

Tubuhnya butuh membalas pelukan itu. Tangannya perlu menyentuh, bahkan mengukung Namjoon dalam dekapannya. Berharap pria jangkung itu tetap disisinya, selalu hadir tanpa syarat.

"Aku takut, Joonie.." Raung Seokjin. Suaranya parau membuat hati Namjoon semakin tersayat. Perih rasanya.

.

.

Namjoon masih mengelus punggung Seokjin yang lebar. Merasa tak ada getaran lebih, serta pundaknya yang sudah lebih stabil, Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya. Seokjin sudah menjadi jinak sekarang. Dipeluknya Seokjin seerat-eratnya. Dahi Namjoon pun numpang di bahu Seokjin yang lebar. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Seokjin semakin mendekap Namjoon hingga tenggelam seluruhnya di dadanya. Jemarinya semakin erat meremas kemeja belakang Namjoon, menjadikannya kusut tak karuan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, memberikan sensasi geli di rusuk Namjoon.

Namjoon melepas perlahan rengkuhannya. Ia kini mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan muka Seokjin. Bibirnya melengkung tipis setelah netranya berhasil menemukan mata Seokjin yang indah.

Yang lebih tua pun membalas netra Namjoon. Dilihatnya mata Namjoon yang terlihat habis menangis.

Dengan hati-hati, ibu jarinya menyeka air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi serta kelopak mata Seokjin, membuat pemuda cantik itu terpejam.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Namjoon lembut.

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan mata masih terpejam. Sadar atau tidak, Seokjin memajukan sedikit bibirnya, menggemaskan. Tiap jari tangannya masih meremat kemeja Namjoon.

Si pria yang paling muda tersenyum menahan gemas. _Coat_ yang Seokjin kenakan sepertinya masih sedikit kebesaran. Namjoon rasa bukan hal yang baik untuk mengancingkan _coat_ tersebut, karena kedua lengan Seokjin tidak masuk ke dalam lengan _coat_. Ia beserta inisiatifnya pun mengikat tali kupluk _coat_ -nya dengan simpul kupu-kupu dan hanya menyatukan kancing paling atas saja agar jaket panjangnyanya tidak terjatuh nanti.

Setelahnya, Namjoon menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, ke arah Seokjin. Tangannya mencari posisi yang benar di punggung bawah Seokjin. Kaki kanannya menapak pada tanah, sedangkan yang satunya masih berlutut. Dan setelah ancang-ancangnya sudah cukup—

Hup!

Namjoon berhasil mengangkat Seokjin, menggendong pria cantik itu seperti koala—Seokjin memeluk tubuh Namjoon, dengan lengan dan kakinya melingkar di tubuh Namjoon. Detik selanjutnya, Namjoon meloncat pelan, agar Seokjin terangkat dan Namjoon pun membenarkan posisi menggendongnya.

"Kau makan babi? Tubuhmu berat sekali." Namjoon tertawa ringan membuka candaan. Padahal, Namjoon dapat merasakannya dengan jelas berat Seokjin yang kini terasa lebih enteng dari biasanya—saat Seokjin berada di atasnya kala _bercinta_. Tubuhnya pun jauh lebih kurus, seolah Seokjin tengah mogok makan.

Yang diejek pun enggan untuk memberikan komentar. Seokjin pun menurut, tak ada usaha untuk memberontak. Tidak ada makian lagi. Menolak pun tak mau. Dibenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Namjoon, membuat wangi tubuh Namjoon kembali menerpa tenggorokan Seokjin. Lengannya memeluk dengan erat, seakan takut bila Namjoon menjatuhkannya tanpa aba-aba.

Walau sebenarnya di sudut hatinya, ia yakin; Namjoon tidak akan melepaskannya.

Otaknya enggan memikirkan semua hal; tentang mobilnya yang masih di parkiran, Hoseok yang mungkin sedang memutar-mutar bajunya sendiri ke udara, Yoongi yang mungkin tertidur di meja bar, atau Yugyeom yang mungkin tengah bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Seokijn.

Otaknya enggan memikirkan semua hal; tentang Jungkook yang mungkin sedang berada di rumah, mengamuk bila melihat wajah Namjoon yang tengah mengantar Seokjin pulang. Membuat Namjoon mungkin kini tengah menjemput ajalnya sendiri.

Otaknya enggan memikirkan semua hal; tentang Yuiko menghadapkan diri di depannya, Yuiko yang datang ke Korea dengan satu tujuan, Yuiko yang meminta bantuan darinya.

Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk Seokjin pikirkan kala ini. Karena saat kulitnya menyentuh pori-pori Namjoon, respirasinya menangkap aroma kental khas Namjoon, rungunya yang menikmati bariton Namjoon dan canda manisnya, dan dengan brengsek— _otaknya kembali buntu dengan sempurna_.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai." Namjoon menepuk Seokjin perlahan sebagai usaha membangunkan.

Bisa dibayangkan, Namjoon yang menyetir dengan Seokjin yang masih diatasnya. Akibatnya, Namjoon tak berani mengambil kecepatan lebih dari tiga puluh kilo meter per jam. Mohon untuk tidak ditiru karena akan membahayakan penumpang maupun pengemudi.

Tubuh Seokjin tidak berbeda jauh ukurannya dengan miliknya, sehingga meminimlalisisr pergerakan Namjoon. Rambut Seokjin sudah memanjang, terkadang menutupi sebelah pengelihatan Namjoon. Kaki Namjoon pegal, membuatnya takut kala menginjak kopling dan gas. Tak berani mengenakan sabuk mengemudi, karena khawatir Seokjin akan sesak.

Sebelumnya, Namjoon sudah hendak menaruh Seokjin di kursi penumpang. Ia sudah meletakkan bokong Seokjin di jok samping bangku kemudi. Namun, Seokjin tak kunjung turun dari gendongan. Tangannya masih setia mengalung di leher Namjoon. Bahkan Namjoon sudah mencoba membujuknya berkali-kali dengan berbagai alasan. Takut kecelakaan _lah_ , kaki Seokjin yang mungkin akan sakit karena posisinya, Namjoon akan susah berkemudi, ditilang polisi, dan alasan lainnya sudah terlontar. Dan hasilnya, nihil.

"Seokjin." Ia mencoba kembali usahanya. Yang memangku pun mengelus poni Seokjin. Dibisiki telinga Seokjin dengan begitu tenang. "Bangun, ya?"

"Ck.. Berisik ah." Racau Seokjin, enggan meninggikan tingkat kesadarannya. Kata selanjutnya dilafalkan dengan volume yang amat pelan. "bang—sat."

Oh, _bangsat_ , ya?

Selamat tinggal Namjoon yang lembut.

"Aw!" Seokjin menyalak garang saat dahinya berjumpa dengan sentilan Namjoon. Matanya menyorot seram ke arah Namjoon yang kini memasang wajah masam.

"Kau berat, babi." Tukas Namjoon dengan kekehan menawannya.

Seokjin mencebilkan bibirnya, cemberut. Punggung jarinya bergerak, menggosok kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup dengan cara yang begitu imut. Kembali ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Namjoon. Ia menggeram, "Persetan, aku masih ngantuk."

"Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu, _hyung_." Namjoon menjawab dengan jengah. Karena sungguh, bokong Seokjin begitu tajam dan paha Namjoon berkali-kali kesemutan karenanya. Jika kalian berpikir Namjoon sudah membayangkan hal-hal _kotor_ , itu salah. Karena satu-satunya yang mengganjal pikirannya hanyalah Seokjin dan lukanya.

Namjoon menepuk pantat Seokjin, kesal. "Ayo, akan ku bersihkan lukamu. Setelah itu kau bisa tidur sampai mampus."

"Tidak mau." Erang Seokjin dengan suaranya yang teredam. Ia menggeleng, mengusak ceruk leher Namjoon dengan surainya.

Seokjin benar-benar tidak bohong bila ia sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya lelah, lahir dan batin. Tenaganya terkuras drastis karena kegiatannya memberontak. Badannya pun mulai ngilu, ulah Hyosang.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Namjon menyentilnya, kembali terdengar dengkuran halus dari respirasi Seokjin.

Namjoon mendengus pasrah. Sebenarnya ia memaklumi Seokijn yang begitu enggan mengganti posisi. Tapi ia juga kasihan kepada Seokjin yang mungkin akan terbangun dengan pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuh karena tidur dengan posisi yang salah. Juga, lukanya harus mendapat penanganan dini untuk meringankan sakit yang akan di derita.

" _Hyung_? Turun, ya." Kali ini Namjoon hanya berucap pelan. Meminta, demi Seokjin yang tengah tidur dengan lebam di perutnya.

Seokjin yang terlelap bergumam amat pelan. Bahkan langkah kaki anjing pun masih lebih kencang dibandingkan bisikan Seokjin. Namun, Namjoon dapat mendengarnya dengan teramat jelas.

"Masih ingin disini sama Namjoon."

 _Ugh!_

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda diatasnya kini menjadi terkesan, ugh—manja. Apa karena Seokjin sudah sangat lelah, sehingga kadar keimutannya menaik dengan drastis? Atau rasa rindunya belum terpuaskan hanya dengan digendong oleh Namjoon? Namjoon senang-senang saja, karena Seokjin kembali membuka dirinya untuk Namjoon tanpa ada perlawanan lebih.

Namun, Namjoon benar-benar tak mau Seokjin membiarkan lebamnya tak terawat terlalu lama. Jika Seokjin tidak mau bangun, Namjoon terpaksa menggendongnya kembali dan membawanya ke kamar apartemennya.

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Namjoon mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri. Merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri jika dipikir lebih seksama, seorang Kim Namjoon berhasil membuat seorang pria dewasa babak belur. Dan barusan, ia berhasil menggendong si gendut Seokjin ke lantai dua. Namun, pria cantik itu terbangun saat itu juga. Sempat Seokjin mengomel karena tindakan Namjoon yang sok kuat nan nekat itu.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen Seokjin, Namjoon segera mengambil beberapa obat luka dari P3K, air hangat beserta kain bersih yang tak terpakai untuk pertolongan pertama pada lebam Seokjin.

"Sakit!" Seokjin meringis.

"Ssh.." Namjoon mendesis, berniat menenangkan. Kini Namjoon tengah mengompres bagian perut Seokjin yang mulai terlihat berbeda warna. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Pria berbahu lebar itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Namjoon yang berusaha untuk mengobatinya. "Sebenarnya ini semua tidak perlu. Luka ini lebam biasa."

"Dia menyakitimu dimana saja?" Namjoon bertanya seolah mengacuhkan kalimat Seokjin sebelumnya.

Seokjin mendesah lemas. Yah, memang banyak lecet dan lebam di sana-sini. "Tiga tamparan di pipi kiri, tendangan di ulu hati dan pinggang kanan, dan injakan manis di perut."

"Bajingan brengsek." Geram yang lebih muda. Jika tahu Hyosang juga menggunakan bermain kaki, Namjoon dengan senang hati membuat kedua tulang keringnya patah. "Besok kita ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak bisa.." Seokjin menggeleng. "Besok aku harus mengambil mobilku di parkiran bar. Oh, astaga. Pasti mobilku dikencingi atau mungkin akan ada muntahan di kaca depan."

"Tenanglah.. Mobilmu aku jamin baik-baik saja. Ke rumah sakit, baru kita ambil mobilmu." Namjoon mencoba memberi saran. "Selesai. Kau harus berbaring."

Seokjin bernafas lega setelah semua penderitaannya usai. Matanya membuka sempurna setelah mengerjap karena menahan sakit. Namun, ada noda merah di punggung tangan Namjoon yang mendadak menyita seluruh atensi Seokjin. "Namjoon, kau terluka juga."

"Hm? Benarkah?" Bahkan si pemilik tubuh pun tidak sadar.

Yang lebih tua segera menarik tangan besar itu untuk ia obati. "Sini."

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Kau harus berbaring sambil mengompres lebammu." Cegah Namjoon karena tak mau Seokjin repot.

Namun, tentu saja Seokjin menolak. "Ayolah, aku tak bisa diam dan menjadi penonton saja."

Ketika Namjoon menurut, Seokjin mencoba membersihkan kulit Namjoon yang terbuka. Tak jarang telinganya mendengar desisan Namjoon sedang menahan perih. Seokjin sesekali melirik ke arah Namjoon yang mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Berbeda sekali dengan 'Namjoon' yang sedang emosi seperti tadi.

"Aku takkan pernah berani membuatmu marah. Kau begitu menyeramkan, sungguh." Seokjin menggidik ngeri. Kembali terbayang sosok Namjoon yang menyiksa Hyosang tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali.

"Apa kau takut kepadaku?"

"Hanya jika kau berniat membunuhku, tentu." Jelas Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari kegiatan menggulung perbannya. Ia malah terkekeh. Seokjin setuju—tidak, ia sangat senang jika mengingat bagaimana cara Namjoon membuat Hyosang berlimpah darah. Seokjin bukan seorang psiko, tapi anggaplah kekesalannya selama ini terbayarkan oleh Namjoon. "Kau benar-benar mimpi buruk saat marah, Joon."

Setelah Seokjin menutup luka di tangan Namjoon, ia bergerak menuju wajah pria yang lebih muda itu. Masih segar di ingatan saat dirinya meninju Namjoon tepat di pipinya. Membuatnya tergerak untuk mengompres bekas tonjokannya.

"Ini tidak sakit, kok." Ucap Namjoon saat kain basah itu bertengger di wajahnya.

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau meledekku lemah, ya?."

Saat Seokjin hendak menoleh sesaat, dirinya baru menyadari jika ujung rahang kanan Namjoon terdapat bekas luka yang setengah mengering.

"Loh, luka ini kau dapat dari mana?" Tanya Seokjin bingung sembari menelisik luka itu lebih dalam. Yang pasti, itu bukan berasal darinya karena Seokjin membogem rahang kiri Namjoon, bukan kanan. Dan luka ini hampir mengering, yang menandakan jika noda merah itu sudah hinggap sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh, i-itu.." Namjoon membalasnya dengan sedikit tergagu, "aku jatuh beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yang lebih tua hanya berdecak. Jika teledor bukan nama tengah Kim Namjoon, maka Seokjin pasti mencurigai bekas luka tersebut. Pasalnya, letak luka itu ada di sudut rahang di pipi kanan. "Bodoh. Cukup barang saja yang kau rusak. Jangan merusak dirimu juga."

Namjoon tertawa kikuk, "Jungkook kemana, _hyung_?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk, jarang pulang. Sekalinya pulang, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya." Seokjin menggerutu kesal mengingat Jungkook yang menjadi menyebalkan.

Si pemilik kamar apartemen menekan-nekan pipi Namjoon dengan kain basah. Namjoon kembali meringis tipis akibatnya. Menjadikan hati Seokjin tak nyaman karenanya. "Maafkan aku.."

Namjoon menoleh bingung, terutama saat Seokjin menunduk sendu. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku telah meninjumu."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah gagal melindungi Seokjin, lalu tiba-tiba datang begitu saja seolah fakta bahwa ia menghilang itu tidak ada. Satu tinju, masih kurang untuk memaafkan Namjoon. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Seokjin menatap lamat wajah seperti telur itu. "Joon, kau kemana saja selama ini?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat, seolah tengah memikirkan kata-kata. "Aku menyelidiki aksi korupsi kecil-kecilan di perusahaanmu. Saat Hoseok bercerita sambil menjerit bingung, aku mulai curiga. Dan—dugaanku tidak salah." Namjoon tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini urusanku dan Jackson."

Yah, ia tidak bohong. Namjoon memang hendak mencari cara agar Hyosang minggat dari kantor Seokjin, walau itu sebenarnya bukan _tujuan utamanya_ menjauhi Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk paham, "Setidaknya, kau tak perlu menjauh tanpa berkabar sama sekali. Kau benar-benar seperti menghilang dari dunia, kau tahu."

"Maaf, ya." Ucap Namjoon dengan wajah sendu. Di pojok hatinya, ia begitu menyesal karena membiarkan Seokjin sendirian. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika menjauhi Seokjin saat itu nyatanya adalah _suatu keharusan._

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi?" Lanjut Seokjin.

Yang ditanya pun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Namjoon teringat pesan Yoongi sebelumnya. Setelah kalimat tempat Seokjin berada, Yoongi mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu apapun darimana.

Kalau dipikir lebih jauh, Namjoon jadi sedikit kesal dengan Yoongi. Namjoon tidak paham dengan otak genius Min Yoongi, namun setidaknya Yoongi harusnya turut hadir untuk membantu Seokjin tadi. Sebelum Hyosang menjamah Seokjin lebih jauh.

"Aku sedang menulis lagu di taman itu, _hyung_." Namjoon berbohong di bagian tempat ia menulis lagu. Pasalnya, Namjoon memang sedang menyusun beberapa bait lagu yang sedang ia produksi, hanya saja ia tidak mengerjakannya di tempat Seokjin sebelumnya berada.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Kau masih melakukannya?"

"Taehyung yang meminta." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Ah, Taehyung..

Mungkin Taehyung pernah menegaskan bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan berlebih kepada Namjoon. Tapi, Seokjin yang sudah lama putus dengan Wendy saja masih merasakan nyeri kala maniknya berjumpa dengan Wendy yang tengah menggandeng kekasih barunya. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung yang setiap saat berjumpa dengan Namjoon?

"Buatkan satu lagu untukku." Ucap Seokjin lirih. Sebentar, kenapa setelah ia tahu jika Namjoon membuatkan lagu untuk Taehyung, Seokjin jadi tidak rela? Mendadak ia ingin Namjoon memberikan juga untuknya.

"Tentu." Namjoon menelengkan kepalanya, serta menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang pria yang mendadak _gay_ , eh?"

Seokjin mendengus malas. "Oh, lihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Kalau aku _gay_ , kau apa?"

Namjoon menahan tawanya karena ucapan pria yang lebih tua. Setelah luka Namjoon terobati, ia pun meminta Seokjin untuk kembali beristirahat dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tubuh Seokjin perlu istirahat yang cukup. Namun Seokjin bersikukuh untuk tetap duduk. Sehingga, keputusan finalnya adalah Seokjin hanya bersender pada punggung sofa dengan kompres setia di perut Seokjin.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa menangis."

"Sialan. Aku juga punya hati, kau tahu." Gerutu Seokjin.

"Maksudku," Namjoon menurunkan wajahnya, seolah memberikan tanda kutip pada kalimat selanjutnya. "— _seperti tadi_."

Seokjin mencoba mengingat tangisannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ah, Seokjin meraung terlalu heboh tadi. Menjerit, memohon ampun kepada Hyosang. Menjijikan juga ya, pikir Seokjin akan dirinya sendiri tadi. Tidak yakin sudah berapa banyak ingusnya keluar tadi.

"Yah, memang tangisku sangat terdengar berlebihan tadi." Ia menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Aku punya, err.. trauma."

"Trauma?" Seokjin mengangguk.

Ia pun menghela nafas, menatap jari yang ia mainkan dengan tatapan sedikit hampa. "Dulu, aku menjadi bahan gunjingan. Teman sekelasku mengatakan ibuku adalah seorang wanita murahan. Kurasa, mereka tahu dari gunjingan ibu-ibu wali murid. Awalnya, aku tak masalah. Tapi, mereka mulai melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ubah posisinya lebih mendekati Seokjin. Dituangkan seluruh atensinya hanya untuk pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Netra Seokjin terpejam. Kembali terbayang segala perlakuan yang dilucutkan _teman-temannya_ saat itu. "Mencoret-coret mejaku, merusak lokerku, melemparku dengan batu dan ranting, bahkan memukuliku. Seokjin kecil memang tahu apa? Yang Seokjin kecil pahami hanyalah, Seokjin selalu menjerit ketakutan saat ada yang mengucapkan 'ibu Seokjin seorang pelacur'. Dan sialnya, trauma itu ternyata belum hilang sampai sekarang." Terbukti saat Hyosang menyebut kalimat itu dengan entengnya. Ia menyeringai kecil, merasa dirinya menyedihkan. "Mereka benar-benar membenciku."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Seokjin. "Kau pantas untuk dicintai."

"Dicintai?" Seokjin menaikan bahunya. Mendengus geli seolah hal yang diucapkan Namjoon hanyalah isapan jempol, konyol. "Hatiku sudah kebal dengan yang namanya cinta. Bahkan dari awalpun aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Entah dicintai atau mencintai. Orang tuaku pun begitu." Ia tertawa tipis, "Sebentar, apa aku punya orang tua? Aku hanya kartu joker yang mereka dapatkan karena seks di satu malam. Dan mungkin, lelaki bodoh itu lupa memakai pengaman malam itu."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku untuk menggunakan pengaman."

"Agar tidak ada Kim Seokjin junior yang malang. Lagipula kata Hoseok, pengaman itu wajib." Kekeh Seokjin. Kini ia menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius namun tetap tenang. "Tak perlu menunggu lama. Hanya tujuh bulan dan, _voila_! Aku pun lahir."

Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tujuh?"

"Ya, aku bayi _premature_. Wanita itu tiba-tiba tertabrak lalu meninggal." Seokjin menangkap sorot kaget dari bola mata Namjoon. "Ternyata, hanya wanita itu yang meninggal, tetapi bayi dikandungannya masih bisa diselamatkan. Saat lahir, bayi itu tak begitu besar, tetapi sangat tampan." Ia tersenyum setelah memuji dirinya sendiri tampan secara tidak langsung.

Ia kembali bercerita, "Ibuku meninggal tanpa ada identitas sama sekali. Tidak ada ponsel juga pada saat itu. Yang ada hanyalah liontin yang kini selalu aku simpan di dompet, alias yang kau rusak waktu itu." Seokjin tertawa.

Di seberangnya, Namjoon benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Ternyata, makna liontin yang ia putuskan saat itu begitu besar bagi Seokjin. Rantainya yang sudah berkarat menunjukan jika liontin itu sudah lama, sehingga rentan. Wajar jika saat itu Seokjin mengamuk besar akibat keteledoran Namjoon.

"Sudahlah.. Yang penting sudah kau perbaiki." Seokjin mencoba menenangkan Namjoon yang kembali digandrungi rasa bersalah. "Karena minimnya informasi, pihak rumah sakit hanya bisa menunggu adanya keluarga yang datang untuk menemui mayat dan keluarga barunya. Tapi, karena tak ada satupun keluarga yang datang, pihak rumah sakit pun akhirnya menitipkanku pada panti asuhan." Seokjin menghela nafas lagi. "Berarti, kesimpulannya adalah, ibuku mungkin bunuh diri karena keluarganya tidak menganggapnya lagi. Atau aku anak tidak diinginkan."

Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya, tipis. Sedikit bangga oleh julukan yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Anak haram yang lahir dari rahim jenazah. Keren juga 'kan?"

Dan saat itu juga, jantung Namjoon yang bersembunyi di dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Matanya berhasil menerawang binar Seokjin yang begitu sendu. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman yang dipastikan hanya untuk membuat Namjoon tenang. Sial, Namjoon benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku tau, kau pasti memandangku sangat menyedihkan, bukan?" Terka Seokjin yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan tipis dari pemuda yang lebih muda. "Tenang saja. Di panti asuhan, aku sangat digemari karena tampan. Dan aku tak sendiri. Jungkook juga dengan setia menemaniku, walau dia baru datang saat umurku sepuluh tahun."

Satu nama tersebut kembali menarik atensi Namjoon, "Jungkook?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Jungkook mulai tinggal di panti asuhan semenjak umurnya lima tahun. Keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan, dan berakhirlah dia bersamaku. Dia sangat manis, namun juga kuat. Dulu ia seperti membenciku setengah mati, dan kini ia justru orang pertama yang mengomeliku jika aku pulang larut malam.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu SMA Seoul. Yoon-ahjumma sebenarnya tidak mengizinkanku, tapi ini beasiswa, sayang bukan jika ditolak? Sembari sekolah, aku bekerja separuh waktu sebisaku. Cukup kok untuk membayar flat kecil dan makan sehari-hari.

"Ketika kuliah, Jungkook pun pindah juga ke Seoul. Kalau tidak salah, Jungkook menjadi junior Taehyung di sekolahnya. Kami berdua saling membantu. Dan, terkadang kami mendapat bantuan dana dari para kakak-kakak anak panti yang kini sudah mapan." Tutur Seokjin panjang lebar.

Kini Namjoon paham alasan mengapa Seokjin begitu menyayangi Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Paham mengapa Seokjin begitu kesal kepada Namjoon yang mengatakan jika Jungkook bukan adiknya yang patut dimanja. Namjoon yang masih ingin bertanya, namun disatu sisi tak ingin mendengarnya. Tak ingin menangkap vokal Seokjin yang terdengar lirih dan menyayat jantungnya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. Punggung Seokjin yang sebelumnya menempel senderan sofa kini menegap. "Joon?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yang lebih muda tersenyum, memberikan keteduhan sendiri di hati Seokjin. Baritonnya memberat, "Kau tau, _hyung_. Mungkin aku tak seperti dirimu, yang benar-benar tak merasakan kasih sayang orangtua kandung. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Seokjin memperbaiki posisinya, kini ia berperan sebagai pendengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku menikahi ibuku karena aku. Ya, sama sepertimu. Kita berdua anak yang tak diinginkan. Dimata ayahku, ibuku hanya seorang wanita pemuas nafsu. Dan aku yakin, proses dibuatnya Taehyung pun juga faktor ketidaksengajaan." Namjoon tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Berbeda dengan ibuku. Dia sangat mencintai ayahku. Sangat mencintainya. Namun, hanya ayah yang ibuku cintai. Tidak dengan kami, anak kandung mereka. Ayahku membenci ibuku karena berhasil melahirkan aku dan Taehyung, dan karena itu pula ibuku membenci kami berdua. Membuat aku dan Taehyung benar-benar buta apa itu kasih sayang orang tua."

Seokjin berusaha menenangkan Namjoon juga. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Namjoon, memberika kekuatan dari sana. "Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki mereka berdua."

"Ibuku sudah meninggal." Ada jeda tipis disana, "Mereka bertengkar hebat, dan paginya aku menemukan ibuku yang bersimbah darah di ruang keluarga. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun, aku yakin apapun yang terjadi, _ayah telah membunuhnya._ "

Seokjin tercengang, berusaha memahami keadaan. "Maksudmu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sungguh. Ini hanya asumsi. Kemungkinan pertama, ayahku benar-benar menancapkan pisau itu di jantung ibuku. Kemungkinan kedua, ayah melakukan suatu hal yang membuat ibuku membunuh dirinya sendiri." Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya. "Tapi, sama saja bukan? Intinya, lelaki itu membunuhnya, langsung maupun tidak."

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Seokjin tak nyaman.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesalkan. Aku saja tidak menangis saat itu." Namjoon terkekeh, hampa. "Ayah dengan kekuasaannya. Mudah sekali sepertinya membuat kematian ibuku terjadi karena perampokan.

"Karena itu, mungkin aku memang seorang lelaki yang senang melakukan seks. Namun, aku benar-benar sosok yang berbeda jika itu dengan orang yang ku cinta. Aku tidak mau sama dengan ayahku yang tidak mempunyai hati kepada sosok yang merupakan kekasih hidupnya."

Ah, itu semua mengingatkan Seokjin tentang komitmen yang dipegang teguh oleh Namjoon. Yang terkadang membuat Seokjin mendengus gemas, merasa konyol akan sikap Namjoon yang begitu menjaga kekasihnya bak mutiara dalam tiram.

"Kau ingatkan? Aku lalu ke Los Angeles untuk sekolah?" Kata Namjoon, mencoba menstimulus ingatan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya.. Aku ingat."

"Sebenarnya itu usahaku untuk kabur dari rumah. _Well_ , secara teknis aku mengajukan proposal untuk bersekolah di sana agar aku bisa mandiri. Caraku berbicara dengan ayah nyaris sama persis dengan rekan bisnis. Selama itu menguntungkannya, ia mau." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak begitu gatal sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku juga merasa tak enak kepada Tae, karena aku terasa seperti menelantarkannya. Tapi dia tak mau ikut denganku entah kenapa."

 _Karena Taehyung ingin melupakan rasa cintanya kepadamu, Joon-ah.._ Batin Seokjin dalam hati.

"Setelah itu, aku benar-benar belajar dengan giat disana. Aku pun mulai belajar memainkan saham. Lalu pergaulannya yang luar biasa liar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tak terbebani. _You know, work hard play hard, right?"_ Seokjin mengangguk paham.

Namjoon pun kembali menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Aku berniat meneruskan kuliah disana. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Taehyung menghubungiku bahwa ayah masuk penjara karena penggelapan uang atau apapun itu, entahlah aku tak tahu. Aku tak begitu peduli pada bedebah itu, tapi aku khawatir pada Taehyung. Sesampainya di Seoul, aku langsung mencari apartemen biasa yang ku dapat dari hasil investasi sahamku. Karena, coba tebak? Rumahku beserta isinya disita kepolisian."

"Namjoon.. Itu gila." Seokjin menganga, tak percaya. Hidup Namjoon terlalu banyak kejutan.

"Ya, hidupku memang gila. Tapi, tenang saja. Harta ayahku yang mereka sita. Sedangkan milikku tidak. Semua uangku murni hasil jerih payahku. Para lintah darat itu tak punya hak untuk mengambilnya. Sebab, ayahku tak mencantumkan namaku dan Taehyung sebagai anggota keluarganya. Hebat, bukan?" Namjoon tersenyum, seolah dia bangga akan fakta itu.

Mana yang lebih buruk? Tak memiliki orang tua, atau dibuang oleh orang tuanya? Seokjin harusnya bersyukur, karena ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apakah orang tuanya memang tidak peduli kepadanya atau bagaimana. Tidak seperti Namjoon, yang dengan terang-terangan tidak diakui oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Dibalik otaknya yang mesum, dibalik candanya yang menyebalkan, dibalik segala kekayaan yang ia peroleh; Namjoon sudah hancur dan bangkit dengan caranya sendiri.

Seokjin sudah tidak tahan utuk tidak memeluk bocah jangkung itu. "Kau luar biasa, Joon. Sungguh."

Pemuda yang berusia lebih muda pun menepuk punggung lebar Seokjin. Perlahan, ia membuat jarak agar dapat melihat langsung wajah Seokjin. "Ayolah, suasana tidak seharusnya semelankolis ini."

Yang lebih tua menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum lirih. "Kita memang hidup di zaman yang keras ya, Namjoon."

"Begitulah." Namjoon menyundulkan kepalanya perlahan, membuat dahi mereka saling mencium.

Keduanya beradu tatap dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Perlahan, kelopak mata Namjoon terpejam sempurna. Seolah mengajak Seokjin untuk mengikuti gerakannya, menikmati hening yang mereka ciptakan. Menyalurkan rindu yang belum terpuaskan dengan sempurna.

"Jangan katakan siapa-siapa ya, _hyung_." Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

Seokjin membuka matanya, menatap penuh seluruh sudut wajah Namjoon yang mampu dijangkau maniknya dari jarak sedekat ini. "Memang siapa saja yang sudah kau beritahu?"

"Hanya kau."

Hanya Seokjin?

Yang lebih tua mengerjap tak percaya. Kepalanya dijauhkan, sehingga dahinya sudah tak saling sapa lagi.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Namjoon. Masih belum sepenuhnya percaya akan jawaban yang Namjoon ucap. "Mantanmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya kau, _hyung_." Namjoon mempertegas, namun tak menuntut agar Seokjin mempercayainya.

Jika Seokjin lupa diri, ia pasti merasakan bahwa dirinya merupakan sosok istimewa dimata Namjoon, terutama setelah Namjoon menegaskan bahwa hanya dirinya satu-satunya sosok yang mengetahui latar belakang Namjoon. Namun sekali lagi, _jika Seokjin lupa diri_.

"Joon.." Seokjin merebahkan sisi kanannya ke punggung sofa. "Apa kau takut gajah?"

Namjoon mengernyit bingung, heran dengan pertanyaan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba dan sangat jauh dari topik yang sebelumnya mengudara. "Tidak.."

"Bohong." Selanya. "Yuiko bilang kau takut gajah."

"Kapan Yuiko bilang kepadamu?" Namjoon menaruh curiga.

Seokjin menggulirkan bola matanya, menibang kalimatnya. Belum saatnya Namjoon tahu jika Yuiko kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu dengannya. "Dulu."

Namjoon hanya menghela nafas berat. "Waktu itu dia pernah menanyakan hal yang aku takut. Ku jawab, tidak ada. Tapi dia tidak percaya. Dan dia pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin mempunyai pria yang sempurna." Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, tak begitu menaruh minat berlebih. "Jadi, ku jawab saja kalau aku takut gajah. Saat itu, aku ingin menjadi pria yang ia inginkan."

Pria yang ia inginkan?

Ok, catat. Namjoon itu budak cinta sejati.

Rasanya Seokjin tercubit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Namjoon. Namun disatu sisi, hatinya juga menjerit senang. Bohong jika hati Seokjin tidak menggebu saat ini, setelah mendengar fakta baru dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Terkesan tidak penting dan egois, namun dirinya merasa seolah ia mengenal Namjoon lebih dari Yuiko. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau tidak takut?" Ia bertanya memastikan.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku takut diinjak gajah, tentu saja." Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

Dan jika diizinkan, _Seokjin ingin menjadi lebih egois lagi._

"Lagi."

Namjoon memajukan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak daun telinganya dengan bibir Seokjin. Seolah meminta Seokjin untuk mengucap ulang kalimatnya. "Hm?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, lagi."

"Baiklah." Yang lebih muda memperbaiki posisinya. Seluruh kakinya ia angkat ke sofa, sehingga kedua kaki jenjangnya saling menyilang, terduduk sila. Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan, membuat wajahnya lebih rendah dari milik Seokjin. Seluruh atensi yang ia punya hanya ditujukan kepada Seokjin; sosok indah yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Alis matanya dinaikkan, senyumnya lebih ditarik. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar, hm?"

Seokjin mengambil senyum lebar. "Semuanya."

Karena Seokijn ingin menjadi _satu-satunya_ yang mengenal Namjoon; _seutuhnya_.

.

.

Namjoon benar-benar memberikan semua yang ia bisa jabarkan kepada Seokjin. Menjadikan semua kisah hidupnya adalah dongeng penghantar tidur Seokjin di waktu malam. Sendu menyelimuti kala dijelaskannya tentang hubungan Namjoon dengan ayahnya. Namun, tawa keduanya mengudara saat Namjoon menceritakan bagian dimana ia merusak dinding kelasnya karena hendak memanjat jendela, juga saat Namjoon nyaris ereksi karena celananya yang terlalu ketat dan pendek.

Seokjin begitu antusias ketika Namjoon menceritakan sepak terjang dirinya saat di negeri orang. Bagaimana ia bergaul, hingga ia akhirnya merokok serta meminum alkohol sebelum masa legalnya. Dimana ia melepaskan gelar perjakanya bersama pacar sahabatnya setelah pesta prom.

Dan, tiba saatnya Namjoon yang meminta balasan cerita dari Seokjin. Seolah tak mau jika hanya dirinya yang berperan sebagai pendongeng malam ini.

Yang lebih tua memulai kisahnya dengan kehidupannya sehari-hari saat berada di panti. Hidupnya yang terbiasa membantu ibu panti, sehingga ia sudah mampu menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Memasak, bebersih, dan merawat adik-adiknya yang lebih kecil sudah menjadi asupan sehari-hari.

Keduanya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kembali berjumpa setelah sekain waktu. Melupakan fakta akan tubuh Seokjin yang baru saja dibabakbelurkan. Melupakan luka Namjoon yang didapatkan setelah mengeksekusi Hyosang. Karena, keduanya terlalu mencintai keakraban yang begitu meremukan sepi.

Saling menceritakan, saling mendengarkan. Membunuh waktu dengan antusias yang begitu tajam. Tenggelam dalam canda tawa yang mereka ciptakan, ditelan larutnya malam musim gugur. Membuat sang rembulan betah berlama-lama di singgasananya, demi menahan waktu mereka agar berdetak lebih lambat.

.

.

Namjoon masih menceritakan beberapa kisah lamanya. Tapi, kalimatnya tertahan saat netranya menangkap kepala Seokjin yang nyaris terjatuh.

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengelus surai Seokjin. "Kau mengantuk lagi?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Sudah hampir pukul setengah dua, wajar saja Seokjin merasa kepalanya begitu berat.

"Ayo, ku antar ke tempat tidur." Namjoon beranjak dari sofa. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Seokjin, mengajaknya. Namun, bokong Seokjin yang masih setia menempel di sofa membuat Namjoon gemas. "Mau ku gendong lagi?"

Seokjin mendengus dengan nada menahan kantuk. "Aku tidak semanja itu, brengsek."

"Tapi tadi kau manja sekali, sampai tidak mau turun dari mobil." Goda Namjoon dengan seringainya yang selalu menawan.

"Berisik, astaga." Tangan Seokjin yang bebas menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Rasanya, mukanya akan memerah. Malu membayangkan tingkah lakunya tadi yang kelewat seperti bocah. "Aku jadi jijik pada diriku yang tadi."

Namjoon kembali terkekeh. Ia pun membawa Seokjin dengan meletakkan lengan yang lebih tua di pundaknya, merangkulnya. Seokjin pun meringis saat Namjoon merengkuh bagian perutnya.

Pintu kamar Seokjin pun ia buka. Hal pertama kali yang Namjoon tangkap saat menapakkan kaki di bilik milik Seokjin adalah, pink dan Mario. Usia Seokjin sudah menginjak seperempat abad, Namjoon yakin seleranya kurang lebih sama dengan anak taman kanak-kanak.

"Tidurlah.."

Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya yang berukuran _double bed_ dengan hati-hati. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar kulitnya yang terluka tidak berdenyut sakit. Rasa mengantuk pun sudah begitu menguasai tubuhnya.

Namjoon menarik selimut Seokjin. Lalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Setelahnya, jemarinya membelai pelan surai gelap Seokjin. "Selamat tidur" Baru Namjoon hendak melangkah menjauh, baju belakangnya terasa ada yang menarik. Dan, tentu saja, itu Seokjin.

"Mau kemana? Menginaplah.." Pinta Seokjin.

"Tapi, jika Jungkoo—"

Seokjin mengeratkan tarikannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Namjoon mengendarai mobil sendirian dengan luka di tangannya. Dan Seokjin juga merasa bersalah karena menyusahkan Namjoon malam ini. "Ayolah.. Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian. Setidaknya untuk malam ini."

Aish.. Namjoon lemah jika Seokjin sudah meminta. Ia mengangguk dan merangkak menuju samping Seokjin yang kosong. Keduanya segera menyamankan posisi dan saling menghangatkan.

"Kau tidak meminta _good night kiss_?" Bisik Seokjin, iseng.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kembali memainkan mainan barunya, poni rambut Seokjin. Disentuhnya dan ditarik menuju belakang, sehingga menampakan dahi Seokjin yang mulus. "Kau mau memberikannya?"

"Tidak." Ucap Seokjin jujur.

Cup.

Namjoon mencium Seokjin, di dahi. Tidak lama, namun tidak begitu singkat. Dan setelahnya, Namjoon segera memeluk Seokjin, menjadikannya guling dengan hati-hati. " _Night_.."

Seokjin mengerjap kebingungan. Jarang sekali Namjoon mengecup dahinya. Biasanya bocah itu mencium bibir dengan beringas dan penuh nafsu. Yah, mungkin karena Seokjin sedang terluka, pikirnya. Ia pun akhirnya membalas rengkuhan Namjoon, dan tenggelam di dada pria itu.

.

.

.

 _"Menjijikan!"_

 _._

 _Aku tahu..._

 _._

 _"_ _Melihatmu, aku mual!"_

 _._

 _Stop..._

 _._

 _"Jangan dekat dengan dia, nanti kena HIV!"_

 _._

 _Aku tidak sakit.._

 _._

 _"Katanya, buku-buku dia itu banyak virusnya!"_

 _._

 _Itu tidak benar!_

 _._

 _"Mati saja kau!"_

 _._

 _Cukup!_

 _._

 _"Kau hanya anak pelacur!"_

 _"ANAK PELACUR!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _HENTIKAN!_**

.

.

.

" _Hyung!_?"

Seokjin akhirnya membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersenggal dan jantungnya memompa cepat. Keringat melembabkan dahinya. Matanya ia kedipkan berkali-kali, terutama disampingnya ada sosok yang belum bisa ia kenali. "Jungkook?" Terkanya, belum mampu memastikan. Ia pun duduk agar posisinya sama dengan sosok itu.

"Ini aku.."

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Seokjin baru dapat mengidentifikasi siapa lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. "Joonie?"

Namjoon mengangguk, bernafas lega. Ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja samping ranjang. "Ini, minum."

Seokjin menerima gelas itu dengan baik. Diminumnya air mineral itu dengan rakus, karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Sesudahnya, ia pun meletakkan kembali gelas itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Namjoon.

Merasa Seokjin sudah lebih baik, Namjoon segera memeluknya. Merengkuhnya hingga keduanya kembali dalam posisi tidur. "Tidurlah."

"Lepaskan.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Yang lebih tua menggebuk pelan, mencoba terbebas dari kukungan Namjoon. Aduh, Namjoon memeluknya terlalu kencang, bahkan hingga Seokjin dapat mendengar degup jantung Namjoon yang begitu berantakan.

Namjoon meregangkan pelukannya, memberikan ruang bernafas bagi lelaki yang lebih tua. "Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku takut. Sungguh."

"Ei, tenang lah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Seokjin menyakinkan.

Pria jangkung itu masih belum puas. Kadar kekhawatirannya masih tinggi. "Apa aku harus bernyanyi agar kau bisa tidur?"

Namjoon bernyanyi? Mungkin Seokjin justru tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi, jika itu akan mendatangkan mempi indah karena berhasil menghibur Seokjin, kenapa tidak?

"Baiklah... Anggaplah nyanyian sebelum tidurku." Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun tetap membuat dirinya leluasa untuk bernafas. Bersiap untuk kembali tertidur karena suara Namjoon.

 _"I don't wanna kick this at all_  
 _I want you to want me, that's all_  
 _But we don't know how, yeah_  
 _We don't know how_  
 _It sounds great and fresh, shawty ain't it?_  
 _I'll take you to the mall_  
 _Buy clothes, what you wanted_  
 _Any day you can call_  
 _We are the one, we are the one_  
 _I'll pray, I'll stay, yeah_  
 _You make me this way_  
 _Girl, you make me say_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh round and round, you make me fly_  
 _Now I ain't down and out, you makin' me cry_  
 _Yeah, girl, you got me say_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, round and round, you make me fly_  
 _Now I ain't down and out, you makin' me cry_  
 _Yeah, girl, you got me say_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

Bangsat.

Seokjin justru gagal tidur jika begini caranya.

Pipi Seokjin malah terasa gatal saat mendengarnya. Rambut yang mengakar di kulit tangannya berhasil menegak. Dan hati Seokjin mendadak lemas karena suara Namjoon. Ini tidak buruk, malah terlalu bagus. Sial. Seokjin malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"Sudah tidur?"

Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya, tak ingin Namjoon menyadari jika pipinya merona hebat. "Aku takut mimpi buruk lagi." Kelaknya.

"Kau mau tahu cara menghilangkan mimpi buruk?" Namjoon bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat namun serak. Wajahnya mulai melembut. "Pejamkan matamu. Pikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Rasakan jika semua itu terasa nyata. Dan bayangkan sampai semua itu menjadi mimpi indahmu."

Hal-hal yang membuat Seokjin bahagia?

Baiklah Seokjin sudah menutup matanya.

Ia bahagia, ia berada di dalam taman yang luas, dengan rumput dan bunga yang indah. Taman itu dihiasi banyak sekali figur Mario Bros. Terdapat banyak makanan ada di meja. Ada Pizza, Sprite, es krim vanilla, dan semua makanan favorit Seokjin. Dalam bayangan Seokjin, ada Jungkook disana, mengajak dirinya untuk bermain gulat. Keduanya pun bermain, dan tumbennya Seokjin yang memenangkan permainan. Lalu, ia bertemu juga dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi—para sahabatnya di kantor. Mereka bercengkrama, membuat Seokjin tersenyum.

Tidak lama, Seokjin menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri. Saat Seokjin berjalan mendekat, hatinya berdegup begitu kencang tak karuan. Seolah hendak bertemu dengan seorang artis kesukaannya. Lalu ia melangkah lagi, hatinya terasa bahagia dan terbendung. Namun, sosok itu berjalan menjauh, membuat hati Seokjin mencelos sakit. Tapi, sosok itu tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berlari dan menabrakkan diri kepada Seokjin. Membuat keduanya terjatuh diantara rerumputan hijau.

Dan, itu Namjoon.

Namjoon yang tengah memeluknya, memberikan suatu ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang tak mampu Seokjin utarakan. Merengkuhnya dengan penuh kasih dan damba. Menciumnya, namun hanya di pucuk rambutnya. Mengukungnya, sekaligus memberikan perlindungan yang tak tertandingi. Dan menyentuhnya, menghapuskan jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pelupuk mata Seokjin.

Cukup sudah. Seokjin bukan seseorang yang bodoh. Ia sudah sadar. Semua kenyamanan yang dia rasakan, semua perlindungan, semua ketenangan, dan perasaan cinta yang kini membajak jiwanya, mengerucutkan pada satu entimen yang kuat.

Seokjin menyukai Namjoon. Sangat menyukainya.

Dan satu hal lagi—

.

"Joon.. Bagaimana caramu memperlakukan wanita yang kau cintai?"

.

 _Ini semua salah._

.

.: :.

* * *

A.n

Full namjin nih! Hadiah karena dari kemarin engga ada namjin samsek. Agak ngebosenin ga sih? Takut adegannya terkesan maksa saking bingung abisnya nambah kata-katanya gimana

Makasih bgt reviewnya! Jadi semangat ketik diantara sela sibuk tugas dan kepanitiaan! Btw, makin kesini tiap chapter makin panjang. Izin ya mungkin chapter depan ga bisa sepanjang ini:( ohiya, makin lama Namjoon dan Seokjin jadi dramatis gini, maaf ya udah ga lawak lagi kyk dulu

Tadinya mau ngeupload sesegera mungkin, eh keburu puasa. Jadi sekalian aja deh uploadnya pas lebaran, biar ga dosa-dosa amat wkwk

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku upload bonus chapter dan ff oneshoot, mind to read?

Iseng nih, kira-kira Namjoon kemana dari kemarin?

Special thanks to:

Atika, mutianafsulm, AngAng13, Orion'sky, 10113K, Pecinta Vkook, Shoujo Record, Kimranum, Seulrin, Kim-fam, masgojexganteng, overtee, ChoJinnie, , loveiscurl, itsathenazi, naeuiopaas, cutepark, und, namjoonnoona, sayangnamjin, xxreikira, Nagyu331, D HHS, Namjin babygirl, SnowflakesGalaxy, Miho, Jay, Nitnaantin, dan semuanya~


	14. Bonus Chap: Akibat Mabuk

**Love or Lust**

Namjin Fanfiction

Warning! Rated M, BoyxBoy, Romance, OOC, AU

DLDR!

Typo everywhere!

.

BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

Hoseok mendesis.

Nyeri di kepalanya begitu memaksa, menaikan tingkat kesadarannya. Beberapa sekon terlewati, dan Hoseok pun baru menyadari jika ia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya. Dingin yang menerpa dada dan punggung merupakan pertanda jika tidak ada busana yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang wanita yang masih terlelap nyenyak dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Penasaran, Hoseok pun menyigap sedikit selimut itu. Mengintip ke dalam, namun pelan-pelan. Takut yang punya tubuh terbangun karena Hoseok.

Oh, pentilnya cokelat.

Tidak penting sebenarnya, _sih_. Tapi itu salah satu kebiasaan Hoseok jika habis melakukan kegiatan mendecit kasur. Ia kadang penasaran saja kenapa warna puting tiap orang itu berbeda. Apa karena di puting itu juga ada pigmen warna seperti kulit normal? Lalu kenapa ada yang sampai berwarna merah muda? Juga, kenapa ukuran puting tiap orang berbeda? Dan yang lebih anehnya, Hoseok pernah lihat sehelai rambut yang tumbuh di salah satu pentil yang pernah ia lihat.

Astaga, maafkan otak Hoseok yang masih ngelantur di pagi hari.

Dapat disimpulkan, Hoseok lagi-lagi melakukan _one night stand_ bersama gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Merupakan hal yang biasa bagi kawan-kawan Hoseok tentang kebiasaannya yang sering sodok sana-sini. Untung saja, sisi pemabuk Hoseok selalu sadar dengan yang namanya _pengaman_. Di dompetnya pun selalu ia simpan beberapa jenis pengaman. Ada yang rasa stroberi, cokelat, oh! Ia juga mempunyai yang neon— _glow in the dark_. Jadi nanti seru kalo main gelap-gelapan, ada warna hijau kokoh nan tegak tengah menyala dengan perkasa.

Dan pada dada Hoseok, terdapat _tattoo_ yang bertuliskan ' **Remember Me to Use Condom'** beserta terjemahannya. Kenapa _bilingual_? 'Kan Hoseok tidak tahu tahu wanita yang ia pakai nanti itu pribumi atau turis. Itu pun bukan kemauan Hoseok, ngomong-ngomong. Berterimakasihlah pada Namjoon yang begitu tidak ingin jika sahabatnya yang tampan ini terkontaminasi HIV.

Hoseok kembali meringis, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jika ia tidak salah, ia ke klub bersama dengan Seokjin. Niatnya ingin menghibur Seokjin yang sepertinya lupa yang namanya jalang. Namun, karena sepertinya Hoseok sebagai pihak yang meninggalkan Seokjin, nanti ia akan menelpon untuk mendengar kabarnya.

Berbicara tentang Seokjin, pria itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat jauh dari kata baik. Ketelitiannya menurun secara signifikan. Wajahnya tidak segar seperti biasa. Bahkan kantung matanya punya kantung mata! Ok, itu terdengar hiperbolis. Tapi Hoseok yakin jika semua ini karena Namjoon.

Menurut penelitian Jung, sepertinya Namjoon dan Seokjin mengalami pertengkaran yang serius. Pada hari sebelumnya, kedua pria itu pergi dengan Seokjin yang membolos kantor. Mungkin ke klub malam? Lalu mereka bertengkar hingga Namjoon marah besar. Hm, sepertinya Seokjin tidak mau membayar jalang yang sudah ia pesan. Atau mungkin Namjoon tidak mendapat giliran saat mereka _threesome_? Bisa jadi. Hasilnya, Namjoon kesal dan tidak mau menemui Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin merasa bersalah, lalu digandrungi depresi yang amat berat. Tamat.

Begitulah hipotesis luar biasa karya Jung Hoseok.

Tapi, tidak hanya Seokjin yang depresi sebenarnya, karena Hoseok pun sama. Semakin hari laporan keuangan yang ia kerjakan semakin tidak benar. Entah tiba-tiba nominal nilai pengeluaran begitu besar, atau ada akun yang tidak wajar. Sayangnya, otak Hoseok terlalu dangkal untuk mengkritisi jika semua itu bermuara pada tindakan penggelapan uang yang Hyosang lakukan.

Dan teman satu-satunya yang paling nyaman untuk diajak diskusi adalah Namjoon. Sering sekali Hoseok meraung, melimpahkan keluhannya kepada pria jangkung itu. Namjoon memang bocah yang pintar, sehingga tak jarang perkara yang menggelayuti Hoseok mampu dihilangkan oleh Namjoon.

Sialnya, Hoseok yang tidak terlibat masalah diantara kedua pria Kim itu pun kena imbasnya. Jika memang menghindari Seokjin, setidaknya jangan menjauh dari Hoseok juga.

Ah, sudahlah.. Itu urusan mereka berdua, dan Hoseok mencoba membantu semampunya—menemani Seokjin ke klub sebagai hiburan. Walau pada akhirnya, Hoseok yang mendapatkan hiburannya.

Hoseok yang sudah mabuk memang tidak dapat dihentikan. Rasanya baru menegak beberapa gelas, dan selanjutnya ia tersadar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kata mereka, tahta Hoseok sebagai sang matahari turun jika sedang mabuk. Ia akan berubah menjadi bulan, yang berbisik begitu tenang namun menawan. Begitu menggoda dan memancing gairah.

Si pria cantik, Seokjin—yang pernah menyaksikan transformasi Jung Hoseok—pernah bercerita, Hoseok akan dikendalikan hawa nafsu dibanding akalnya karena sebotol vodka. Seperti dahulu, Hoseok tiba-tiba menarik tangan seorang wanita dan langsung mengulum bibirnya tanpa babibu. Walau pada akhirnya, Hoseok menyadari jika wanita itu merupakan janda kembang yang tengah dalam proses mencari suami baru.

Hoseok langsung menyembur wanita itu setelah tau jika usianya dua puluh tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Merasa sedikit jijik karena Seokie—nama penisnya—mencicipi lubang ibu-ibu. Namun, yang ia dapat malah semburan balik. Wanita tua itu justru mengatakan dengan lantang,

"Janda itu berarti pernah laris! Tidak sepertimu, _flashdisk_ bervirus yang tidak laku!"

 _Jleb.._

Jujur Hoseok ingin menangis saat itu. Ia tidak bervirus! Namun memang benar, janda atau duda, dua-duanya setidaknya pernah merasakan cinta yang dewasa nan suci. Dan, bohong juga jika Hoseok tidak menginginkan semua itu.

Rasa saling memiliki, ciuman setelah bangun tidur, rumah untuk berpulang, dan makan malam masakan istri. Semua itu sangat Hoseok dambakan. Namun, setiap Hoseok iseng mengajak para partner seksnya untuk menjalin hubungan khusus, semuanya menolak. Dalam konteks bercanda pun, tidak ada satu pun yang mau.

Baiklah.. Mari kita telisik secara mendalam. Hoseok itu hebat. Hidung mancung. Rahang yang begitu tegas. Senyum cerah nan menawan. Otot perut cukup terbentuk dengan baik. Ahli ranjang. Penisnya sebesar pisang tanduk. Baik hari, rajin menabung, serta tak pernah telat membayar pajak. Intinya, ia lelaki yang baik dan taat kepada negara.

Namun, kenapa ia masih membujang?

.

.: :.

* * *

.

Yoongi menatap malas sekitarnya. Hatinya yang sebelumnya terasa lega karena Namjoon telah mengangkat teleponnya, kini mendadak mendung. Bar yang disewa kantornya benar-benar seperti kandang burung. Beberapa pegawai tengah bernyanyi lagu yang menurut Yoongi kualitas rendah. Ada pula yang melakukan _love shoot_. Lalu di bagian pojok, ada yang memilih untuk tidur saja. Huft, ingin rasanya Yoongi mengunci diri di toilet, lagi.

Pria Min itu mengerang. Kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku kosong tempat duduknya tadi di sebelah Hoseok. Pria berwajah kuda itu sedang ngelantur dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Dibanding melihat wujud Hoseok, Yoongi lebih sudi untuk berbincang sepatah dua patah kata kepada bocah yang tengah bermain ponsel di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya, Yugyeom. Upacara perpisahanmu tidak berlangsung dengan khidmat." Ucap Yoongi kepada lelaki yang lebih muda di seberangnya sembari kembali duduk.

Yugyeom yang masih belum berani meminum alkohol hanya mengaduk _cola_ -nya. Senyum ceria mengembang jelas di wajahnya. "Setidaknya aku belajar tentang hiburan orang dewasa disini."

"Belajar gila, baru benar." Koreksi Yoongi.

Yoongi menegak minumannya yang masih utuh tak tersentuh. Dilihatnya Hoseok yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di meja. Mungkin ketiduran.

"Hoseok sudah minum berapa gelas?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban pada Yugyeom—satu-satunya pemuda yang tidak kehilangan akal sehat selain dirinya saat ini.

Yugyeom memiringkan wajahnya, menghitung dalam ingatannya. "Hmm. Tujuh?"

"Belum mabuk?"

"Sepertinya sudah.." Terka yang lebih muda. "Dia daritadi menggumamkan tentang wanita, pacar, ranjang, jomblo. Apa dia memang begitu saat mabuk?"

Yang ditanya mengidikkan bahu, seolah mengatakan jika ia tidak tahu. "Aku tak penah mau diajak mabuk-mabukan dengannya, Merepotkan."

Yoongi pernah sekali mengunjungi klub malam bersama Seokjin dan Hoseok. Namun, tak sampai setengah jam ia sudah jijik. Musik yang berdetum terlalu kencang bukan seleranya. Apalagi jika ada Hoseok di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti bunyi kuda liar tengah mengembik—sebentar, kuda mengembik?—diantara para Avangers bertarung dengan Thanos (re:berisik).

Tak lama, Hoseok mengusak kepalanya, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi. Bergumam tidak jelas sebelum membuka matanya.

 _Cih, masih hidup rupanya._ Batin Yoongi.

" _Hyung.._ " Hoseok berucap dengan parau setelah berhasil mengidentifikasi sosok disampingnya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Yoongi tak acuh. Matanya melirik ke bawah, tepat di wajah Hoseok yang masih menempel di atas meja.

"Sampai kapan aku akan tetap lajang seperti ini?" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara sedikit teredam oleh lengannya sendiri.

Bola mata Yoongi bergulir malas. Bagus, Hoseok mulai meracau tidak jelas. "Mana ada wanita yang suka melihat kekasihnya main sodok kemana-mana?"

"Apa karena aku tidak seksi?"

"Buat tubuhmu seperti John Cena."

"Apa karena aku bau?"

"Mungkin spermamu yang bau."

"Apa karena aku tidak pintar?"

"Kau itu tolol sejati. Pahamilah."

"Apa karena penisku kurang besar?"

Cukup, Yoongi lelah. Bibirnya terlalu mahal untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat terbilang tidak berkualitas. Ia pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya—menyilangkan kakinya seperti duduk wanita, menegapkan punggung, dan perlahan menyesap alkohol di gelasnya.

Yoongi salut kepada Seokjin, sungguh. Mendengar beberapa kalimat saja, Yoongi sudah enggan. Tak terbayang betapa sabar Seokjin selama ini menanggapi celoteh Hoseok yang terlampau tidak berfaedah jika sedang mabuk.

Berbicara tentang Seokijn, dada Yongi mendadak bergetar. Tidak mungkin ia tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Seokjin dengan suasana hati kacau dan Hyosang berkeliaran di luar sana. Hatinya berharap, Namjoon sudah datang guna menunaikan tugasnya.

"Hyung..." Hoseok mulai merengek karena diabaikan, memecahkan lamunan Yoongi. "Kau minum apa?"

Susu mbok darmi.

Yoongi gatal sekali, ingin menjawab seperti itu. Tapi jika ia menyahuti, Hoseok mungkin akan memaksa untuk meminum segelas lagi. Padahal keadaannya sudah mabuk hingga sempat mengira dirinya sendiri adalah kuda. Lagipula, siapa mbok darmi?

Hoseok menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat. Matanya menyelidik gerakan arogan Yoongi saat menegak minumannya. Yoongi entah kenapa terlihat begitu anggun saat ini. Di pandangan Hoseok, gerakan kerongkongan Yoongi terekam jelas. Beberapa bulir minuman yang gagal masuk ke mulut Yoongi mengalir menuju dagu dan lehernya yang putih seperti susu.

Awalnya, Yoongi ingin mengabaikannya saja. Menganggapnya sebagai suara kuda yang mengembik, meminta untuk dikawini. Yah, biarkan saja. Biarkan..

Aish, sial. Yoongi risih dengan mata yang sedaritadi tertuju kearahnya.

"Apa s—"

Kalimatnya terbungkam tepat disaat Hoseok memajukan tubuhnya, untuk mencium Yoongi.

Ya, Hoseok mencium Yoongi.

Menyesap pelan bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda pucat. Gerakannya begitu lembut, namun begitu mendamba. Bergerak secara sepihak, namun tanpa tuntutan. Membuat si empunya bergeming kehabisan kata. Tak ada balasan dari Yoongi, membuat Hoseok melepaskan pagutannya.

"Oh, _tequilla_?" Tebak Hoseok setengah berbisik.

Sebentar..

Hoseok mencium Yoongi?

Bibir Yoongi?

.

Di lain pihak, manik Yugyeom membola, terkejut saat Hoseok dengan berani mengecup bibir Yoongi yang setengah basah karena minuman. Dan gilanya, Hoseok yang tak tahu diri malah menyesap gumpalan kenyal itu—sumpah! ia melihat jelas gerakan bibir Hoseok yang mengemut bibir Yoongi seolah permen loli. Oke, Yugyeom memang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana dikendalikan alkohol, tapi, yah—kita anggap Hoseok terlalu mabuk.

Yoongi masih mengerjap kaget. Otaknya yang bergelar jenius itu tiba-tiba macet seketika hanya karena merasa ada benda asing menubruk bibirnya. Dirinya pun baru tersadar sepenuhnya saat Hoseok tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

Wow... Keberanianmu perlu diacungkan jempol, tuan Jung.

Yoongi mengangkat sudut alis kanannya. Sepertinya ia sudah paham apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk _menghukum_ tindakan ' _nakal'_ Hoseok. Lelaki itu menyeringai, menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya dengan angkuh.

"Hei, Jung."

 _Sret.._

Yoongi mengusap rahang Hoseok. Begitu lembut, seolah menjaganya bagai artefak mahal.

Hoseok memejamkan netranya. Menikmati jemari Yoongi yang perlahan menyentuh telinganya dengan lembut. Nafasnya mulai memburu, bersamaan dengan kulitnya yang meremang karena sidiki jari Yoongi. "Hn?" Jawabnya dengan erangan nikmat yang masih tertahan.

Tak terasa, jari panjang Yoongi sampai membelai tengkuk belakang pria Jung, lalu dijambak pelan. Membuat Hoseok kembali membuka kelopaknya. Seolah ada rasa terpendam di balik gerakan jemari Yoongi. Remasan di rambut belakang Hoseok memaksanya mendangak ke atas, menghadap wajah si pria pucat.

"Kau. Aku. Toilet. Hm?"

Hanya empat kata biasa, namun alkohol yang mengendalikan otak Hoseok membuatnya terdengar begitu tegas—ugh, _seduktif_.

Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ok, Yoongi anggap jika dia setuju. Pria Min beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembari itu mencengkram kuat dasi Hoseok. Ia pun menarik dasi Hoseok, membawanya mengikuti ke arah toilet.

Hampir mencapai pintu toilet, Yoongi baru menyadari tatapan canggung dari Yugyeom. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan ekspresi wajah bocah itu: kaget. Yoongi pun meletakkan telunjuknya yang bebas di ujung bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar yang lebih muda tidak mengatakan apapun. Bersamaan dengan anggukan Yugyeom, kedua pria itu pun lenyap dibalik pintu toilet.

.

Kini, Yugyeom masih mencoba meyakinkan diri, sepertinya ia tidak sengaja minum alkohol sehingga ikutan mabuk. Namun setelah ia mencubit pentilnya sendiri—empat kali, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ia satu-satunya pria waras disini.

Dan berarti, apa yang matanya saksikan tadi bukanlah halusinasi.

Baik, mari kita luruskan. Untuk kasus Hoseok yang mencium Yoongi, ia menganggap karena Hoseok sudah mabuk. Ya, terlampau mabuk sampai berani menghinggap di bibir tuan besar Min Yoongi. Hoseok versi normal pasti tidak akan berani menyentuh sepasang bongkahan kenyal itu walau menggunakan jempol kaki.

Yang membuat Yugyeom hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya adalah, sikap Yoongi. Tidak ada sama sekali sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari mulut pedas itu. Tidak ada nama teman-teman kebun binatang yang numpang lewat disana. Bahkan, ia justru mengajak Hosoek ke toilet dengan gerakan yang—um, menggoda.

Sebagai lelaki yang sudah mengalami mimpi basah lebih dari dua puluh kali, Yugyeom terlalu paham jika apa yang Yoongi lakukan itu mampu membangkitkan birahi Hoseok. Setahu Yugyeom pun, Hoseok lelaki yang 'lurus', fans nomor satu payudara dan _lubang_. Tapi jika dalam keadaan mabuk begini, perempuan atau laki-laki pasti sudah terancam lubangnya. Dan Yoongi seolah bersedia memberikan lubang berharga yang penuh kerut miliknya untuk seonggok titit kuda.

Jadi, Yoongi itu ' _belok'_?

Oke, cukup. Mungkin setelah beberapa waktu kedepan, Yugyeom akan menemukan salah satu dari keduanya berjalan pincang.

.

 _Kriet..._

Tiba-tiba lamunan Yugyeom pecah karena bangku di seberangnya bergeser. Didapatinya sosok yang sedaritadi menjadi tokoh utama di pikirannya tengah menggeser kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

"Loh... Su-sudah selesai _urusan_ dengan Hoseok- _hyung_?" Tanya Yugyeom canggung.

"Sudah. Si idiot itu sudah kuberi pelajaran karena mencuri bibirku yang mahal." Ujar Yoongi santai sembari kembali duduk di bangkunya semula. Pria itu kembali duduk dengan angkuh, lalu menyeruput minumnya perlahan.

Yugyeom sedikit bingung. Biasanya untuk—err, seks paling cepat dibutuhkan waktu minimal lima belas menit, itupun jika menunggu sampai klimaks. Tapi, Yugyeom yakin jika Yoongi hanya menghabiskan waktu tidak lebih dari dua menit di dalam toilet.

Dan, dimana Hoseok?

"Yugyeom-ah, bisa minta tolong?"

Suara Yoongi yang terdengar malas berhasil menunda pertanyaan yang bergerumul di otak Yugyeom terhenti. " _Nde_! Apa, _hyung_?"

"Tolong sadarkan Hoseok." Ia menyesap minumannya sebentar, "ku rasa ia pingsan."

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Yugyeom mengedipkan sepasang matanya, kaget.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas. Bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan singkat, namun Yugyeom paham. Ia mulai memikirkan sebuah paragraf singkat.

Yoongi menggiring kuda binal itu ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet, lalu menendangnya. Menjambak rambut belakangnya dan menenggelamkannya ke lubang kloset. Setelahnya diangkat, dan ditenggelamkan lagi. Hm, mungkin lima kali ia melakukan siklus itu. Dan sepertinya Hoseok sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dilelepkan untuk yang ketiga kali.

Sebagai _outro_ -nya, ia menutup dengan kencang penutup kloset duduk itu, sehingga tercipta bunyi debuman manis oleh tengkorak belakang Hoseok dan penutup tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, Yoongi mencuci bibir dan tangannya dengan sabun sejumlah tujuh kali serta mengeringkannya dengan tisu gulung. Menata kembali kemejanya yang berantakan karena kegiatannya yang menguras emosi. Merasa sudah kembali rapih dan tampan, ia pun kembali ke hadapan Yugyeom.

Ah, terlalu banyak kata yang harus diucapkan jika Yoongi menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya. Yoongi pun memilih untuk mengedikkan bahu,

"Tadi bukankah sudah kukatakan, tentang memberinya pelajaran?"

.

.: :.

* * *

Author note.

Bonus chapter sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah ngaret pangkat tiga. Aku baru ngerasa ternyata kemunculan mereka berdua tidak terlalu sering, makanya aku buat chapter ini. Sekalian menegaskan apa yang ada di pandangan Hoseok tentang namjin kita

Alurnya ga jelas, ngasal-ngasalan, 2k doang, tapi gini deh ehe.. Walau tidak ada adegan dewasa, semoga dimaklumi kenapa dipublish selesai puasa

Apakah ini berarti slight pairing-nya adalah YoonSeok? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu menggubris dan peduli silght pairing di cerita ini. Ini cuma hiburan doang kok. Hoseok memang normal—untuk sekarang, dan Yoongi tetap kejam seperti biasa, ehe.

Semoga cukup menghibur ya! See you at next chapter~


End file.
